


Weil ich mich nur nach dir sehne

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Das erste Mal, Dubious Consent, Eindeutig sexuelle Inhalte, Eindeutige Sprache, F/M, Masturbation, Oralsex, Vergewaltigung/Hinweise auf nicht-Zustimmung, Verlust der Jungfräulichkeit, sexuelle Inhalte, Übereinstimmend
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 58,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor Clegane erfährt, dass Sansa Stark im Tal gefunden wurde, während Littlefinger sie zur Stillen Insel schickt, um ihre Jungfräulichkeit überprüfen zu lassen. Bereitet euch auf ein großes SanSan-Wiedersehen vor und, natürlich, auf den "Schmutz", der darauf folgt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sandor 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because You Are All I Long For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613337) by [luvxena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvxena/pseuds/luvxena). 



> Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Charakteren von Sandor Clegane und Sansa Stark aus der erfolgreichen HBO-Fernsehserie "Game of Thrones", aber ich habe auch viele Elemente aus den Büchern dazugemischt, inkl. "Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche/Die Saat des goldenen Löwen" und "Sturm der Schwerter/Die Königin der Drachen", und die Geschichte spielt überwiegend nach "Zeit der Krähen/Die dunkle Königin" und während "Der Sohn des Greifen/Ein Tanz mit Drachen".
> 
> Die physischen Beschreibungen der Charaktere basieren jedoch auf Rory McCanns Darstellung von Sandor Clegane, dem Bluthund, und Sophie Turners Darstellung von Sansa Stark. Sie sind mein hauptsächlicher Maßstab für diese Geschichte. Es ist euch jedoch freigestellt, sie nach den Vorgaben der Bücher zu sehen, wenn euch das besser gefällt. Ich habe außerdem das Alter von Sansa auf sechzehn verändert, weil, nun, massiver Altersunterschied. Aber da wir von einer Art mittelalterlichen Gesellschaft sprechen, wird es so ein bisschen… akzeptabler (für die Zeit).
> 
>  
> 
> Anm. d. Ü.  
> Als ich mich an die Übersetzung dieser wunderbaren Geschichte gesetzt habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich die deutschen Namen von Personen und Orten nicht weiß, da ich sowohl die Serie als auch die Bücher nur auf Englisch kenne. Ich habe mich also auf die Suche nach den Übersetzungen gemacht und dabei erfahren, dass in der ursprünglichen Übersetzung der Bücher die Eigennamen beibehalten und diese erst in der neuen Bearbeitung eingedeutscht wurden. Ich habe mir also die Freiheit herausgenommen, die Namen der Personen wie im englischen Original zu belassen (außer Beinamen wie The Hound - der Bluthund/der Hund), und nur für die Ortsbezeichnungen die deutsche Version zu übernehmen.

Sandor Clegane warf sich auf dem unbequemen Strohbelag seiner kleinen Zelle im Kloster der Stillen Insel herum.

Scheiße, er konnte verdammt noch mal schon wieder nicht schlafen.

Es war gut über drei Monate her, dass er mitbekommen hatte, wie diese unnatürlich riesige Frau, Brienne von Tarth, dem Älteren Bruder sagte, sie sei auf der Suche nach einer adligen Jungfrau von sechzehn Jahren mit kastanienbraunem Haar. Seitdem hatte er kaum noch geschlafen.

All seine Gedanken waren auf den kleinen Vogel gerichtet.

Sandor wusste, dass Sansa Stark den Klauen dieses hässlichen Scheißzwerges entkommen war, mit dem sie offensichtlich gegen ihren Willen verheiratet war, Tyrion Lannister. Aber bis zu dem Besuch von Brienne von Tarth hatte Sandor versucht, sich nicht damit zu beschäftigen; er hatte versucht, sie nicht mit _ihr_ zu beschäftigen.

Es war schlimm genug gewesen, als er das erste Mal von ihrer Hochzeit mit dem Gnom erfahren hatte. Sein kostbarer kleiner Vogel war einfach an den nächsten Lannisterlöwen weitergegeben worden, wie man einem hungrigen Hund einen Knochen zuwarf, und Sandor fühlte sich, als sei ihm sein Herz aus der Brust gerissen worden. Zu erfahren, dass sie glücklicherweise hatte entfliehen können, brachte ihm eine gewisse… Erleichterung, aber er machte sich auch bitter klar, dass Sansa für ihn für immer verloren war. „Der kleine Vogel ist weggeflogen, oder? Nun, verdammt gut für sie. Sie hat dem Gnom auf den Kopf geschissen und ist weggeflogen“, hatte er gesagt. Aber in diesem Moment wurde es Sandor auch einfach egal, ob er lebte oder starb, weil sein Herz in eine Million winziger Stücke zerbrach.

Zuerst hatte er sich in einem Meer von Wein ertrunken, trank sich in eine Zustand völliger Verblödung, wie er es fast jede Nacht in Königsmund getan hatte. Und dann fand er sich in einer üblen Schlägerei mit den Männern seines Bruders Gregor wieder, während er mit der jüngeren Stark-Schwester, Arya, im Gasthaus an der Kreuzung war.

Oh, sie hatten den Kampf gegen die Männer seines Bruders wohl gewonnen, egal, wie betrunken er war; Sandor tötete Polliver, und das Stark-Mädchen tötete den Knappen und den Mann, den sie den Kitzler nannten. Er musste zugeben, die kleine Wölfin war definitiv eine Killerin; ihrer älteren Schwester Sansa mit ihren damenhaften Höflichkeiten und dem Kopf voller Lieder und galanter Ritter so unähnlich. „Scheiß auf die Ritter, die können sich von mir aus alle einen heißen Schürhaken in den Arsch schieben, diese scheiß Heuchler“, grollte Sandor fast laut.

Aber das war, bevor er sich ernsthaft in dem Kampf verletzte, und nachdem seine Wunde zu eitern begann, ließ ihn das kleine Wolfmädchen am Ufer des Trident unter einem verdammten Baum zurück, damit er starb, nachdem er vergeblich versucht hatte, sie dazu zu bringen, ihn zu töten und seinem Elend ein Ende zu bereiten.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Verbitterung warf Sandor sich wieder in seinem Bett herum, zerrte ungeduldig an seinen Laken und sein Verstand taumelte in der Flut der Erinnerungen, die ihn überwältigten. Schließlich warf er die Bettlaken in reiner Verzweiflung grob beiseite, setzte sich langsam in seinem Bett auf, schwang seine starken Beine über die Seite hinaus und massierte seinen verwundeten Oberschenkel. Die Wunde war gut genug verheilt, dank der „heilenden Hände“ des Älteren Bruders, aber die faltige Narbe würde zurückbleiben und Sandor wusste, dass er vermutlich für den Rest seines elenden Lebens mit einem verdammten Hinken gehen würde.

Er warf seine mattbraune Kutte über – auf Leibwäsche verschwand er nicht einmal einen Gedanken – und entschloss sich, zu den Ställen hinüberzuschlendern und nach Fremder zu sehen. Sein großer schwarzer Hengst war am hinteren Ende des Stalls untergebracht, weit weg von den anderen Tieren. Die stillen Brüder hielten kaum ein halbes Dutzend Maultiere auf der Stillen Insel, und keine Pferde. Keiner seiner stillen Mitbrüder, der noch alle Sinne beisammen hatte, hatte sich jemals wieder gewagt, „Treibholz“ nahe zu kommen, nachdem sein Streitross Bruder Rawney gegen das Schienbein getreten und den Knochen des molligen Bruders an zwei Stellen gebrochen und Bruder Gillams Ohr abgebissen hatte.

Sandor schnaubte bei dem Gedanken. Das Streitross eines Mannes an die Zügel nehmen und an einen Pflug schirren zu wollen brachte nur eines: Blut. „Ein Streitross ist für den Kampf, nicht für verdammte Feldarbeit“, hatte er den Älteren Bruder gewarnt, während der ihn nur angelächelt hatte. Scheiß auf ihn. Niemand würde sein Pferd kastrieren, während er noch Leben in sich hatte. Also hatte niemand es auch nur gewagt, sich Fremder wieder zu nähern, nicht einmal der Ältere Bruder.

Er nahm einen Apfel und näherte sich seinem Courser, fütterte ihn mit der reifen Frucht, während er ihm die Flanke tätschelte und mit ihm sprach, ihn beruhigte. Fremder schien glücklich genug, ihn zu sehen, und nahm die dargebotene Frucht mit einem Bissen von der großen Hand seines Herrn. Sandor setzte sich neben ihn auf den Stallboden, während Fremder leise wieherte, nachdem er mit dem Kauen fertig war und das Obst geschluckt hatte.

Dann wandte Sandor seine Gedanken wieder Sansa Stark zu.

Sandor Clegane war sich nur zu klar darüber, dass er schon dabei versagt hatte, seinen kleinen Vogel zu retten, bevor sie an diesen hurenverliebten Gnom verheiratet wurde. Tatsache war, dass er schon in Königsmund versagt hatte, als er es zugelassen hatte, dass Joffreys Kreaturen sie wieder und wieder blutig schlugen; das schlimmste daran war, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte, oder Joffrey hätte _seinen_ Kopf gleich neben dem verrottenden von Ned Stark auf einen Pfahl gespießt.

Und dann versagte er noch einmal, in der Nacht der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser.

Das schlimmste kam später, als es ihm mit plötzlicher Übelkeit klar wurde, dass das, was er für Sansa Stark gefühlt hatte, mehr war als das Bedürfnis, das Mädchen von Joffreys ständigen Misshandlungen zu beschützen. Dass es vielleicht viel mehr als das war. „Ihr werdet eines Tages dankbar sein für die scheußlichen Dinge, die ich tue, wenn Ihr Königin seid und ich alles bin, was zwischen Euch und Eurem _geliebten_ König steht“, hatte er gespottet, nachdem er das Mädchen davor bewahrt hatte, während der Brotaufstände vergewaltigt zu werden, nachdem sie im Roten Burgfried seinen Weg gekreuzt und ihm gedankt hatte – und damit eigentlich sich und sein Schwert auf sie eingeschworen hatte, noch vor dem kleinen Scheißer von einem König, Joffrey. Aber sie war nur fortgegangen, während sein Blick ihr verlangend folgte, während sie davonging.

Sandor schüttelte seinen Kopf vor der Erinnerung, während er seinen steifen Hals rieb. _Wie ein verdammter Knappe, der in sein erstes Küchenmädchen verliebt ist, du armseliger Hund._

Zuerst hatte sich Sandor gesagt, dass er einfach nur in den kleinen Vogel vernarrt war, weil sie ihn so sehr an sich selbst erinnerte, wie er als Kind war, bevor sein Bruder Gregor die Hälfte seines Gesichtes in den Kohlen einer Feuerstelle zu einer verzerrten Ruine verbrannt hatte. Damals, ehe er verbrannt wurde, war sein eigener Kopf mit Rittern und Liedern angefüllt gewesen, genau wie der von Sansa. Und dann erinnerte ihn eine tiefe, dunkle Stelle in ihm daran, dass das Mädchen ihn an seine eigene geliebte Schwester erinnerte, die auch so voller Leben und Hoffnung und Liedern gewesen war; bevor sie auf geheimnisvolle Weise gestorben war.

Aber da gab es nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis, dachte Sandor bitter. _Gregor hat sie umgebracht, genau wie ich ihn hätte umbringen sollen…_ Aber auch das war ihm verweigert worden, oder? Genau wie Sansa.

Sandor stand wieder auf, um sich zu seiner Zelle zurückzubegeben, aber nicht, bevor er Fremder noch einmal den Hals getätschelt hatte. Das Pferd wieherte leise, als sein Herr langsam den Stall verließ. Draußen war die Nacht noch dunkel, aber der Himmel war von einer Vielzahl kleiner leuchtender Sterne besprenkelt, während der Mond hinter einer Gruppe dunkler Wolken verborgen war. Sandor sah sie nachdenklich an. Schaute sie auch zu den Sternen auf? Ging es ihr gut? War sie in Sicherheit? Scheiße, er war verzweifelt, und er fühlte sich wie ein Narr. _Schaust du jetzt nach den Sternen, Hund? Du hast dich früher nie um sie gekümmert – wirst du zu einem liebeskranken Hündchen? Ach, leck mich._

Und dann dämmerte es ihm plötzlich, zu seinem völligen und absoluten Schrecken, dass alles, was er für Sansa getan hatte – zwischen ihr und Joffrey zu stehen, sie jedes Mal zu beschützen, so gut es ihm nur möglich war, sie davon abzuhalten, einen Königsmord zu begehen, sogar für sie zu _lügen_ (und oh, wie er Lügner hasste) –, nur geschehen war, weil er sich hoffnungslos in die alberne, zirpende Kindfrau verliebt hatte. Wie zum Teufel war das geschehen?

Sandor war sich völlig im Klaren darüber, dass er seit Königsmund hinter Sansa Stark hergegiert hatte. Seitdem er sie das erste Mal in Winterfell gesehen hatte, vielleicht? Könnte sein. Aber er erinnerte sich sehr gut an die beschämenden Stiche der Lust, die das Stark-Mädchen in ihm erweckt hatte, nachdem er ihr auf Befehl von Königin Cersei zu folgen und sie aufzuspüren begonnen hatte.

Wie viele Male hatte er sich dabei erwischt, dass seine Augen über ihre Brust gezuckt waren und seine Beinkleider über seinem sich erhärtenden Glied wegen der sich entwickelnden Kurven des kleinen Vogels unangenehm eng wurden? Es war ihm aufgefallen, dass ihr die Kleider aus dem Norden, die sie von Winterfell mitgebracht hatte, zu klein wurden, und wie ihre perfekten weißen Brüste jetzt beinahe aus diesen zu engen Kleidern quollen und darum bettelten, dass man sie umfasste und zärtlich an ihnen sog.

Sieben verdammte Höllen! Sansa Stark hatte ihn unbewusst jedes Mal in Versuchung gebracht.

Sandor erinnerte sich an das eine Mal, wie er das Mädchen dabei erwischt hatte, als sie in der Nacht verstohlen aus dem Götterwald zurückgekehrt war, als sie einander auf der Serpentine über den Weg liefen. Scheiße. Er war in dieser Nacht so betrunken gewesen. Aber um das verängstigte Mädchen vor weiteren Schlägen von Ser Boros Blount oder Ser Meryn Trent zu schützen, diesen beschissenen leuchtenden Ausbünden an Ritterlichkeit, hatte er es selbst übernommen, den kleinen Vogel direkt in ihren Käfig zurückzubringen.

Und natürlich musste er seinen beschissenen dummen Mund aufmachen und von ihren Titten anfangen und ihren fraulichen Kurven, obwohl sein Verstand ihn anschrie, nicht ein scheiß Wort zu sagen. Sie war trotz allem noch ein Kind.

Aber die reichlichen Mengen an Wein, die er in dieser Nacht getrunken hatte, machten mit seinen Hemmungen – und mit dem, was von seinem Verstand übrig geblieben war – kurzen Prozess, und Sandor öffnete seinen Mund. Nicht nur das, sondern er starrte das Mädchen auch noch unverhohlen lüstern an. „Du siehst fast wie eine Frau aus… Gesicht, Titten, und du bist auch größer, fast… ah, du bist immer noch ein dummer kleiner Vogel, oder? Singst all die Lieder, die man dir beigebracht hat… singst du für mich ein Lied, warum eigentlich nicht? Los. Sing für mich. Ein Lied über Ritter und schöne Jungfrauen. Du magst doch Ritter, oder?“

Kein Wunder, dass Sansa damals Angst vor ihm hatte. „W-wahre Ritter, mein Herr“, hatte sie ihm geantwortet, die Furcht spürbar in ihrer kleinen Stimme und ihren Tully-blauen Augen, während ihm auffiel, dass eine tiefe Röte über ihre Wangen gekrochen war, die einen scharfen Stich der Erregung durch ihn hindurch sandte.

Sandor erinnerte sich daran, wie er Sansa gnadenlos mit ihren wahren Herren und ihren wahren Rittern aufgezogen hatte, bis er beinahe Tränen in den Augen des Stark-Mädchens sah – zu seiner beschämenden Zufriedenheit –, bevor er sie direkt in ihr Schlafgemach in Maegors Feste brachte. Dann erschreckte er sie noch weiter mit seinem Gerede darüber, dass alles, was ein Mann brauchte, eine Flasche gesäuerten roten Weins war, dunkel wie Blut, oder eine Frau. _Dummer, dummer Hund. Du konntest deinen verdammten Mund bei dem Mädchen nie halten, oder?_ Sieben Höllen, warum bei den Titten der Jungfrau hatte Sansa Stark eine solche Wirkung auf ihn?

Das Mädchen hatte ihn offen angestarrt mit Augen, die so groß und rund wie Untertassen wurden, ihre wunderschönen, verlockenden rosa Lippen zu einem perfekten O geöffnet.

Sansas schockierte Reaktion half nicht weiter, als Sandor von einer plötzlichen Vision überfallen wurde, wie sich die Lippen seines kleinen Vogels weit öffneten, um seinen schmerzenden Schwanz aufzunehmen und er so das Mädchen dazu brachte, ihr unaufhörliches verdammtes Zirpen zu lassen, indem sie langsam an seinem harten Glied saugte, und er stellte sich vor, wie ihr Kopf sich auf und ab bewegte, während sie ihm verdammt noch mal Vergnügen bereitete… Götter! Er hatte seine Nägel schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen bohren müssen, bis er fast blutete, um mit dem Denken aufzuhören – oder gar diesen Gedanken… zu folgen.

Sie war noch ein Kind, noch nicht entjungfert, versuchte er sich selbst wieder und wieder zu sagen, von seinem wachsenden Verlangen nach dem Mädchen abgestoßen. _Mögen mich die Anderen holen._

Als Sansa Stark schließlich mit ihren üblichen Höflichkeiten fertig war und er sie sicher zu ihrem Schlafgemach zurückgebracht hatte, war sie schnell hinter ihrer Schlafzimmertür verschwunden und hatte diese direkt vor seinem Gesicht geschlossen. Sandor erinnerte sich daran, wie er in seine eigenen Gemächer zurückgerannt war, seine Beinkleider schmerzhaft über seinem harten Schwanz spannten und er die ganze Zeit gehofft hatte, dass der kleine Vogel die mächtige Wölbung nicht bemerkt hatte, die da unter seinem Waffenrock anschwoll.

Sobald er sich allein in seinem kleinen dunklen Zimmer wiederfand, hatte er sich schwer gegen die verschlossene Tür gelehnt, an seinen Verschnürungen herumgefummelt und sein schmerzendes Glied befreit.

Er erinnerte sich, wie die klare Flüssigkeit bereits aus der Spitze seines Schwanzes ausgetreten war, also hatte er seinen Daumen darübergerieben, um die Feuchtigkeit um die Eichel herum zu verteilen, bevor er seine Hand an der Länge heruntergleiten ließ, um die Wurzel seines steinharten Schaftes zu drücken, was ihm einige wunderbare Schauder den Rücken herunterschickte und ihn stöhnen ließ. Dann begann er, sich mit geschlossenen Augen langsam zu streicheln, während eine beißende Mischung aus Scham und Erregung, die durch geistige Bilder der Titten des kleinen Vogels in seinem Kopf hervorgerufen wurde, ihn sowohl verstörte als auch erregte.

Gedanken an ihre wogenden Brüste, die aus dem Oberteil ihres zu kleinen Kleides quollen, an ihre perfekten rosa Lippen, geöffnet zu einem perfekten O in ihrem perfekten herzförmigen Gesicht, an ihre wunderschönen Tully-blauen Augen und ihr langes kastanienbraunes Haar waren genug, um ihn fester und schneller pumpen zu lassen. Sein Höhepunkt kam über ihn, als er sich in seine Hand fickte, Sansas Namen ächzend und stöhnend, während er fühlte, wie sein Schwanz pulsierte und sich sein Samen wild in weißen, heißen Strahlen über seine Hand, seine Beinkleider und seinen Waffenrock ergoss und ihn in überwältigender Lust erschaudern ließ, während Schweiß seine Stirn bedeckte.

Dann hatte er sich versprochen, niemals wieder auf diese Weise an den kleinen Vogel zu denken.

Aber in der Nacht der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser, als er bei dem Anblick der Feuer und des grünen Todes in Panik ausgebrochen war, die ihn überall umringten, und die Schlacht und seine Männer im Stich gelassen hatte, nachdem er die Hälfte von ihnen verloren hatte, floh Sandor direkt zu Sansas Gemächern mit dem Angebot, sie mit sich zu nehmen und von dieser Fotze von König fortzubringen. Er hatte Joffrey sogar zu seiner immensen Zufriedenheit gesagt, er solle sich selbst ficken. „Scheiß auf die Königswache. Scheiß auf die Stadt. Scheiß auf den König.“, hatte er sowohl dem halben Mann als auch Joff unter dem kalten, strömenden Regen gesagt, während die Männer von Stannis Baratheon an ihre Tore klopften.

Also hatte er in ihrem Zimmer gewartet, bedeckt vom Blut und Schweiß der Schlacht, nur in Gesellschaft seines Weinschlauches, aus dem er tiefe Schlucke trank, bis sein kleiner Vogel endlich aufgetaucht war.

Zuerst waren seine Absichten ganz ehrenhaft gewesen. Er wollte das Mädchen heim nach Winterfell bringen, zu dem, was von ihrer Familie übrig geblieben war. Er wollte sie beschützen.

Aber Sansa _scheiß_ Stark hatte ihn kaum angeschaut, als er sie, beinahe scheu, gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm nach Norden kommen wollte. Sein Herz hatte die ganze Zeit hart wie eine Trommel in seiner Brust geschlagen. Er war tatsächlich so nervös gewesen, sie zu fragen, dass ihm fast schlecht wurde: warum sollte eine wunderschöne Dame von hoher Geburt wie Sansa Stark auch eine eroberte Stadt mit einem alten, vernarbten, hässlichen Lannisterhund verlassen?

Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen antwortete Sansa, dass sie ihr Glück lieber im Roten Burgfried versuchen wollte und dass Stannis sie nicht verletzen würde; während sie bewusst ihren Blick abwandte. Bei dieser harschen Zurückweisung fühlte sich Sandor Clegane, als sei in seinem Inneren Feuer gelegt worden.

Also hatte er nach seinem kleinen Vogel geschnappt und sie angeknurrt und sein vernarbtes, blutbedecktes Gesicht ganz dicht an das ihre gebracht.

„Seht mich an!“, hatte er sie angebellt und sie grob am Arm gefasst. Sie hatte dann ihre Augen furchtsam erhoben, um seinem Blick zu begegnen, und er starrte sie wütend an.

Der Bluthund entschied, dass er dem Mädchen eine weitere harsche Dosis Wirklichkeit verabreichen würde, ob sie sie nun hören wollte oder nicht.

„Stannis ist ein Killer. Die Lannisters sind Killer. Euer Vater war ein Killer. Eurer Bruder ist ein Killer…“ Er schaute eine Sekunde fort, bevor er seine Augen wieder auf sie richtete und mit seiner Zornesrede fortfuhr, seine Stimme jetzt belegt mit etwas wie Bedauern, „Eure Söhne werden eines Tages Killer sein.“ Sandor hatte dann ein wenig auf seinen Füßen geschwankt, bevor er endete. „Die Welt wurde von Killern erbaut. Also gewöhnt Euch besser daran, sie anzusehen.“

Sandor wusste mit Bitterkeit, dass er von den Söhnen geredet hatte, die er sich eines Tages vorzustellen gewagt hatte, sie mit seinem kleinen Vogel zu haben. Was für ein Narr er war.

 _Du bist ein dummer Hund_ , hatte Sandor gedacht. _Sie will dich nicht oder liebt dich nicht. Warum sollte sie mit dir gehen?_ Aber sie verärgerte ihn, und er dachte plötzlich daran, sie auf ihr Federbett niederzudrücken und sie grob zu ficken, nein, langsam, er wollte sie langsam ficken, damals und dort.

Aber dann hob sie ihr wunderschönes Gesicht zu ihm auf und sah ihn an, sah ihn wirklich an, als ob sie ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Sie sprach mit einer Gewissheit, die Sandor nie zuvor an ihr gesehen hatte und die sich in ihren klaren Augen spiegelte.

„Ihr werdet mich nicht verletzen.“

Und in diesem grausamen Moment wusste Sandor, dass sein kleiner Vogel Recht hatte, und dass er sie nie verletzen würde.

Denn in den Tiefen seines vernarbten und brutalen Herzens wollte Sandor Clegane, der Bluthund, der verbrannte und furchteinflößende Krieger wirklich nur eines: dass Sansa Stark ihm ohne Furcht ins Gesicht sah, ihre langen Beine für ihn spreizte, feucht und bereit für seine Berührung, und seinen Namen vor Lust stöhnte.

„Nein, kleiner Vogel, ich werde Euch nicht verletzen“, war alles, was er sagte, Trauer und Enttäuschung schmerzhaft in seinem Gesicht eingeätzt, und so drehte er sich um, ging aus ihrem Zimmer und scheinbar für immer aus ihrem Leben.

Also ließ er sie in Königsmund zurück, ob für die Löwen und die Hirsche, das wusste er nicht.

Sandor hatte versucht, seinen Frieden mit allem zu machen, was mit ihm seit dieser Nacht geschehen war, vor seiner Ankunft auf der Stillen Insel, als er die Verkleidung eines einfachen Novizen annahm, der Gräber aushob. Seine Gedanken auf das Ausheben von Gräbern auf dem Friedhof gerichtet, auf die Gezeiten des Flusses, der die verwesenden Leichen anschwemmte, die begraben werden mussten, auf die endlose Arbeit, Tag für Tag Erde schaufeln zu müssen, bis er jede Nacht ohne Gedanken an sie eingeschlafen war. An seinen kleinen Vogel. An Sansa Stark.

Er hatte sogar darüber nachgedacht, ein Bruder des Glaubens zu werden, damit er das hinter sich lassen konnte, was ihn zum Bluthund gemacht hatte, da der Ältere Bruder seine Rüstung vergraben und den Helm mit dem zähnefletschenden Hund des Bluthundes auf dem falschen Grab am Ufer des Trident gelassen hatte, wo er einst zum Sterben zurückgelassen worden war.

Der Bluthund war jetzt tot, aber Sandor Clegane lebte weiter.

Und so hatte er eine gewisse Zufriedenheit in seinem neuen Leben als Totengräber gefunden. Eine gewisse Art von Frieden, bis der Boden gefror und der Winter kam.

Aber das war, bevor Brienne von Tarth auf der Stillen Insel ankam, und alle alten Kriegerinstinkte von Sandor mit einem Brüllen zum Leben erwachten. Wieder einmal konnte er nur an seinen kleinen Vogel denken, sie irgendwie zu finden, und sie endlich zu beschützen und sie heimzubringen.

Jetzt gerade wusste er nur nicht, wie in den sieben Höllen er es anstellen sollte, sie überhaupt erst einmal zu finden.


	2. Sansa 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bei den Toren des Mondes bekommt Alayne Stone von ihrem „Vater“, Littlefinger, mitgeteilt, dass ihr Verlobter, ein Ser Harrold Hardyng, ihre Jungfräulichkeit überprüft haben möchte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapital habe ich versucht, mit der Zwiespältigkeit von Sansa/Alayne zu spielen. Während sie offensichtlich noch von sich selbst als Sansa denkt, wenn sie tief in ihren Träumen ist – vor allem mit dem Bluthund, ist sie während ihrer wachen Momente zu diesem Zeitpunkt Alayne. Aber es gibt Stellen, da war ich nicht sicher, ob sie sich selbst Alayne oder Sansa nennen sollte. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet, wie ich es gemacht habe (es war nicht leicht). Außerdem weiß ich, dass es vielleicht ein bisschen weit hergeholt ist, die Jungfräulichkeit vom Älteren Bruder überprüfen zu lassen, aber ich musste Sansa irgendwie dorthin bekommen und, nun, das ist mir dazu eingefallen.

Alayne Stone träumte, wieder in ihrem Zimmer bei den Toren des Mondes.

In ihren Träumen war sie sowohl Sansa Stark als auch Alayne Stone; sowohl die pflichtbewusste und schöne rothaarige Tochter von Lord Eddard Stark und Catelyn Tully, die ihre Höflichkeiten nach links und rechts verteilte, wie auch Lord Petyr Baelishs ungestümer Bastard mit einer Mähne mattbrauner Strähnen, die lernte, das Spiel der Throne zu spielen.

Sie träumte, dass sie wieder in Königsmund war, wieder in ihrem ehelichen Bett mit Tyrion Lannister, dem Gnom – der gnädigerweise sie und ihre Jungfräulichkeit allein und intakt gelassen hatte, nachdem er Sansa versprochen hatte, dass er sie niemals gegen ihren Willen anrühren würde. Und zu Sansas Überraschung und Erleichterung hatte der Gnom – ihr Gemahl – sein Versprechen gehalten.

Sie wusste auch, wohin sie ihr Traum als nächstes bringen würde, und sie konnte es kaum abwarten.

Während der vergangenen Wochen hatte Alayne wieder und wieder denselben Traum gehabt, mit kleinen Abwandlungen. Und jetzt freute sie sich besonders auf einen Teil mehr als auf alles in der Welt; diesen kostbarsten, wundervollen Teil, der so viele unbekannte Gefühle und Sehnsüchte in ihr erweckt hatte.

In ihrem Traum wurde ihr Gemahl immer langsam von jemandem ersetzt, der größer und breiter war als der Zwerg. _Jemand, der größer ist als Tyrion, hat jedes Recht dazu_ , dachte sie. Jemand, der jeden überragte, den sie kannte – außer den monströsen Ser Gregor Clegane, den reitenden Berg –, jemand, der eine raue Stimme hatte und ein Gesicht, das zur Hälfte von hässlichen Verbrennungen entstellt war. Jemand, der bedrohlich sein könnte… aber der auch freundlich zur ihr war, auf seine eigene schroffe Weise. Es war ein Gesicht, auf das zu sehen sie sich jetzt jede Nacht freute, und sie wusste, dass es das war, was sie in ihrem Traum feucht werden und schmerzen ließ.

Sie hatte schon viele Male zuvor von dem Bluthund in ihrem ehelichen Bett geträumt – die Träume hatten vor Monaten begonnen, als sie das erste Mal auf Hohenehr ankam, zur Hochzeit ihres Vaters mit ihrer Tante Lysa. Tatsächlich war es in der Hochzeitsnacht von Petyr und Lysa gewesen, als sich der Bluthund das erste Mal in ihren Träumen in ihrem ehelichen Bett manifestierte. Aber die Träume waren nie weiter gegangen als zu der Tatsache, dass er einfach da war; und obwohl sie wusste, dass er immer nackt gewesen war, konnte sie seinen starken und kraftvollen Körper nie deutlich sehen. Er war immer in Dunkelheit gehüllt.

Bis vor einigen Wochen, als sie ihren ersten sehr lebhaften Traum vom Bluthund hatte.

Nachdem der Bluthund wieder einmal ihren Ehemann Tyrion in ihrem ehelichen Bett ersetzt hatte, ging der Traum viel weiter. In diesem neuen Traum begab sich der Bluthund auf der Federmatratze langsam auf den Weg zu ihr, während sie verzweifelt keuchte und die Bettlaken über ihren wogenden Brüsten zusammenhielt, um zu versuchen, ihre Nacktheit zu verbergen. Sie war nervös, aber sie verspürte auch ein Zittern, das sie nie zuvor erfahren hatte; ein seltsames Gefühl sammelte sich weiter unten zwischen ihren Beinen und an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang und resultierte in einem gleichmäßig pochenden Schlag, den sie ungeheuer angenehm fand.

Als der nackte Bluthund stoppte, auf allen Vieren über ihr aufragte und sein Gewicht schwer im Bett um sie herum einsank, hatte er sie mit seiner rauen Stimme gefragt, „Was machst du, Mädchen?“

Sie hatte damals, in ihrem Traum, nicht gewusst, was sie sagen sollte. Sie weiß es nie. Also hatte der Bluthund gelacht und ihr einfach das Laken aus ihrem verzweifelten Griff gerissen, um ihre Nacktheit in sich aufzunehmen. Sansa hatte sich nie zuvor in ihrem Leben so ausgeliefert gefühlt, aber zur gleichen Zeit wollte sie, dass er sie nackt sah, wollte, dass er die Nacktheit ihres Körpers in sich aufnahm. Sie wollte, dass er sie so sah, wie sie war.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass der Bluthund sie in Maegors Feste angestarrt und angegiert hatte, als er kam, um sie zu Königin Cersei zu bringen, nachdem ihr Vater als Verräter festgenommen worden war. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie seine Augen sie von Kopf bis Fuß beinahe ausgezogen hatten und wie sein Mund sich zu diesem halb lächelnden, lüsternen Grinsen verzogen hatte. Sie hatte sich damals vor ihm gefürchtet. Aber jetzt erregte es sie.

Damals in ihrem Traum neigte der Bluthund sein Gesicht sehr nah an das ihre, wie er es während der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser in ihrem Zimmer getan hatte. Er war so nah, dass ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten. Und dann beugte er sich weiter heran und küsste sie, wie er es damals auch getan hatte. Aber anstelle von Lippen, die sich grausam auf die ihren pressten, war dieser Kuss weicher und der Bluthund öffnete seinen Mund leicht und berührte ihre Zunge mit der seinen, wie Randa ihr erzählt hatte, dass man es beim Küssen oft machte. Und Sansa fühlte, wie sie an seinem Mund stöhnte, als ihre Zunge auch langsam mit seiner zu spielen begann.

Dann, so passierte es immer, würde er mit seinen Knien sanft ihre Beine öffnen und sich über ihrer schmerzenden Weiblichkeit niederlassen. Sie konnte in ihren Träume die Größe und Länge seiner Männlichkeit nie ausmachen, konnte sie nie berühren, weil er immer ihre Hände in Schach hielt… aber sie fühlte, dass sie groß und hart war, wie es Randa ihr auch ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Das war der Moment, in dem sich Sansas Ziehen immer vervielfachte und sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen bei dem Gedanken an die intime Berührung des harten Gliedes des Bluthundes erhärteten, das sich fest an den Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen drückte. Und in dem Moment wurde sie auch feucht.

Sie wusste immer noch, dass sie träumte, natürlich, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie mehr wollte. Sie wollte ihn in sich, wollte, dass er ihr Vergnügen bereitete, genau wie Randa es ihr auch gesagt hatte, dass es das war, was Männer mit Frauen während ihres Liebesspiels machten. Dass sie ihre steinharten _Schwänze_ in die feuchte _Fotze_ einer Frau schoben, um ihnen Vergnügen zu bereiten. Alayne war bei den Worten, die Randa verwendet hatte, errötet, aber sie wusste, sie wollte, dass der Bluthund das auch mit ihr machte, seinen… _Schwanz_ in sie zu schieben. Sansa wünschte es fast herbei, und sie konnte beinahe fühlen, wie er in ihre Feuchtigkeit glitt, genauso, wie sie kürzlich begonnen hatte, mit ihren Fingern in sich zu gleiten, um das Ziehen zu besänftigen. Aber es fühlte sich irgendwie nicht richtig an.

Sie würde wimmern und sie würde stöhnen und der Bluthund würde sagen, „Du bist wirklich gierig, kleiner Vogel, nicht wahr?“ Und dann wachte Alayne auf, kurz vor der Erlösung, aber nicht ganz.

Also ließ sie ihre Hände über ihren flachen Bauch gleiten, hinunter zu ihrer feuchten und ziehenden Weiblichkeit, und ließ ihre Finger über ihren Punkt flattern, bevor sie ihn schnell, eng umkreiste, stöhnend und sich in ihrem Bett windend. Manchmal kniff sie sich in ihre erhärteten Brustwarzen und spielte mit ihnen, genauso wie sie geträumt hatte, dass der Bluthund es mit ihr machen würde. Und als sie kurz vor ihrer Erlösung stand, schob sie schnell einen oder zwei Finger in ihre… _Fotze_ und ließ sie schnell hinein- und hinausgleiten, aber nicht zu tief, genau wie Randa es ihr gesagt hatte, bis sie so hart kam, dass sie fast aufschrie… Aber sie erstickte ihr Stöhnen immer in ihren Kissen für den Fall, dass jemand mithörte.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie beim allerersten Mal, als Alayne ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, als sie sich dort gerieben hatte, ihr Körper sich unter ihren Fingerspitzen versteifte, als sie diesen ersten, alles verschlingenden Höhepunkt erreichte und fast das Bewusstsein verlor. Jetzt reitet sie auf ihrer Lust dahin und ihre Hüften wiegen sich an ihren Fingern und an den Wellen, die ihren Körper umfließen, weil Randa ihr gesagt hatte, dass es so viel besser sein würde.

Und so war Alayne diesen Morgen wieder einmal aufgewacht, schmerzend, feucht und unbefriedigt, und wie sie es in letzter Zeit schon so oft getan hatte, berührte sie das kleine Bündel aus Fleisch und Nerven über ihrem feuchten Schoß mit ihren langen Fingern, um es verzweifelt zu reiben, erreichte innerhalb von Minuten ihren Höhepunkt und dachte an ihren geliebten nicht-Ser, wie er in sie hinein- und wieder hinausglitt, bewegte ihre Hüften auf ihrem Bett auf und ab, während ihre Finger in ihre Nässe hinein- und wieder hinausschlüpften, um über ihren empfindlichen Punkt zu reiben.

Später am Morgen, als sie in das Studienzimmer ihres Vaters ging, nachdem er sie zu sich bestellt hatte, fand sie ihn in einer Laune vor, die schlecht zu sein schien. Petyr Baelish gestattete es Alayne sehr selten, ihn so zu sehen, daher war es etwas ungewöhnlich für sie, einen gewöhnlich so beherrschten Mann beinahe unruhig zu sehen.

Er starrte auf ein Blatt zerknittertes Papier, das er wieder und wieder zu lesen schien, und sein Gesicht war von einem leichten Rot überzogen. _Das verhieß nichts Gutes_.

Alayne setzte sich pflichtbewusst neben ihn in einen Stuhl mit hoher Lehne und faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß, während sie darauf wartete, dass er etwas sagte. Sie trug ein hellblaues Kleid aus Satin, das ihre Augen hervorhob und weit ausgeschnitten war; es war ein Kleid, von dem sie wusste, dass es ihm sehr gefiel. Sie schauderte etwas beim Gedanken daran.

„Es scheint, dass es bei unseren sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Plänen momentan zu unerwarteten Schwierigkeiten kommt“, sagte er endlich. Petyr Baelish bezog sich natürlich auf seinen Plan, seine uneheliche Tochter mit Ser Harrold Hardyng, dem Jungen Falken, zu verheiraten – der Erbe, der Hohenehr und das Tal erben würde, falls ihr kleiner Cousin Sweetrobin sterben sollte. Der ursprüngliche Plan war, darauf zu warten, bis Cersei als Königin erledigt wäre und Sansa offiziell verwitwet wäre, bevor er sie nach der Verlobung mit Harry verheiratete. Dann wollte er enthüllen, dass sie Sansa Stark war und würde dann in ihrem Namen Anspruch auf Winterfell erheben.

Was den kleinen Robert Arryn betraf, so fürchtete Alayne, dass ihr lieber Cousin sowieso sterben würde – er wurde stündlich schwächer und schwächer, dank seiner Einnahme von Mohnsaft. Alayne hatte das Gefühl, dass das alles Petyr zuzuschreiben war.

„Es scheint, dass die kleine Fotze“, Littlefinger spuckte das Wort beinahe aus, „entschieden hat, dass sichergestellt werden muss, dass du noch eine Jungfrau bist, bevor er dich heiratet, Süßes. Und nichts außer den beeidigten schriftlichen Versicherungen eines Heiligen Mannes oder einer Heiligen Frau reicht aus, um seine Sorge und seine Zweifel daran zu beschwichtigen, dass du das bist, wie es versprochen war, eine Jungfrau.“

Alayne versuche, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen und senkte die Augen auf ihren Schoß. „Würde es nicht ausreichen, wenn ein Maester oder eine Septa ihm versichern, dass ich tatsächlich noch unberührt bin, Vater?“, murmelte Alayne, als sie an ihrem Kleid herumfummelte. Ihre Gedanken wandten sich ihrem Verlobten zu, Harry Hardyng.

Vor zwei Wochen hatte Allayne den galanten und frisch zum Ritter geschlagenen stattlichen jungen Mann am Tor des Mondes endlich getroffen, Lieblingsmündel von Lady Anya Waynwood und – wie der Klatsch es behauptete –Vater zweier unehelicher Kinder. Alayne und ihr Vater hatten Harrold Hardyng und sein Gefolge mit Brot und Fleisch und Met empfangen, gefolgt von einem üppigen Festgelage, das aus vielen extravaganten Gängen von Fleisch und Fisch und Süßigkeiten bestand. Wein und Met waren freigiebig geströmt, und Alayne und ihre Freundinnen Myranda Royce und Mya Stone hatten über Alaynes stattlichen jungen Verlobten getuschelt, während Alayne mit ihm errötende Blicke über den Tisch hinweg tauschte.

Harry war Alayne gegenüber angenehm genug gewesen – seine Haltung ihr gegenüber war höflich und aufmerksam, und sie tanzten insgesamt zehnmal miteinander, bevor die Nacht vorüber war. Und sie fand ihn ziemlich stattlich. Trotz seines jungen Alters war er bereits sechs Fuß groß, überragte die meisten Männer und hatte einen Schopf blassblonden Haars, das kurz geschnitten war. Sein Gesicht war glattrasiert, er hatte dunkelblaue Augen und blasse Haut.

Und obwohl Alayne ihn mochte, so fand sie doch, dass ihm etwas fehlte – aber sie wusste nicht genau, was. Er hatte sie am Endes des Festes zur guten Nacht geküsst, weiche Lippen auf ihre erwartungsvollen gedrückt, und sogar den Mund geöffnet, um seine Zunge über die ihre gleiten zu lassen. Er hatte nach süßem Wein und Honig geschmeckt und seine Hand war über ihren unteren Rücken gestrichen, was ihr angenehme Schauder über den Rücken gejagt hatte. Dann hatte er sich tief zu ihr gebeugt, ihr mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen eine gute Nacht gewünscht und Alayne verwirrt zurückgelassen.

In der gleichen Nacht hatten Alayne, Randa und Mya in Alaynes Gemach Spiele gespielt und sich vorgestellt, wie groß die Männlichkeit von Harry dem Erben tatsächlich war… und Alayne war am folgenden Morgen heftig errötet, als sie gemeinsam mit Harry im Studienzimmer ihres Vaters das Frühstück eingenommen hatte.

Aber die Nacht zuvor und in allen Nächten danach hatte Alayne nicht von Harrold Hardyng geträumt. Sie träumte immer noch nur vom dem Bluthund.

„Es scheint nicht,“ sagte Petyr Baelish als Antwort auf ihre Frage und holte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. „Damit unsere Pläne weiter verfolgt werden können, wirst du zur Stillen Insel reisen müssen, einer heiligen Insel der stillen Brüder, einige Meilen von hier. Sowohl dein Verlobter als auch Lady Waynwood haben darauf bestanden. Ich fürchte, es sind ein paar Wochen hin und zurück, und der Ältere Bruder – der heilige Mann, der die dortige Septe leitet – kann sich im Moment nicht die Zeit nehmen, die Reise zum Tal anzutreten. Schade, wirklich.“ Er neigte sich zu Alaynes Seite und strich leicht mit den Knöcheln über ihre Wange, was sie innerlich erschaudern ließ. _Bitte, versuch nicht noch einmal, mich zu küssen_ , dachte sie und blieb so ruhig wie möglich.

Dann schaute Littlefinger seine „Tochter“ einige Minuten nachdenklich an, bevor er süßlich hinzufügte, „Du _bist_ doch noch Jungfau, oder, Alayne?“ Sein Atem war fast heiß auf ihrer Wange und roch noch immer nach Minze.

Alaynes Kopf zuckte fast trotzig hoch. „Natürlich bin ich das, der Gnom hat mich nie berührt, wie ich es dir schon gesagt habe.“ Und fügte einige Sekunden später an, als es richtig gewesen wäre, „Vater.“

„Und seitdem… niemand?“ Er grinste sie dünn an und seine Augen schienen sich durch sie hindurchzubohren. Petyr war ihr noch immer so nah, dass sie fast spüren konnte, wie die Hitze von ihm ausströmte.

Alayne versuchte, nicht zu schockiert dreinzublicken. _Was glaubt er denn, wen mich hätte berühren können, seitdem wir auf Hohenehr angekommen sind? Der tote Sänger Marillion? Ser Lothor Brune? Einer der Küchen- oder Stalljungen? Einer seiner vielen Ritter oder Söldner? Nicht, dass er selbst es noch nicht versucht oder gewünscht hätte, dass es passierte._ „Natürlich nicht, Vater.“

„Gut.“ Petyr Baelish lächelte das süße Lächeln, dass Alayne so hasste, und ließ sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen. „Mach deine Kleider und deine Habseligkeiten bereit, Süßes. Du wirst einen kleinen Ausflug machen.“


	3. Sandor 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Ältere Bruder teilt Sandor Clegane mit, dass Sansa Stark im Tal gefunden wurde. Wie reagiert der frühere Lannister-Bluthund auf die Neuigkeit?

Der Blick des Älteren Bruders war unverwandt auf den wuchtigen Mann gerichtet, der genau auf der anderen Seite seines Arbeitstisches saß. Dieser war vollständig aus Treibholzplanken gemacht und komplett mit geöffneten religiösen Büchern zum Glaube der Sieben und abgelegten Pergamenten übersät, wobei die Tintenfässer und Schreibgeräte jedoch sorgfältig zur Rechten des Älteren Bruders platziert waren. Aber das Pergament, das von Interesse war, ein kleines Stück Papier, lag vor ihm; und er konnte sehen, dass der gesamte Körper des Mannes so angespannt und straff war wie eine Armbrust.

Der Ältere Bruder hatte Sandor Clegane – oder Bruder Gräber, wie er ihn gern nannte – zu sich in sein Privatgemach in Innersten der Einsiedlerhöhle bestellt, sobald der Rabe angekommen war. Dieser brachte einige wichtige Neuigkeiten in Bezug auf das Stark-Mädchen mit sich, und Clegane wusste das.

*****

Nachdem die Ritterin Brienne von Tarth die Stille Insel mit Septon Meribald und ihren zwei Gefährten, Ser Hyle Hunt und dem jungen Knappen Podrick Payne, verlassen hatte, hatte es nicht lang gedauert, bis Bruder Gräber wegen Sansa Stark zum Älteren Bruder gekommen war.

Natürlich hatte der Ältere Bruder schon von dem hochgeborenen Mädchen aus Winterfell gehört. Vor Monaten, als er den Bluthund gefunden hatte – den früheren Hund des toten Kindkönigs Joffrey Baratheon –, an seinen Wunden sterbend unter einem Baum an den Ufern des Trident, hatte Clegane ihm während seines fiebrigen Deliriums offenbart, dass er in das Stark-Mädchen verliebt war. Der breite und vernarbte Mann hatte sie sogar einige Male „kleiner Vogel“ genannt.

Der Ältere Bruder wusste, dass die Sieben ihn und einige seiner stillen Mitbrüder an diesem schicksalshaften Tag aus einem Grund den Pfad des Bluthundes hatten kreuzen lassen – und der war, Sandor Clegane und dessen arme sündige Seele zu retten.

Er erinnerte sich auch daran, wie das Streitross des Bluthundes, Fremder – groß und stattlich, aber übellaunig – bei seinem tödlich verwundeten Herrn geblieben war und nur einige Fuß von ihm entfernt gegrast hatte. Der Ältere Bruder erinnerte sich, wie mühsam es gewesen war, die beiden zurück zur Stillen Insel zu bringen, da sowohl der Herr als auch das Pferd schlechte Laune und schlechte Manieren hatten. Der Ältere Bruder hatte Clegane etwas Mohnmilch einflößen müssen, damit der ehemalige Bluthund zum Planwagen gehen und aus eigener Kraft hineinklettern konnte; er war einfach viel zu schwer und von Fieber und Schmerz geschüttelt, als dass der Ältere Bruder und die anderen ihn hätten hochheben können.

Als Sandor Clegane das erste Mal mit seinem Gesuch an den Älteren Bruder herangetreten war, ihm dabei zu helfen, Sansa Stark zu finden, hatte er ihn angefleht, etwas, irgendetwas zu tun, ihm zu helfen, sie zu finden. Als er einfach still dagestanden hatte, war Clegane wütend geworden, die verbrannte Seite seines Gesichtes hatte fast gezuckt, und er hatte gebellt, dass er die Stille Insel verlassen und allein nach dem Mädchen suchen würde und dass der Ältere Bruder zu allen sieben verdammten Höllen gehen könnte, falls er versuchen würde, ihn aufzuhalten.

Trotzdem war der Ältere Bruder stumm geblieben, hatte seine Hände nachdenklich über die Lippen gelegt und den breiten Mann vor ihm wüten lassen, bis er sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte. Erst dann hatte er endlich gesprochen.

„Wir sind hier vielleicht ein einfacher Orden einfacher Brüder und wir mögen versuchen, uns von den Kriegen und der Politik der Sieben Königreichen fernzuhalten, so gut wir können, aber ich bin nicht ohne Mitgefühl und ich bin auch nicht ohne Freunde.“ Der Ältere Bruder sah Clegane unverwandt an und seine Augen bohrten sich in den ehemaligen Lannister-Hund. „Ich werde Raben aussenden und meine Freunde in Westeros und in den freien Städten fragen, ob sie einem Mädchen begegnet sind, auf das die Beschreibung von Sansa Stark passt.“

Dann sah der Ältere Bruder, wie Sandor Clegane sich beinahe entspannte und er hörte ihn einen fast unhörbaren Seufzer ausstoßen. „Aber“, fügte er freundlich hinzu, „wenn das Mädchen gefunden wird, wirst du zustimmen, nichts mit ihr zu tun zu haben. Hast du das verstanden, Bruder Gräber?“ Ein paar Sekunden später fügte er hinzu, „Um euer beider Willen.“

*****

Nach vielen langen, langsamen und schmerzerfüllten Monaten des Wartens, saß Sandor Clegane also wieder einmal vor dem heiligen Mann, der ihn vom sicheren Tod errettet hatte – und er wusste, dass es damit zusammenhängen musste, dass der Ältere Bruder Neuigkeiten zum Verbleib des kleinen Vogels hatte. Nun, es gab zwar auch noch die Möglichkeit, dass er hier saß, weil er früher am Tag seine Beherrschung verloren und den dürren Bruder Wilfred – den mit dem Gesicht eines Wiesels – niedergeschlagen hatte, nachdem dieser sich geweigert hatte, ihm einen Schlauch Wein zu geben. Er schnaubte innerlich beim Gedanken an Bruder Wilfred, der jetzt ein leuchtend blaues Auge zur Schau trug. Natürlich hoffte Sandor, dass er hier war, um über den kleinen Vogel zu sprechen und nicht über Bruder Wilfred.

Sandor mochte den Älteren Bruder (und Sandor mochte fast niemanden). Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass dieser in seinem früheren Leben auch ein Krieger und Kämpfer gewesen war, so wie er. Es machte Sandor nichts aus, dass der Ältere Bruder ein Ritter gewesen war, obwohl Sandors Hass auf Ritter noch tiefer ging war als die sieben Höllen. Was zählte war, dass der Ältere Bruder wusste, wo Sandor herkam und ihn verstand, sein Bedürfnis verstand, zu kämpfen und seine Fähigkeiten als Kämpfer beizubehalten. Sandor trainierte oft mit einem Schwert im Obstgarten, nachdem seine Pflichten als Totengräber erfüllt waren, nachdem er gegessen hatte und bevor er sich schlafen legte; der Ältere Bruder hatte ihm dies nicht verweigert, nachdem er klargemacht hatte, dass er wollte, dass Sansa gefunden wurde. Indem er seinen Körper wieder in Kampfform brachte, würde er für alles gerüstet sein, was den kleinen Vogel betraf. Am wichtigsten war jedoch, dass der Ältere Bruder Sandor nie anlog, denn dieser hasste Lügner mehr als alles andere.

Doch obwohl Sandor den Mann mochte und respektierte, hatten die beiden manchmal ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten – und Sansa Stark war eine davon.

Sandor warf einen Blick auf den ernsten, stoischen Gesichtsausdruck des heiligen Mannes, dessen Kopf groß und quadratisch und dessen Kinn stark und stoppelig war; wie seine Tonsur, um genau zu sein. Seine Nase war rot und von Äderchen überzogen, und seine Augen waren listig, aber sie konnten auch freundlich sein, wenn er es wollte, so wie jetzt – es war genug, um Sandors Innerstes bis zu einem Punkt so aufzuwühlen, dass er dachte, er müsste hinausgehen, um seinen Mageninhalt im Vorgarten zu entleeren.

„Wozu hast du mich kommen lassen?“, sagte Sandor und bemühte sich, völlig beiläufig und uninteressiert zu klingen – versuchte aber die ganze Zeit, die Übelkeit zu ignorieren, die er in seinem Magen verspürte. Er wusste, dass er vermutlich niemanden täuschen konnte – besonders nicht den Älteren Bruder, und am wenigsten sich selbst.

„Du musst nicht so tun, als wüsstest du nicht, warum du hier bist, Bruder Gräber“, sagte der Ältere Bruder freundlich. „Ja, Sansa Stark ist gefunden worden… relativ sicher.“

„Relativ sicher? Was zum Teufel soll das heißen?“ grollte Sandor, seine großen Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln zusammengeballt, die Knöchel unter der Anstrengung weiß.

Der Ältere Bruder hob seine rechte Hand und bedeutete Sandor, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich habe erfahren, dass Sansa Stark sich jetzt in den Händen des Schutzherrn des Tals und Hohenehr befindet, Lord von Harrenhal und der Meister der Münze von Königsmund, Petyr Baelish“, sagte der Ältere Bruder und schaute Clegane scharf ins Gesicht. „Aber da ist noch mehr…“

 _Mein kleiner Vogel ist in den Händen dieses verdammten Littlefinger? Diese kleine beschissene Spottdrossel. Ich werde nach Hohenehr gehen, ihn finden und ihn töten, wenn er ihr wehgetan hat. Ich werde seinen kleinen Hals ordentlich umdrehen und auf ihn scheißen,_ war Sandors erste Reaktion auf die Neuigkeit. Dann dachte er, _warte, der Ältere Bruder hat gesagt, da ist noch mehr…_ Er fühlte, wie ihm noch schlechter wurde, falls das noch möglich war, und wäre auf seinem Stuhl herumgerutscht – aber dann setzten seine Jahre als Soldat ein und er saß so ruhig wie eine Statue des Kriegers auf seinem Stuhl.

„Es scheint, dass Littlefinger Lady Stark als seine uneheliche Tochter ausgibt, eine Alayne Stone, und dass er sie mit einem Ser Harrold Hardyng verlobt hat, einem jungen Ritter, der als nächster in der Erbfolge für das Tal und Hohenehr steht, nach dem jungen Lord Robert Arryn. Ich fürchte, dass mir meine Augen und Ohren auch mitgeteilt haben, dass dieses Kind leider nicht mehr lange auf dieser Erde verweilen wird.“

Der Ältere Bruder machte eine Pause und sah Sandor unverwandt an. Wenn er nicht bald den Rest seiner jetzt schon entsetzlichen Neuigkeiten erzählte, dachte Sandor, würde er ihm sehr gern den Hals umdrehen. _Eine solche Heirat mit diesem kleinen Lord ist doch sicher unmöglich? Sansa ist doch sicher noch mit dem Gnom verheiratet, obwohl sie ihm weggeflogen ist? Es sei denn, der Gnom ist tot. Was soll das alles?_ Sandor wusste, dass das alles nach diesem scheiß Littlefinger roch. Er hatte sich immer vor dem wieseligen Meister der Münze in Acht genommen, mit seinem widerlich minzigen Atem und unsteten Augen. „Was noch?“ brachte er ruhig heraus und war für den Moment mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung ein bisschen zufrieden.

„Petyr Baelish selbst hat mir einen Raben geschickt und Lady Alayne ist jetzt auf dem Weg hierher“, sagte der Ältere Bruder endlich, die Augen immer noch unverwandt auf den ehemaligen Bluthund gerichtet. Dann fuhr er fort, als hätte er Sandors scharfes Einatmen nicht wahrgenommen, „Sie wird hier mit einem kleinen Gefolge eintreffen, um den Zustand ihrer Jungfräulichkeit überprüfen und sowohl an Lord Baelish als auch an Ser Harrold berichten zu lassen, bevor diese… Heirat weiter verfolgt werden kann.“ Dann fügte er hinzu, „Sie sollte noch in dieser Woche eintreffen.“

Sandor schaffte es, den Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, ausdruckslos anzustarren, obwohl er innerlich brüllte. _Der kleine Vogel ist auf dem Weg hierher? Sie wollen den Zustand ihrer Jungfräulichkeit überprüfen? Sie ist doch sicher keine Jungfrau mehr, nachdem sie mit diesem scheiß Zwerg verheiratet war. Tyrion Lannister hat nicht einen ehrenhaften Knochen in seinem Körper und er würde alles ficken, was Titten und eine Fotze hat. Er ist trotz allem ein scheiß Lannister._

Sandor erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl. In seinem Kopf drehte es sich und seine Haut wurde klamm und bedeckte sich mit Schweiß, als er auf den Älteren Bruder hinunterschaute, bevor er ein einfaches „Danke“ grummelte. Dann drehte er sich um und wollte gehen.

„Bruder Gräber?“, sagte der Ältere Bruder, bevor er aus der Einsiedlerhöhle hinaustrat.

Sandor blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, während sein großer Umriss fast die gesamte Tür ausfüllte und er demonstrativ nicht zurückschaute.

„Erinnere dich daran, worüber wir gesprochen haben. Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du nichts mit Sansa Stark zu tun hast. Ich rate dir, dich im Hintergrund zu halten, beim Ausheben von Gräbern zu bleiben und sie nicht aufzusuchen.“ Dann fügte er freundlich hinzu, „ Du weißt, dass dies zu deinem Besten ist.“

Sandor spannte sich für eine Sekunde an, bevor er langsam zustimmend nickte, wobei er jedoch tief in seinem Innersten wusste, dass er nicht vorhatte, dieses Versprechen zu halten. Nicht einen Deut.


	4. Sansa 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Alayne Stone“ kommt auf der Stillen Insel an und ihre Jungfräulichkeit wird durch den Älteren Bruder überprüft. Während sie dort ist, macht sie eine verblüffende Entdeckung.

Alayne erschauderte auf dem mit Pelz bezogenen Bett ihrer kleinen Hütte und versuchte, so still wie möglich zu bleiben und nicht unruhig zu werden, als die Hände des Älteren Bruders sachte ihre Weiblichkeit prüften. Er stupste hier und dort, um zu fühlen, ob ihr kostbares Jungfernhäutchen – unwiderlegbarer Beweis dafür, dass sie noch immer Jungfrau war – noch intakt war, während er unverwandt ihre Öffnung anzuschauen schien. Sansa konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie sah seinen Schädel mit der Tonsur, die relativ stoppelig war. Der Prozess war unangenehm und demütigend; Alaynes Beine mühten sich ab, geöffnet zu bleiben, um dem heiligen Mann Zugang zu ihrer Fraulichkeit zu gewähren.

Ihre Arme lagen angespannt an den Seiten ihres starren Körpers und ihre Hände waren zu festen kleinen Fäusten geballt, die Knöchel fast weiß vor Anspannung, als Alayne verzweifelt ihre Bettlaken packte. Sie biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, um den kleinen Schrei des Unbehagens zurückzuhalten, der ihren Lippen entfliehen wollte. Ein kleiner Schrei des Unbehagens, ja, aber auch ein Schrei der Demütigung darüber, dass die Finger eines Mannes – sogar die eines heiligen Bruders – an ihrer Fraulichkeit herumstocherten.

Nach einer weiteren Minute nahm der Ältere Bruder endlich seine Finger von Alaynes Weiblichkeit fort und schaute sie nicht unfreundlich an.

„Im Namen der Sieben, das Mädchen Alayne Stone ist in der Tat noch eine reine und unbescholtene Jungfrau“, sagte er den beiden stillen Brüdern – ein Bruder Narbert und ein Bruder Urich –, die ruhig wie Schildwachen an Alaynes Seite standen, Zeugen dieses halb religiösen Zeremoniells. Alaynes beste Freundin, Lady Myranda Royce, stand ruhig und still im Hintergrund des Zimmers im Schatten.

 _Vater wird zufrieden sein_ , dachte Alayne verbittert, als der Ältere Bruder und die beiden anderen Stillen ruhig ihre Hütte verließen. Sie war keine Närrin. Sie wusste, obwohl ihr Verlobter Ser Harrold Hardyng vor ihrer Hochzeit den Nachweis ihrer Jungfräulichkeit verlangt hatte, war sie auch zu Littlefingers Nutzen hier. Die Brüder der Stillen Insel wurden als heilige Männer verehrt – vor allem der Ältere Bruder – und sein Zeugnis war kostbarer als alles Gold von Casterly Rock.

Dank dieses jetzt unwiderlegbaren Beweises, dass Sansas Ehe mit Tyrion Lannister nicht vollzogen worden war, konnte diese jetzt als null und nichtig erklärt werden – und Alayne hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, dass auch, wenn Petyr sie wie geplant noch immer mit Harry verheiraten würde, ihr lieber Cousin Sweetrobin sterben und ihm Harry bald unerwartet folgen würde, und zwar vorzugsweise bevor die Hochzeitsnacht stattfinden konnte. So ä _hnlich wie Joffrey gestorben ist_ , dachte sie. Das würde es möglich machen, dass Petyr sie selbst heiraten und im gleichen Zuge den Sieben Königreichen – und dem Rest der Welt – enthüllen könnte, dass Alayne Stone tatsächlich Sansa Stark war, die Erbin von Winterfell und die rechtmäßige Königin des Nordens.

Die Vorstellung, Petyr Baelish zu heiraten, verursachte Alayne ernsthafte Übelkeit. Der Gedanke an seinen minzigen Atem, an seine Zunge, die in ihren Mund schoss, während sie auf seinem Schoß sitzen musste, wie er sein hartes Glied gegen ihr Hinterteil drückte, während er sie hätschelte, war genug, um sie krank zu machen. Der Gedanke an seine tief in ihrem Schoß vergrabene Männlichkeit, während er zweifellos den Namen ihrer Mutter ausrufen würde, „Cat“, während er seinen Samen in sie ergoss, erschien ihr völlig abscheulich.

Alayne wusste auch, dass Petyr Baelish mit dem zweckdienlichen Tod ihres lieben Cousins Robert und Harry der rechtmäßige Herr des Tals und Hohenehr werden und – am allerschlimmsten – er würde durch die Ehe mit ihr auch zum Herrn von Winterfell und König des Nordens werden, in allem außer dem Namen.

Die Aufsicht über den Norden aus Roose Boltons festem Griff zu entwenden wäre für Petyr ein Kinderspiel, mit der Macht des Tals und des gesamten Nordens vereint hinter Sansa Stark, sobald enthüllt würde, dass die Ehe von Boltons Bastard mit „Arya Stark“ ein Betrug und Arya in Wahrheit die arme Jeyne Poole war, eine Kindheitsfreundin von niemand anderem als Sansa selbst.

Indem er durch seine neue Ehefrau den Norden hielte, würde Petyr zu einem der mächtigsten Spieler im Spiel der Throne und sicherlich seinen hochmütigen Blick auf den Eisernen Thron selbst richten. Denn obwohl die Drachenkönigin Daenerys Targaryen zweifellos selbst darauf aus war, den Sitz ihrer Ahnen mit ihrer Armee der Unbefleckten und ihren feuerspeienden Drachen wieder einzunehmen, so war sie doch noch immer auf der anderen Seite des Engen Meeres.

Alayne wusste, dass sie Petyr Baelish stoppen und seine sorgfältig zurechtgelegten Pläne zerstören musste. Aber wie?

Sie könnte versuchen zu fliehen, aber sie wusste, dass sie allein nicht weit kommen würde. Und abgesehen von Randa war sie auf der Stillen Insel ohne Freunde. Ohne Freunde und ohne Geld, das war also ganz klar keine brauchbare Lösung. Sansa hatte keine Erfahrung, um alleine zu fliehen – und alleine zu überleben.

Alle fünf Wächter, die sie auf dieser Reise in den Süden begleitet hatten, gehörten zum Tal und außerdem Petyr Baelish. Er hatte vor allem ihm treu ergebene Männer ausgewählt, um seine geliebte Tochter auf ihrer Reise zur Stillen Insel und wieder zurück zu begleiten, während er selbst am Tor des Mondes zurückblieb, um sich neuen und dringenden Angelegenheiten zu widmen.

Zweifellos der Erwerb eines brandneuen Bordells in Möwenstadt.

Alaynes Kopf fühlte sich an, als wolle er zerplatzen.

Um ihren Kopf freizubekommen und um in Ruhe über ihren Plan nachzudenken, was sie als nächstes tun sollte, entschloss sich Alayne, allein einen Spaziergang auf der Stillen Insel zu unternehmen, und entließ rasch Randa und die Wachen.

Die Wachen hatten dem nicht viel Widerstand entgegengesetzt und zogen es vor, sich mit Würfelspielen zu beschäftigen und den hervorragenden Wein zu trinken, den die stillen Brüder herstellten. _Wo kann ich auch schon hingehen?_ dachte Alayne. Die Reise zur und von der Stillen Insel war nicht einfach zu bewerkstelligen. _Ich müsste die Fähre nehmen oder mich bei Ebbe durch einen gefährlichen schlammigen Pfad kämpfen._ Nur ihre Freundin Myranda hatte Alayne tatsächlich begleiten wollen, und sie hatte ihre junge Freundin besorgt angeschaut, als diese rundheraus abgelehnt hatte.

Alayne hatte nämlich das Bedürfnis, mit ihren Gedanken allein zu sein. Sie musste einige sorgfältige Pläne gegen Petyr Baelish ausarbeiten.

Sie machte sich langsam auf den Weg, entlang der terrassenförmig angelegten Felder zu den Fischteichen am Fuß der Insel. Ihr „Vater“ hatte ihr beigebracht, immer ein Endspiel zu bekommen, und Alayne Stone dachte angestrengt darüber nach, was das ihre sein sollte. Flucht war eine Idee, aber es war gefährlich, schwierig und schlicht unrealistisch. Sie würde im Handumdrehen geschnappt werden.

Es dämmerte ihr, dass der Verlust ihrer kostbaren Jungfräulichkeit eine völlig andere Idee war. Selbst wenn sie es nur täte, um Littlefinger zu trotzen, würde Harry der Erbe sich vermutlich weigern, sie zu heiraten, was Petyrs sorgfältig zurechtgelegte Pläne zerschlagen und im Zuge dessen Ser Harrold Hardyngs Leben retten würde. Und das, dachte sie, würde sie sehr, sehr glücklich machen.

Ihr Problem war, dass jeder hier auf der Insel entweder ein heiliger Bruder oder ein Stall- oder Küchenjunge war, und niemand – nicht einmal diejenigen unter ihren Wachen, bei denen sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie sie offen angierten, sobald ihr Vater ihnen den Rücken zuwandte – ihr dabei „helfen“ würde, ihre Jungfräulichkeit wegzuwerfen… oder? Alayne war sich nicht bei jedem sicher.

Aber könnte sie auf der anderen Seite wirklich einen der Küchen- oder Stalljungen oder sogar einen Novizen verführen, fragte sich Alayne. Sie wären vermutlich die leichtere Beute. Alles, was sie zu tun hätte, wäre, ihre Brüste zu zeigen und ihre Röcke zu heben; sie würden sich auf sie stürzen, wie sie es bei einer gewöhnlichen Hure täten, und es wäre vorüber. Viele von ihnen waren recht jung und der Anblick einer nackten Brust wäre mehr als genug, um sie auf der Stelle zu erregen, aber keiner von ihnen war so ansehnlich, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Alayne seufzte. _Das ist etwas, das_ Sansa _bemerkt hätte._

Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite.

Wenn sie vielleicht ihre Augen ganz fest schloss, während sie von einem dieser Küchenjungen gefickt wurde, und stattdessen an Ser Loras Tyrell, dem Ritter der Blumen, oder sogar an Harrold Hardyng dachte, würde es den Verlust ihrer Jungfräulichkeit leichter für sie machen? Nein. Alayne wusste, dass es nicht so wäre. Sie wusste, dass es nur einen Mann gab, der sie beim Gedanken an ihn vor Erregung in die Knie bringen konnte, und das war der Bluthund. Es konnte nie ein anderer sein. Alayne wusste auch, dass sie nicht wollte, dass jemand, den sie nicht liebte, über ihr keuchte und ächzte, während er ihr die Jungfräulichkeit nahm.

Alayne dachte zum hundertsten Mal verbittert daran, dass sie in der Nacht der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser mit dem Bluthund hätte gehen sollen, als er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm gehen wollte. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie mitnehmen, sie heim nach Winterfell bringen könnte, und dass er sie beschützen würde. Aber sie war nicht mit ihm gegangen, oder? Und er hatte sie dort zurückgelassen, als er ihr Zögern sah, nachdem sie ihm tief in die Augen geschaut und gesagt hatte, „Ihr werdet mich nicht verletzen“. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie verzweifelt seinen großen Umriss und seinen breiten Rücken und Schultern angestarrt hatte, als er sich umdrehte und ihr Gemach verließ, wie ihre rechte Hand kraftlos an ihrer Seite herabgefallen war, während sie noch immer die Puppe ihres Vaters umklammerte (das letzte Geschenk, dass er ihr gegeben hatte, bevor er von Joff geköpft wurde). Die letzten Worte des Bluthundes an sie klangen noch immer in ihren Ohren: „Nein, kleiner Vogel, ich werde Euch nicht verletzen.“ Der traurige, resignierte Blick auf seinem Gesicht brannte noch immer in ihrem Gedächtnis… Sie hätte ihm nachlaufen sollen, hätte ihn anflehen sollen, sie mitzunehmen.

 _Es spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr,_ dachte Alayne. Das war vor langer, langer Zeit, und als sie gehört hatte, dass der ehemalige Hund der Lannisters tot war, war sie auf ihr Zimmer gegangen, hatte ihre Tür verschlossen und bittere Tränen geweint, in ihre Kissen geschluchzt, bis ihre Kehle wund war. Es war ihr klar geworden, dass sie nicht nur so fühlte, weil der Bluthund tot war; nein, die Wahrheit war, dass sie seit langer Zeit in Sandor Clegane verliebt war, ohne sich dessen überhaupt bewusst zu sein

Dann kamen Gerüchte auf, dass der Bluthund am Leben war und dass er Saltpans geplündert und bis auf den Grund niedergebrannt hatte, und dabei Frauen und Kinder vergewaltigt hatte. Aber Alayne wusste, dass es nicht der Bluthund war, der das tat – nicht ihr Bluthund. Ihr Bluthund war tot.

 _Wann habe ich mich in ihn verliebt,_ fragte sie sich. Sie dachte, dass es direkt angefangen haben musste, nachdem sie auf Hohenehr angekommen war, dass Alayne dann oft an ihn gedacht und angefangen hatte, auch von ihm zu träumen. Vielleicht war es sein Geist, der aus dem Jenseits nach ihr griff? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sei jetzt kein dummer kleiner Vogel, würde er ihr zweifellos sagen. _Er ist tot und fort und deine Träume sind genau das, Träume. Hör auf, dir selbst weh zu tun._

Alayne seufzte tief und wandte ihre Gedanken wieder dem Problem ihrer Jungfräulichkeit zu. Es gab noch eine weitere sehr undamenhafte Methode, mit der sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte.

Randa hatte ihr einmal erzählt, als sie zuviel getrunken hatte und ziemlich beschwipst war, dass sie sich manchmal Dinge in ihre Weiblichkeit schob – beispielsweise den Griff ihrer Bürste oder etwas ähnliches, aber fest genug, dass es die harte Männlichkeit eines Mannes ersetzen konnte. Ihre Freundin hatte einer fassungslosen und errötenden Alayne enthüllt, dass sie das gewöhnlich tat, wenn die Lust sie überkam und sie keinen Mann hatte, der ihr Bett teilen konnte, weil sie eine Witwe war und wenn sie einige… dringende Bedürfnisse hatte.

Alayne erinnerte sich, wie sie damals heftig errötet war, als Randa sich in einer detaillierten und reißerischen Erklärung ihrer interessantesten sexuellen Experimente ergangen hatte.

Aber Alayne würde lieber nicht eine dieser „Methoden“ anwenden, um sich ihrer Jungfräulichkeit zu entledigen. Nein, sie brauchte einen Mann. Es würde den Schmerz des Verrates für Petyr Baelish so viel schlimmer machen und sie würde es so viel mehr genießen. Auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit an jemanden verlieren würde, den sie nicht liebte.

Sie war schon eine ganze Weile gelaufen, tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, und sie bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie endlich in der Nähe der Fischteiche der Stillen Insel war. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, aber trotz der kühlen Herbstluft war ihr recht heiß und sie war müde und so entschloss sie sich, den Weg zurückzugehen, den sie gekommen war, bevor die Wachen nach ihr suchten.

Plötzlich hörte Alayne Geräusche – der Klang von jemandem, der im Wasser herumplanschte –, und sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Planschgeräusche kamen von links, obwohl eine hohe Hecke ihr die Sicht versperrte. Alayne konnte von ihrem Platz aus nicht sehen, wer es war, aber die Neugier übermannte sie; es konnte auch nur ein älterer Bruder der Insel sein, aber sie fühlte trotzdem das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis, selbst nachzusehen, wer es war.

Alayne schob Anstand und Höflichkeit beiseite (was Septa Mordane entsetzt hätte), näherte sich den geheimnisvollen und verlockenden Geräuschen und versuchte, so still wie eine Maus zu sein. Sansa hatte in ihrem Zimmer in Winterfell einmal eine Maus gesehen, als sie ungefähr elf  war, und Alayne erinnerte sich daran, wie Sansa aus voller Kehle geschrien hatte, auf ihr Bett gesprungen war und das kleine Ding angekreischt hatte, das ihr so groß wie einer der Schattenwölfe vorkam, die man in der Gruft von Winterfell sehen konnte.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie ihr Bruder Robb – nein, Sansas Bruder, Sansas Bruder Robb – mit gezogenem Schwert in ihr Zimmer gestürzt war, gefolgt von ihrer Mutter. Robb hatte das kleine graue Ding gejagt und wie ein Verrückter gelacht, als die winzige Maus durch seine Finger geglitten und in einem kleinen Schlitz in der Wand verschwunden war. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Sansa vor völliger Verlegenheit puterrot geworden war, aber dass ihre Mutter sie getröstet hatte…

Aber Robb Stark, den sie den Jungen Wolf genannt hatten, war tot, oder? Wie ihre Mutter, Lady Catelyn Stark.

Alayne setzte die weichen Sohlen ihrer Lederstiefel so leise und vorsichtig auf, wie sie nur konnte und achtete die ganze Zeit darauf, wo sie hintrat, und näherte sich penibel der Richtung, aus der die Planschgeräusche kamen. _Sei so leise wie eine Maus,_ dachte sie. Als sie an der Hecke ankam, reckte sie den Hals und versuchte, durch die üppigen, beinahe blattlosen Zweige hindurchzuspähen.

Zuerst konnte sie nur einen Kopf mit schulterlangem, nassem Haar sehen, der auf breiten, muskulösen Schultern saß, die mit einem gleichermaßen muskulösen Rücken verbunden waren, der von silbrigen Narben überzogen war. Der Mann stand bis zur Hüfte im Wasser (seine Hüften sahen schlank und stark aus) und seine mattbraune Robe und seine Leibwäsche lagen nah der Stelle am Boden, wo er badete.

 _Er scheint etwas zu machen…_ dachte Alayne. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich der muskulöse rechte Arm des Bruders rhythmisch bewegte, und seine Hand schien sich an seiner Vorderseite fest und schnell zu bewegen.

Alaynes Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen O, als ihr plötzlich klar wurde, was der großgewachsene Bruder tat, und sie war von dem Anblick hingerissen.

Sie hatte außer ihrem Herrn Gemahl, dem Zwerg Tyrion, nicht viele nackte Männer in ihrem Leben gesehen. Und er war nur ein halber Mann. Sie hatte vor Jahren ihre Brüder nackt gesehen, als sie alle noch klein waren, aber das waren ihre Brüder und so hatte sie es nicht gewagt (und auch nicht gewollt), ihre Männlichkeit anzusehen – nicht einmal die von Theon Greyjoy, dem Mündel ihres Vaters. Sie hatte manchmal Hodor gesehen, wie er nackt wie am Tag seiner Geburt in Winterfell herumstreifte, aber da er ein Schwachkopf war, hatte Sansa vor Scham immer weggeschaut.

Aber sie hatte noch nie gesehen, wie ein Mann sich selbst streichelte, so wie es der großgewachsene Bruder offensichtlich gerade tat.

Einmal, als Randa Ser Jyles Hunt in ihr Bett nahm, einer der Wachen ihres Vaters, hatte sie Alayne dazu überredet, sich in der Garderobe zu verstecken und hatte versucht, ihr zu zeigen, wie Ser Jyles sich selbst streichelte. Aber egal, wie sehr Myranda Royce versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich Alaynes Versteck zuzuwenden, sah Alayne nie das, was ihr versprochen worden war. Ser Jyles hatte Randa nur ficken wollen und ihre Freundin hatte beschlossen, dass sie nichts davon wissen wollte, wenn er sich nicht zuerst selbst streichelte, also war Ser Jyles aus ihrem Gemach gestürmt und Alayne hatte nur Blicke auf die Nacktheit des Mannes und seine schlaffe Männlichkeit erhaschen können.

Alayne wusste nicht, warum, aber sie fühlte sich zu dem Mann hingezogen, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr nackt vor ihr stand. Ein Mann, der offensichtlich sehr damit beschäftigt war, sich selbst zu streicheln, wenn man die hypnotische rhythmische Bewegung seines Armes in Betracht zog und das leise lustvolle Ächzen, das von seiner hochgewachsenen Gestalt ausging.

Er schien irgendwie anders als die anderen Brüder, die sie gesehen hatte, als sie am Tag zuvor auf der Stillen Insel angekommen war. Er sah zum einen sehr groß und sehr breit aus und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Brüder von seiner Größe in oder um die Septe herum gesehen zu haben.

Wer auch immer er war, dieser geheimnisvolle Bruder war sich des Augenpaars völlig unbewusst, das ihn hinter der Hecke beobachtete, und Alayne wollte sehr, dass er sich herumdrehte, sodass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

Stattdessen erhob er sich ein wenig aus dem Wasser und bot seine nackten Hinterbacken Alaynes Blick dar. Ihre Augen öffneten sich weit und ihr entwich ein leichtes Stöhnen – sie konnten sehen, dass sie wunderschön waren, hart und fest und gerundet. Sie leckte sich bei dem Anblick unbewusst die Lippen und beschloss, dass sie ein wenig näher herangehen musste, um den verlockenden Fremden vor ihr besser ansehen zu können.

Als sie sich eifrig auf den Weg nach links machte, um an der Hecke vorbeizukommen, trat sie auf einen Zweig, der laut wie ein Donnerschlag während eines wilden Sommersturms knackte, und ihr Herz blieb stehen.

Alayne – und der Mann – standen plötzlich still wie Steine da, wie ein Paar erschreckter Hasen. Dann drehte sie sich um und begann zu rennen, so schnell sie ihre langen Beine trugen und ihr Herz hämmerte schwer in ihrer Brust, als sie versuchte zu fliehen, völlig beschämt darüber, dass man sie erwischt hatte – aber die schweren Röcke ihres Kleides waren ihr bei ihrer Flucht äußerst hinderlich.  

Bevor sie mehr als einige Fuß geschafft hatte, wurde sie von dem schweren Mann brutal zu Boden geworfen. Alayne versuchte, sich gegen den sehr nackten und nassen Bruder zu wehren, der sich vollständig auf sie presste, versuchte verzweifelt, sich unter ihm hervorzuwinden und hielt ihre Augen fest geschlossen, während seine starken Arme die ihren fest über ihrem Kopf niederdrückten.

Ihr Atem kam in kurzen und schnellen Stößen, vor Angst und… Erregung.

Dann hörte sie einen sehr vertrauten Fluch, als eine Stimme, die sie für längst tot gehalten hatte, rau an ihrem Ohr klang:

„Sieben verdammte scheiß Höllen.“


	5. Sandor 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Versuch, sich von Sansa Stark fernzuhalten, läuft für Sandor Clegane nicht ganz so ab, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat.

Obwohl der Tag etwas kühl und frisch war, stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel und Sandor Clegane fühlte sich unter seiner mattbraunen Kutte heiß und verschwitzt, nachdem er zwei weitere Gräber auf dem Friedhof hatte ausheben müssen. Die Gezeiten brachten täglich mehr und mehr Leichname an die Ufer der Stillen Insel – die meisten von ihnen traurige Opfer der Kriege um sie herum, und der Schwierigkeiten der Flussländer.

Sandor ließ seine Schaufel fest in der Erde beim letzten Grab stecken, das er ausgehoben hatte, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und beschloss, sich zu den Fischteichen zurückzuziehen, um sich den Schmutz des Tages abzuwaschen. Die Toten konnten warten.

Es war kein langer Weg vom Friedhof zum Grund der Insel und kurz darauf kam er zu dem kleinen Lager, das er für sich errichtet hatte, während Sansa Stark – oder Alayne Stone, wie sie sich jetzt nannte – auf der Insel war. Obwohl Sandor versucht gewesen war, einen Blick auf den kleinen Vogel zu werfen, als sie am Tag zuvor angekommen war, hatte er sich ferngehalten; zu seinem und auch ihrem Besten.

Sandor schnaubte. Nun, war er nicht scheißverdammt ritterlich, genau wie ein beschissener _Ritter_. Dem kleinen Vogel hätte das gefallen.

Auf dem Weg zu einem besonders warmen Teich (der Ältere Bruder hatte ihm gesagt, dass er von irgendeiner unterirdischen heißen Quelle gespeist wurde, sodass darin keine Fische waren) entledigte Sandor sich schnell seiner Kutte, des Unterkleides und der Leibwäsche und stieg nackt wie am Tag seiner Geburt in das lindernde warme Wasser. Er seufzte laut, als er bis zu den Hüften im Teich einsank, und wusch dann schnell seinen Körper und seine Haare mit einem Stück Seife, das er mitgebracht hatte. Der Ältere Bruder legte Wert auf Reinlichkeit, und Sandor hatte es sich widerwillig angewöhnt, sich öfter zu waschen, als er es jemals zuvor getan hatte, bevor er auf die Stille Insel gekommen war. „Scheiß auf den Älteren Bruder und sein Bedürfnis, alles nett und sauber zu halten“, grummelte er vor sich hin.

Sandor hob sein halb zerstörtes, bärtiges Gesicht dem Sonnenlicht und den letzten warmen Strahlen des Tages entgegen und versuchte, nicht an den kleinen Vogel zu denken, aber natürlich versagte er spektakulär dabei. _Wie sieht sie jetzt aus? Ist sie noch immer so schön wie früher? Natürlich ist sie das, sie könnte nie anders als wunderschön sein, innerlich wie äußerlich. Ist sie noch größer geworden? Sind ihre süßen Titten runder und voller geworden?_ Sieben Höllen! Warum musste er jetzt an Sansa Starks Titten denken? Sandor fühlte sich wie in allen sieben verdammten Höllen.

Aber es war zu spät; das plötzliche, erregende Bild von Sansas Brüsten, die aus diesen zu engen Kleidern quollen, die sie in Königsmund getragen hatte, blitzte vor seinen Augen auf. Und obwohl er versucht hatte, ihre Beinahe-Nacktheit damals nicht anzuschauen, erinnerte er sich daran, wie seine Augen schnell über den fast fraulichen Körper des kleinen Vogels geglitten waren, als er sie während der Brotaufstände vor den Möchtegern-Vergewaltigern gerettet und ihr so sachte wie möglich, um das Mädchen nicht noch weiter zu verängstigen, gesagt hatte, „jetzt ist alles gut, kleiner Vogel, alles ist gut“, bevor er sie über seine Schulter geworfen und sie ihn ihren Käfig im Roten Burgfried gebracht hatte, direkt zurück in die Arme dieser scheiß Lannister-Bastarde.

Sandor fühlte, wie sein Schwanz bei dem Gedanken an Sansas Brüste hart wurde und er fühlte sich fast schuldig dabei, wieder auf diese Weise an sie zu denken. Dann bewegte sich seine Hand wie von selbst hinunter, um sein steif werdendes Glied zu umfassen und er begann, sich selbst zu streicheln. Zunächst langsam, dann schneller und fester, als sich das Bedürfnis nach Erleichterung in ihm aufbaute. Es war eine lange Zeit her, dass er sich selbst berührt hatte, wobei das Leben auf einer verdammten Insel, umgeben von heiligen scheiß Mönchen keine Hilfe war, aber die Erregung, die er jetzt verspürte, sandte wundervolle Schauder an seinem Rücken entlang.

Das Vergnügen, das er erlebte, während er an sie dachte, an seinen kleinen Vogel, sandte ihn beinahe schon über die Klippe seines lang ersehnten Höhepunktes, und er ächzte bei jedem seligen Streichen seiner geschlossenen Faust über seinem steinharten Schwanz, während er sich die Zeit nahm, die Flüssigkeit, die aus der Spitze der geschwollenen Eichel austrat, mit dem Daumen zu verteilen, und diese lustvolle Bewegung immer wiederholte, bevor er die Wurzel seines Schaftes fest packte, was ihn vor nacktem, pulsierendem Verlangen erschaudern ließ. Sandor fuhr fort, sich noch fester zu streicheln und seine Brust hob und senkte sich vor Genuss.

Als er fühlte, dass seine Erlösung hart und schnell über ihn kam, zuckten Sandors Hüften plötzlich nach oben und hoben ihn über die Wasserlinie hinaus. Als seine Hand schnell an seinem geschwollenen Glied auf und ab pumpte und er schwer atmete, fühlte er, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen, und innerhalb von Sekunden schoss sein Samen in heißen weißen Spritzern über seine ganze Hand, während Gedanken an den verführerischen Körper seines kleinen Vogels ihn beinahe lautlos seinen Höhepunkt hinausstöhnen ließen und er noch einmal, zweimal, dreimal an seinem Schwanz zog, um die allumfassende selige Lust zu verlängern, die ihn gerade überwältigt hatte.

Er war dabei, sich noch einmal zu reinigen, während er langsam aus den Höhen seiner mächtigen Erlösung herunterkam, als er das laute Knacken eines Zweiges hörte, auf den jemand getreten war, und er erstarrte. _Sieben verdammte Höllen! Wer zum Teufel spioniert mir jetzt nach! Ich werde seinen beschissenen kleinen Hals wie diesen Zweig zerbrechen._ Dann übernahmen Sandors reine Kriegerinstinkte und er drehte sich schnell in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, und er sah die große Gestalt einer Frau mit matten braunen Locken, die vor ihm davonlief.

Trotz seines Hinkens rannte Sandor der Frau nach und hatte sie nach einigen großen Schritten zu Boden geworfen.

Noch Minuten zuvor war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich im Fischteich zu streicheln, und jetzt erdrückte Sandor die Frau, die er dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie ihm nachspionierte. Sie versuchte, gegen ihn zu kämpfen und zappelte wütend unter ihm herum, aber es hatte keinen Zweck – für sie, sollte es besser heißen. Er lachte finster.

 _Sie ist niemals stark genug, um sich von mir zu befreien,_ dachte er und schnaubte fast vor Lachen. Wer auch immer sie war, er hatte sie sauber unter seinem Körper eingeklemmt, und sie konnte sich keinen Zoll bewegen.

Dann schaute er sich die Frau genau an und erkannte endlich das wunderschöne, kleine, herzförmige Gesicht – und es war, als hätte ihm jemand ins Gesicht und zugleich in den Magen geschlagen. Sandor konnte den unflätigen Fluch nicht zurückhalten, der seinem Mund entwich. „Sieben verdammte scheiß Höllen“, sagte er heiser.

Sie war es. Sein kleiner Vogel. Sansa _scheiß_ Stark. Sie hatte vielleicht braunes Haar anstelle ihrer wunderschönen kastanienbraunen Locken, aber es war trotzdem _sie_. _Scheiße_.

Als sie dort lag, unter seinem starken und schweren Körper eingeklemmt, wurde ihm schmerzhaft klar, dass er nackt und nass auf ihr lag. Er fühlte, wie er wieder erregt wurde und sein Schwanz sich erhärtete, gefangen zwischen seinem Bauch und ihrer sanften Erhebung. Er kam so schnell wieder auf die Füße, wie er konnte, und ging langsam zurück, ging von ihr fort. Sandor wollte rennen, blieb aber stehen, als sei er wie eine riesige Eiche im Boden verwurzelt. Er merkte außerdem, dass er sie nur wie ein verdammter Narr anstarren konnte.

Sansa hatte ihre Augen geöffnet, sobald sie seine Stimme erkannt hatte und schaute ihn jetzt mit Tränen in ihren schönen blauen Augen an. Tränen! Gott, er konnte Tränen nicht ertragen. _Bitte fang jetzt nicht zu weinen an, kleiner Vogel._ Sie erhob sich fast geräuschlos vom Boden, die braunen Haare unordentlich und mit Blättern und Zweigen bedeckt, ihr Kleid in völliger Unordnung, und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich heftig und schnell. _Die Sieben sollen mich retten, sie ist noch schöner, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte,_ war der einzige zusammenhängende Gedanke, der ihm als nächstes in den Sinn kam.

Und dann öffnete sie ihren schönen Mund und anstelle des verdammten Gezwitschers, das er halb von ihr erwartete, sagte sie nur seinen Namen. „Sandor…“

Er war verblüfft. Er hatte noch nie gehört, wie der kleine Vogel seinen Namen sagte. Damals in Königsmund hatte sie ihn immer Ser oder Bluthund genannt, Ser Bluthund oder mein Lord, und für einen Moment fühlte er sich wie in einem Traum. Aber dann erinnerte ihn seine schmerzhafte Erektion daran, dass dies real war, und er versuchte schnell, sein steifes Glied hinter seinen großen Händen zu verstecken.

Er hatte gesehen, wie die Augen des kleinen Vogels rasch zu seinem Schwanz geglitten waren, bevor er versucht hatte, es zu verstecken, aber sie hatte sich schnell wieder auf sein Gesicht konzentriert und ihm tief in die Augen geschaut, wobei sie zu versuchen schien, es zu vermeiden, die Verbrennungen anzustarren, die das meiste seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte bedeckten. Aber sie zuckte nicht vor ihm zurück und sie sah nicht angewidert aus – stattdessen lächelte sie ihn zitternd an, und er fühlte, wie sein Herz in eine Million kleine Stücke zerbrach, als ihre Augen einander festhielten.

Und dann ging sie mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn zu.

Sandor bemerkte, dass ihr Aussehen noch weiblicher geworden war, seitdem er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Sie war noch größer geworden, falls das möglich war. _Ihr Götter, sie ist groß geworden!_ Ihre Titten waren voller geworden, ihre Hüften breiter, ihr Gesicht schmaler. Sie war jetzt wirklich eine erwachsene Frau, und diese neue Sansa, diese _Frau_ , ging ohne Furcht in ihren Augen auf ihn zu. Aber _er_ war trotzdem noch ein alter, vernarbter, hässlicher Hund.

Er stöhnte fast unter Schmerzen, als sie zögernd versuchte, ihre Arme zu einer Umarmung um ihn zu legen. Er fühlte, wie sie zitterte, und dann begann sie zu schluchzen. „Ich dachte, Ihr seid tot“, sagte sie und die Tränen flossen ungehindert aus ihren Augen auf seine Brust. Das einzige, an was er denken konnte, war, dass er nicht noch nasser werden könnte, auch wenn er es versuchte.

Sandor wusste nicht, was er tun oder wie er reagieren sollte, also tat er das einzige, was er konnte – er knurrte sie an. „Was glaubt Ihr, was Ihr da tut, kleiner Vogel? Verhält sich eine _Lady_ etwa so? Nackte Männer lüstern anzuschauen, während sie baden und sich heimlich etwas Vergnügen bereiten?“, schnarrte er ärgerlich. „Und dann treibt Ihr es noch weiter und umarmt sie, während sie so nackt sind wie am Tag ihrer Geburt?“ Er fühlte, wie er sie zornig anstarrte.

Sandor sah, wie Verwirrung und dann ein verletzter Ausdruck über Sansas schöne Gesichtszüge huschten. Ihre Lippen bebten.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein kompletter und absoluter Bastard.

„Ich- ich wollte nur – ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr es wart… ich- ich bin so froh, dass Ihr lebt, Ser… Sandor. Ich dachte, dass Ihr tot seid. Jeder denkt, dass Ihr tot seid oder ein Feigling, der Frauen und Kinder vergewaltigt“, sagte Sansa in kaum mehr als einem Flüstern, jetzt auch mit Tränen in ihrer Stimme und in ihren Augen.

 _Oh ihr Götter_ , stöhnte er innerlich. _Bitte, bitte sag mir, dass du all das nie von mir geglaubt hast, kleiner Vogel._ Dann drehte sich Sandor ohne ein Wort um und ging entschlossen zum Fischteich zurück, um seine Kutte und seine Leibwäsche zu holen und sich damit zu bedecken, und scherte sich keinen Deut darum, dass Sansa jetzt einen tadellosen Blick auf seine komplette Rückseite hatte – inklusive seinem Hintern.

Wenigstens konnte sie nicht mehr seinen erhärteten Schwanz sehen, obwohl dieser glücklicherweise zu erschlaffen begonnen hatte.

Nachdem er in seine Kutte geschlüpft war, ging er zu ihr zurück und versuchte, dieses Mal, sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Er fühlte sich wie Scheiße, nachdem er so mit ihr gesprochen hatte. „Was tut Ihr hier, kleiner Vogel? Solltet Ihr nicht in der Septe sein, oder in Eurer Hütte?“ Seine Stimme war etwas sanfter geworden, aber er sah sie noch immer wütend an.

„Ihr… Ihr wusstet, dass ich hier bin?“ murmelte sie fast unhörbar. Ihre Augen waren wieder einmal auf den Boden gerichtet, ihre Hände spielten mit ihrem Kleid und versuchten, die Falten zu glätten, die durch ihren ungleichen Kampf auf dem moosbedeckten Boden entstanden waren, und zupften nervös an den Zweigen, die ihr Kleid bedeckten und warf sie auf die Erde.

„Ja“, sagte Sandor schlicht.

„Und… wärt Ihr zu mir gekommen, um mich zu sehen?“ Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an, noch nicht einmal, als sie das fragte. Ihr Kopf blieb gesenkt, aber er konnte sehen, wie ihre Augen scheu zu ihm aufsahen, bevor sie wieder hinuntersah, mit geröteten Wangen.

Sandor schob sich unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Nein“, war alles, was er sagen konnte, und er schaute von ihr fort.

Der Ältere Bruder hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich von Sansa Stark fernhalten. Sie gehörte zur Vergangenheit des Bluthundes, wie er es ihm so _freundlich_ erklärt hatte. Zuerst hatte Sandor überhaupt nicht vorgehabt, sich von dem Mädchen fernzuhalten, aber nachdem er sorgfältig nachgedacht hatte, hatte er den Standpunkt des Älteren Bruders erkannt: der kleine Vogel gehörte _tatsächlich_ zur Vergangenheit des Bluthundes, und der Bluthund war tot und begraben.

Nun, wenigstens soweit es _ihn_ betraf. Deshalb hatte er sich von der Septe ferngehalten, vom Kloster und dem Stallbereich und hatte hier draußen in der Nähe der Fischteiche geschlafen – um Sansa unter allen Umständen zu meiden, was ihm auch gelungen war, bis sie ihm über den Weg gelaufen war. _Großartiger Plan_ , dachte er. _Ich hätte die Stille Insel verlassen sollen, als ich es noch konnte, bevor sie ihr Weg hierher geführt hat._

Sich von Sansa Stark fernzuhalten war das schwierigste gewesen, was er je in seinem Leben hatte tun müssen – nun, das hieß, nachdem er es überleben musste, dass das verdammte Monster von einem großen Bruder sein Gesicht in ein Kohlenbecken gedrückt hatte, und nachdem er sich durch das Wildfeuer der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser kämpfen musste. Aber das Kämpfen und das Töten waren _nichts_ im Vergleich zu der Qual, die er empfunden hatte, als er sein Bestes gab, sie zu meiden. Aber jetzt war sie hier, stand vor ihm und flehte ihn fast an. _Ihr scheiß Götter, lacht ihr euch gerade eure Ärsche ab?_ Sandor kümmerten die Götter nicht, und er hielt sich nicht an sie. Er glaubte nicht wirklich an einen von ihnen. Immerhin, welche Götter würden ein Monster wie seinen Bruder Gregor erschaffen? Oder einen Schwachkopf wie Lollys Stokeworth? _Oder einen hässlichen Scheißer von einem Zwerg wie Tyrion Lannister?_

„Seid Ihr jetzt ein heiliger Bruder?“ fragte sie ihn, ihre Stimme noch immer fast unhörbar.

„Habe meine Gelübde noch nicht abgelegt, könnte aber sein, dass ich es bald mache. Eigentlich könnte es jeden Tag passieren“, log er. Sieben verdammte Höllen, wie er Lügner hasste, und doch war er hier und wurde wieder zu einem. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er log, um das Leben des kleinen Vogels zu retten. Er erinnerte sich, wie er das Mädchen davor gerettet hatte, am Namenstag von König Joffrey eine weitere schmerzhafte Tracht Prügel von diesem beschissenen Ser Meryn Trant zu erhalten – lange war es her. Das Mädchen hatte das Leben dieses Narren _Ser_ Dontos retten wollen, indem sie dem Kindkönig sagte, es brächte Unglück, an seinem Namenstag jemanden zu töten.

Sandor erinnerte sich, wie er nur den hinteren Teil des beschissenen kleinen blonden Kopfes von Joffrey gesehen hatte, aber er konnte ganz deutlich die Panik in den schönen Augen des kleinen Vogels sehen, bevor sie sich selbst mit dieser Lüge zu retten versuchte.

„Was für ein dämlicher Bauernaberglaube –“ hatte Joffrey Sansa angespuckt, bevor Sandor ihn unterbrach.

„Das Mädchen hat Recht. Was ein Mann an seinem Namenstag sät, wird er das ganze Jahr ernten“, hatte Sandor Sansas Lüge mit einer eigenen verstärkt. Das einzige, was ihn in diesem Moment kümmerte, war, ihr diese Prügel zu ersparen, und für einen winzigen Moment hatten ihre Augen einander festgehalten, und Sandor war auf einmal ganz nervös (ausgerechnet! Musste die Hitze gewesen sein: es war an dem Tag drückend heiß gewesen, wenn er es sich überlegte) bei dem kurzen Moment geworden, in dem sie etwas _geteilt_ hatten, vielleicht? Könnte sein. Er wusste, dass sich sein Puls für einige Sekunden plötzlich beschleunigt hatte. Dann hatte Sansa ihren Kopf wieder weggedreht und ihn nicht länger angeschaut, während er einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausgestoßen hatte.

Aber jetzt konnte er genau sehen, wie bei dieser falschen Aussage die Traurigkeit Sansas blaue Augen und ihr Gesicht überzog. _Fast wahre Worte, aber sie müssen sein. Es ist zu ihrem eigenen Besten_ , versuchte er sich selbst zu sagen. Als er sie ansah, fühlte er, wie er zu zaudern begann, fühlte diesen plötzlichen unnatürlichen Impuls, sie in seinen Armen zu halten und wollte ihr mehr als alles andere sagen, dass alles gut würde. _Mögen die Anderen mich holen, warum fühle ich mich bei Sansa Stark so?_ Sandor fand sich damit ab, den kleinen Vogel zu ihrem eigenen Besten zu verletzen, und handelte schnell.

Er ergriff grob Sansas Arm, was sie vor Schmerzen aufschreien ließ. „Was tut Ihr?“ rief sie.

„Ich bringe Euch zurück in Euren Käfig, kleiner Vogel“, sagte er rau, plötzlich verärgert. 


	6. Sansa 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor reagiert nicht gut auf Sansas Anwesenheit auf der Stillen Insel, während Randa einiges in Gang bringt, um Sansa dabei zu helfen, ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren.

Alayne sagte während der ganzen Zeit, als Sandor sie zurück in ihre Hütte zerrte, nicht ein einziges Wort, außer den kleinen Schmerzenslauten, die gelegentlich über ihre Lippen kamen. Schmerzenslaute, die er nicht zu hören oder zu bemerken schien. Seine Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in ihren linken Arm und sie merkte, dass sie zusammenzuckte und Blicke zur Seite warf, zur zerstörten rechten Seite seines verbrannten Gesichtes. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die Kiefermuskeln unter seinem Bart bewegten und er die Zähne fest zusammenbiss; er sah wirklich wütend aus.

Er hatte sie vorhin „kleiner Vogel“ genannt, ein Spitzname, den er damals in Königsmund benutzt hatte – damals, als sie Sansa Stark gewesen war. Sie versuchte, sich zu sagen, dass sie jetzt Alayne Stone war, die uneheliche Tochter von Petyr Baelish, also machte es nicht wirklich etwas aus – aber nein, sie _war_ Sansa Stark…  

Es war auf einmal alles so verwirrend.

Sie war so froh und erleichtert gewesen, zu sehen, dass der Bluthund lebte. Sie wollte ihn festhalten und ihn nie mehr loslassen… wollte ihm so nahe sein, dass sie fühlte, wie sie mit ihm verschmolz… wollte mit einer Dringlichkeit, die sich überwältigend und bezwingend anfühlte, dass er sie in seinen Armen hielt.

Der Mann, den sie so verzweifelt liebte und brauchte, war am Leben, und plötzlich war das alles, was für sie zählte. Nicht das Zerschlagen von Petyrs Ränkespielen, nicht das Vermeiden der Hochzeit mit Harry dem Erben... nichts und niemand außer ihm. _Sandor_.

Aber er hatte sie angeknurrt und ihr dann sehr klargemacht, dass _er_ sich nicht freute, _sie_ zu sehen.

Und trotzdem hatte sie sein aufgerichtetes Glied gespürt und gesehen, als er wieder auf die Füße gekommen war, nachdem er sie am Boden festgehalten und seinen mächtigen, nackten, nassen Körper auf den ihren gedrückt hatte, während sie sich hilflos unter ihm gewunden hatte. _Er war schon erregt und hart, als er dich am Boden festgehalten hat, du dummes Mädchen – er hat sich nur Sekunden zuvor noch selbst gestreichelt_ , dachte Alayne verbittert. _Und er wusste nicht einmal, dass_ du _es bist, die unter ihm liegt._

Und doch, als Alayne – nein, Sansa – gefühlt hatte, wie seine harte Männlichkeit sich beinahe schmerzhaft gegen ihre kleine Erhebung gedrückt hatte… als sie die Stimme des Mannes gehört und erkannt hatte, dass _er_ es war, der schwer auf ihr lag… da hatte sie plötzlich ein dumpfes Ziehen verspürt, dass zwischen ihren Beinen pochte, und eine plötzliche Nässe hatte ihre Leibwäsche und ihre Schenkel feucht werden lassen. Es hatte all ihre Selbstkontrolle bedurft, sich nicht lüstern an ihm zu reiben… aber er war von ihr gestiegen, sobald ihm klar wurde, wer sie war, als ob sie eine verseuchte Hure oder etwas ähnlich übles sei. Sansa biss sich hart auf ihre Unterlippe, um die Tränen abzuwehren, die rasch drohten, ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren und sie schluchzen zu lassen, und sie biss sich dabei blutig.

Und jetzt war es wieder wie in Königsmund und der Bluthund brachte sie zurück in eine der Hütten der Frauen auf der Stillen Insel, wie er sie schon so oft in ihr Schlafgemach in Maegors Feste zurückgebracht hatte. Außer, dass Sandor jetzt eher grob als sanft mit ihr umging.

Sobald sie an der Tür ihrer Hütte angekommen war, ließ er sie dort ohne ein Wort zurück und stolzierte von ihr fort – und sie bemerkte mit einem Stich, dass er zwar auf dem linken Bein stark hinkte, aber es trotzdem schaffte, so schnell wie möglich von ihr fortzukommen.

Sansas Herz wurde schwer.

*****

Sobald sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, erzählte Sansa Randa – die geduldig darauf gewartet hatte, dass ihre junge Freundin zurückkehrte – alles und weinte sich dabei das Herz aus den Augen. Ihre Freundin blieb einfach nur ruhig und still und schlang ihre Arme fest um Sansas bebende Schultern, um ihre Freundin zu stützen, als sie ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählte. Von Winterfell bis Königsmund, von Joffreys Grausamkeit und Bösartigkeit und wie Sandor sie beschützte, sogar von Sandors Angebot am Abend der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser, sie mitzunehmen und von ihrer unbeabsichtigten Weigerung. Sie erzählte von ihrer erzwungenen Ehe mit dem Gnom, Tyrion Lannister, von den schrecklichen Todesfällen in ihrer eigenen Familie, auf die der Tod von Joffrey folgte, ihrer Flucht aus Königsmund und wie sie vom meisterhaften Ränkespiel von Petyr Baelish erfahren hatte.

Schließlich hörte Sansa mit dem Erzählen und dem Weinen auf; sie schniefte und wrang ihre Hände über ihrem mit Blättern und Zweigen bedeckten Kleid. Endlich wurde sie ruhig, wartete darauf, dass Randa etwas erwiderte und biss sich vor Aufregung nervös auf die Unterlippe. _Jetzt weiß Randa endlich, wer ich wirklich bin. Sie weiß, dass ich in Wahrheit Sansa Stark bin, und dass ich die nächste Erbin meines Bruders Robb bin, die Königin des Nordens. Aber eines zerstörten Nordens, wie auch Winterfell zerstört ist._ Trotzdem fühlte es sich gut an, die Wahrheit endlich enthüllt zu haben. Sie hatte als Alayne Stone so lange in einem festen Netz von Lügen gelebt, dass es sich äußerst seltsam anfühlte, wieder Sansa Stark zu sein. Sie machte sich auch Gedanken darüber, was Randa zu den verblüffenden Enthüllungen sagen würde, die sie auf ihrer besten Freundin abgeladen hatte.

„Liebst du diesen… diesen Mann, Sandor Clegane, Sansa?“, waren Randas erste langsamen Worte. „Ich habe natürlich von diesem Mann gehört. Er war früher der treue Hund von König Joffrey, bevor er zum Feigling wurde und Königsmund verlassen hat. Ist er der Mann, den du wahrhaft willst?“

Sansa nickte langsam und zustimmend und flüsterte, „Ja, aber so ist es nicht wirklich passiert, er ist kein Feigling, er ist der tapferste Mann, den ich je kennengelernt habe“, sagte sie, auch wenn es dumm und närrisch von ihr war. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal wieder wie das dumme Mädchen, das sie in Königsmund gewesen war, das an wahre Ritter und ritterliche Prinzen und keusche Küsse geglaubt und ihre Höflichkeiten gezirpt hatte, genau wie es der Bluthund ihr immer vorgeworfen hatte. _Und er hatte mit allem Recht_ , dachte sie wieder verbittert.

Aber das war natürlich, bevor Joffrey ihr alles und jeden weggenommen hatte, den sie liebte, angefangen mit ihrem Schattenwolf Lady, und dann ihren Vater, Lord Eddard Stark. _Und Arya? Was ist mit meiner kleinen Schwester passiert? Wo ist sie?_

Das war, bevor der Bluthund ihr die hässlichen Wahrheiten über diese „wahren“ Ritter und Lords und Ladys eingetrichtert hatte. „Es gibt keine wahren Ritter“, hatte er ihr einmal deutlich gesagt. „Genauso wie es keine Götter gibt.“ Sie glaubte jedoch noch an die alten Götter, aber Sansa glaubte nicht mehr an wahre Ritter, oder Lords, oder an Prinzen und Könige – oder an Königinnen, was das anbelangte.

Sansa sah wieder ihre Freundin an. Randa schien über alles mehrere Male nachzudenken; es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis sie wieder sprach. „Und du sagst mir auch, dass du deine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren musst, um Littlefingers Pläne zu durchkreuzen, habe ich recht?“

Sansa nickte noch einmal und schaute Randa unverwandt an.

„Dann ist es ganz einfach, Sansa. Du musst diesen Mann, Sandor Clegane, verführen, damit _er_ dir deine Jungfräulichkeit nimmt. Dann wirst du auch herausfinden, was er wirklich für dich empfindet. Von dem, was du mir erzählt hast, ist er nicht die Sorte Mann, der offen eingesteht, dass er in dich verliebt ist, aber ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass dies der Fall sein könnte.“

„Nein, ich nehme nicht an, dass er mir von seinen Gefühlen erzählen würde“, stimmte Sansa zu. „Denkst… denkst du, dass er es ist? Verliebt in mich, meine ich.“

„Sansa, du hast mir gesagt, dass dieser Mann, einer der grimmigsten lebenden Krieger der Sieben Königreiche sich gegen seine eigenen Herren gewandt und in dieser Nacht zu deinem Zimmer gegangen ist, um dich mitten in einer tobenden Schlacht mitzunehmen, umgeben von Wildfeuer, um dich vor diesem Bastardkönig und seiner Familie zu beschützen. Natürlich ist er in dich verliebt!“, versicherte Randa ihr und drückte ihre Hand.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Er war in Königsmund die ganze Zeit so wütend, so hasserfüllt, und wenn er mit mir geredet hat, waren seine Worte immer grob, auch wenn sie gestimmt haben… und wie soll ich das anstellen, ihn zu verführen? Ich… ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man einen Mann verführt.“ Sansa wusste, dass sie sich bereits besiegt anhörte. Randa hatte Alayne vieles davon erzählt, wie man einen Mann verführte, aber ihre eigenen schwachen Versuche, an den Toren des Mondes von Randa und Mya Stone angefeuert, waren kläglich gescheitert.

Sie schauderte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Alaynes Versuche, Ser Martyn Wainright zu verführen – einen jungen und sehr ansehnlichen fahrenden Ritter, mit Augen von tiefem Smaragdgrün und einem vollen Bart, der seine Jugend Lügen strafte, der zu den Toren des Mondes gekommen war, um Petyr Baelish seine Dienste anzubieten, dem Schutzherrn des Tals – damit geendet hatten, dass sie schreiend davongelaufen war, als er seine Hand grob unter ihr Wollkleid geschoben hatte, zwischen ihre Beine. Der Klang seines Lachens, als sie aus der Vorratskammer der Küche gerannt war, schien ihr den ganzen Weg bis in ihr Schlafzimmer zu folgen. _Der Bluthund hatte recht mit den Rittern; Ser Martyn war kein wahrer Ritter. Genau wie Ser Meryn Trant und Ser Boros Blount auch keine wahren Ritter waren. Trotzdem war Sandor der wahrste von ihnen allen, auch wenn er sie wegen seines schrecklichen Bruders, Ser Gregor, hasste._

Randa lachte und küsste ihre Freundin auf die Wange. „Meine liebe, süße Sansa… ich glaube, du kannst diesen Teil mir überlassen.“ Dann fügte sie verschwörerisch hinzu, „Ich denke, ich habe einen Plan.“

Sansa schenkte ihrer Freundin ein tränenreiches Lächeln.

*****

Am Ende bat Randa die stillen Brüder darum, eine hölzerne Badewanne (diese war aus polierten Treibholz hergestellt, wie das meiste Mobiliar auf der Stillen Insel) zur Hütte bringen zu lassen, damit Sansa baden und sich die demütigende Erforschung ihrer Jungfräulichkeit wie auch den Schmutz des Tages abwaschen konnte. Der Ältere Bruder nahm Randas etwas herrisches Gesuch hin, das keinen Widerspruch duldete, und die Wanne wurde in Sansas Raum gebracht und mit heißem, dampfendem Wasser gefüllt, in das Randa einige Rosenblätter streute, die sie von den Winterrosen des Gartens gepflückt hatte.

Dann ließ sie das Stroh von Sansas Bett ersetzen, Laken und Kissen wechseln und einige frische Pelze hinzufügen. Als alles erledigt war, sah sich Randa wohlwollend im sauberen Raum um, lächelte Sansa an und sagte ihr, sie solle sich ihrer Kleider entledigen, in die Wanne steigen und damit anfangen, sich abzuschrubben und zu waschen.

Sansa gehorchte ohne Widerspruch und befreite sich von ihrem Kleid, dem Mieder, dem Unterkleid und der Leibwäsche, bevor sie bis zum Hals in das heiße, entspannende Wasser der Wanne eintauchte und ihren Kopf nach hinten in das Wasser sinken ließ, um ihr Haar nass zu machen; es fühlte sich nach den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages so gut an, in das heiße, duftende Wasser einzutauchen, um sich den Schmutz und die Traurigkeit des Tages abzuwaschen, während sie in Gedanken ihr Aufeinandertreffen mit Sandor durchspielte.

Randa sorgte dafür, dass ein kleines Feuer brannte und stellte sogar einige Bienenwachskerzen hier und dort auf, um dem Raum einen goldenen Schimmer zu verleihen. „Mach nicht zu viele Kerzen im Raum an“, sagte Sansa zu ihr. Sie wusste, dass der Bluthund Angst vor Feuer hatte, aber sie behielt sein Geheimnis für sich. Sie erinnerte sich genau daran, wie Sandor es in dieser schicksalshaften Nacht ihr gegenüber zugegeben hatte, als das Wildfeuer tobte und er ihr sagte, er ginge dorthin „wo es nicht brennt“.

Randa beendete die Vorbereitungen, indem sie eine Waschschüssel voll mit frischem Wasser und einige saubere Tücher auf den einzigen kleinen Tisch des Raumes stellte.

Sansa machte sich wegen Randas Verführungsplan Sorgen, vor allem, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, was dieser tatsächlich beinhaltete, da ihre Freundin zu diesem Thema still und geheimnisvoll blieb. Sansa wusste, dass Sandor Clegane ein Mann von Welt gewesen war, bevor er auf der Stillen Insel unter den stillen Brüdern gelandet war – er war ein harter Mann mit den Bedürfnissen eines harten Mannes gewesen, mit dem Leben eines harten Mannes, ein Mann, der viele Huren in seinem Leben genommen haben musste, wenn man dem Geschwätz im Schloss in Königsmund Glauben schenkte. Sie errötete, als sie daran dachte, wie er ihr einmal gesagt hatte, dass alles, was ein Mann brauchte – vor allem, wenn sein Blut nach der Hitze der Schlacht toste –, eine Flasche saurem Roten war und eine Frau.

_Welches Interesse könnte der Bluthund an einer gesitteten kleinen Dame wie Sansa Stark haben?_ fragte sie sich bitter. Lords und Ladys kümmerten ihn nicht; das wusste sie sehr gut – er hielt sie alle für Lügner. Vielleicht würde er Alayne Stone bevorzugen, die uneheliche Tochter von Petyr Baelish? Vielleicht wäre sie nach seinem Geschmack? Das sagte sie auch zu Randa, die sie schnell zum Schweigen brachte.

„Vielleicht kannst du heute Nacht versuchen, ein bisschen von beidem zu sein. Wenn Clegane in dich verliebt ist, dann ist er in Sansa Stark verliebt, aber vielleicht hilft dir ein bisschen vom Bastardmädchen in dir, einen Mann wie ihn zu verführen.“

Sansa stand ruhig und still da und dachte darüber nach, was Randa ihr gesagt hatte, während ihre Freundin ihr dabei half, den schwer zu erreichenden Rücken und die Schulterblätter zu waschen und ihre Mähne an matten braunen Strähnen auf die Seite strich, sodass sie ihr nass und schwer über ihre Brust fielen.

Nachdem sie sich gewaschen und mit Seife gründlich geschrubbt hatte, bis ihre Haut rosig schimmerte, tauchte Sansa ihren Kopf wieder unter Wasser und wusch ihr Haar gründlich aus. Das Braun war ein bisschen verblasst und einige rote Strähnen zeigten sich zwischen Alaynes braunen Locken. Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück an den Wannenrand, während um sie herum Dampf aufstieg, und dachte noch immer darüber nach, was Randa ihr gerade gesagt hatte – dass sie sowohl die gesittete Dame sein sollte, die Sansa gewesen war, als auch das gewöhnlichere Bastardmädchen, das Alayne war.

Indem sie Alayne war, hatte Sansa das Gefühl, dass sie sich von den eher… konventionellen Ansichten zu Liebe und Ehe befreien könnte. Sansa würde nichts davon halten, sich jemandem hinzugeben, bevor sie nicht mit ihm verheiratet war – sie schauderte, als sie daran dachte, dass sie noch immer offiziell mit Tyrion Lannister verheiratet war, dem Gnom, und nicht mit einem Mann, den sie liebte, einem Mann ihrer Wahl. Aber als Alayne fühlte sie sich frei, sich dem Mann hinzugeben, den sie tatsächlich liebte. Und dieser Mann war Sandor Clegane.

„Wartest du in der Wanne auf mich, bis ich zurückkomme, Sansa? Ich bin gleich zurück. Da ist etwas, das ich vergessen habe“, sagte Randa mit einem Zwinkern.

Sansa nickte und schloss ihre Augen, ihre Gedanken trieben ungebeten zur Erinnerung an Sandor zurück, wie er sich früh am Nachmittag im Teich selbst Vergnügen bereitet hatte. Sie war von dem Anblick so erregt gewesen, dass sie gespürt hatte, wie sie zwischen den Beinen feucht geworden war.

Ihre Gedanken spielten ihr wieder vor, was sie gesehen hatte, wie der Bluthund hart gewesen war, als er sich zwischen ihre Beine gepresst hatte, wie sie seine verblüffend große Männlichkeit gesehen hatte, die inmitten dunkler, stacheliger Haare steif emporgeragt war. Sansa fing an, ihre Hände über ihren Körper gleiten zu lassen, ihre linke Hand glitt zu ihrer linken Brust und drückte sie ein wenig mit ihren langen Fingern, bevor sie langsam ihre Brustwarze zu einer kleinen harten Spitze kniff und dabei leise stöhnte, während sie ihre Schenkel aneinander rieb, um das angenehme Pochen zu lindern, das sie jetzt mit jedem hämmernden Herzschlag zwischen ihren Beinen spürte.

Dann ließ sie ihren rechten Arm sich unter dem Wasser bewegen und spritzte etwas davon über die Seite der Wanne hinaus. Sie umkreiste mit leichten Fingerspitzen langsam ihren Nabel auf ihrem flachen Bauch, bevor sie ihre Hand an die Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen brachte, die schon glitschig war und errötete bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie gleich tun würde. _Nein. Alayne würde nicht erröten_.

Sansa ließ langsam ihre Finger über der leichten Erhebung und dem Punkt flattern, und dann teilte sie ihren Schoß sanft mit zwei Fingern, bevor sie wieder zu der winzigen Härte zurückkehrte, die darüber saß. Als sie den richtigen Punkt gefunden hatte, fing sie an, kleine scharfe Kreise darüber zu ziehen, rieb zunächst langsam daran, während ihre Augen sich beim Gedanken an Sandor Clegane verdrehten, dem Mann, den sie liebte, und versuchte, sich genau daran zu erinnern, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als sie ihn völlig nackt wie am Tag seiner Geburt gesehen hatte, und so wunderschön und stark.

Er hatte verblüfft dreingeschaut, als er sie dort gesehen hatte, und sie hatte bemerkt, dass die Verbrennungen auf der rechten Seite seines Gesichtes nicht halb so schlimm zu sein schienen, wie sie ihr damals vorgekommen waren. Sie hatte auch die einzelnen grauen Strähnen in seinem Bart gesehen (und in seinem schulterlangen Haar), die er schon damals hatte, als sie beide in Königsmund waren, wie sie sich erinnern konnte. Sie erinnerte sich, wie die Bartstoppeln an seinem muskulösen Hals hinuntergingen und beinahe die weichen Haare auf seiner breiten Brust berührten.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem braunen Haar und Bart war seine harte muskulöse Brust mit weicherem dunklerem Haar bedeckt, das bis zu seinem harten, flachen Bauch reichte, und dann noch weiter hinunter zur Leistengegend, bevor sie über seinen starken Oberschenkeln wieder eine Schattierung heller wurden (sie hatte eine hässliche Narbe auf seinem linken Oberschenkel bemerkt, ganz faltig und rosa. _War sie kürzlich entstanden?_ fragte sie sich. _Das war der Grund für sein schlimmes Hinken vorhin_ ) – genau wie auf seinen starken, muskulösen, sehnigen Armen. Als sie sich das vorstellte, konnte Sansa nicht umhin, sich daran zu erinnern, dass seine Männlichkeit ziemlich groß und hart gewesen war, als sie aufgerichtet war und aus den dunkleren Haaren seiner Leiste hervorstand, und wie sie ihre Lippen geleckt und gedachte hatte, dass sie sie sehr gern in ihren Mund nehmen und daran saugen würde.

Sansa errötete wieder (oder war es die Hitze des Wassers in der Wanne, die ihr Gesicht erhitzte?), als sie sich vorstellte, wie er ihr das Kleid vom Leib riss und sie mit seinen großen Händen und langen Fingern überall berührte, wie er mit seinen Lippen nach ihren Brustwarzen schnappte, seine warme, feuchte Zunge um sie flattern ließ, fest daran sog und sie vor Ekstase aufstöhnen ließ, anstatt seine Männlichkeit zu verbergen und von ihr wegzustapfen, wie er es getan hatte.

Sie dachte daran, wie er ihre Brüste umfassen und ihren Namen stöhnen und mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihre Brustwarzen kneifen würde, bis sie zu kleinen harten Spitzen würden, während seine andere Hand sich mit der ihren verschränkte, um ihr zwischen ihren Beinen Vergnügen zu bereiten und hitzig ihren kleinen steif werdenden Knubbel zu reiben, während sie ihre Beine um seine schlanke Taille schlingen würde. Sansa seufzte tief bei den erotischen, unanständigen, undamenhaften Gedanken, die sich in ihrem Kopf abspielten.

Sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen und in den unteren Regionen ihres Bauches stärker aufbaute, während ihre Finger schneller und härter über ihren Knubbel rieben; sie ließ sogar einen Finger in ihr feuchtes Selbst gleiten, während ihre linke Hand gnadenlos ihre Brustwarzen kniff und sich von einer zur anderen bewegte, ihre süße Erlösung nur Augenblicke entfernt, während ihre Hüften begannen, sich wild an ihren Fingern zu bewegen und sie seinen Namen stöhnte, „Sandor…“, als sie plötzlich von der heisersten Stimme unterbrochen wurde, die sie je gehört hatte.

„Kleiner Vogel.“


	7. Sandor 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randa mischt sich ein und Sandor trifft eine Entscheidung, die sein und Sansas Leben für immer verändern wird.

Sandor Clegane war ärgerlich, wütend und erregt auf einmal. Sobald er Sansa Stark zurück in ihren Käfig in einer der Hütten der Frauen gezerrt und sie dort an der Tür zurückgelassen hatte, war er zurück in seine eigene Zelle im Bereich des Klosters gestampft und hatte jeden finster angestarrt, der ihn schief ansah. Die anderen heiligen scheiß Brüder kannten ihn gut genug, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn er in einer so schlechten Laune war.

Er schloss die Tür seiner Zelle mit solcher Wucht hinter sich, dass er fürchtete, sie sogar zerbrochen zu haben. _Der Ältere Bruder bringt mich um_ , dachte er. Dann, _scheiß auf den Älteren Bruder._

Er begann, in seiner kleinen Zelle auf- und abzugehen, hinkte dabei schwer mit seinem Bein und fühlte, wie er vor lauter Wut kochte. _Verdammter dummer Vogel_ , dachte er, dann, _verdammter dummer Hund. Du hättest es besser wissen sollen. Du hättest wissen sollen, dass du ihr nicht entkommen konntest; dass du Sansa Stark nicht entkommen konntest. Du hättest die Stille Insel verlassen sollen, sobald du wusstest, dass sie kommt, als der Ältere Bruder sagte, es sei am besten, sie nicht wiederzusehen._

Aber nein. Er war auf der Insel geblieben. Hatte geglaubt, er würde stärker sein als er offenbar war. Hatte geglaubt, er könnte sie ganz meiden, wenn er bei den Fischteichen bliebe. Wie verdammt beschissen hatte er sich getäuscht? Sandor wusste, es war ein Fehler gewesen… aber war es _wirklich_ einer? War es wirklich ein Fehler, dass er auf der Stillen Insel geblieben war?

Tief im Innern wusste er, dass er den kleinen Vogel irgendwie vor dem beschissenen früheren Meister der Münze retten musste, Petry Littlefucking Baelish, aber die Worte des Älteren Bruders klangen noch immer in seinen Ohren nach: „Erinnere dich daran, worüber wir gesprochen haben. Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du nichts mit Sansa Stark zu tun hast. Ich rate dir, dich im Hintergrund zu halten, beim Ausheben von Gräbern zu bleiben und sie nicht aufzusuchen. Du weißt, dass dies zu deinem Besten ist.“

Sieben verdammte Höllen, er konnte das nicht… er musste, nein, es war _notwendig_ , sie zu retten. Wie könnte all dieses, dieses sich Fernhalten, zu seinem Besten sein? Oder zu dem ihrem? Er hatte ihr einmal versprochen, dass er sie beschützen würde, und sich von Sansa Stark fernzuhalten hieß doch sicher, dass er ihr nicht half und sie nicht beschützte, oder?

Als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war sein Herz schwer und zugleich weit geworden. Es hatte damit geendet, dass er dank ihrer Schönheit erregter war als je zuvor in seinem Leben – ihre wundervollen Tully-blauen Augen, in denen er immer zu ertrinken schien, ihr kleines herzförmiges Gesicht, ihre köstlichen Lippen, so rosa und verführerisch, dass er an nichts anderes denken konnte, als ihren Mund mit dem seinen zu bedecken, sie hungrig zu küssen, sie dazu zu bringen, sich an seinen großen und breiten Körper zu schmiegen, bis sie zu einem Wesen verschmolzen. Scheiße, es machte ihm fast Angst, wie sehr er sie wirklich wollte.

Und dann war er ärgerlich geworden. Über sich selbst. Über sie. Warum war er noch immer in sie verliebt? _Dummer Hund. Sie könnte deine Liebe niemals erwidern,_ überlegte er. _Sie ist eine Dame von hoher Geburt, du der zweite Sohn eines niederen Hauses. Ein scheiß Killer. Abgesehen davon hat sie dich in der Nacht der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser schon einmal zurückgewiesen, warum sollte sie ihre Meinung jetzt ändern? Du bist immer noch der gleiche alte, hässliche Hund. Sie dachte wahrscheinlich sowieso, dass du tot und begraben bist, und hat nicht weiter an dich gedacht, nachdem du sie in Königsmund bei diesen Lannister-Bastarden zurückgelassen hast._ Sandor fühlte sich noch einmal beschämt, und er fühlte, wie sein Herz in eine Million winziger Stücke zerbrach.

Und doch war sie so weit gegangen, ihn zu umarmen. Sieben verdammte scheiß Höllen, mochten die Anderen ihn holen, der kleine Vogel hatte seinen Namen gesagt, „ _Sandor_ “, und hatte ihn _umarmt_ , während er nass und nackt wie am Tag seiner Geburt dastand, völlig verblüfft. Und für einen flüchtigen Moment war das einzige, was er tun wollte – das einzige, an das sein Verstand denken konnte –, sie auf dem Boden niederzulegen und sie zu nehmen, zu nehmen, _zu nehmen_.

Dank der Sieben hatte er es geschafft, wieder etwas wie Kontrolle und Fassung über sich zu gewinnen, oder Sansa Stark hätte verdammt noch mal gespürt, wie er seinen Schwanz so tief in ihrer Fotze vergraben hätte, dass sie ihn sicher geschmeckt hätte und an ihm erstickt wäre.

_Nein_ , dachte er. _Das würdest du ihr nie antun. Du bist nicht länger der Bluthund – du bist Sandor Clegane, ein Mann, und du liebst Sansa Stark, die jetzt eine erwachsene Frau ist. Erinnerst du dich, wie du gesagt hast, dass alles, was du wolltest, war, dass sie ihre Beine weit für dich spreizt, dass sie feucht und bereit für dich ist, dass sie deinen Namen stöhnt, während du tief in ihr vergraben bist? Das ist es, was du wirklich willst, du hässlicher, dummer alter Hund. Und es ist bei allen sieben verdammten Höllen im Arsch, weil du das niemals bekommen wirst._

Sein verwundetes Bein schmerzte jetzt wie alle sieben Höllen und er setzte sich schwer auf sein Bett. Sandor senkte seinen Kopf, saß eine sehr lange Zeit unbeweglich auf seiner Pritsche und fühlte sich völlig niedergeschlagen. Endlich vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen großen Händen und Sandor Clegane weinte zum ersten Mal nach einer sehr langen Zeit.

*****

Einige Stunden später weckte ein leichtes Klopfen an Sandors Tür ihn aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf. „Wer auch immer das ist, lass mich in Ruhe, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir einen heißen Schürhaken in den Arsch ramme!“, brüllte er laut. Scheiße, sein Kopf tat ihm wirklich weh.

Bevor er eingeschlafen war, hatte er zügig einige Schläuche gesäuerten dornischen Roten geleert, die er für Notfälle gut unter seinem Bett versteckt hatte – und dies war ein Notfall. Sein Atem stank nun nach Wein und er war unglaublich durstig; und trotz seines Schläfchens war er immer noch ziemlich betrunken. _Ich brauche Wasser_ , dachte er.

Das Klopfen wurde beharrlicher. _Scheiß auf die_. „Ich sagt, lass mich in Ruhe!“, brüllte er noch einmal ärgerlich von seiner Pritsche aus, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür, zog die Laken bis zum Hals hoch und rollte sich auf dem unbequemen Bett auf die Seite. Trotzdem hörte das Klopfen an der Tür nicht auf. Er warf seine Laken in schierer verdammter Frustration beiseite und stakste auf die Tür zu – mit dem festen Vorsatz, den kleinen Scheißer, wer auch immer er war, an der Kehle zu packen und zu Boden zu werfen –, schwankte ein wenig, als er sie mit Gewalt aufriss und knurrte, „Was zum Teufel willst du?“

Er hatte eigentlich den Älteren Bruder auf der anderen Seite seiner Tür erwartet, der ihn rügte, weil er den kleinen Vogel gesehen hatte und wieder in seiner Zelle war, aber anstelle des großen, quadratischen Kopfes mit den listigen Augen und der von kleinen Äderchen überzogenen Nase stand dort eine kleine und mollige – aber hübsche – Frau vor Sandor. Sandor schaute von seiner überlegenen Größe auf sie hinab, weil er sie um gut eineinhalb Kopf überragte. Der Gedanke machte ihn fast ärgerlich, weil er an den verdammten Gnom dachte, Tyrion scheiß Lannister, Sansas Ehemann.

Sandor wurde noch mürrischer, bevor er die Frau wütend anstarrte.

Sie trug ein sehr enganliegendes Kleid und ihr üppiger Busen quoll beinahe hinaus. Und sie lächelte ihn strahlend an. _Verdammte Götter,_ war Sandors nächster Gedanke _. Wer zum Teufel ist jetzt diese Frau? Warum ist sie hier?_ Dann sickerte es langsam ein. _Sie muss Sansas Zofe oder etwas ähnliches sein. Verdammte Scheiße._

Sandor wusste, dass außer dem kleinen Vogel und dieser… Frau vermutlich keine anderen Frauen zurzeit auf der Stillen Insel waren. Außer den toten, die Sandor unter die kalte, harte Erde gebracht hatte – in dem er ihre Gräber ausgehoben hatte. Frauen und Kinder wurden niemals von dem Grauen des Krieges verschont, etwas, was sein verdammter Bruder Gregor nur zu gut wusste, weil das Blut ihres eigenen Vaters, ihrer Schwester, seiner zwei Ehefrauen und das der dornischen Prinzessin Elia Martell und ihrem Baby, Prinz Aegon Targaryen, fest an seinen Händen klebte – wie das von unzähligen anderen.

Aber Gregor war jetzt auch tot und mit ihm blieb Sandors Verlangen nach Rache ungestillt.

Er erinnerte sich mit erschreckender Klarheit an den Moment, als der Ältere Bruder ihm gesagt hatte, dass das Monster von einem Bruder tot war, langsam getötet von dem vergifteten Speer von Prinz Oberyn Martell – der Roten Viper aus Dorne –, obwohl dieser auch verstorben war, von Gregor zu Tode gequetscht. Sandor hatte ruhig dagestanden, sein Gesicht eine sorgfältige Maske der Gleichgültigkeit, die er in all den Jahren im Dienst der Lannisters perfektioniert hatte.

Dann war er zu Fremder in den Ställen gegangen. Nachdem er sein Pferd gefüttert und getätschelt und ihm beruhigend Worte in die Ohren geflüstert hatte, hatte er die leeren Ställe neben seinem schwarzen Courser fast mit den Fäusten zertrümmert – während sein Pferd wild gewiehert und mit einem Zorn, der dem seines Herrn in nichts nachstand, gegen seine Stalltür getreten hatte –, die trockenen hölzernen Bretter zerbrochen und seine Hände und Knöchel mit Blut verschmiert hatte.

Der Ältere Bruder hatte seine Wunden behandelt und ihn dafür gescholten, dass er seinem Zorn nachgegeben hatte, aber Sandor hatte die ganze Zeit ruhig dagestanden und nichts gesagt.

Er hatte jemanden töten wollen, _irgendjemanden_. „Töten ist das süßeste, was es gibt“, hatte er dem kleinen Vogel einmal gesagt, und er hatte es gemeint.

Oh, er hatte lange damit aufgehört, Menschen zu töten, seitdem er vom Älteren Bruder auf die Stille Insel gebracht worden war, um genau zu sein. Und die Frauen, die er als Bluthund getötet hatte, waren auf Anweisung der Lannisters gestorben, damals, als er ihr treuer, gehorsamer Hund gewesen war.

Sandor wollte nicht bei diesem Teil seines früheren Lebens verweilen.

„Oh, da sind Frauen in der Erde. Ich habe selbst einige dorthin gebracht. Du auch“, hatte er der Kreatur dieses Scheißers von einem Zwerg einmal gesagt, dem Söldner Bronn, bevor dieser ihm das Leben während der schlimmsten Schlacht von Schwarzwasser gerettet hatte. Er schauderte bei der Erinnerung daran. Es war jetzt so lange her, und Sandor mochte dieses neue Gewissen nicht, das er entwickelt hatte, als er dabei war, sich in den zirpenden kleinen Vogel zu verlieben.

Sandors Gedanken wurden plötzlich in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, als die hübsche dralle Frau mit ihren lockigen braunen Haaren und passenden Augen ihn mutwillig anlächelte und sagte, „Ihr müsst Sandor Clegane sein, kein-Ser, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

„Was geht Euch das an?“, knurrte er tief in seiner Kehle. Scheiße, er war ausgedörrt.

Sie sah für einen Moment gequält aus, aber dann lächelte sie ihn wieder lieblich an. „Ich bin Lady Myranda Royce“, sagte sie, aber Sandor hörte ihr kaum zu.

_Warum ist diese Frau hier?_ Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei und betrat ohne Einladung seinen Raum. Sandor sah sie wütend an. „Was macht Ihr hier?“, fragte er und wiederholte dann, wobei seine Stimme einen gefährlicheren Unterton annahm, „Was zum Teufel wollt Ihr?“

„Nun, ich bin hier, um Euch zu helfen“, erwiderte sie sachlich. Sie näherte sich ihm, kam ihm näher, als ihm lieb war, und schnüffelte nicht sehr diskret an ihm. „Ja, sie sagte, dass Ihr, ah… diesen Nachmittag gebadet habt… aber Euer Atem stinkt nach Wein.“ Sie schaute über die spärlichen Habseligkeiten, die er in seinem Raum hatte, und deutete auf eine Waschschüssel, die mit frischem Wasser gefüllt war, und auf den Zweig, der daneben lag. „Putzt Eure Zähne und wascht Euren Mund damit aus“, sagte sie und gab ihm ein kleines Fläschchen, das sie aus einer kleinen Tasche ihres Wollkleides geholt hatte.

Sandor starrte sie mordlüstern an. „Was ist das? Gift?“, fragte er, seine Stimme ein tiefes Krächzen. Er fühlte, wie er wütender wurde.

„Nein, Ihr närrischer Mann, es ist eine Zimtessenz. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Ihr nach Wein stinkt.“ Sie setzte sich ungebeten auf seine Pritsche. „Beeilt Euch! Die Zeit drängt.“

Sandor schaute diese Myranda Royce an, als sei sie die verrückteste Person, die er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. _Wer weiß, das ist sie wahrscheinlich auch_ , dachte er düster, griff endlich nach seinem Wasserkrug, trank tief daraus und Wasser tropfte aus den Mundwinkeln auf seine Kutte. Er wischte sich die nassen Lippen und das Kinn mit dem Rücken seiner großen Hand ab und starrte sie an, während sie unschuldig zurückschaute.

Dann tat er, was sie verlangte, reinigte seine Zähne mit dem Zweig und spülte seinen Mund mit Wasser und der Zimtessenz aus. Sie reichte ihm anschließend seinen Kamm und obwohl er sie wieder wütend anstarrte, nahm er ihn ihr grob aus der Hand, kämmte seine Haare und scheitelte sie über seiner verbrannten rechten Seite seines Gesichtes.

Myranda schaute sich seine Züge und seine Verbrennungen genau an, war aber zu klug, um irgendetwas darüber zu sagen oder auch nur auszusehen, als bemitleidete sie ihn offensichtlich. „Habt Ihr etwas anderes anzuziehen außer dieser hässlichen Kutte?“, fragte sie und zeigte auf Sandors Kleidung.

Sandor hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie ihn aus irgendeinem Grund noch nicht alleinlassen würde. „Ich habe eine einfache braune Wolltunika und ein Paar Beinkleider und außerdem ein Paar Lederstiefel, wenn es Euch gefällt“, sagte er gedehnt und musste fast über sich lachen – der kleine Vogel wäre so stolz auf seinen plötzlichen Anfall von Höflichkeit. _Wirst du jetzt zu einem beschissenen ritterlichen Mann, oder, Hund? Wie diese hervorragenden Ausbünde an_ ritterlichen _Tugenden wie Ser_ scheiß _Meryn Trant und Ser_ verdammt _Boros Blount, oder sogar dein beschissener toter Bruder Gregor._

„Habt Ihr auch einen dunklen Umhang?“, fragte sie. Sandor fügte sich. „Gut, zieht euch um“, sagte sie und lächelte ihn noch immer strahlend an.

_Scheiße_ , dachte er. Dann zog sich Sandor so schnell – oder eher so langsam – um, wie er nur konnte, während Myranda Royce ihm den Rücken zudrehte, um ihm etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Sobald er ihr sagte, dass er fertig sei, drehte sie sich um und machte Anstalten, seine Hand zu ergreifen, aber die Geste ließ ein tiefes Grollen aus seiner Kehle aufsteigen. Etwas an diesem Klang – und vielleicht seinem gefährlichen, mordlüsternen Blick – ließ es sie noch einmal überdenken, ihn zu berühren.

„Gut…“, sagte sie langsam und zögerte einen kurzen Moment. „Legt Euren Umhang um und folgt mir.“

Sie verließen Sandors Zelle und den Klosterbereich und machten sich auf den Weg zur östlichen Seite der Insel, wo sich die Hütten der Frauen befanden. Draußen war es schon dunkel und die Sterne leuchteten hell am Nachthimmel. Sandor erwischte sich dabei, wie er dachte, _es ist eine schöne Nacht_ , und zuckte wegen der Lächerlichkeit seiner eigenen Überlegungen mit den Achseln. Es hatte ihn nie zuvor gekümmert, ob der Nachthimmel und die Sterne schön waren – nur, wenn er an Sansa dachte. Er stöhnte, was seine Begleitung ihm einen schnellen forschenden Blick zuwerfen ließ, aber sie war zu klug, um ihn zu fragen, was _das_ sollte.

Myranda Royce schob sich auf einmal vor ihn und blieb stehen, sodass er fast in sie hineingeprallt wäre. Dann wandte sie sich ihm mit stählerner Entschlossenheit im Gesicht zu, während er ihr einen weiteren mörderischen Blick zuwarf. „Seid gut zu ihr“, sagte sie schlicht, ihre dunklen Augen blickten forschend in die seinen, und erst dann wurde ihm klar, wohin sie ihn geführt hatte.

_Direkt zu Sansas Hütte._

Irgendwie hatte er jedoch die ganze Zeit gewusst, wohin sie gegangen waren. Er hatte es _immer_ gewusst, oder? Deshalb war er ihr gefolgt.

Die Royce-Frau ließ ihn endlich allein und Sandor stand einfach nur da, zögerlich, was er als nächstes tun sollte.

Die Tür zu Sansas Hütte stand leicht offen und ein orangefarbenes Licht quoll heraus. Er näherte sich vorsichtig, unsicher, ob er eintreten sollte oder nicht. Aber die Versuchung, seinen kleinen Vogel zu sehen, war zu stark, und als er sich entschloss, in die Hütte zu gehen, nagelte ihn der Klang leisen Stöhnens fest, ließ ihn stehen, wo er war, als sei er an der Stelle festgewachsen.

Sandor spannte sich an, sein ganzer Körper in Alarmbereitschaft. Er wartete, lauschte und wollte sicher sein, dass es nicht jemand anders war, der da stöhnte, oder dass nicht ein anderer Mann mit dem kleinen Vogel dort drinnen war. Der letztere Gedanke ließ einen plötzlichen Schmerz der Eifersucht durch ihn zucken, und er entspannte sich erst, als er sicher war, dass es nur das bezaubernde Stöhnen von Sansa Stark war, das er da hörte.

Er wusste, dass er verloren sein würde, wenn er die Tür öffnete – dass er ihr nicht länger würde widerstehen können. _Scheiß drauf_ , dachte er. _Ich gehe rein. Ich war lange genug von Sansa getrennt._

Er drückte die Tür langsam auf und versuchte, so leise zu sein, wie er nur konnte, und der Anblick, der ihn willkommen hieß, war besser, als er es sich je erträumt hatte – sogar in seinen wildesten Träumen. Und er hatte einige ziemlich wilde Träume von dem kleinen Vogel gehabt.

Sansa nahm ein Bad in einer hölzernen Wanne, und Sandor konnte sehen, dass ihre langen schlanken Beine unter dem Wasser weit gespreizt waren. Ihre Knie ragten zu beiden Seiten der Wanne heraus, ihr Kopf war in völliger Selbstvergessenheit nach hinten geneigt, ihre weiße Kehle vollständig entblößt. Ihr nasses Haar war noch immer von mattem, dunklem Braun, aber er konnte Strähnen feuerroten Haars erkennen, die von dem Glimmen der Feuerstelle und der im Raum verteilten Bienenwachskerzen erleuchtet wurden.

Sein Mund wurde plötzlich trocken, als er bemerkte, wie ihr linke Hand ihre makellosen rosa Brustwarzen kniff und ihre wundervollen weißen Titten knetete – perfekte Titten, die knapp über der Wasserlinie zu sehen waren. Titten, von denen er nun schon so lange geträumt hatte, aber die Wirklichkeit war so viel besser.

Und an den rhythmischen Bewegungen ihres Arms und der Schulter und am Wasser, das an den Seiten der Wanne emporspritzte, konnte er sehen, dass der kleine Vogel damit beschäftigt war, sich tief unter dem Wasser selbst Vergnügen zu bereiten.

Er fühlte, wie er hart wurde und sein sich versteifender Schwanz schmerzhaft gegen die Verschnürung seiner Beinkleider presste, als er hörte, wie Sansa seinen Namen stöhnte. „Sandor…“

Sieben verdammte Höllen, er war verloren. Er wusste, jetzt gab es kein Zurück. Also trat er vor und sein wuchtiger Körper füllte den Türrahmen von Sansas Hütte aus, als er heiser erwiderte, „Kleiner Vogel“.


	8. Sansa 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa wird von der Ankunft Sandors in ihrem Raum in der Hütte der Frauen auf der Stillen Insel überrascht

Sansa schnappte vor Überraschung nach Luft, und anstatt tiefer im Badewasser zu versinken, sprang sie in der Wanne auf und stand köstlich entblößt und nackt und tropfnass vor einem sehr erregten Sandor Clegane.

Die Art, wie er sie jetzt lüstern ansah, erinnerte sie dran, wie er sie die ganze Zeit in Maegors Feste angeschaut hatte, als ob er sie einfach aufessen wollte – so, wie sie es sich oh so oft in ihren Träumen vorgestellt hatte, dass er sie ansehen würde. Aber jetzt träumte sie nicht, und es war sehr wahr.

Randa hatte gesagt, sie würde noch etwas holen, das sie vergessen hatte, aber was Sansas Freundin _wirklich_ hatte sagen wollen war, dass sie ihr den Bluthund schicken würde, Sandor Clegane.

Erst bewegte Sansa ihre Arme in dem reflexartigen Versuch, ihre Brüste und ihre weiblichen Stellen zu bedecken – aber dann, während ihr Herz so hart wie eine Kriegstrommel in ihrer Brust schlug, zwang sie sich, sie an ihrer Seite herabfallen zu lassen, damit der Mann, den sie liebte, ihr geliebter nicht-Ser, sie endlich so nackt wie am Tag ihrer Geburt sehen konnte, wie sie ihn auch zuvor gesehen hatte.

Sie konnte den plötzlichen Hunger in seinen Augen sehen, als er sie betrachtete, konnte fühlen, wie sein Blick ihren Körper langsam liebkoste, und schauderte dabei vor Genuss.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich kühn, hob herausfordernd ihr Kinn, schaute ihm direkt in seine tief dunkelbraunen Augen und zwang ihn stumm, zur ihr zu kommen.

Langsam drehte sich Sandor auf dem Absatz um, um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen und zu verriegeln, bevor er genau das tat. Er blieb für einen Moment zögernd stehen, bevor er sich langsam der Wanne näherte und seine Augen zuckten für einen Moment scheu von den ihren fort, wie sie es in der Nacht der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser getan hatten, als er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm nach Norden kommen wollte.

In dieser schicksalshaften Nacht hatte Sandor ihr tief in die Augen geblickt, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass er sie nicht verletzen würde – sein Angebot nicht direkt ablehnend, es aber auch nicht annehmend –, aber damals hatte er sich langsam abgewandt, war aus ihrem Gemach gegangen und hatte sie zurückgelassen, damit sie in Königsmund allein zurechtkäme.

Sansa hatte diesen Moment seither an jedem einzelnen Tag ihres Lebens bedauert, und sie spielte seine Worte immer wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf durch: „Nein, kleiner Vogel, ich werde Euch nicht verletzen“, während sie versuchte, sich genau daran zu erinnern, wie er sie damals angeschaut hatte, wie nah sein Gesicht an dem ihren gewesen war, an seinen Geruch – eine berauschende Mischung aus Schweiß, Wein, Rauch und Blut –, und all das zusammen kam ihr auf eine Art erregend vor.

Sie konnte sehen, dass Sandor ähnliche Erinnerungen durchlebte und Gefühle über sein vernarbtes Gesicht zuckten, während er dort an der Wanne stand. Seine Augen waren zu den ihren zurückgekehrt, aber sie schienen auf sie zu warten – auf ihre Zustimmung, dass sie eingestand, dass sie ihn wirklich wollte. Sansa wusste, dass die Furcht vor einer weiteren Zurückweisung ihn von ihr zurückhielt, von ihren Armen, und sie wusste, dass sie ihn brauchte, dass sie ihn _wollte_. _Wenn ich jetzt nichts tue oder sage, wird er wieder gehen und ich könnte ihn für immer verlieren._ Sansa spürte, wie ihr Säure die Kehle emporstieg. Sie wusste, sie musste schnell reagieren.

„Sandor…“, sagte sie noch einmal, beinahe scheu dieses Mal, und ihre Augen flehten ihn an. „Bitte kommt zu mir.“

Sandors düsterer Blick schien sich bis in ihre Seele zu bohren und Sansa fühlte, wie sie von Kopf bis Fuß errötete. Sie wusste nicht, ob es von der Wärme des Badewassers und dem kleinen knisternden Feuer kam, das im Raum loderte, oder von einem plötzlichen Anfall von Schüchternheit… oder vielleicht von der Erregung, die sich zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte… aber sie zwang sich dazu, offen in Sandors Gesicht zu schauen.

Er bewegte sich noch immer nicht.

„Was wollt Ihr von mir, Sansa?“ Seine Stimme war ein gefährliches, tiefes Grollen.

_Sansa? Nicht kleiner Vogel?_ dachte sie mit einem Stechen. Die Luft fühlte sich plötzlich kühler an und sie stand beinahe zitternd da – nach der Wärme des Badewassers war es auch schwierig, nicht zu zittern. Oder vielleicht spielten ihre Nerven ihr einen Streich? Sie wusste es nicht, aber dieses Mal zögerte sie nicht, Sandors Frage zu beantworten. „Euch. Ich will Euch“, sagte sie ihm schlicht in einem beinahe verzweifelten Flüstern und ihre Augen schauten tief in die seinen, die plötzlich so wild wie ein Sturm geworden waren. Sie sah, wie er bei ihrem Geständnis, dass sie ihn wollte, noch einmal zögerte, als ob es nicht wahr sein könnte. _Bitte, bitte glaube mir._

Sie schnappte nach Luft, als Sandor die Distanz, die noch zwischen ihnen lag, mit zwei Riesenschritten durchquerte und sie aus der Wanne riss, wobei das Wasser spritzte und sowohl seine Tunika als auch seine Beinkleider und den Boden und das Bett durchnässte, als er sie grob darauf legte, und sie vor Überraschung aufschrie.

Sansas Herz hüpfte vor Aufregung, als er sich schwer auf sein rechtes Bein stützte und die ihren grob öffnete, damit er sein Gewicht zwischen ihre Beine verlagern konnte, während er seine Arme zu beiden Seiten ihres Gesichtes aufstützte. Dann neigte er sein finster blickendes Gesicht so nah an das ihre, dass sie den Zimt in seinem Atem riechen konnte. _Das ist eine Abwechslung zum Wein_ , dachte sie wild. Und der Rest von ihm roch so… _männlich_ , dass ihre Weiblichkeit dumpf für ihn zu pochen begann, ein gleichmäßiges Klopfen, das ihr so viel Lust bereitete.

„Spielt keine Spiele mit mir, kleiner Vogel“, knurrte er. „Ich bin dafür nicht in der Stimmung.“

Sansa konnte die hässlichen rötlichen Narben auf der verbrannten Seite seines Gesichtes jetzt so nah sehen, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie wollte sie sehen und sich an jede einzelne erinnern. Die Intensität seines Blickes war beinahe furchteinflößend, aber sie hob die Hände zu seinem Gesicht auf und umfasste seine verbrannte Wange.

„Ich will keine Spiele mit Euch spielen, Sandor“, sagte sie und schaute ihm tief in die Augen, unerschrocken. „Könnt Ihr nicht sehen, wie es mich nach Euch verlangt? Dass ich Euch liebe? Dass ich Euch _will_? Was ich will ist, dass Ihr mich nehmt… ich will… Euch in mir spüren.“ Sie errötete und wurde für einige flüchtige Momente zu der schüchternen Dame, die Sansa einst gewesen war, bevor Alayne, das Bastardmädchen wieder die Kontrolle übernahm. „Ich habe mich so lange nach Euch gesehnt, Sandor, sogar, nachdem ich dachte, Ihr seid tot“, sagte sie langsam. „ _Ihr_ wart der Mann, mit dem ich jeden anderen verglichen habe. Niemand kam jemals an Euch heran…“ Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und sie wusste, dass es wie ein Flehen klang… sie wollte das nicht, sie wollte stark klingen.

„Was ist mit Eurem Gemahl, dem Gnom, oder Eurem Verlobten, Ser Harrold Hardyng? Ich wette, er ist ein feiner kleiner Lord, ganz das hübsche Gesicht und voller Höflichkeiten, genauso, wie Ihr sie mögt, oder? Also warum in den sieben Höllen würdet Ihr mich wollen? Ich bin nicht schön, kleiner Vogel, ich bin nur ein hässlicher, vernarbter alter Hund, und Ihr werdet von mir sicher keine leeren Höflichkeiten bekommen, nur die harte und raue Wahrheit“, spuckte er ihr beinahe ins Gesicht.

„Ich will Harrold Hardyng nicht heiraten! Es ist mir egal, wie schön er ist, ich liebe ihn nicht!“, spuckte Sansa zurück und fand den Wolf in sich _. Ich bin eine Wölfin, eine Stark von Winterfell. Der Schattenwolf ist mein Wappen, und du bist ein Hund, mein Hund, mein Bluthund._ „Es ist alles ein Trick von Littlefinger. Er wird Harry sicher töten lassen, bevor er mich ins Bett nimmt, weil er mich selbst heiraten (sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken) und Lord von Winterfell werden will und auch Lord von Hohenehr und dem Tal – und damit er mich… ficken kann!“ Sansas Augen waren noch immer mit denen von Sandor verbunden und sie schrie jetzt fast. Sie musste sich dazu zwingen, ihre Stimme wieder bis fast auf ein Flüstern herabzusenken. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihn auch nur eines seiner Ränkespiele gewinnen zu lassen.“

Sansa fuhr dann mit all der Liebe für den Mann fort, der schwer über ihr lag. „Ihr seid es, den ich will und brauche; Ihr und Eure Ehrlichkeit. Und Ihr seid nicht hässlich. Ihr denkt nur, dass ihr das seid, aber das seid Ihr nicht. Für mich seid Ihr der schönste Mann, den ich je kennengelernt habe. Ihr sagt immer, dass es keine wahren Ritter gibt, Sandor, aber seht Ihr nicht, dass Ihr der wahrhaftigste von allen seid?“

„ _Lügt_ mich nicht an, kleiner Vogel“, zischte er gefährlich. „Ihr wisst, dass ich Lügner hasse.“

„Das bin ich nicht!“ zischte Sansa zurück und zeigte vor Ärger ihre weißen Zähne.

Sandor war so dicht über ihr, dass sie fühlen konnte, wie die Hitze seines Körpers von ihm ausstrahlte. Trotz der Grausamkeit seiner und ihrer Worte sammelte sich die Lust noch immer zwischen ihren Beinen und kroch an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang. Sandor Clegane war ein gefährlicher Mann, der so leicht töten konnte wie er atmete – er könnte sie jetzt töten, wenn er wollte –, aber Sansa wusste, dass sie bei ihm in Sicherheit war. Immerhin hatte er ihr einmal versprochen, dass er sie beschützen würde, sie in Sicherheit bringen würde, und sie wusste, dass er sein Wort halten würde.

„Also“, begann er. „Was Ihr wirklich von mir wollt, ist, dass ich Euch _ficke_.“ Sandor grollte, der Ton düster und tief in seiner Kehle. „Indem der Ältere Bruder heute Morgen bezeugt hat, dass Eure Jungfräulichkeit absolut intakt ist (Sandor hatte das von der Royce-Frau erfahren), habt Ihr Eure kostbare Annullierung der Ehe mit diesem Scheißer von Zwerg besiegelt. Wenn Ihr eure Jungfräulichkeit an mich verliert, wird dies keine Wirkung darauf haben, dass Ihr diese Annullierung bekommt – nur auf Littlefingers Pläne. Könnte ich damit recht haben, Sansa?“

Sansa fühlte, wie Sandors große Hand grob ihr Kinn packte, wie er es so viele Male zuvor in Königsmund getan hatte. Er hob ihren Kopf an, damit sie ihm wieder direkt in die Augen schaute, Augen, die noch immer düster und stürmisch waren und… noch etwas _anderes_. „Ja“, sagte sie schlicht.

Sandor starrte sie nur an.

Sansa wollte ihn verzweifelt von der Wahrheit überzeugen, von ihren Gefühlen für ihn, und sie fügte rasch hinzu, „Als ich Euch heute Morgen gesehen habe, gesehen habe, dass Ihr am _Leben_ seid, hat sich alles verändert. Ich habe gewusst, dass ich nur Euch wollte. Ich liebe Euch, Sandor, und mein Verlangen nach Euch hat nichts mit Tyrion zu tun, oder mit Littlefinger, oder mit Harry… oder mit irgendjemandem sonst.“ Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme wieder flehend klang und sie befürchtete, dass dies Sandor nicht gefallen würde.

Anstatt also weiter zu reden und den mächtigen Mann anzuflehen, der über ihr aufragte und sie mit einem solch harten Blick anstarrte, tat Sansa das einzige, was ihr einfiel – sie schlang einen Arm mit festem Griff um seinen starken Hals, hob ihr Gesicht zu seinem auf und bedeckte seinen Mund mit dem ihren. Zur gleichen Zeit griff sie grob nach seiner rechten Hand und schob sie mit einer Gewalt, von der sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sie besaß, zwischen ihre Beine zu ihrer bereits feuchten und schmerzenden Weiblichkeit.

Zuerst widerstand Sandor ihrem Kuss und verschloss seinen Mund resolut gegen ihre auf ihn gepressten Lippen – und er bewegte nicht die Hand, die sie zwischen ihre Beine gestoßen hatte.

Aber nachdem Sansa begann, seine Lippen zögernd mit ihrer Zunge anzustupsen und langsam über sie zu lecken, während sie stöhnte… nachdem sie die vernarbte Seite seines Gesichtes mit warmen, geöffneten Küssen überschüttete und feuchte Küsse auf seine bärtige Wange drückte, fühlte sie, wie Sandor nachzugeben begann. Endlich schlängelte er seine linke Hand in ihr Genick bis zu ihrem Hinterkopf, packte ihr langes Haar mit der Faust und zog fest, aber sachte daran, hob ihren Kopf nach oben und öffnete endlich seinen Mund über dem ihren. Er öffnete seine Lippen und ließ seine Zunge langsam gegen die ihre gleiten, bis sie einander umkreisten und sie beide in den Kuss hineinstöhnten.

Die große Hand, die sie zwischen ihre Beine platziert hatte, begann, sich langsam über ihre Erhebung zu bewegen, seine langen Finger fanden ihren süßen Punkt nach einigen vorsichtigen Versuchen und ihre Hüften zuckten gegen seine warme, schwielige Hand. Sansa stöhnte bei dem köstlichen Gefühl der Verzückung laut auf, das sie langsam umgab, als er in kleinen, engen Kreisen um ihr sich erhärtendes Bündel aus Fleisch und Nerven rieb, ihren glitschigen, feuchten Schoß teilte und dann langsam, oh so langsam, einen seiner großen, langen Finger in ihre feuchte und schmerzende Fraulichkeit schob.

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck begann Sandor, ihn wieder und wieder in sie hinein- und wieder hinausgleiten zu lassen… aber niemals zu tief, auf ihre Jungfräulichkeit bedacht.

Ein lautes Stöhnen kam aus Sansas Mund, als sich ihre Hüften an seiner Hand aufbäumten. Sie bog ihren Rücken durch und presste sich an ihn, wollte ihre sich verhärtenden Brustwarzen über seine Brust reiben. Sie stieß einen Protestschrei aus, als Sandor sich von ihr löste, sie sanft nach weiter oben auf das Bett legte und, nachdem er seine Hand von ihrer Weiblichkeit entfernt hatte (ein weiterer Protestschrei), trat Sandor zurück, um sie anzuschauen, wie sie ausgestreckt und nackt unter ihm lag.

„Ich will Euch nur ansehen, kleiner Vogel“, sagte er wieder heiser, seine Stimme gedämpft und rau in tiefer Erregung.

Sie hörte, wie er den Atem einsog, als seine Augen über ihren Körper glitten und ihren weiblichen Kurven folgten, von ihren runden festen Brüsten bis hinunter zu ihren Hüften und bei dem Flecken roter Löckchen innehielten, die zwischen ihren Beinen über ihrem rosa, feuchten Hügel wuchsen. Ihre Haut fühlte sich fiebrig und zugleich wie mit Gänsehaut überzogen an; sie fühlte, wie sie wieder ganz errötete und ihr Atem kam stoßweise.

Nachdem er ihren Körper mit seinen Augen liebkost hatte, zog er langsam seine Stiefel aus, zog seine Tunika über den Kopf und warf sie an das Fußende des Bettes. Dann schnürte er langsam seine Beinkleider auf und entledigte sich ihrer, indem er sie wegtrat, als sie zu seinen Füßen am Boden lagen. Zum Schluss zog er seine Leibwäsche aus, riss sie beinahe mit einem schnellen Zug auf und aus den Tiefen seines Brustkorbes kam ein tiefes, kehliges Knurren.

Sansas Herz hämmerte wild, als sie sich auf ihren Ellenbogen aufstützte und zu Sandors steifer Männlichkeit herabschaute. Sein harter Schaft ragte ihr entgegen und war leicht nach oben gebogen und sie leckte sich bei dem Anblick unbewusst über die Lippen… er war so sehr _groß_ , und plötzlich empfand sie zugleich Furcht und Erregung bei dem Gedanken, dass er seine ganze Länge in ihr versenken würde. Sie rieb ihre Beine aneinander, um das dumpfe Ziehen zu lindern, dass dorthin zurückgekehrt war, während sie fühlte, wie eine Woge der Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihre Beinen und auf die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel sickerte.

Sandor stöhnte, als er sich wieder über ihr niederließ. Er war jetzt auf allen Vieren und benutzte seine Knie, um ihre Beine zu öffnen, während sich sein Gewicht auf der Matratze niederließ. Er neigte seine Hüften auf ihre Erhebung hinunter und ein Ruck der Erregung schoss durch sie hindurch, als sie fühlte, wie sein hartes Glied sie an einer solch intimen Stelle berührte, und sie stöhnte laut auf und bog ihren Rücken vor Erregung und Vorfreude durch.

Sandor begann dann, seine Länge mit seiner Hand zu streicheln und über ihre feuchte Erhebung zu reiben, und sie war hingerissen von dem Anblick, wie die geschwollene Spitze seiner harten Männlichkeit schnell verschwand und wieder auftauchte, während er fest in seine geschlossene Faust fickte und dabei die ganze Zeit schwer atmete.

Sie errötete wieder, und er lachte leise.

„Der kleine Vogel ist schüchtern“, schnarrte er amüsiert.

Sansa wandte sittsam die Augen von ihm ab, während er sich weiter Vergnügen bereitete, und da bemerkte sie eine weitere schlimme Verbrennungsnarbe auf seinem linken Arm. Ihre Gedanken wanderten ab und sie fragte sich, was mit ihm passiert war, nachdem er aus Königsmund geflohen war. Sie hatte so viele Fragen und sie gelobte sich, dass sie ihn bitten würde, ihr alles zu erzählen – wenn die Zeit dafür kam. Aber jetzt wollte sie nur den Ausdruck der Lust in Sandors Gesicht sehen, als er sich über ihrem ausgestreckten Körper streichelte.

„Schaut mich an“, kam Sandors Stimme stoßweise. Es klang flehend und so sehr verletzlich. Sansa wandte ihm wieder ihren Blick zu und ihre Augen fanden die tiefen braunen Tiefen, in denen sie versank und die sie nach Luft schnappen ließen. Sie hob langsam ihre Hände und schlängelte sie um seinen Hinterkopf, verwob ihre Finger in seinen hellbraunen Haaren und keuchte jetzt so laut wie er, weil sie von Lust und Verlangen nach ihm erfüllt war.

„Weißt du wirklich, wonach du fragst, Mädchen?“, fragte Sandor rau an ihrem Ohr, bevor er sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte und sie vor Lust schaudern ließ, und seine Stimme war heiser, als er damit fortfuhr, sich über ihr Vergnügen zu bereiten.

Sie nickte schwach und er ließ von seiner Männlichkeit ab, um nach ihrem rechten Arm zu greifen, ihre Hand mit seinen warmen schwieligen Fingern aus seinem Haar zu befreien und sie zwischen sie beide zu schieben, über seine Brusthaare hinweg, hinunter zu seinem festen Bauch und dem Flecken krauserer Haare weiter unten. Er schloss ihre Hand um sein hartes Glied und brachte sie dazu, ihn gemeinsam mit der seinen zu streicheln, die er über ihre gelegt hatte.

Sandor stöhnte und Sansa wiederholte den Klang, dann fühlte sie plötzlich eine weitere Woge an Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen hervorsickern. _Seine Männlichkeit fühlt sich so glatt an_ , war ihr nächster einigermaßen zusammenhängender Gedanke.

„Weißt du, was ich mit dir tun will, was ich mit dir tun _werde_?“, fragte er sie wieder und sein Atem kam stoßweise, aber dieses Mal ließ er sie nicht antworten, sondern bedeckte ihren Mund mit einem tiefen, fordernden Kuss, der sie atemlos und schwindelig machte. Als er sich endlich zurückzog, lauschte Sansa mit schwächer werdendem Atem, als Sandor zu beschreiben begann – in allen Einzelheiten –, was er mit ihr in dieser Nacht machen würde.


	9. Sandor 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor und Sansa und weitere Schweinereien. Muss ich mehr sagen?

„Zuerst werde ich dich küssen, kleiner Vogel. Ich werde dich langsam küssen, deinen ganzen Körper… von deinen köstlichen Lippen bis zu deinem langen weißen Hals, bis zu deinen wundervollen festen runden Titten, und ich werde an ihnen saugen, ich werde sie lecken und mit meinen Zähnen an deinen kleinen rosa Knospen kratzen. Dann werde ich mich langsam auf den Weg über deinen festen flachen Bauch machen und zu deinen Oberschenkeln hinunter, werde sie von innen nach außen küssen, und dann gehe ich wieder nach oben und liebkose deine süße Fotze“, sagte Sandor heiser in Sansas Ohr, ehe er sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub, worauf sie vor Lust unter ihm wimmerte, während er ihren hämmernden Puls küsste und leckte.

Dann verharrte er wieder nah an ihrem Gesicht und berührte mit seinen Lippen leicht die ihren – was ein wunderbares Zucken der Lust an seiner Wirbelsäule entlangjagte – und sie stöhnte an ihm, während er einen Arm seitlich von ihrem Kopf aufstützte und ihr mit seiner anderen Hand dabei half, weiterhin sein steifes Glied zu streicheln.

_Götter, das ist zu erregend_ , dachte Sandor. Er konnte spüren, wie Flüssigkeit aus der Spitze seines Schwanzes austrat und er führte Sansas Hand zu seiner Eichel, während er die klebrige salzige Flüssigkeit mit seinem schwieligen Daumen darüber verteilte und dabei vor Glück schauderte. _Vielleicht sollte ich damit aufhören, mich zu streicheln, bevor ich meinen Samen in der Hand des kleinen Vogels vergieße…_ Er ließ Sansas Hand los – die sich sofort wieder zu seinem Hinterkopf schlängelte, ihre Finger vergruben sich in seinen Haaren und zogen daran –, brachte seinen Arm auf die andere Seite ihres Kopfes und presste seine Härte gegen ihre Erhebung.

Sansa reagierte darauf, indem sie stöhnend ihre Hüften an den seinen rieb.

Während er sprach, sah er befriedigt, dass Sansa nickte und ihre oh-so-köstlichen Lippen wieder unbewusst leckte. _Scheiße_. Diese Geste erregte ihn mehr, als sich der kleine Vogel vorzustellen vermochte.

„Dann“, fuhr er fort, „werde ich deine feuchte Fotze ganz langsam lecken, wie der gute Hund, der ich bin, bis du so nass bist, dass du mich anbetteln wirst, dich mit meinem harten Schwanz auszufüllen. Aber das werde ich noch nicht tun, Sansa. Nein.“ Er fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand leicht von ihrem Schlüsselbein zu ihren wogenden Brüsten, und dann umfasste er zögernd ihre feste weiße Titte. Als er sie leicht drückte und seinen Daumen über ihre erhärtete Brustwarze gleiten ließ, antwortete sie mit einem kehligen Stöhnen und presste ihre Brust fester in seine Hand.

Als sein kleiner Vogel ihn mit großen, verdunkelten blauen Augen ansah, erkannte Sandor selbstzufrieden, dass ihre Pupillen durch die tiefe Erregung, die sie empfand, gänzlich erweitert waren. Ihr Atem kam noch stockender und er konnte das rhythmische Anschwellen ihrer Titten sehen, als sie hart und schnell um Atem rang. Ihre Hände hatten schon begonnen, über seinen Brustkorb zu gleiten, der Spitze seines schmerzenden Schwanzes so nah, dass er beinahe stöhnte, ehe sie wieder nach oben glitten, um die Seiten seiner starken Arme zu streicheln. Sandor hatte das Gefühl, dass Sansa noch zu scheu war, um aus freien Stücken einfach nach seinem Schwanz zu greifen, obwohl sie ihn noch vor Momenten gestreichelt hatte.

„Und was ich als nächstes mit dir tun werde, Sansa – kleiner Vogel –, wirst du für sehr undamenhaft halten.“ Er rieb ihre harte Brustwarze sachte zwischen zwei Fingern und warte einen Moment, ob das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, ankommen würde. Immerhin war Sansa Stark eine Jungfrau, und vielleicht hatte sie noch nie davon gehört, geschweige denn Erfahrung damit gemacht.

Aber zu seinem großen Schock und völligem Erstaunen öffnete sich ihr Mund noch einmal zu einem perfekten kleinen O und ihre Wangen überzogen sich scharlachrot. _Sieben Höllen, sie weiß, wovon ich rede. Leck mich._ Für einen Moment wurde Sandor von einem heißen Blitz der Eifersucht überwältigt und sein Verstand taumelte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Sansas köstliche Lippen am Schwanz eines anderen Mannes gesaugt hatten… aber dann erinnerte er sich an Sansas mollige kleine Freundin Myrranda Royce, und irgendwie wusste er, dass sie diejenige war, die den Kopf seines kleinen Vogels mit all diesen schmutzigen, undamenhaften Gedanken angefüllt hatte.

Er lachte innerlich bei dem Gedanken an Sansa _scheiß_ Stark, wie sie mit ihrer Freundin Bettgeflüster austauschte, bevor es ihm dämmerte und er fühlte, wie ein unerwarteter Ruck der Erregung durch seinen Körper zuckte. _Oh Götter._ Er stöhnte, bevor er sich in den dunkelblauen Tiefen ihrer Augen verlor.

Dann zögerte Sandor einen Moment, ehe er sich ganz über Sansa niederließ, sein Körper den ihren jetzt ganz bedeckte und sie ihre Beine noch weiter spreizte, um Platz für seinen großen, muskulösen Umriss zu machen, ehe sie diese langen Beine fest um seine Hüften schlang und ihre Hände über seinen Rücken und seine Schultern krochen und seine Haut mit ihren Nägeln kratzten. Es fühlte sich für Sandor so unglaublich gut an, dass sein kleiner Vogel so lüstern auf seine Berührung reagierte, auf seinen Mund, seine Worte… Verdammte Höllen. Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so gefühlt.

Sansa ließ ihren Lippen ein kleines Stöhnen entweichen, als sich ihrer beider nackte Haut endlich gänzlich aneinander presste und er begann sie sofort wieder zu küssen, seine Zunge fickte tief in ihren Mund hinein, als er sein Gewicht auf die rechte Seite verlagerte, um sie nicht zu erdrücken. Dieses Mal wandte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit ihrer linken Brust zu, er umfasste sie zuerst und massierte sie dann sachte, ehe er ihre Brustwarze leicht mit seinem schwieligen Daumen berührte. Sansa wimmerte, Sandors Mund wurde noch fordernder und sog feucht an ihrer Zunge, was sie beide vor reiner Lust erschaudern und stöhnen ließ.

Sansas lüsterne Reaktion auf seine Berührung kam unverzüglich – sie rieb ihre Hüften gegen seinen harten Schwanz und Sandor merkte, wie er bei dem Gefühl, dass sein kleiner Vogel versuchte, sich an ihm zu reiben, tief aufstöhnte. Es wollte ihn vor schierer Lust und dem völligen Verlangen nach ihr verrückt machen. „Gefällt dir das, was ich jetzt mit dir mache, Sansa?“, fragte Sandor sie rau, seinen Kopf tief über ihre Brust geneigt und sein Haar fiel ihm über die Augen, als seine Hand wieder über ihre Brust glitt und seine Finger jede ihrer wundervollen Titten abwechselnd liebkosten und drückten. „Oh ja“, flüsterte sie, „bitte ja, ich will mehr, Sandor“, kam Sansas gestöhnte Antwort.

Sandor lachte leise. „Immer der höfliche kleine Vogel“, sagte er, ehe er ihre Brustwarzen wieder zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger drehte, was ihrer Kehle ein winziges Wimmern entlockte und sie ihren Rücken durchbiegen ließ, näher zu ihm heran.

Sandors steifer Schwanz war zwischen seinem Bauch und Sansas Erhebung gefangen und er schmerzte ihn jetzt beinahe – er konnte fühlen, wie er pulsierte, konnte fühlen, wie die Flüssigkeit wieder aus der Spitze austrat und sich auf seinem Bauch verteilte. Aber er entschloss sich, sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber einzuhalten und er begann, nachdem er ihre harten Brustwarzen losgelassen hatte, ihren langen geschmeidigen Hals mit offenen Küssen zu überschütten. Das entlockte ihr weitere hübsche Seufzer und Stöhnen, und – sieben verdammte Höllen und alle sieben Himmel – Sandor zwang sich dazu, wieder zu ihren Brüsten zurückzukehren.

Der Laut, der aus ihrer Kehle kam, als er seinen Mund über ihrer linken Brustwarze schloss und sie mit seinen Zähnen kratzte, während er sie leckte und daran sog, war so pur, dass Sandor beinahe seinen Verstand verlor und am liebsten hart in ihre oh-so-nasse Fotze gestoßen hätte. Aber das Versprechen eines süßeren Vergnügens mit ihr hielt ihn zurück… für den Moment.

_Sansa Starks Blüte muss sanft gepflückt werden,_ erinnerte er sich immer wieder. _Führ dich nicht auf wie ein wildes Tier oder wie der aufgeregte Hund, der du bist. Du willst ihr gefallen, willst ihr Vergnügen bereiten. Du willst, dass sie ihr süßes kleines Lied für dich singt, während du sie endlich gründlich und langsam fickst._ Scheiße, aber das verlangte ihm viel Selbstkontrolle ab.

Nachdem er sich gründlich ihrer linken Brustwarze gewidmet hatte und seine Zunge so langsam wie möglich darüber hatte gleiten lassen und sie sachte gebissen hatte, ließ er mit einem feuchten Geräusch von ihr ab und hob seinen Kopf, um tief in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen zu sehen, atmete dabei die ganze Zeit schwer, sein Herz klopfte hart in seiner Brust und sein Puls raste. Es war so lange her, dass er eine Frau gehabt hatte, irgendeine Frau, und sie waren meistens Huren gewesen. Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, Jungfrauen die Unschuld zu nehmen – tatsächlich hatte er noch niemals eine gehabt, nicht einmal eine dieser teuren jungfräulichen Huren, die man in Königsmund kaufen konnte –, und er hatte Angst, sich gänzlich auf Sansa zu ergießen, bevor sie zum Ende kamen. Jungfrauen waren sowieso nicht sein Ding; er bevorzugte einen ordentlichen harten Fick, und vielleicht lag das daran, dass er noch nie die Chance gehabt hatte, jemanden zu lieben… und mit Sansa, seinem kleinen Vogel, wollte Sandor sich Zeit nehmen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte eine atemlose, besorgte Sansa plötzlich. Er konnte sehen, dass sie sich sorgte, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, ihm irgendwie zu missfallen.

„Nein, kleiner Vogel. Ich schaue dich nur gerne so an.“ Auch Sandor hatte Probleme damit, gleichmäßig zu atmen, und er musste sich einen Moment Zeit nehmen, bevor er wieder mit anfing, seinen kleinen Vogel langsam zu martern – was auch für ihn zu einer langsamen Marter wurde. _Leck mich._

Er küsste sie wieder, bewegte sich an ihrem Körper hinunter und hinterließ eine Fährte leichter, feuchter Küsse auf ihrem flachen Bauch. Das brachte Sansa zum Kichern, aber ihr Kichern hörte auf und sie stöhnte, als er noch tiefer ging, bis sein Gesicht genau an ihrer feuchten rosa Fotze war. Er griff nach ihren langen schlanken Beinen und legte sie über seine kraftvollen Schultern; für einige Sekunden war sein Gesicht nur weniger Zentimeter von ihrer Erhebung entfernt, und er atmete ihren Geruch ein, während Sansa sich unter ihm wand und keuchte und ihre Hände fester in sein Haar griffen und daran zogen, was seine Wirbelsäule mit wundervoller Gänsehaut überzog.

Er brachte seine Hände unter ihre seidenweichen und festen Hinterbacken und drückte sie fest, als er die Innenseite ihres linken Oberschenkels mit seiner Nase anstupste und sie dann leckte, wie der gute Hund, der er war. Er spürte, wie Sansa vor Lust unter ihm schauderte, als er endlich mit seinem Daumen ihre Erhebung liebkoste, was ihre Hüften gegen seine Hand zucken ließ.

„Oh Götter!“, stöhnte Sansa, während sie mit den Nägeln über seine Kopfhaut kratzte.

Dann beugte er sich über ihre feuchte Fotze und hörte, wie Sansa nach Luft schnappte und laut stöhnte, als er sie endlich mit seinem Mund berührte. _Götter, sie schmeckt so verdammt gut,_ dachte Sandor. _Besser als jeder honigsüße Wein, den ich je probiert habe._ Er teilte ihren Schoß sachte mit seinen Fingern und begann, über ihre feuchte Öffnung zu lecken, flatterte mit seiner Zunge über ihre Klitoris und saugte an der sich erhärtenden kleinen Perle aus Fleisch dort, genau wie er es ihr versprochen hatte. Sansa bäumte ihre Hüften in einer gänzlich lüsternen Reaktion heftig gegen sein Gesicht, alle Scham vergessend und laut stöhnend, und ihre Hände ließen plötzlich von seinem Haar ab. Sandor nahm undeutlich wahr, dass sie jetzt nach dem kleinen Kopfteil hinter sich griff und daran kratzte und winselte, „Ja, ja, OH GÖTTER JA mehr…bitte“, was seine Lust noch erhöhte und weitere Schauder seinen Rücken entlangsandte, während sein Schwanz die ganze Zeit vor Verlangen und Lust nach ihr immer härter pulsierte. _Oh Götter, ich will sie jetzt nur noch ficken_ , dachte Sandor ungestüm. _Wenn sie so reagiert, wenn meine Zunge an ihrer süßen Fotze leckt, wie wird sie reagieren, wenn mein Schwanz tief in ihr vergraben ist?_

Als ein Mann, der daran gewöhnt war, Huren dafür zu bezahlen, damit er sich Erleichterung verschaffen konnte, hatte Sandor nicht viel Erfahrung darin, einer Frau Vergnügen zu bereiten. Er folgte ihnen gewöhnlich auf ihre Zimmer, bezahlte sie, ließ sie sich auf alle Viere knien und fickte sie hart und schnell, bis er sein Ziel erreichte – und dann verließ er sie einfach, sobald es vorüber war, da sie ihn sowieso so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden wollten. Es war so einfach, auf diese Weise.

Aber mit Sansa war es anders. Er wollte sie _erfreuen_ , wollte ihr so viel Vergnügen bereiten wie sie ihm, wollte, dass sie so hart an seinem Schwanz kam, bis sie fast das Bewusstsein verlor. Und er wusste, dass er es mit ihr langsam angehen musste, ihre Lust aufbauen musste, bis sie bereit war, ihn aufzunehmen, denn er wusste, dass es für sie schmerzhaft werden würde, weil er ihr Jungfernhäutchen durchstieß – vor allem, weil sein Schwanz größer als der der meisten Männer war. Er wusste, das würde es für Sansa so viel schwieriger machen, sich ihm anzupassen.

Also stand Sandor da, Sansa Starks Beine über seine starken Schultern gelegt und sein Gesicht tief zwischen ihren Beinen vergraben. Er leckte und saugte gehorsam an ihrem kleinen Knubbel und weidete sich an dem lustvollen Klang des Stöhnens seines kleinen Vogels. Er konnte spüren, wie ihre Fotze vor Lust anschwoll, der kleine Knubbel hart und sie hatte begonnen, ihre Hüften fester an seinem Gesicht zu reiben. Sandor neckte ihren steifen Knubbel mit seiner Zungenspitze, drückte dann seine Zunge flach dagegen und wiederholte diese Bewegung immer wieder, während Sansas Stöhnen lauter an seine Ohren drang. Endlich beschloss er, seine Taktik zu ändern.

Sandor begann, den Einlass zu ihrer engen süßen Fotze zu ficken und ließ seine Zunge immer wieder in ihre feuchte Öffnung hinein- und hinausschnellen, ehe er erst eine Fingerspitze und dann eine zweite in ihren Einlass stieß – er neckte sie und öffnete sie ein bisschen. Ihr Stöhnen wurde höher und ihre Hände verließen das Kopfteil, um wieder krampfhaft an seinem Haar zu zerren und daran zu ziehen, was Sandor vor Lust stöhnen ließ. Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie ihrer Erlösung vermutlich schon sehr nahe war – ihre Beine hatten auf seinen Schultern zu zittern begonnen –, aber er hatte nicht die Absicht, sie jetzt schon kommen zu lassen, auch wenn er so sehr wollte, dass sie an seinem Mund kam und sie auf seiner Zunge schmecken wollte…

„Ich denke, das ist jetzt genug für dich, kleiner Vogel“, sagte er heiser und wischte sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab. Sansa sah ihn mit einem Anflug von Enttäuschung in ihren Augen an und stieß einen kleinen Protestschrei aus, weil sie von ihrer kleinen Wolke aus Erregung und Lust gestoßen wurde. Sandor bellte angesichts ihres Zorns nur ein Lachen heraus. „Da gibt es etwas, was du erst für mich tun musst, ehe ich dich ficke, Mädchen“, begann er wieder, seine Stimme tief und heiser in der Kehle, seine eigenen Augen vor Verlangen nach ihr glasig. Sandor war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie in den sieben Höllen er diesen nächsten Teil überstehen sollte, ohne seinen Samen in Sansas Mund zu vergießen.

Er stieg vom Bett, ging zur Vorderseite zurück und ergriff Sansa plötzlich bei den Hüften, „Komm her, Sansa“, was sie vor Überraschung aufschreien ließ, zog sie zur Bettkante und richtete sie in eine sitzende Position auf. Sogar dann war Sandor zu groß, als dass sie seinen Schwanz einfach mit dem Mund hätte erreichen können (da das Bett so niedrig war), also nahm er die Kissen und stapelte sie unter Sansas köstlichem kleinen Hintern auf, während sie mit den Hüften wackelte, um es sich darauf bequem zu machen und ihre Beine weit spreizte, damit er sie erreichen konnte.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du an meinem Schwanz saugst, kleiner Vogel“, sagte er heiser. Er sah, wie Sansas Augen von seinen Augen zu seinem Schwanz und wieder zu seinen Augen zurückzuckten.

„Oh ja, bitte“, flüsterte sie, halb flehend, was Sandor bei diesen Worten tief aufstöhnen ließ.

_Götter, sie ist so begierig! Niemals bei den Titten der Jungfrau hätte man gedacht, dass eine so artige, höfliche Dame von hoher Geburt wie Sansa Stark sich jemals dir hingeben würde, dem alten, vernarbten, hässlichen Hund, geschweige dann, dass sie deinen verdammten Schwanz lutschen würde._

„Scheiße“, sagte Sandor, das Wort entfloh seinen Lippen, als die Erkenntnis einsank, dass Sansa Stark tatsächlich an seinem steinharten Schwanz saugen würde – genau, wie er es sich all diese Male vorgestellt hatte, dass sie es täte, als er sich selbst Erleichterung verschafft hatte.

Das brachte seinen Schwanz zum Zucken, als er an seiner Vorderseite herausragte, steif und hart wie valyrischer Stahl.

Jetzt, da seine Männlichkeit auf einer Höhe mit Sansas Mund war, waren ihre wunderschönen Tully-blauen Augen sehr rund geworden, als sie sich seinem steifen Schwanz gegenüber sah. Ihre Lippen waren vor Erregung und Nervosität schon geöffnet, als sie ihre Hände zur Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel gleiten und von dort zu seinen Hinterbacken gleiten ließ, diese leicht mit den Fingerspitzen liebkoste und sie dann mit ihren weichen Händen ergriff. Sandor stöhnte rau bei ihrer Berührung, die seine Erregung in die Höhe schnellen ließ und ihn am liebsten seinen Schwanz grob ihn ihren Mund stoßen lassen wollte.

„Öffne deinen Mund weiter, Sansa“, keuchte Sandor, als ihre Augen einander wieder fanden – als er auf von seiner gewaltigen Höhe auf sie herabblickte, wie sie nackt wie am Tag ihrer Geburt da saß, ihre weiße Kehle entblößt und er in den blauen Tiefen ihrer Augen versank. Sie gehorchte und senkte ihren Kopf, als er sein geschwollenes Glied mit seiner rechten Hand umfasste und mit der linken Faust in Sansas Haare griff. Sie schien zu verstehen, was er von ihr wollte und nachdem sie noch einmal über ihre Lippen geleckt hatte, brachte sie ihren Mund zögernd über seine Männlichkeit, hob ihre Augen erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf und wartete auf Anweisung.

„Nimm die Spitze meines Schwanzes in deinen Mund… ja, genau so“, stöhnte er wieder, als Sansa gehorchte und eifrig ihre warmen Lippen über der Spitze seines schmerzenden Gliedes schloss. „Jetzt saug“, fügte er hinzu und sie gehorchte pflichtbewusst und machte dabei feuchte Sauggeräusche. Er ließ sie für einige Minuten an seiner Eichel saugen, ehe er damit begann, den Rest seines Schaftes auf und ab zu streicheln, während sie fortfuhr, an ihm zu saugen, die erregendsten Geräusche zu machen und ihn so tief zu erregen, dass er fühlte, wie sich seine Hoden in beinahe schmelzender Ekstase zusammenzogen.

„Tiefer“, seine Stimme war jetzt zu einem beinahe gebrochenen Flüstern gesunken. Sansa öffnete ihren Mund noch weiter und bewegte ihre Lippen an seinem schmerzenden Schwanz entlang. „Jetzt nimm deinen Kopf zurück und beweg dann deinen Mund wieder an meinem Schwanz herunter, langsam… deck deine Zähne mit deinen Lippen ab, ja… das ist es.“ Das Stöhnen, das aus seiner Kehle drang, war so tief, dass es an seinem steifen Glied entlangzusummen schien. „Oh Scheiße, kleiner Vogel… das fühlt sich so verdammt gut an“, stöhnte er halb ächzend und seine Hüften begannen, sich gemeinsam mit den Bewegungen ihres Kopfes zu bewegen.

Sansas Mund bewegte sich an seinem Schwanz auf und nieder, hielt inne, um wieder an seiner Spitze zu saugen, sobald sein steinhartes Glied beinahe völlig aus ihrem Mund geglitten war, ehe sie ihn so tief in ihren Mund aufnahm, dass er fühlen konnte, wie er hinten an ihre Kehle stieß.

Es machte Sandor verrückt, dabei zuzusehen, wie Sansa Stark ihn so eifrig genoss. „Benutz jetzt deine Zunge“, brachte er gerade noch heraus und keuchte vor Lust. Sie gehorchte pflichtbewusst, ließ ihre Zunge um die Spitze seines tropfenden Schwanzes gleiten und seine Flüssigkeit vermischte sich mit ihrem Speichel, ehe sie sein geschwollenes Glied wieder vollständig in ihren Mund aufnahm, dabei laut stöhnte und der Klang an seinem Schwanz entlangsummte und direkt in seine harten Hoden schoss.

Es war das intensivste sexuelle Gefühl, das Sandor je in seinem Leben erfahren hatte, und weil es sein kleiner Vogel war, seine Sansa, die ihm jetzt mit solcher Hingabe Vergnügen bereitete, hätte er sich am liebsten in diesem Moment tief in ihrem süßen Mund vergossen.

Sandor ließ sie noch ein paar Minuten an seinem Schwanz saugen, packte ihr kastanienrotes Haar mit der Faust und drückte ihren Kopf sachte an sich herunter, während er sich selbst schneller und fester streichelte und vor reiner, intensiver Lust heftig atmete… aber er fühlte, wie er sich seiner Erlösung näherte, und bald schob er Sansas Kopf sanft von seinem Schwanz fort. Sie protestierte bei dieser Unterbrechung fast noch einmal; sie schien diese Tätigkeit als sehr lustvoll zu empfinden. Sandor legte wieder eine große Hand zwischen ihre Beine und fand ihre Fotze so feucht für sich vor, dass er ein tiefes Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Leg dich wieder etwas weiter auf das Bett zurück“, sagte er, seine Stimme ein heiseres Flüstern, das er fast nicht erkannte, während seine Augen glasig vor reiner Lust waren. Götter, er war so verdammt erregt!

Sansa schaute ihn eifrig an. „Wirst du mich jetzt… _ficken_ , Sandor?“, keuchte sie mit großen Augen, ihre köstlichen roten Lippen geöffnet und geschwollen vom Saugen an seinem Schwanz.

„Ja, kleiner Vogel“, schnarrte er. „Ich werde dir jetzt geben, was du willst; ich werde dich ficken.“

Sansa gehorchte schnell.


	10. Sansa 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansas leidenschaftliche Nacht mit Sandor geht weiter. Wird sie endlich ihre kostbare Jungfräulichkeit verlieren?

Sansas Sinne loderten wie Feuer, ihr ganzer Körper _fühlte_ sich, als ob er _loderte_. Sie war nie zuvor in ihrem Leben so erregt gewesen; das einzige, woran sie denken konnte, war die Lust, die Sandor ihr gerade bereitete, und die Lust, die sie ihm nach dem Ausdruck auf seinen vernarbten Zügen ebenso bereitete. Sie fühlte sich, als wolle sie bersten.

Als er an ihrer Weiblichkeit, ihrer _Fotze_ , geleckt und gesaugt hatte, hatte sie gedacht, die Lust, die sie durch seinen Mund und seine Zunge und dann seine Finger erlebte, würde sie verrückt machen. Der dumpfe Schmerz, den sie verspürte, wurde langsam zu einem tiefen Summen, das sie von tief zwischen ihren Beinen bis zu ihren Fingerspitzen und ihren Zehen fühlen konnte; hinter ihren flatternden Lidern konnte sie beinahe Sterne sehen.

Als er seinen Mund von ihr entfernt hatte, hatte sie beinahe vor Ärger protestiert… aber dann hatte er sie dazu gebracht, an seinem _Schwanz_ zu saugen, wie er es ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie es tun würde, und obwohl sie schon gespürt hatte, wie glatt seine Haut dort war, als er ihre Hand an sich gelegt hatte, damit sie ihn streichelte, war sie noch immer von dem seidigen Gefühl in ihrem Mund überrascht. Sie war neugierig auf den kleinen Knoten aus Fleisch auf der Rückseite seiner Eichel gewesen, und all dies zu entdecken, ihn zu entdecken, hatte sie einfach auf eine weitere Ebene der Erregung gebracht.

Die Intimität, die sie jetzt mit Sandor teilte, der Gedanke, dass dieser grimmige, gefährliche und gefürchtete Kämpfer – der stärkste Mann, den sie je gekannt hatte (abgesehen von seinem verhassten Bruder) – sie all diese unglaublich intimen und lustvollen Dinge mit ihm machen ließ, ihr zeigte, wie verletzlich er bei ihr sein konnte, während er auch ihr Lust bereitete, brachte sie beinahe vor reiner Lust und tiefer Liebe zu ihm in die Knie.

Als Sandor ihr sagte, dass sie sich weiter zurück auf das Bett legen sollte, nachdem er gefühlt hatte, wie feucht sie wirklich für ihn war, wusste sie, dass sie noch mehr Lust durch ihn erfahren würde – das äußerste an Lust, das Gefühl seiner harten Männlichkeit, die sich tief in ihr bewegte. Sansa fühlte sich plötzlich etwas ängstlich (er war wirklich sehr groß), aber sie schauderte auch vor Lust und köstlicher Erwartung, die ihren ganzen Körper prickeln ließ.

Sansa bewegte sich rasch an das Kopfende und zerrte die Pelze und Kissen mit sich, um sie hinter sich aufzustapeln, als sie sich auf den Rücken legte und die Beine weit für ihn öffnete, dass Sandor ihr einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf, bevor er ihre frauliche Stelle anstarrte. Sie errötete heftig, als sie sah, dass er sowohl den Flecken roter lockiger Haare dort unten wie auch ihre fraulichen Stellen sehen konnte, aber sie wischte diese kindischen Gedanken beiseite – er hatte seinen Mund schon dort gehabt und wusste sehr genau, wie sie aussah und sich anfühlte. _Warum schaut er mich jetzt dann so an?_ Sandor wandte den Blick endlich ab, seine Augen zuckten zu den ihren zurück und sie fühlte sich sofort… sicher.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick unter schweren Lidern, als er sich ihr wieder auf dem Bett näherte, und zum ersten Mal sah sie die hässliche faltige Narbe auf seinem linken Oberschenkel und erinnerte sich an sein Hinken von vorhin, und wie er sich zur rechten Seite lehnte, was sie plötzlich traurig machte. _Mein armer Bluthund_ , dachte sie. Dann zuckten Sansas Augen wieder zu seinem Gesicht. _Du musst mir sagen, was mit dir passiert ist, mein Liebster. Wo warst du, nachdem du aus Königsmund geflohen bist? Wo bist du hingegangen? Wer hat dir das angetan? Oh, mein geliebter nicht-Ser, wie ich für dich gebetet habe, dass die Mutter den Zorn in dir besänftigt. Hat sie meine Gebete erhört?_ Sansas Augen bohrten sich in die von Sandor, als ob sie versuchen wollte, nach seiner Seele zu greifen, als ihr Herz ihm entgegenflog.

Sandor zögerte einen Augenblick, als er ihr nahe war und warf ihr einen schmerzgeplagten Blick zu. Er wollte sichergehen, dass sie hierfür bereit war, für ihn, und er gab ihr ganz klar die Möglichkeit, das zu beenden, was sie taten, eine Möglichkeit, ihre Meinung zu ändern. „Willst du mich in dir haben, kleiner Vogel?“, fragte er, seine Stimme ein tiefes, leises Krächzen.

Sansa schaute ihn nur an und schenkte ihm ihr süßestes Lächeln, als sie ihm ihren Körper entgegenbog und leise seinen Namen stöhnte. „Oh, ja, bitte, ja. Sandor… bitte, ich will dich in mir haben, ich – ich will, dass du mich _fickst_ “, sie errötete, als sie diese Worte sagte. „Ich brauche dich – ich _will_ dich.“

Es war, als sei der Mann plötzlich zerbrochen, als seinen Lippen ein ersticktes Stöhnen entfloh. „Sansa…“

Sandor beugte sich über Sansa und bedeckte ihren Mund mit dem seinen, vertiefte den Kuss schnell und ließ seine Zunge feucht über die ihre gleiten. Sie schlang fest die Arme um seinen Hals, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen, und erwiderte seinen Kuss so leidenschaftlich, wie er ihn ihr gab, und stöhnte in seinen Mund hinein, als sie ihre langen Beine um seine Taille schlang und ihre Brüste gegen seine Brust presste, dass ihre Brustwarzen sich an seinen weichen dunklen Brusthaaren reiben konnten. Das Haar kitzelte sie angenehm, ihre Brustwarzen erhärteten sich wieder zu kleinen Spitzen und sie stöhnte leise.

Sansa fühlte, wie Sandors Hand zu ihrer Taille glitt, die Rundung ihrer Hüften streichelte umfasste das Fleisch in einer süßen, zärtlichen Liebkosung mit seiner Hand, was ihr am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut verursachte, ehe er seine Hände wieder seitlich von ihr auf dem Bett platzierte. Dann hob er rasch seine Hüften von den ihren fort und schob seine rechte Hand zwischen sie, um seine steife Männlichkeit zu ergreifen und die geschwollene Eichel gegen ihren schmerzenden feuchten Einlasse zu pressen.

„Oh Götter, Sandor, JA, bitte ich will das…“, flehte sie ihn an, ihre Augen fanden seinen düsteren, stürmischen Blick, fühlte ein beinahe überwältigendes Bedürfnis, ihn endlich in sich zu haben und ihre Fraulichkeit sehnte sich noch stärker nach ihm.

„Geduld, mein eifriger kleiner Vogel, ich wärme dich noch auf“, murmelte er gegen ihren Hals, sein Atem heiß auf ihrer zarten Haut, als er sein Gesicht dort vergrub. Sandor begann wieder, sich selbst zu streicheln, dieses Mal gegen ihre schmerzende Knospe. Die Bewegung verursachte Reibung dort, sandte einen Blitz reinster Lust durch ihren ganzen Körper und ließ beide stöhnen. Ihre Hüften bäumten sich bei diesen lustvollen Gefühlen von selbst auf; sie wollte ihn so sehr, hatte sich so lang nach ihm gesehnt, dass sie an nichts anderes denken konnte, als dass er endlich in sie eindrang. Sie packte seine harten, muskulösen Arme und benutzte sie als Hebel, als sie wieder ihr Hüften bewegte, sodass die Eichel von Sandors Männlichkeit plötzlich in ihre feuchte Öffnung hineinglitt und sie bei dem plötzlichen Eindringen seines harten Gliedes aufstöhnte.

Sandor warf ihr noch einmal einen schmerzgeplagten Blick zu. „Sansa, kleiner Vogel, wenn ich das tue, gibt es kein Zurück. Du wirst mir gehören, und nur mir“, stöhnte er benommen.

Sansa schauderte bei seinen Worten. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie nach dieser Nacht ihm gehören würde – sie hatte nie Zweifel daran gehabt, dass sie Sandor Clegane ganz und  gar gehören würde, sobald er ihr die Jungfräulichkeit nahm, und sie wusste auch, dass er ihr gehören würde. _Wölfe binden sich ein Leben lang, oder? Wie ist es mit einem Schattenwolf und einem Bluthund?_ „Ja“, sagte Sansa heftig und schaute ihm tief in seine suchenden Augen, ermutigt von seinen Worten und dem Bedürfnis, vollständig mit ihm zusammen zu sein. „Und du wirst mir gehören.“

Sandor stieß bei ihren Worten einen kehligen Laut aus und dann begann er endlich, langsam, vorsichtig, die Spitze seines steifen Gliedes gegen ihren engen, feuchten Einlass zu drücken, während er mit seinem Daumen die ganze Zeit beruhigende Kreise an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels rieb, bevor er ihn über ihrem feuchten und harten kleinen Knospe bewegte. „Entspann dich, kleiner Vogel, versuche, dich nicht anzuspannen, das macht es leichter.“

Der Druck war qualvoll, gleichgültig, wie feucht und bereit sie war. Immerhin war Sandor ein großer Mann und sie war eine Jungfrau – auch wenn sie schon zuvor zwei Finger in ihre Weiblichkeit geschoben hatte, waren sie doch schmal im Vergleich zu Sandors großem, hartem Schwanz.

Sie kniff ihre Augen zu und biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, bis sie blutete.

Sandor schien dies zu bemerken und hörte sofort damit auf, sich in sie zu schieben. Er nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und zwang sie, ihn anzuschauen, während die Tiefen seiner braunen Augen die ihren fragend erforschten. „Sansa“, sagte er langsam und Sorge zeigte sich in seiner Stimme, „willst du, dass ich aufhöre?“

„Nein“, wimmerte sie. Dann, etwas kräftiger, „Nein. Bitte, Sandor, hör nicht auf… ich… ich will spüren, wie du dich in mir bewegst, ich _brauche_ dich in mir.“ Ihre Hände bewegten sich wieder zu seiner Brust und liebkosten das weiche Haar dort, bevor sie seine Taille umfasste und die Hände langsam zu seinen festen, harten Hinterbacken bewegte, nach ihnen griff und ihn ermutigend gegen sich presste.

Sandors Augen schienen sich zu verdunkeln; er schaute sie einen Moment an und dann nickte er, ehe er wieder begann, sich in sie zu schieben, langsam, und ihrem Körper gestattete, sich ihm gänzlich anzupassen. „Scheiße, Sansa, du bist so eng… ich weiß nicht, wie ich in dich passen soll“, stöhnte er. Aber er fuhr fort, sich in sie hineinzubewegen; sie spürte, wie endlich etwas nachgab und sie stieß einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei aus. Sandor hielt sofort inne.

„Sansa“, sagte er beinahe flehend, „wir können jetzt aufhören, wenn es das ist, was du willst. Deine Jungfräulichkeit ist durchstoßen.“

Sansa schüttelte ihren Kopf, nein. Sein Mund bedeckte den ihren wieder hungrig und er küsste sie eine ganze Zeit langsam, wie in einem Versuch, ihr zu helfen, den qualvollen Schmerz zu vergessen, den sie gerade empfand. Seine Hände begannen wieder damit, über ihren Körper zu gleiten, seine Daumen spielten mit ihren Brustwarzen, als er ihre Halsbeuge küsste, und dann sog er an ihren Ohrläppchen, was Erregung durch ihren Körper schießen ließ. Langsam begann der Schmerz nachzulassen und einem langsamen, brodelnden Glücksgefühl Platz zu machen, und Sansa wand ihre Hüften zögernd an den seinen. Mit einem kleinen lustvollen Ächzen schob sich Sandor wieder in sie hinein, langsam, bis er das Ende erreichte und sie spürte die weiche Berührung seiner Hoden an sich. Er war jetzt gänzlich in ihr und Sansa fühlte mit einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust, wie geweitet sie um ihn herum war, dass sich ihrer Kehle ein Stöhnen entrang.

„Schau mich an, Sansa“, stöhnte Sandor. Sie gehorchte ihm und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sie wusste, er wollte, dass sie ihn ansah, während er in sie hineinfickte, und dieser Gedanke machte es alles noch erregender.

Sandor blieb für einige lange Augenblicke ruhig, bewegte seine Hüften nicht und liebkoste ihre Brüste mit seinen großen, warmen Händen, formte ihr Fleisch mit ihnen und drehte ihre harten Brustwarzen zwischen seinen schwieligen Fingern. Das sandte einen weiteren Luststoß durch ihren Körper und sie schwelgte in seinen Küssen, wie er sie mit seinen Zähnen zeichnete, sie biss, an ihrer Halsbeuge sog und versuchte, sie vergessen zu lassen, wie sie von ihm geweitet wurde und wie sehr es geschmerzt hatte. Sansa erwiderte Sandors unglaublich erregende Fürsorge, indem sie ein kleines Wimmern von sich gab und seinen Körper überall mit ihren Händen berührte, den festen, geschliffenen Kurven seiner Muskeln folgte, die sich hart unter seiner Haut bewegten, ihre Finger in seinem weichen Brusthaar verwob und bis zu dem Pfad an Haaren bis zu seiner Leistengegend hinunter, was Sandor vor Lust knurren ließ, als sie ihn eifrig und zögernd erforschte.

Und dann begann er plötzlich, sich wieder langsam zu bewegen, zog sich Stück um Stück aus ihrer geweiteten Fraulichkeit heraus und ließ die Länge seines Schaftes langsam gegen ihre Knospe gleiten, was ihr so viel Lust brachte, dass sie bei der plötzlichen Reibung dort zischte. Dann drang er wieder in sie ein, nach und nach, bis er wieder völlig in ihr versunken war.

Sandor wiederholte die Bewegung wieder und wieder, bis Sansa sich völlig entspannte und die Bewegung sich angenehmer anzufühlen begann. Sie stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus, als sie spürte, wie sich Druck in ihr aufbaute, und sie rieb ihre Hüften zunächst zögernd an den seinen…dann, ermutigt von dem intensiven Gefühl, das langsam den Schmerz ersetzte, den sie empfunden hatte, presste Sansa ihren Körper fest gegen den seinen.

Sandor ächzte, als er die Bewegung seiner Hüften beschleunigte, und sie spürte, wie er sich fester an ihr rieb, feucht in sie hinein- und wieder hinausglitt, schneller und schneller, bis er sie wahrhaftig fickte. Als er bei jedem harten Stoß seiner Hüften laut über ihr keuchte und dabei tief in ihre Augen schaute, fühlte Sansa, wie sich allein bei dem Anblick des Verzückens auf Sandors Gesicht, als er sie fickte, auch in ihr die Lust steigerte.

Sansas Sinne verschärften sich plötzlich, und alles, was sie fühlen und hören konnte, war Sandor, der sie fickte und fest und schnell in sie hineinstieß. Seine harte Männlichkeit brachte ihr endlich eine Art von Lust, die sie nie zuvor verspürt hatte – nicht, wenn sie mit ihren Fingern über ihre Knospe gerieben hatte, nicht, wenn sie sie in ihre… _Fotze_ geschoben hatte. Vielmehr stieß sein Schwanz tief in ihr an etwas, das sie langsam ihrer süßen Erlösung nahebrachte.

Sie hob ihre Hüften zu den seinen, um ihn gänzlich entgegenzukommen, während er sie weiterhin hart und schnell fickte und das Klatschen von Haut an Haut laut im Raum klang. Sie konnte Sandors schweres Ächzen hören, konnte hören, wie sein Atem langsam ungleichmäßig wurde. Auch die Bewegung seiner Hüften, die bis zu diesem Moment ziemlich rhythmisch gewesen waren, wurde ruckartig. Sie konnte auch erkennen, dass sein Gesicht vor Lust verzogen war.

_Nein,_ dachte sie panisch, _er kann jetzt noch nicht seine Erfüllung finden, ich bin nicht soweit, ich möchte den Höhepunkt mit ihm erreichen._

Sansa drückte plötzlich fest gegen Sandors Brust, um ihn von sich fortzubewegen, fühlte, wie sein Schwanz feucht aus ihrer geschwollenen Weiblichkeit glitt, und für einen Moment knurrte er so tief und sah sie mit einem so mörderischen Blick an, dass sie sich fast vor ihm fürchtete. Sie positionierte sich rasch auf allen vieren und wandte ihm ihren Rücken zu, dass er direkt hinter ihren Hinterbacken kniete. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und sagte, „Bitte, Sandor, ich will, dass du mich so fickst“, ihre Stimme ein Wimmern voller Lust und vor Erregung belegt.

Randa hatte ihr einmal erzählt, wie sehr sie es genoss, so genommen zu werden, von hinten, dass man bei dieser Position noch mehr Lust empfand, wenn der Schwanz eines Mannes sich noch mehr in der Fotze einer Frau vergraben konnte. Sansa hoffte, dass es stimmte.

Für einen Augenblick sah Sandor verwirrt aus, aber seine tierischen Instinkte übernahmen rasch wieder, er packte mit seinen großen Händen grob nach ihren Hüften und seine Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in ihr Fleisch. Er zog sie zurück an sich und vergrub mit einem raschen Stoß seinen Schwanz vollständig in ihr. Sansa stieß bei dem plötzlichen Gefühl und dem Schmerz einen kleinen Schrei aus und fühlte sich, als ob Sandor noch tiefer als zuvor in ihr war. Das Gefühl seiner Männlichkeit, die sie gänzlich und lustvoll ausfüllte, brachte sie schnell wieder an ihre eigene Erfüllung zurück. „Ja“, schrie sie beinahe auf, „ja, genau so, oh Götter!“

„Sieben verdammte Höllen, Sansa… was machst du mit mir…“ Sandors Stimme klang so heiser und verletzlich, dass ihr Herz sich in ihrer Brust ausdehnte. Sie spürte, wie er sie von neuem fickte, langsam zunächst, doch dann erhöhte er das Tempo schnell, pumpte hart und schnell in sie hinein und hinaus, als Sansa begann, seine Stöße gleichermaßen zu erwidern und fühlte, wie ihre Brüste mit ihrer Bewegung hin- und herwippten, wie sein steinhartes Glied etwas wundervolles in ihr anstieß und sie vor Ekstase aufschreien ließ. „Götter, Sansa“, kam seine Stimme stoßweise. „Magst du es, wenn ich dich… so… nehme?“, keuchte er schwer, seine Stimme schwer vor Lust, als er seine Hüften hart gegen die ihren klatschen ließ. „Magst du es, wenn ich dich nehme… dich nehme wie der Hund, der ich bin?“, knurrte er tief in seiner Kehle. Sansa konnte an seiner Stimme hören, wie erregt er war und wie sie durch die Vulgarität seiner Worte auf unglaubliche Weise noch erregter wurde.

„Ja! Ja!“ Sansa keuchte jetzt so laut wie Sandor, und ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte ihren Körper. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so unglaublich aufregend, zu spüren, wie Sandor unnachgiebig in sie stieß, seine harte Männlichkeit feucht in sie hinein- und hinausglitt, sie spürte, wie sich ihre Zehen in völliger Lust zusammenrollten und sie bei jedem wundervollen Stoß seiner Hüften laut aufstöhnte.

Dann schlang Sandor plötzlich seine starken Arme um ihren Bauch und ihre Brust und hob sie zu sich auf, dass ihr Rücken sich an seine Brust und seinen Bauch presste, während er sich auf seine Fersen zurücklehnte, sodass sie rittlings auf ihm saß, was sie laut stöhnen ließ, weil seine harte Männlichkeit in einem völlig neuen Winkel in sie eindrang. Sein Mund suchte nach dem ihren, um sie wieder hungrig zu küssen, sein Bart und seine Barthaare kitzelten sie, seine Zunge fickte ihren Mund, während sein Schwanz ihre Fotze fickte und Sandors Hände Sansas Hüften grob über sein hartes Glied rammte, ehe er sie sich über ihm winden ließ.

„Reite meinen Schwanz, Sansa, reite ihn, wie du ein Pferd reiten würdest“, kam Sandors Stimme stoßweise, belegt mit schierer Lust. Sansas lautes Stöhnen wurde rasch zu Lustschreien, als er wieder zu ihren steifen Brustwarzen fand und sie fest rieb, als Sansa ihre Hüften ruckartig über den seinen wand, auf und nieder, vor und zurück… wie sie ein Pferd reiten würde.

Dann spürte Sansa, wie Sandors Atem an ihrem Hals wieder ungleichmäßig wurde; sie konnte fühlen, dass er sich wieder seiner Erfüllung näherte, aber dieses Mal war Sansa bereit, da sie jetzt beinahe an der Klippe ihres eigenen süßen Höhepunktes war.

Sie ließ ihre Finger rasch über ihre harte kleine Knospe gleiten, während Sandor laut hinter ihr keuchte und seine sich aufbäumenden Hüften sie beinahe abwarfen und seine Arme sie wieder festhielten, als er sich hart in ihr bewegte. Mit einem raschen Streicheln ihrer Finger stieß Sansa ein lautes Klagen aus, während sie den Namen ihres Geliebten wieder und wieder ausrief, „Sandor… Sandor…“, sie heftig an Sandors Schwanz kam und ihre Fraulichkeit sich so fest und so schnell zusammenzog, dass es Sandor direkt über die Klippe seines eigenen mächtigen Höhepunktes brachte und sie hörte, wie er ihren Namen laut und deutlich stöhnte, als er selbst kam.

„Sansa… kleiner Vogel… _oh Scheiße!_ “, keuchte Sandor in ihr Haar, als sein Schwanz hart pulsierte, sein Samen sich wild in ihr ergoss und an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel entlanglief. Beide rieben ihre Hüften verzweifelt weiter aneinander und versuchten, ihre Lust hinauszuziehen, so lange sie konnten, und ihr Stöhnen vermischte sich im sich verdunkelnden Raum miteinander.

Während seine Arme sie noch immer umfassten, wurde Sandor endlich ruhig und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Sansa konnte spüren, wie sein Herz wild in seiner Brust schlug, und er ließ sie auch dann nicht los, als sie fühlte, wie sein Schwanz in ihr erschlaffte, und sie sich auch an ihn klammerte.


	11. Sandor 6 / Sansa 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor und Sansas leidenschaftliche Nacht ist noch nicht vorüber, und sie treffen eine Entscheidung, was ihre Zukunft anbelangt. Wird dies alles ändern?

Sandors Erlösung war so heftig, dass er für einen Augenblick dachte, er würde die Besinnung verlieren, während sein kleiner Vogel so über seinem Schwanz saß, rittlings, er tief in ihr vergraben, ihr süßes Hinterteil gegen seine Lenden und den unteren Teil seines Bauches gepresst, ihr Rücken fest gegen seine Brust gedrückt, seine Arme sie in einem verzweifelten Griff umfassend.

Er konnte spüren, wie sein Herz wild in seiner Brust hämmerte, konnte fühlen, wie das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte. Nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er etwas so mächtiges wie das empfunden, was er jetzt mit Sansa fühlte, seinem kleinen Vogel.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis seine Sinne zu ihm zurückkehrten, aber sein Atem kam noch immer stoßweise und er konnte spüren, dass Sansa so hart und schnell wie er keuchte, ihre schlanken Arme klammerten sich noch immer an ihn und ihre Nägel waren in seine Haut gekrallt.

Er löste sich langsam von ihr – was ihr wieder einen Protestschrei entlockte – und legte sie auf ihre Seite nieder, und breitete sich selbst neben ihr aus, das Gesicht ihr zugewandt. Sansa wandte sich auf dem Bett, um näher an ihn heranzukommen und warf ein langes Bein über seinen Oberschenkel, während ihre Hand zu seiner Brust wanderte und ihre Finger leicht über sein Brusthaar strichen, sein rechter Arm kam leicht auf ihrer Schulter zu liegen und sein Daumen liebkoste ihre glatte Haut in kleinen Umkreisungen.

Der Raum verdunkelte sich, das Licht kam nun von der ersterbenden Asche des Feuers und den Bienenwachskerzen, die noch immer brannten und einen leicht orangefarbenen Schimmer auf den Raum warfen.

Sandor merkte, dass er nicht sprechen konnte, nichts sagen konnte; ein Durcheinander an Gefühlen stieg in ihm auf, erstickte ihn beinahe. Also lag er einfach da, ruhig, schaute tief in die schönen blauen Augen seines kleinen Vogels und versank beinahe in ihnen, während sie langsam Strähnen seines Haars aus seinem Gesicht strich und die ganze Zeit die verbrannte Seite streichelte und sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. „Sansa… bitte, du musst das nicht -“

„Ich will aber. Ich will deine Verbrennungen berühren. Bitte… lass mich?“

Sandor wusste nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte, dazu, dass sie ihn dort berühren wollte, also nickte er nur bejahend und hielt die ganze Zeit den Atem an.

Niemand hatte ihn je dort gestreichelt, nachdem er von Gregor verbrannt worden war, und obwohl Sandor nicht viel spüren konnte, ließen ihn Sansas leichte Berührungen vor Verlangen nach ihr wieder erbeben. Sie war so perfekt, mit ihrer Mähne bräunlich-kastanienroter Locken in völliger Unordnung um ihr hübsches Gesicht herum, ihre blauen Augen weit geöffnet, als sie tief in die seinen blickte, während ihre Finger die verbrannte Seite seines Gesichtes liebkosten, dass sein Herz sich anfühlte, als wolle es gleich bersten.

„Kannst du meine Hand auf deinem Gesicht spüren?“, murmelte sie und ihre Augen suchten die seinen.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Nein, nicht wirklich, kleiner Vogel.“ Sandor sah, wie sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein Ausdruck von Traurigkeit bei seinem Geständnis ausbreitete.

„Oh Sandor…“

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und brachte die Handfläche an seine Lippen, drückte einen Kuss darauf, was ihn erstaunte. Er hatte so etwas noch niemals gemacht, aber bei Sansa fühlte es sich fast… natürlich an, irgendwie. „Ich konnte irgendwie spüren, dass du mich dort berührt hast, kleiner Vogel. Aber ich konnte dich auch nicht wirklich fühlen, wenn das Sinn macht.“

Sie nickte nur und ihre Lippen öffneten sich zu einem bebenden Lächeln.

Sandor konnte sehen, dass Sansa etwas bedrückte, trotz ihrer gerade geteilten, wundervollen Erfahrung. Er küsste sie zärtlich, als sie ihre Hand wieder zurück auf seine Brust fallen ließ und sie gegen sein schlagendes Herz presste. „Warte, kleiner Vogel, wir müssen uns saubermachen.“ Er stand dann auf, um zum Waschbecken zu gehen und brachte ein nasses Tuch mit, um den Samen und das Blut abzuwaschen, das sie beide bedeckte. _Sansas Jungfräulichkeit_ , grübelte Sandor. _Der kleine Vogel hat mir ihre Liebe und ihre Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt. Leck mich._

„Du bist kein Hund“, platzte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus, und sie errötete heftig.

„Was?“ schnarrte er erstaunt.

„Du hast gefragt, ob ich es mag, von dir genommen zu werden wie – wie von dem Hund, der du bist.“ Sansas Gesicht und Brust überzogen sich bei ihren Worten von einem leichten Rosa.

Sandor schaute sie an und lachte leise. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, kleiner Vogel, mochtest du das sehr. Abgesehen davon bist du diejenige, die sich auf alle viere gekniet und mich angebettelt hat, dich so zu ficken.“ Er sah sie selbstgefällig an und ein leichtes Grinsen spielte auf seinen Lippen.

„Ja, das habe ich. Aber du bist kein Hund, Sandor. Nenn dich selbst nicht so“, sagte sie und eine tiefe Ernsthaftigkeit stahl sich in ihre Stimme. Er konnte sehen, dass ihr Gesicht zu einem strengen Stirnrunzeln verzogen war, als sie ihn anstarrte.

Sandor bellte ein Lachen hervor und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich verspreche, dass ich versuchen werde, mich nicht mehr selbst einen Hund zu nennen, kleiner Vogel. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich nicht wieder so reden werde, wenn wir wieder ficken, Sansa“, schnarrte er und seine Stimme wurde wieder heiser. _Scheiße, ich werde schon wieder geil_ , dachte er, als er spürte, wie sich sein Schwanz langsam erhärtete.

Sandor räusperte sich und hielt Sansa dann das Tuch hin, damit sie sich von der Mischung aus Blut und Samen reinigen konnte, die an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel und ihrer Fotze klebte, was ihr ein weiteres Erröten entlockte, ehe sie ihm das verschmutzte Tuch zurückgab. „Danke.“

_Sie vergisst nie ihre Höflichkeiten, nicht einmal jetzt._ Sandor wandte sich zum Waschbecken, wrang das Tuch in dem kalten, klaren Wasser aus und wusch sich selbst gründlich ab; da war mehr Samen als Blut, der kleine Vogel hatte nicht so sehr geblutet. Dann kehrte er zum Bett zurück und legte sich wieder neben sie.

Plötzlich brachte Sansa ihre Hände zu beiden Seiten seines Gesichtes, die verbrannte und die nicht verbrannte, presste ihre geschwollenen rosa Lippen wieder gegen die seinen und küsste ihn mit erneutem Hunger und einer Leidenschaft, die vollkommen von Liebe zu ihm erfüllt war, wie er wusste.

„Sansa…“, war alles, was er zwischen ihren hungrigen Küssen sagen konnte.

„Schsch, mein Liebster“, erwiderte Sansa und fuhr fort, seine Lippen und sein bärtiges Gesicht mit feuchten Küssen zu überschütten. Sandor verlor sich so sehr in der Demonstration von Liebe seines kleinen Vogels, ihrer völligen Hingabe, dass er wieder kein Wort sagen konnte. Niemand hatte ihm jemals so viel gegeben wie Sansa es gerade tat, und es erschütterte ihn bis ins Innerste.

Sie rückte wieder näher an ihn heran und schlang ihre Arme wieder um seinen starken Hals, während sie ihr linkes Bein über seine Hüfte legte, dass er die Wärme ihrer Fotze fühlen konnte, die sie nahe an seinem Schwanz ausstrahlte.

Die intime Berührung ließ ihn instinktiv seine Hüften gegen die ihren bäumen, obwohl er nicht sicher war, ob er schon so früh wieder für die Liebe bereit war. Er war nicht mehr so jung wie früher, mehr als doppelt so alt wie Sansa.

Aber Sansas erneutes lustvolles Stöhnen bei der Berührung ihrer süßen warmen Fotze an seiner Hüfte, als sie anfing, sich an ihm zu reiben, ließ ihn sich wieder erhärten und dann wusste er, er würde tun, was immer sie von ihm wollte.

*****

Sansa hatte schon damit begonnen, ihre Hüften an Sandors zu reiben. Sie wollte ihn wieder so sehr tief in sich, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, ob dieses Verlangen undamenhaft und unangemessen war.

Sansas Gefühle liefen noch auf Hochtouren, nachdem sie Sandors Narben berührt hatte. Sein Geständnis, dass er nicht wirklich etwas fühlen konnte, während sie ihre Fingerspitzen leicht über seine verbrannte Haut gleiten ließ, hatte sie traurig gemacht, aber zur gleichen Zeit hatte sie sich ihm noch näher gefühlt. Hatte sie noch mehr nach ihm verlangen lassen – falls das überhaupt möglich war.

Zunächst schien Sandor zögerlich auf ihre eigene Lüsternheit zu reagieren, aber nachdem ihren Lippen weiteres Stöhnen entfloh, spürte sie, wie er sich an ihrem Schoß erhärtete und ihre eigene Erregung und Aufregung sammelten sich wieder zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie konnte fühlen, wie reine Lust an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlangkribbelte, und ihre frauliche Stelle war wieder feucht.

Sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass es fast schmerzte. _Ist es immer so zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau, nachdem sie das erste Mal beisammen gelegen haben? Ich will nicht von ihm getrennt sein, ich sehne mich nur danach, wieder ihm zu gehören._ Sansa fragte sich ehrlich, ob das so war.

Dieses Mal senkte sie ihren rechten Arm zwischen ihre beiden Körper, während sie ihre Hüften über seinen Oberschenkel gleiten ließ, und ergriff seine bereits harte Männlichkeit. Obwohl sie ihn schon früher dort berührt hatte, fühlte sich seine Haut so glatt und warm an, dass es sie noch immer überraschte. „Oh…“, flüsterte sie leise. Ihre kühne Bewegung entlockte Sandor ein Stöhnen und sie spürte, wie seine Hand wieder nach ihrem langen Haar griff, es packte und sachte daran zog, ihren Kopf nach hinten bog, um ihren Mund mit dem seinen zu bedecken und seine Zunge in ihren begierigen Mund zu schieben, was ihre Haut vor Lust prickeln ließ. _Ja, bitte, ich liebe dich._

Sie begann, ihn zögernd zu streicheln, wie sie es zuvor getan hatte, und der stürmische Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, gab ihr das Gefühl, dass sie etwas richtig machte. Seine Augen nahmen wieder diesen glasigen Blick an und sie hörte ein tiefes Grollen tief aus seiner Kehle aufsteigen.

Es ließ sie beinahe auf der Stelle kommen.

Sie senkte die Augen, um aufmerksam zu beobachten, was sie gerade tat. Sein Schaft war so groß, dass sie ihre rechte Hand nicht vollständig um den Stamm bekam, also bewegte sie auch ihre linke Hand hinunter und schloss auch diese fest um sein Glied. Dann strich sie mit beiden Händen an seiner Länge auf und ab, völlig in dieser Erfahrung versunken, bis sie hörte, wie er mit heiserer Stimme in ihr Ohr ächzte, „Fester.“

„Wie… wie viel fester?“, fragte sie, vor Lust und Begehren nach ihm völlig benommen.

„Keine Sorge, kleiner Vogel, du kannst mich so fest streicheln, wie du willst, du wirst mir nicht weh tun“, lachte und keuchte er zugleich in ihr Haar. Sansa gehorchte ihrem geliebten nicht-Ser. Seine Hüften bäumten sich im Gleichklang mit ihren Händen auf und er legte plötzlich seine eigene große Hand über die ihren, um ihr dabei zu helfen, ihn mit scharfen, raschen Zügen zu liebkosen.

Sansas Lippen teilten sich vor Lust; er hörte plötzlich mit der streichelnden Bewegung auf und als sie wieder in seine Augen blickte, richtete er sein angeschwollenes Glied wieder über ihrem feuchten Einlass aus und versenkte sich mit einem raschen, feuchten Stoß vollständig ihn ihr und füllte Sansa gänzlich aus.

Sie zischte wieder bei dem plötzlichen Eindringen seines harten Gliedes in ihre Fraulichkeit und biss fest in seine Schulter, und obwohl er langsam begonnen hatte, konnte sie spüren, wie Sandor seine Hüften schneller als zuvor bewegte und sie wieder und wieder und wieder gegen die ihren klatschen ließ. _Oh Götter ja! Es fühlt sich so gut an… so… so richtig, wie er sich in mir bewegt_ , dachte sie. Sansa stöhnte laut bei jedem tiefen Stoß in sie hinein, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Kopf und brachte seine Stirn an die ihre, während sie spürte, wie sein Atem schnell und hart kam. Sansa bedeckte seinen Mund mit dem ihren, ihre Zunge teilte schon seine Lippen und sie spürte, wie sich Sandor ihrem Kuss ergab, als ihre Zunge mit seiner zu spielen begann und ihn stöhnen ließ.

Dieses Mal war er ganz klar außer Kontrolle, sein Körper bewegte sich wild, und dieser Mangel an Kontrolle erregte Sansa so sehr, dass sie wusste, ihre Erlösung würde dieses Mal viel schneller kommen. Sie schlängelte eine Hand zurück zwischen ihre Körper, um nach ihrer harten kleinen Knospe zu greifen und begann, sich dort zu reiben, und stöhnte tief vor Lust bei dem unglaublich intensiven Gefühl, das es in ihr auslöste. Ihre Lust kam sowohl daher, dass Sandor sie hart fickte und wieder an diesen süßen Punkt in ihr stieß, wie auch von ihrer eigenen Hand, als sie kreisförmig über ihre harte kleine Perle aus Fleisch über ihrem Schoß rieb – was wieder heiße Blitze der Lust über ihren Körper zucken ließ.

„Sansa, mein kleiner Vogel“, hörte sie Sandor ächzen, als er mit so etwas wie Verzweiflung in sie stieß. „Scheiße, du machst mich so verdammt an…“ Seine Stimme war so heiser und tief, dass sie ihn kaum hörte, aber ihr Kopf schoss bei seinen Worten ruckartig nach oben und sie brachten sie sofort zu ihrem Höhepunkt.

„Oh Götter ja! Sandor!“, wimmerte sie. „Hör nicht auf, ich… ich komme… ich – es fühlt sich so gut an!“ Sie rieb ihre schmerzhaft harte kleine Knospe noch fester, was Woge um Woge mächtiger Lust durch ihren überempfindlichen Körper sandte. Sie spürte, wie Sandor sich tief in ihr ergoss, spürte, wie seine Männlichkeit hart in ihr pulsierte, als er seine eigene Erlösung herausbrüllte. Er senkte den Kopf auf ihre Brust, griff mit einer großen Hand nach einer ihrer Brüste, brachte eine steife kleine Brustwarze an seine Lippen und begann, grob daran zu saugen, als sie vor Lust und Schmerz aufschrie.

_*****_

Sandors Arme waren so fest um Sansas schlafende Gestalt geschlungen, dass er dachte, sie vielleicht zu erdrücken, aber zur gleichen Zeit spürte er, dass er sie niemals loslassen könnte. Er würde sie niemals mehr loslassen.

Er war noch immer verblüfft, wie viel Liebe und Lust ihm sein kleiner Vogel heute Nacht gebracht hatte; er dachte, dass er davon zerbersten würde. Er küsste zärtlich ihre Stirn.

Sie hier auf der Stillen Insel zu sehen, sie vor sich stehen zu sehen, wie sie ihn wollte und ihn liebte, und sie dann endlich in der gleichen Nacht zu bekommen, war fast zu viel, als er ertragen konnte. Er schaute wieder und wieder zu ihrer schlafenden Gestalt hin, warm in seine Arme geschmiegt, und erkannte endlich, dass es wahr war, dass es geschehen war.

Niemals bei den sieben Höllen und all den sieben Himmeln hätte er geglaubt, dass Sansa Stark ihn je begehren könnte, geschweige denn, ihn lieben, einen vernarbten alten Hund in Wort und Tat. Aber das tat sie. _Nein, der kleine Vogel will nicht, dass du dich selbst wieder als Hund bezeichnest,_ dachte er und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ein weiterer Strom an Gefühlen ihn für einen Augenblick überwältigte.

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie nach dieser Nacht ihm gehören würde, und sie hatte dem zugestimmt und sogar ihren eigenen Anspruch auf ihn erhoben. Dann hatte sie seine Verbrennungen berührt, hatte ihn liebevoll angeschaut, und er hatte sie noch einmal genommen. Jetzt war alles, woran er denken konnte – abgesehen von der Lust, die sie zuvor einander bereitet hatten –, wie er sie wahrhaftig zu der Seinen machen konnte.

Er wusste, dass ihre Ehe mit diesem Scheißer von einem Zwerg, Tyrion Lannister, jetzt so gut wie annulliert war. Sie war in jeder Hinsicht eine freie Frau.

Und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie diesen kleinen Lord, Harry den Erben, nicht heiraten wollte. Alles, was er tun musste – wollte – war, sie selbst zu heiraten. Obwohl er nur der zweite Sohn eines niederen Hauses war – nein, Gregor war jetzt tot, was Sandor zum rechtmäßigen Erben von Clegane’s Feste machte. Das hieß, falls die Lannisters ihn überhaupt zu dem zurückkehren ließen, was rechtmäßig ihm gehörte, woran er zweifelte, dass es je geschehen würde. Der Bluthund war immerhin ein gesuchter Mann. _Das bin ich, nachdem ich diesen kleinen Scheißer von einem Jungen – König Joffrey während der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser zurückgelassen habe und wie ein Feigling aus der belagerten Stadt geflohen bin._ Trotzdem war Joffrey tot und auch Tywin Lannister. Gerüchte besagten, dass auch Kevan Lannister tot war. Würde Casterly Rock jetzt in die Hände von Tyrion Lannister fallen, der seinen eigenen Vater umgebracht hatte und anscheinend ganz aus Westeros verschwunden war? Oder in die von Ser Jaime Lannister, obwohl der Königsmörder Befehlshaber der Königswache war und technisch gesehen Rock gar nicht erben konnte? Sicher würde es nicht an seinen schwachsinnigen Cousin fallen, Lancel Lannister, der sich jetzt den Söhnen des Kriegers angeschlossen hatte! Nein, Casterly Rock würde an Cersei fallen, das wusste er _. Scheiß auf sie alle, mit einem heißen Schürhaken in ihren Ärschen._

Er wandte seine Gedanken wieder dem kleinen Vogel zu. Sandor wusste, dass es schnell geschehen musste, ehe Littlefinger seine grabschenden, manipulierenden, ränkeschmiedenden Krallen wieder in Sansa schlagen konnte. Der Gedanke an Petyr Baelish, wie er seine wieselartigen kleinen Hände an seinen kleinen Vogel legte und sein Bestes tat, sie zu ficken, versetzte ihn plötzlich in blinde Wut, er begann zu qualmen und presste seine Kiefer fast schmerzhaft aufeinander. _Ich werde diese beschissene kleine Spottdrossel eines Tages umbringen,_ schwor er sich.

Dann kämpfte er mit sich selbst, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, die Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen, und nachdem er wieder ruhig war, beugte er sich vor, um die Stirn seines kleinen Vogels zu küssen – was ihr einen kleinen zufriedenen Seufzer entlockte und sie wand sich näher an ihn heran, was wiederum sein Herz aufsteigen ließ. Sandor hoffte nur, dass der jetzt landlose und titellose Herr eines niederen Hauses genug wäre für Sansa Stark, die verdammte Königin des Nordens.

_****_

Sansa erwachte mitten in der Nacht mit dem Bedürfnis, Wasser zu lassen.

Sie war so warm an Sandors schlafende Gestalt unter den Bettlaken gepresst, dass sie sich fast nicht von dem Arm lösen wollte, der beschützend um sie geschlungen war… aber es musste sein. Langsam, vorsichtig löste sie Sandors starken rechten Arm von sich und schaute ihn mit einer Zärtlichkeit an, die ihr Herz durchbohrte. Er lag halb auf der Seite und halb auf seinem Bauch, den linken Arm unter einem Kissen nach oben geworfen und seine Stirn lag darauf, seine hellbraunen Haare hier und dort von einigen wenigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen (wie sein Bart, und Sansa dachte über das harte Leben nach, das er geführt haben musste, nachdem er Königsmund verlassen hatte, und ihr Herz dehnte sich vor Liebe zu ihm aus) und sich um sein ruhiges Gesicht und über die Kissen ausbreitend, während er tief und gleichmäßig atmete. Er sah ruhig und friedlich aus, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Sie beugte sich über sein Gesicht und berührte leicht seine Lippen mit den ihren. Sandor bewegte sich ein bisschen und stöhnte leise bei der flüchtigen Berührung von ihren Lippen an seinen. Kühn geworden, fuhr sie mit leichten Fingerspitzen wieder über die verbrannte Seite seines Gesichtes. Seine Narben verliefen von der rechten Seite seiner Stirn seitlich über sein Gesicht und über seine Augenbraue – sparten glücklicherweise sein Auge aus, aber nicht sein Ohr – und dann weiter an seinem Hals hinunter. Die Hälfte seiner Haare auf dieser Seite war fort und ließ einen Teil seiner Kopfhaut entblößt. Sandor kämmte seine Haare immer über diese Seite in dem Versuch, die Verbrennungen zu verbergen, aber Sansa kümmerten sie nicht. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da sie Angst davor hatte, seine Narben anzuschauen, jetzt fand sie sie schön, weil sie ein Teil von ihm waren, ein Teil von dem, der er war. Sie drückte ihren Mund leicht auf seine Haut dort, das Gefühl seines verbrannten, vernarbten Fleisches leicht ledrig an ihren Lippen, und sie spürte, wie sich ihr Herz vor Liebe zu ihm weitete.

Dann ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen leicht über das weiche, dunkle Haar gleiten, das seine Brust bedeckte, ehe sie sie weiter über seinen Bauch gleiten ließ, zu seinen Lenden und mit Zufriedenheit bemerkte sie, dass sein weiches Glied größer wurde. Sansa lächelte und schwelgte in der Macht, die ihre Berührung über ihn ausübte.

Dann erhob sie sich langsam vom Bett, warf die Laken beiseite und machte sich behutsam auf den Weg zum Abtritt, um ihre berstende Blase zu entleeren.

Während sie dort war, dachte sie über ihre Zukunft nach – oder eher über ihre Gegenwart.

Sie hatte Sandor als den ihren beansprucht, nur den ihren, nachdem er zuerst Anspruch auf sie erhoben hatte. Sie wusste, er war der Mann, den sie wollte, der Mann, den sie _immer_ gewollt hatte, tief in ihrem Inneren. Ihr perfekter Ritter in Taten, wenn auch nicht dem Titel nach. Ihr geliebter nicht-Ser. Sansa erinnerte sich, wie ihr Vater ihr einmal versprochen hatte, jemand tapferen, sanften und starken zum Heiraten zu finden, und das war genau das, was Sandor für sie war.

Sie war so glücklich gewesen, nachdem sie einander hingegeben hatten. Das Gefühl, wie seine harte Männlichkeit so überwältigend in sie geglitten war, ihr so viel Lust bereitet hatte – und ihre Liebe zu ihm so stark, dass sie spürte, dass sie jeden umbringen würde, der sich ihrem Glück in den Weg stellen wollte. Dies schloss Alaynes „Vater“, Petyr Baelish, mit ein, falls es nötig wäre.

Aber sie musste auch praktisch sein.

Sie war bereit, Sandor zu heiraten, wenn er sie wollte, aber sie fragte sich, ob die Menschen im Norden – ihre Leute – bereit wären, ihn als Lord von Winterfell und als den Gemahl der Königin des Nordens zu akzeptieren. Sandor war nicht von hoher Geburt, nicht einmal ein richtiger Lord, Cleganes Feste war nicht mehr als eine Turmfestung und dazu noch auf dem Land der Lannisters und Casterly Rock unterstellt; indem sie ihn also heiratete, würde sie ihrem zerklüfteten Norden keine starke Allianz bringen. Außerdem war er auch noch ein Westländer. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Sandor Clegane ein viel besserer Mann war als Petyr Baelish es je von sich behaupten oder erhoffen konnte, und dass er die Art von Mann war, zu dem ihre Leute blicken würden, wenn sie starke Führung brauchten. Im Norden machte es nichts, ob jemand ein Ritter war oder nicht. _Jory war kein Ritter und trotzdem war er ritterlicher als alle Ritter in Königsmund,_ dachte sie traurig _, genau wie Sandor._ Sie brauchte ihn als Leibwächter genauso sehr wie als ihren Gemahl.

Sansa war zuversichtlich, dass ihre Leute lernen würden, Sandor genauso zu lieben, wie sie es tat, dass er unter seinem rauen, harten, starken „verarsch mich nicht“ Äußeren (Sansa errötete bei diesen Worten in ihrem Kopf) ein Mann der Wahrheit war, fähig zu führen und geliebt und respektiert zu werden… _falls_ er die Leute an sich heranließe. Sie war sich dessen sicher. Sie musste ihn nur von dieser Tatsache überzeugen.

Denn sie hatte fest die Absicht, eines Tages in den Norden zurückzukehren und Winterfell wieder zu beanspruchen, auch wenn es jetzt in Ruinen lag. Sie wusste, sie musste zunächst nach Moat Cailin gehen, es aus dem Griff von Roose Bolton befreien und von dort nach Norden ziehen. Dann müsste sie Winterfell von Boltons Bastardsohn, Ramsay Snow, und seiner Ehefrau, der falschen Arya, zurückerobern. Zum Schluss würde sie den Sitz der Starks wieder aufbauen, Stein um Stein, wenn sie das müsste. Aber ich brauche eine Armee an starken Männern, um all das zu tun. Eine Armee, die ich noch nicht habe.

Sansas Herz wurde schwer.


	12. Sandor 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Ältere Bruder konfrontiert Sandor zu den Ereignissen mit Sansa in der vorangegangenen Nacht.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür weckte Sandor aus unruhigem Schlaf. Er hatte gerade einen schrecklichen Albtraum von seinem toten Bruder Gregor gehabt, der ein kopfloser, laufender, drohend aufragender Riese geworden war, dessen Schatten über ihn und ganz Westeros fiel, und er fühlte sich ziemlich desorientiert, als seine Augen seine ungewohnte Umgebung in sich aufnahmen.

_Scheiße, das ist nicht meine Zelle,_ erkannte er, blinzelte heftig, seine Augen gewöhnten sich an das ihn umgebende Licht… und dann kam die letzte und immens heiße Nacht mit Sansa zu ihm zurück. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich, wo er war und lächelte trotz allem selbstzufrieden. _Der kleine Vogel hat sich mir geschenkt. Ich bin der scheiß glücklichste Mann in den verdammten Sieben Königreichen._

Bis ihm klar wurde, dass Sansa nicht bei ihm im Bett war, sie war nicht einmal im Raum.

„Scheiße“, sagte er, dieses Mal laut.

Er kletterte aus dem Bett, stolperte auf dem Weg zur Tür fast über eine fortgeworfene Überdecke und stieß die Tür beinahe mit Gewalt auf… und stand direkt dem Älteren Bruder gegenüber, der mit einem missbilligenden Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen dort stand, die rechte Hand erhoben, als wolle er an die Tür aus Treibholz klopfen.

_Scheiße_ , dachte Sandor. _Wie in den sieben Höllen wusste er, dass ich hier bin…_ und dann dachte er, _Sansa…_

„Guten Morgen, Bruder Gräber“, sagte der Ältere Bruder kurz. „Ich glaube, du hast letzte Nacht im falschen Bett geschlafen.“

Sandor starrte ihn giftig an, aber der Ältere Bruder schob sich an ihm vorbei und trat in den kleinen Raum der Hütte, ging um die Badewanne mit kaltem Wasser herum und setzte sich in den hohen hölzernen Stuhl, der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand, das Bett bewusst vermeidend. „Schließ jetzt die Tür, ja, Bruder Gräber? Es gibt einen leichten Zug und draußen ist es kühl.“

Sandor schlug die Tür zu, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er ging zurück zum Bett und setzte sich darauf, und als der Ältere Bruder ihm einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf, dämmerte ihm, dass er noch immer nackt wie am verdammten Tag seiner Geburt war. Er tastete nach einem Bettlaken, um sich zu bedecken, und zog es über seinen Schoß und seinen Schwanz.

„Ich hatte heute Morgen einen sehr merkwürdigen Besuch von Lady Stark“, sagte der Ältere Bruder und kam direkt zum Punkt.

_Oh-oh. Kann nichts Gutes sein._ „Was wollte sie?“, fragte Sandor zögernd. _Warum in den sieben Höllen ist Sansa zum Älteren Bruder gegangen?_ Er war nicht sicher, ob ihm die Antwort auf diese besondere Frage gefallen würde.

Der Ältere Bruder lächelte ihn knapp an, bevor er sprach. Sandor bemerkte, dass der heilige Mann seine Worte sorgfältig auszuwählen schien.

„Lady Sansa kam zu mir, um ihre… aktuelle missliche Lage zu diskutieren“, begann er und schaute Sandor direkt an, der nur ausdruckslos zurückstarrte. Er würde dem ehemaligen Ritter nicht die Befriedigung geben, irgendetwas zu sagen. Er wusste außerdem nicht, was genau Sansa ihm gesagt hatte.

Der Ältere Bruder seufzte.

„Wir haben schon festgestellt, dass, als Alayne Stone – oder eher Sansa Stark, wie sie sich nun offiziell zu erkennen gegeben hat – bei uns angekommen ist, sie tatsächlich Jungfrau war. Deshalb kann ihre Ehe mit dem Lannister-Gnom, Tyrion, in den Augen der Sieben und in ganz Westeros in jeder Hinsicht als annulliert betrachtet werden.“

Sandor grinste den heiligen Mann für einen Moment an, ehe er sein Gesicht wieder zu einer gleichgültigen Maske werden ließ.

„Es scheint jedoch, dass es hier einige… äh, weitere Entwicklungen gegeben hat. Anscheinend ist Sansa Stark nicht länger eine Jungfrau, da sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit dir geschenkt hat, Bruder Gräber.“ Dann fügte er hinzu, als er unverwandt in Sandors Augen sah, „Wie du natürlich sehr wohl weißt.“

Sandor blieb still, unsicher, wie er antworten sollte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte bei den Worten des Älteren Bruders breit lächeln, während ein anderer Teil von ihm den Mann nur finster anblicken wollte. Er war auch etwas verärgert, dass Sansa dem Älteren Bruder alles erzählt hatte, ohne die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht und ihre Auswirkungen erst mit ihm zu besprechen.

„Ja, das ist wahr“, gab Sandor langsam zu. „Der kleine Vogel hat mir seine Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt. Was geht dich das an?“

Der Ältere Bruder seufzte tief. „Du solltest dich von Sansa Stark fernhalten, Bruder Gräber. Wir waren uns einig, dass sie in die Vergangenheit des Bluthundes gehört“, sagte er deutlich und sein Blick durchbohrte ihn.

Sandor fühlte sich, als könnte der heilige Mann allein durch die Intensität seines Blickes ein Loch durch ihn bohren. Dann spürte er, wie er vor Zorn kochte.

„ _Du_ hast beschlossen, dass sie in die Vergangenheit des Hundes gehört, die zufälligerweise auch _meine_ Vergangenheit ist. Ich habe nur mitgespielt, weil ich dachte, dass das vielleicht das Beste für sie sei. Aber der kleine Vogel – Sansa – hat entschieden, dass ich zu ihr gehöre, ihr gehöre. Wer bin ich, dass ich da widerstehen könnte? _Ihr_ widerstehen könnte? Du weißt genau, was ich für das Mädchen – die Frau – empfinde“, schloss er und starrte den Älteren Bruder wieder wütend an. Er kochte vor Zorn, etwas, das er lange Zeit nicht gefühlt hatte. Dann zwang Sandor sich wieder zur Ruhe und atmete langsam ein und aus.

„Ja, du liebst sie. Und sie liebt dich“, der Ältere Bruder seufzte noch einmal. „Und ich freue mich tatsächlich wirklich, dass ihr beide euch wieder gefunden habt, obwohl ich nicht annehme, dass du mir glaubst, wenn ich das sage.“

„Da hättest du recht, das tue ich nicht“, grollte Sandor. „Du wolltest, dass ich mich von Sansa Stark fernhalte. Wie könntest dich jetzt darüber freuen, dass wir zusammen sind?“

„Glaube es mir oder auch nicht, Bruder Gräber, ich habe eigentlich deinen Entschluss und deine tatsächlichen Gefühle für Lady Stark getestet. Ich _bin_ mehr als froh darüber, meine Niederlage einzugestehen.“ Die listigen Augen des Mannes bohrten sich in die von Sandor, als ob er versuchte, tief in dessen Seele zu forschen.

„Nachdem das gesagt wurde, musst du wissen, warum Lady Stark heute Morgen zu mir gekommen ist.“ Der Ältere Bruder hielt einen Augenblick inne und Sandor rutschte unruhig auf dem Bett herum. Dann fuhr er fort, „Die Lady hat mich ersucht, euch zu verheiraten – heute Abend.“

Sandor fühlte sich benommen, sogar wieder verärgert. Ja, er hatte geplant, den kleinen Vogel zu fragen, ob sie ihn heiraten würde – obwohl es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie seine Frau werden wollte, da er außer seinem Schwert und sich selbst nichts in ihre Ehe mitbringen würde –, aber er hatte angenommen, dass _er_ derjenige sein würde, der _sie_ fragte. Es war ihm bei allen sieben Höllen nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie komplette Hochzeitspläne schmieden würde, ohne ihn zu fragen, ob er sie überhaupt heiraten wollte, verdammte Scheiße!

„Und was hast du ihr gesagt?“, fragte Sandor und fummelte an dem Bettlaken herum, das seine Nacktheit verbarg. Er fühlte sich auf einmal wieder wie ein Kind, das mit Gregors Spielzeugritter spielte, sein Herz klopfte laut in seiner Brust vor Angst, von dem Monster von einem Bruder erwischt zu werden. Und er war ertappt worden und Gregor hatte ihn dafür verbrannt, etwas angefasst zu haben, das ihm gehörte – obwohl er sich keinen Deut um sein Spielzeug geschert hatte. Sandor fürchtete jetzt das gleiche mit Sansa, dass man sie ihm wegnehmen würde, weil er es gewagt hatte, sie zu berühren, gewagt hatte, sie zu lieben.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich nur ein einfacher Bruder bin, dass ich euch nicht verheiraten könnte. Glücklicherweise ist Septon Meribald gestern Abend unerwartet angekommen, und ich habe Lady Stark darüber informiert, dass er euch heute Abend verheiraten könnte, im Angesicht der Sieben – wenn ihr beide es wünscht. Du weißt, dass es schnell geschehen muss, für den Fall, dass Lord Petyr Baelish davon hört… und natürlich werden ihr die Stille Insel am Morgen verlassen müssen, zur Sicherheit aller. Je weiter ihr von dem Mann wegkommt, desto besser für euch beide. Ihre Wachen müssen auch darüber im Dunkeln gelassen werden.“

Dann begann der Ältere Bruder, leise zu lachen. „Lass mich dir sagen, es war nicht einfach, sie gestern mit dem Versprechen von Karten und Wein in der Septe zu behalten. Es waren die Geschichten von Myranda Royce – die von einer sehr schreierischen und unzüchtigen Art waren, die die Sieben zum Erröten bringen könnten –, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt haben.“

Die Augen des Älteren Bruders hatten zu funkeln begonnen. _Scheiße, er mag die mollige kleine Frau_ , war Sandors Gedanke und er musste beinahe schnauben. _Nun, der Ältere Bruder ist einmal ein Mann von Welt gewesen, ein Ritter, bevor er den Glauben der Sieben gefunden hat. Nur weil er ein heiliger Bruder geworden ist, heißt das nicht, dass er sich nicht ein Paar ansehnlicher Titten und ein hübsches Gesicht genauer anschauen könnte._ Dann kehrte sein Verstand wieder zu dem ursprünglichen Thema zurück.

Heirat mit seinem kleinen Vogel… natürlich hatte Sandor sich das erhofft, gerade erst letzte Nacht, obwohl er nie in seinem ganzen Leben gedacht hätte, dass so etwas für ihn möglich wäre. Eine solch edle Dame von hoher Geburt wie Sansa Stark zu heiraten… als der zweite Sohn eines niederen Hauses hätte Sandor sich so etwas nie erträumen können, weil sie in Geburt und Herkunft so weit über ihm stand. Sie war eine sanfte, höfliche, richtige kleine Dame und er war nichts als ein Killer.

Frauen hatten sich nie an Sandor herangeworfen, an den vernarbten, hässlichen Hund von niederer Geburt, der er war. _Scheiße, kein Hund,_ erinnerte er sich noch einmal. Das würde einiges an Übung erfordern. Sie hatten alle Angst vor ihm und seinen hässlichen Verbrennungen gehabt. Sogar die Huren, die er für sein Vergnügen bezahlt hatte, hatten sich vor ihm gefürchtet; alles, was sie von ihm wollten, war, dass er schnell fertig wurde, und er hatte ihnen diesen Gefallen oft getan. Es verwirrte ihn immer noch, dass Sansa offensichtlich etwas anderes in ihm sah. Vielleicht waren es seine Fertigkeiten mit einem Schwert? Oder vielleicht seine Fertigkeiten mit einer anderen Sorte Schwert… Sandor lächelte noch einmal selbstgefällig in sich hinein.

Dass Sansa Stark ihn überhaupt wollte, nachdem er sich so lange nach ihr verzehrt hatte, sogar damals in Königsmund, kam Sandor noch immer wie eine Art seltsamer Traum vor.

Er dachte an das erste Mal zurück, als ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er sich in den kleinen Vogel verliebte. Es musste nicht lange her nach der Hinrichtung ihres Vaters, Lord Eddard Stark, durch Ser Ilyn Payne gewesen sein, auf Befehl dieses kleinen Bastards König Joffrey. Nachdem dieser Scheißer von einem Ritter Ser Meryn Trant sie das erste Mal geschlagen und sie offensichtlich daran gedacht hatte, den jungen König über die Zinnen zu stoßen, hatte Sandor sie davon abgehalten, hatte sogar sachte das Blut vom Mund des kleinen Vogels abgetupft. Sansas klare blauen Augen hatten zu ihm aufgeschaut, so unverwandt… es war, als hätten sie sich tief in seine Seele gebohrt, und sein Herz hatte wild in seiner Brust zu klopfen begonnen, während er sich fühlte, als ob er beinahe in diesen Augen ertrinken würde.

Zu seiner Schande hatte er oft von ihr geträumt. Sie war damals so jung gewesen, aber er hatte sie sich trotzdem älter vorgestellt, wie sie nackt in seinem Bett lag, in all ihrer Schönheit ausgestreckt, ihre kastanienroten Locken wie ein Heiligenschein um ihren Kopf herum auf seinen Kissen ausgebreitet; oder wie er sie an einer Tür nahm, unnachgiebig in sie hineinstieß und sie vor Verzückung bei jedem seiner harten Stöße stöhnte. Seine heißen Träume von Sansa Stark gingen sogar weiter, nachdem er hier angekommen war, auf der Stillen Insel. Er hatte sie sich noch immer älter vorgestellt und genau gewusst, dass sie jetzt eine Frau war, und in seinen Träumen hatte sein kleiner Vogel immer offen in sein vernarbtes Gesicht geschaut – so, wie sie es letzte Nacht getan hatte –, während er sie auf so viele verschiedene Arten fickte und sie so viele Male an ihm kam, und er hatte oft in seine Hand gefickt, um die intensive, aber hoffnungslose Anspannung zu lösen.

Sieben Höllen, er hatte sich sogar die Söhne vorgestellt, die er mit Sansa hätte haben können, aber Heirat? Das war im niemals wirklich, wahrhaftig als wirkliche, greifbare Möglichkeit in den Sinn gekommen; zumindest nicht bis letzte Nacht, als er ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte, den kleinen Vogel zu fragen, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte. Eine Fantasie? Ja. Wirklichkeit? Nein.

Und jetzt schien es, als ob sein kleiner Vogel genau das gleiche wollte wie er; dass sie ihn heiraten wollte! Sandor Clegane, den ehemaligen Hund der Lannisters, den Bluthund… und es würde heute Nacht geschehen! So schnell… _zu schnell_ , dachte er, und sein Magen hob sich gefährlich.

Sandor Clegane bekam plötzlich Panik.


	13. Sansa 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa sucht den Älteren Bruder mit einem sehr wichtigen Vorschlag auf.

Sansa war früh erwacht und hatte sich direkt zur Septe begeben, um mit dem Älteren Bruder zu sprechen, hatte Sandor seinem unruhigen Schlaf überlassen und ihn nicht wecken wollen. Ehe sie ging, küsste sie leicht seine Stirn und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Auf dem Weg zur Septe war ihr Schritt eilig gewesen, weil Sansa darauf bedacht war, mit dem Mann zu sprechen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Ihren fünf Wachen hatte man Betten in den Zellen des Klosterbereiches gegeben, und Sansa wollte sie um jeden Preis vermeiden.

Als sie den Älteren Bruder allein in der Septe vorgefunden hatte, der noch zum Gebet kniete, wartete sie geduldig darauf, dass er seine Andacht, passenderweise, vor dem Krieger beendete, und dann erzählte sie ihm alles, obwohl sie nervös war, alles zu enthüllen – wer sie wirklich war (obwohl er dies zu ihrer Überraschung bereits wusste), dass sie sich in der letzten Nacht Sandor Clegane hingegeben hatte, und dass sie vorhatte, ihn so bald wie möglich zu heiraten. „Am besten noch heute Abend“, endete Sansa.

Dann begann Sansa, an ihrem Kleid und ihrem Mantel herumzuzupfen, während sie ungeduldig auf die Reaktion des Älteren Bruders zu ihren Neuigkeiten wartete, und auf seine Antwort.

Dieser schaute sie lange und nachdenklich an, ehe er ihr sagte, dass er selbst die Hochzeitszeremonie nicht würde durchführen können, dass jedoch ein reisender Septon namens Meribald am Tag zuvor auf der Stillen Insel angekommen war und dieser sie verheiraten konnte. Falls es natürlich das war, was Lady Stark – Robb Starks wahrhaftige und rechtmäßige Erbin, und Königin des Nordens – und der ehemalige Bluthund der Lannisters, Sandor Clegane, beide wollten.

„Ja“, erwiderte Sansa. Dann fügte sie einen Augenblick später, als es richtig gewesen wäre, hinzu, „wenn es Euch gefällt.“ Septa Mordane hatte sie gut in den Höflichkeiten unterrichtet, immerhin waren diese die Rüstung einer Dame. Sansa wurde beim Gedanken an ihre tote Septa plötzlich traurig. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Joffrey sie gezwungen hatte, die abgeschlagenen Köpfe ihres Vaters und der Septa anzuschauen, die auf Pfählen aufgespießt waren und die Zinnen zierten, dass sie vor Schrecken und Schock aufschrie und schluchzte, bis eine seltsame Ruhe über sie gekommen war, und sie erinnerte sich, wie viel tiefer sie Joffrey damals gehasst hatte, wie sie ihn hatte umbringen wollen, wie sie bereit war, ihn in seinen Tod zu stoßen und sich ebenso – ehe der Bluthund sie gestoppt hatte. _Sandor hat mich vor mir selbst gerettet. Und er hat versucht, mich auch vor Joffrey zu retten._

„Ich kann Euch nicht sagen, ob es mir gefällt oder nicht, Lady Stark, weil es nicht an mir ist, etwas dazu zu sagen. Aber lasst mich Euch diese Frage stellen, Mylady: könnt Ihr gut zu ihm sein?“, fragte der Ältere Bruder Sansa mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich fürchte, es ist noch viel von dem Bluthund in ihm, egal, wie sehr Sandor Clegane versucht, ein besserer Mann zu sein.“

„Ich liebe ihn“, sagte Sansa schlicht und hob ihre Augen zu den forschenden des Älteren Bruders. „Ich liebe ihn, und ich kann mir mein Leben nicht ohne ihn vorstellen. Ich brauche seine Stärke, seine Ehrlichkeit, und seine Wildheit; ich brauche ihn als mein Schild… aber am meisten brauche ich ihn als meinen Gemahl. Ich werde ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen. Die Götter wissen, dass ich diesen Fehler einmal gemacht habe… “ Sansas Stimme verlor sich und sie schaute für einen Moment von ihm fort, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder dem Älteren Bruder zuwandte. „Ich will, ich werde Sandor Clegane heiraten.“

„Dann“, erwiderte der Ältere Bruder, „wünsche ich Euch alles erdenkliche Glück. Vielleicht wird es Sandor Clegane endlich zu einem besseren Mann machen, wenn er bei der Frau ist, die er wahrhaftig liebt, zu dem Mann, von dem wir alle hoffen, der er sein kann, und der ihm den Frieden gibt, nach dem er sucht.“

„Sein Bruder Gregor ist tot und nicht von seiner Hand, Älterer Bruder“, sagte Sansa weich. „Sandor bekommt vielleicht nie wirklich den Frieden, nach dem er sucht, aber ich werde sicher dafür sorgen, dass er ihm so nahe kommt, wie er nur kann.“

„Ich hoffe das von ganzem Herzen, Lady Stark. Denn die Götter mögen denen beistehen, die sich dem Zorn von Sandor Clegane, oder eher des Bluthundes, in den Weg stellen.“

Sansa dachte plötzlich an Petyr Baelish und dann an Sandor und schaute den Älteren Bruder fest an. „Und die Götter mögen den Männern beistehen, die dem meinen im Weg stehen.“

*****

Sansa verließ die Septe mit einem Herzen, das vor Liebe zu Sandor angefüllt war und fühlte sich, als ginge sie auf Wolken. Ihre Freundin, Myranda Royce, hatte draußen geduldig auf sie gewartet, weil sie sich nicht in die private Unterhaltung zwischen Sansa und dem Älteren Bruder drängen wollte. Sansa hatte Randa noch nichts gesagt, trotz der brodelnden Neugier wegen der vergangenen Nacht.

Sie bemerkte, dass Randa damit beschäftigt war, Ser Hugh Mance lüstern anzuschauen und offen mit ihm zu flirten, einem der fünf Wachen, die Petyr Baelish seiner „Tochter“ Alayne zugeteilt hatte. Sansa spannte sich an. _Was tut er hier? Oh ihr Götter, bitte nicht jetzt._ „Ich habe eben Ser Hugh hier, dem ich gerade über den Weg gelaufen bin, als ich zu Euch stoßen wollte, gesagt, dass Ihr früh aufgestanden seid, um in der Septe zu beten.“ Randa lächelte Sansa und dann Ser Hugh strahlend an.

„Ja… ich war im Gebet…“, sagte Sansa langsam, log dabei ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und versuchte, nicht zu erleichtert zu klingen. Ser Hugh war vermutlich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer gewesen, und hätte zweifellos Sandor dort noch vorgefunden, hätte Randa ihn nicht abgefangen. Sansa dankte im Stillen sowohl den alten Göttern und den neuen wie auch ihrer Freundin.

Der ansehnliche junge Ritter – nicht älter als dreiundzwanzig, mit dunklem, schulterlangem, gewelltem Haar, Augen so klar wie das Wasser einer Bergquelle und Lippen, die beinahe so voll wie die einer Frau waren – hatte dreist zurückgeflirtet und war sogar soweit gegangen, seine Knöchel leicht über Randas Schlüsselbein gleiten zu lassen. Sie kicherte und ihre Augen luden sogar zu mehr ein, als er gab.

Sansa rollte mit den Augen. _Randa verpasst nie eine Gelegenheit, einen Mann in ihr Bett zu bekommen. Aber sie hat auch eben sowohl meinen als auch Sandors Hals gerettet… nein… Randa hat eben Ser Hugh vor Sandor gerettet._ Sie wusste, dass Sandor den jungen Ritter vermutlich umgebracht hätte, wenn dieser ihn in Alaynes Hütte vorgefunden hätte.

Natürlich hatten sowohl Sansa wie auch Randa alles vor den Wachen geheim gehalten. Randa hatte in der vergangenen Nacht erfolgreich als Ablenkung gedient, indem sie Sansas Wachen mit hunderten reißerischer Geschichten in der Septe unterhalten und ihnen viel Wein und Kartenspiele aufgedrängt hatte – zu dem tiefen Entsetzen der stillen Brüder, aber zum völligen Amüsement des Älteren Bruders, wie sie bald von Randa erfuhr. Sie hatten unterhalten und soweit wie möglich von Sansas Hütte entfernt gehalten werden müssen, und die Ablenkung hatte natürlich perfekt geklappt, da die meisten von ihnen zu betrunken waren, um auch nur den Versuch zu unternehmen, sich auf den Weg zu Sansas Zimmer zu machen, um zu sehen, ob sie überhaupt dort war (Randa hatte sogar eine nervöse Beschwerde vorgetäuscht, um Sansas verdächtige Abwesenheit zu erklären). Am Ende waren Alaynes Wachen entweder in der Septe bewusstlos geworden, zu betrunken für Worte, oder hatten es gerade noch auf ihre Pritschen im Kloster geschafft.

Natürlich waren die Wachen auch in falsche Sicherheit gehüllt, da die Reise zur und von der Stillen Insel keine einfache Angelegenheit war.

Als die zwei Frauen sich mit Ser Hugh im Schlepptau auf den Weg zurück zu den Hütten der Frauen machten, flüsterten Sansa und Randa miteinander. „Randa, ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, Sandor heute Abend zu heiraten. Deshalb bin ich zum Älteren Bruder gegangen.“ Randa sah für einen Augenblick verblüfft aus, aber sie kicherte zum Schein für Ser Hugh, der nur einige Schritte hinter ihnen ging, und schlang ihren Arm um Sansas Taille. Für einen Moment dachte Sansa plötzlich an die einzige Freundin, die sie in Königsmund gehabt hatte, nachdem ihr Joffrey jeden weggenommen hatte, Shae war ihr Name. Ihre Zofe, aber auch ihre Freundin, die einzige, die sie hatte, nachdem Sandor gegangen war. Sie fragte sich, ob sie wohl noch in Königsmund war, ob sie in Sicherheit war, und sie vermisste sie plötzlich.

Sansa erinnerte sich auch an die wunderschöne Margaery Tyrell, die Joffrey geheiratet hatte, nachdem er Sansa abgelegt hatte, und erinnerte sich daran, wie freundlich sie und ihre Großmutter, Lady Olenna Redwyne, auch die Königin der Dornen genannt, zu Sansa gewesen waren – und sogar eine Ehe zwischen Sansa und Margaerys älterem Bruder, Willas Tyrell, geplant hatten. Sansa hatte sich auf diese Vereinigung gefreut und sich eine Zeitlang vorgestellt, dass sie in den älteren, freundlichen, verkrüppelten Bruder des Ritters der Blumen verliebt war. Bis die Lannisters den Plan aufgedeckt und Sansa mit dem Gnom, Tyrion Lannister, verheiratet hatten. Sansa wusste jetzt, dass Margaery und ihre Großmutter für Joffreys Tod verantwortlich waren und sowohl Tyrion und Sansa damit zu belasten, was sie zu einem unwissenden Beiwerk an Joffs Mord machte. _Margaery und ihre Großmutter waren keine wahren Freunde. Wie es auch keine wahren Ritter gibt._

Deshalb – und weil ihr „Vater“ Petyr Baelish sie gut unterrichtet hatte – war „Alayne“ schlauer darin geworden, herauszufinden, wer ihre wahren Freunde waren und wer nicht. Und Lady Myranda Royce war eine Freundin, von der Sansa wusste, dass sie auf sie zählen konnte, wie auch die kämpferische Bastard-Tochter des toten Königs Robert Baratheon, Mya Stone. Aber Mya war noch immer bei den Toren des Mondes, weil sie zu krank gewesen war, „Alayne“ und Randa zur Stillen Insel zu begleiten. Sansa lächelte innerlich, weil sowohl sie als auch Randa wussten, dass Mya eigentlich mit dem Kind ihres frischgebackenen Ehemannes Ser Lothor Brune schwanger war.

„Du musst Ser Hugh und Petyrs andere Wachen jetzt von meiner Hütte fernhalten“, flüsterte Sansa noch einmal und wagte einen Blick nach hinten zu dem jungen Ritter. „Ich muss Sandor dort hinausbekommen, ehe ihn jemand sieht, und wir müssen unseren Plan geheim halten, bis dieser… Septon Meribald uns heute Abend verheiratet. Dann können sie nichts mehr dagegen tun.“

Randa schaute spielerisch zu Ser Hugh zurück, der bei Randas wohlwollendem Blick tiefrot anlief. „Außer dich vielleicht mit Gewalt zu packen und dich tretend und schreiend zum Tal zurückzubringen?“, flüsterte Randa zurück und lächelte den jungen Ritter noch einmal strahlend an.

Sansas Herz wurde schwer. Sie hatte diesen Teil nicht bedacht, aber Sandor würde sie sicherlich davon abhalten, sie mitzunehmen? Er war der stärkste, grimmigste Krieger, den sie je kennengelernt hatte, und sich mit fünf Wachen anzulegen wäre nichts für den Bluthund, den sie kannte.

„Denkst du, weil du Clegane deine Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt hast, wird sich Petyr Baelish davon abhalten lassen, dich zu heiraten, selbst wenn er dich nicht mehr Harrold Hardyng gibt? Das wird er nicht. Niemand muss wissen, dass du deine Jungfräulichkeit an den ehemaligen Hund der Lannisters verschenkt hast. Littlefinger wird das geheim halten, selbst wenn er dafür den Älteren Bruder umbringen muss, der jetzt alles weiß, und den Mann, den du liebst. Und er wird vermutlich auch mich umbringen lassen“, flüsterte Randa und plötzliche Furch stahl sich in ihre Stimme. „Baelish wird schnell genug einen Spion auf der Insel haben, der die Drecksarbeit rasch erledigt, sobald er dich zurückhat.“

„Die Wachen werden mich nicht zurückbringen. Sandor wird sie umbringen“, flüsterte Sansa Randa noch leiser zu. „Auf jeden Fall werden Sandor und ich deshalb morgen die Stille Insel verlassen, ehe die Sonne am Morgen aufgeht.“ Sansa schlang jetzt ihren Arm und Randas Taille. „Du musst wirklich die Wachen beschäftigen.“ Sansas Ton wurde beinahe flehend, und ihre Freundin seufzte.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde sie alle dazu bringen, mir aus der Hand zu fressen“, fuhr Randa fort. „Ich werde die Wachen noch eine weitere Nacht von dir fernhalten können. Aber“, sie schaute Sansa fest in die Augen, „du und Sandor werdet nicht später als am Morgen gehen dürfen… zu unserer aller Sicherheit. Ich werde bei all dem meine Unschuld beteuern und hoffen, dass Baelish mich nicht verdächtigt…“ Dann warf sie ihrer Freundin ein schelmisches Lächeln zu und fügte hinzu, „Also, wie war es?“

Dieses Mal war es Sansa, die errötete. „Es war wunderbar“, erwiderte sie weich. „Überhaupt nicht, wie ich es erwartet habe… Es – es hat weniger wehgetan, als ich es gedacht hatte, obwohl es zuerst schmerzhaft war.“

Randa nickte wissend. „Es ist immer einfacher, wenn man wirklich nach jemandem verlangt und feucht und bereit für ihn ist.“ Sie zögerte eine Sekunde, ehe sie fragte, „Also nehme ich an, dass Clegane ein adäquater Liebhaber war? Wo er doch so groß und stark ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass er, hm, gut dafür ausgerüstet ist, um dir Vergnügen zu bereiten?“, flüsterte Randa Sansa zu und diese schnappte vor Schreck nach Luft. Egal, wie sehr sie sich an Randas freimütige Gespräche über Sex gewöhnt hatte, schaffte diese es doch immer noch, sie zu überraschen und zu schockieren. Randa fuhr fort, als hätte sie Sansas schockierte Reaktion nicht bemerkt. „Und bist du dir seiner Gefühle für dich jetzt wirklich sicher?“

Sansa errötete heftig bei den Fragen ihrer Freundin. „Ja… ich glaube, das war er. Er war… sehr aufmerksam.“ Dann fügte sie ein wenig ernüchtert hinzu, „Aber er hat nicht gesagt, dass er mich liebt… obwohl ich glaube, dass er das tut. Es war da, in seinen Berührungen, in seinen Küssen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sandor sich dabei wohlfühlen würde, es auszusprechen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals viel Liebe zu spüren bekommen hat.“

„Nachdem ich seine reizende Person gestern kennengelernt habe, zweifle ich nicht daran, dass es weder in seiner Persönlichkeit noch in seinem Charakter ist, solche Worte leicht auszusprechen. Das, und dann gibt es da noch seinen Ruf als einer der gefährlichsten Krieger der Sieben Königreiche.“ Randas Arm verließ Sansas Taille, sie hakte sich bei Sansa ein und brachte sie näher an sich heran. „Aber… du solltest jetzt das Thema deiner Heirat mit ihm ansprechen“, sagte sie und fügte hilfreich hinzu, „bevor er von deinen Plänen, ihn heute Abend zu heiraten, von jemand anderem hört?“

Sansa stand einige Sekunden lang still, als sei sie im Boden festgewurzelt. „Ich hätte zuerst mit ihm darüber sprechen sollen. Denkst du, dass er sehr verärgert sein wird?“ Sansa biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Randa lachte, ehe sie Sansa ins Ohr flüsterte, „Nicht, wenn der Mann wirklich in dich verliebt ist, aber es ist vielleicht etwas, das du erst mit ihm hättest besprechen sollten, ehe du zum Älteren Bruder rennst.“

Sansa nagte weiter an ihrer Unterlippe. „Vielleicht hätte ich das tun sollen“, gab sie zu. „Götter, was habe ich getan?“ Sansa spürte, wie sich ihr Magen vor Sorge zusammenzog und dachte für einen Augenblick, dass sie sich auf dem Gras übergeben müsste.

Randa zuckte die Achseln und drückte dann hilfreich die Hand ihrer Freundin. „Du bist noch sehr jung, Sansa.“

„Ich bin siebzehn“, flüsterte Sansa.

„Ja“, fügte Randa hinzu. „Du bist tatsächlich sehr jung. Und du bist verliebt. Aber ich würde mir an deiner Stelle keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dein Geliebter mehr als glücklich sein wird, dich zu heiraten.“

„Warum fühle ich mich dann plötzlich, als hätte ich einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen?“, frage Sansa ihre Freundin verzweifelt.


	14. Sandor 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa findet Sandor, der sich in den Ställen versteckt, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass sie ihn heiraten will. Werden sie die Angelegenheit in Ordnung bringen?

Nachdem er dem Vorratsraum der Küche der Stillen Insel ein paar Weinschläuche entwendet hatte, war Sandor so betrunken, wie er nur sein konnte.

Er verschwendete den Tag in den Ställen bei seinem Streitross, Fremder – oder „Treibholz“, wie der Ältere Bruder ihn umzubenennen sich entschlossen hatte. Sandor schnaubte bei dem Namen. _Scheiß heilige Brüder_. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein und schnaubte noch einmal.

Er nahm an, dass er glücklich darüber sein sollte, dass sein kleiner Vogel ihn heiraten wollte, der er nur der zweite Sohn eines niederen Hauses und jetzt völlig ohne Land war, mit nichts als seinem Schwert und seiner Stärke und seiner Grausamkeit, die er ihr bieten konnte, aber stattdessen fürchtete er diese Vorstellung mehr als die sieben Höllen. Er hatte sich selbst nie als jemanden gesehen, der heiraten würde, weil er niemals gedacht hätte, dass irgendjemand _ihn_ heiraten würde, und jetzt fühlte es sich zu wirklich an, zu schnell, gleichgültig, wie sehr er Sansa Stark wollte und liebte.

 _Ned Starks Tochter, Robb Starks Erbin, die verdammte Königin des Nordens. Leck mich_ , dachte Sandor. _Was zum Teufel sieht sie in mir? Ich bin nur ein vernarbter, alter Hund. Ein scheiß Leibwächter, ein beschissener Killer._

Also hatte er das gemacht, was er am besten konnte, abgesehen vom Kämpfen und Töten; er hatte sich ordentlich betrunken.

Nachdem er eine Stunde in den Ställen mit Trinken beschäftigt war – glücklicherweise hatte jeder seine Sinne genug beisammen, ihn dort allein zu lassen –, hatte Sansa ihn endlich gefunden.

„Sandor, was tust du?“, fragte sein wunderschöner kleiner Vogel, die Sorge auf ihren feingezeichneten Zügen deutlich zu sehen. Ihre Tully-blauen Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, zuckten rasch zum Weinschlauch, den er in der Hand hatte, dann zu denen, die er schon auf den Boden neben sich geworfen hatte, ehe sie sich wieder auf sein Gesicht konzentrierten. „Bist du betrunken?“ Sie flüsterte fast.

„Aber ja, Lady Stark“, sagte er undeutlich und ließ mit jahrelanger Gewohnheit die Worte vorsichtig über seine Zunge gleiten. „Könnte schon sein.“ Dann grinste er sie an.

„Warum?“, fragte sie honigsüß, und plötzlich fühlte Sandor, wie der Ärger wieder in ihm aufstieg.

„‘Warum?‘, fragt die Lady“, sagte er wieder undeutlich. „Das liegt daran, weil die Lady Pläne schmiedet, diesen alten vernarbten Hund heute Abend zu heiraten, und nicht daran gedacht hat, ihn über ihre süßen Pläne in Kenntnis zu setzen, bevor sie sie gemacht hat“, endete er mit einem tiefen Grollen.

Sansa kniete sich vor ihm nieder und legte ihre weichen, vollkommenen Hände leicht auf seine Oberschenkel, was einen ungebetenen Blitz der Erregung durch seinen Körper sandte. _Scheiße, wie kann sie eine solch starke Wirkung auf mich haben? Dass ich wie ein verdammter grüner Knappe reagiere?_ Er starrte ihre Hände an, noch immer auf seinen Oberschenkeln, und dann zuckten seine Augen nach oben, um den ihren zu begegnen.

„Es tut mir leid, Sandor“, sagte sie, als sie ihn fest anschaute. „Ich hätte das zuerst mit dir besprechen sollen… ich dachte… ich dachte, es würde dich freuen, dass ich deine Frau werden will, wirklich, wahrhaftig die deine“, murmelte sie und starrte direkt und aufrichtig in seine Augen.

 _Warum muss sie so ehrlich sein? Erinnert sie sich an gar nichts, was ich ihr damals in Königsmund beigebracht habe?_ Er schnaubte. _Dummer alter Hund, du hast ihr beigebracht, wie sehr du Lügner hasst. Was beschwerst du dich?_

„Nun, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage“, spie er ihr ins Gesicht, obwohl eine kleine Stimme tief in seinem Verstand schrie: _Halt dein Maul, halt dein Maul, du Bastard, du ruinierst alles mit dem kleinen Vogel!_

Sansas Wangen überzogen sich mit einem Rot und ihre kleinen Fäuste ballten sich über seinen Oberschenkeln. Sandor konnte erkennen, dass sie jetzt verärgert war, als sie ihr Gesicht dem seinen näherte, bis sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten.

„Vielleicht hast du recht, Sandor“, sagte Sansa in dem eisigen Ton einer Dame hoher Geburt zu ihm, ein Ton, den er nur zu gut kannte. „Vielleicht ist die Idee, dich heiraten und deine Frau werden zu wollen, die schlechteste Idee in den Sieben Königreichen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich je dachte, dass du mich wolltest, den dummen, zirpenden, lüsternen Vogel, der dein Bett geteilt und dir letzte Nacht ihre Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt hat. Immerhin liebe ich dich bloß.“ Sie zischte jetzt fast und ihre vollkommenen weißen Zähne waren vor Ärger entblößt.

 _Scheiße, sie ist wunderschön auf diese Art, ein echter Stark-Wolf… Der kleine Vogel hat es also doch in sich,…_ dachte er wild, als er sie in seinem betrunkenen Zustand unverwandt anschaute.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich je in dir gesehen habe“, fuhr Sansa fort und Ärger überzog ihre Wangen. „Immerhin ist Töten das einzige, was du kannst, und du könntest offensichtlich niemals jemanden lieben. Ich hätte es wissen sollen, da du mir einmal gesagt hast, dass Töten das süßeste ist, was es gibt.“

Sandor warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, mit offenem Mund, kochend.

Dann war plötzlich sein Mund auf dem ihren und er küsste sie gründlich, hungrig, beinahe grausam.

Zuerst wehrte Sansa sich wütend gegen ihn, aber bald wurde ihre Gegenwehr schwächer und sie stieß ein Wimmern aus, ehe sie sich seinem fordernden Kuss ergab, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, drehte ihren Kopf leicht und öffnete ihren Mund, um ihm Zugang zu ihrer Zunge zu gewähren, damit er sie mit seiner necken konnte. Er stöhnte bei dem wunderbaren Gefühl, als ein scharfer Stich der Erregung durch ihn hindurchprickelte.

Das nächste, an das Sandor sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er aufgestanden war, die Beine des kleinen Vogels fest um seine Taille geschlungen. Er presste sie an die Stalltür von Fremder, sein Streitross begann im hinteren Ende des Stalls zu wiehern und unruhig zu werden, und er fing an, an ihren Röcken herumzufummeln und versuchte, sie über ihre Hüften zu bekommen.

Sansa keuchte in seinen Mund und versuchte, ihm mit dem schweren Stoff zu helfen. „Wir müssen leise sein“, flüsterte sie gegen seinen Hals. „Meine Wachen könnten in der Nähe sein.“

„Scheiß auf die“, grollte Sandor. Irgendwie machte die Furcht davor, bei dem erwischt zu werden, was sie gerade im Begriff waren zu tun, alles noch spannender und erregender; Sandor spürte, wie seine zur Hälfte erhärtete Männlichkeit sich bei dem Gedanken daran vollständig aufrichtete und die harte Wölbung in seinen Beinkleidern beinahe schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff und die Schnürung drängte. „Sieben verdammte Höllen“, schnarrte er.

Nachdem sie es geschafft hatten, ihre Röcke über ihre Hüften zu bekommen, zerriss Sandor Sansas bereits feuchte Leibwäsche, indem er an dem Saum direkt über ihrer feuchten Öffnung riss. Er schob einen langen Finger tief in sie hinein und bog ihn, berührte und rieb diesen empfindlichsten Punkt, der sie in der Nacht zuvor so schnell hatte kommen lassen. Sansa stöhnte an Sandors Mund, versuchte, den Ton zu dämpfen, und bäumte ihre Hüften gegen ihn auf, fickte seine Hand, während sich sein Finger kurz, schnell, rhythmisch in ihr bewegte.

Dann unterbrach er den Kuss und forschte in den dunkelblauen Tiefen ihrer Augen. „Ich bin betrunken, Sansa. Willst du wirklich weitermachen, oder soll ich aufhören?“ Könnte sein, dass er betrunken war, aber wenn der kleine Vogel wollte, dass er ihr Vergnügen bereitete, dann würde er alles tun, was sie von ihm verlangte.

Sansa antwortete darauf, indem sie ihre Zunge mit einer Gewalt in seinen Mund schob, die er bei ihr nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie rieb ihre Hüften noch härter an seiner Hand und stöhnte so laut, dass er fürchtete, dass es jemand hören würde und angerannt käme. Aber glücklicherweise passierte dies nicht, vermutlich, weil die stillen Brüder wussten, dass Sandor in den Ställen war und sich weit genug entfernt halten würden, während er dort war. Er lachte leise bei dem Gedanken. Trotzdem dachte er, es sei das Beste, _sie_ daran zu erinnern, dass sie so leise wie möglich sein mussten, „Schsch, kleiner Vogel. Bitte sei leise, zu unser beider Besten“, sein Ton war dringend, beinahe flehend.

Sandor fummelte mit der Verschnürung seiner Beinkleider (da er nicht daran gedacht hatte, heute seine mattbraune Robe anzuziehen und sich weit genug von Sansas Wachen entfernt gehalten hatte) und befreite seinen zuckenden, schmerzenden Schwanz. Perlweiße Flüssigkeit trat bereits vor Erregung aus der Spitze der geschwollenen Eichel aus. Er rieb die Feuchtigkeit mit dem Daumen langsam über die Eichel und begann, sich an Sansas warmer, feuchter Öffnung zu streicheln. _Leck mich, sie ist schon so nass für mich!_ Er stöhnte.

Sansa stöhnte noch immer und wimmerte in sein gesundes Ohr, und obwohl sie noch immer versuchte, leise zu sein, bettelte sie Sandor zugleich an, sie zu ficken, rieb sich so fest an ihm, dass er fast den Verstand verlor. „Sandor, bitte, fick mich jetzt, ich will fühlen, wie du dich in mir bewegst.“

Also nahm er rasch seinen steifen Schwanz in die Hand, hielt ihn gegen Sansas feuchten Schoß, und schob mit einem raschen Stoß seine gesamte Länge in sie. „Scheiße“, stöhnte er, als er spürte, wie er in die enge, warme, nasse Fotze seines kleinen Vogels gepresst wurde.

Sansa wimmerte an ihm und erstarrte bei dem Gefühl seines steinharten Schwanzes, der schon tief in ihr war. „Oh Götter!“ Sie keuchte und stöhnte. Sie packte ihn, ihre Beine schmerzhaft um seine Taille geklammert und ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals geschlungen. Sandor hörte, wie sie schwer atmete. Ihre Fotze war noch immer so eng, dass es sich beinahe anfühlte, als würde sein Schwanz in ihre Feuchtigkeit erdrückt, als sich ihre Muskeln fest um ihn klammerten. Endlich entspannte sie sich und begann, ihre Hüften beinahe scheu gegen die seinen zu bewegen.

„Sandor… oh ja… bitte… fick mich…bitte“, stöhnte sie lieblich an seinem Mund und bewegte ihre Hüften jetzt mit Hingabe an seinem harten Schaft auf und ab, während er ihr Gewicht mit einem starken Arm hielt und sich mit dem anderen an der Stalltür abstützte.

Sandor tat, worum sie ihn bat, und fickte sie mit tiefen, langsamen, nach oben gerichteten Stößen.

Er war immerhin ihr Hund, egal, was Sansa sagte, und es war seine Pflicht, ihr zu gehorchen. _Nein, kein Hund,_ hallte es in seinem Hinterkopf wider, aber er war einfach zu geil, um sich darum zu scheren.

Sandor versuchte, sich dieses Mal im Zaum zu halten, und glitt mit langsamen, rhythmischen Stößen seiner Hüften feucht in sie hinein und wieder hinaus, sein Schwanz so hart wie valyrischer Stahl. Sie auf diese Weise zu ficken machte ihn fast verrückt, aber er wollte seinen kleinen Vogel lieben, wollte sie nicht wie eine gewöhnliche Hure behandeln. Und obwohl er es schwierig fand, die Bewegungen seiner Hüften zu kontrollieren, wenn ihn jeder einzelne seiner Instinkte ihn dazu bringen wollte, unnachgiebig in sie zu hämmern, fand er eine gewisse Befriedigung darin, Sansa langsam zu ficken, während sie seinen Namen bei jedem Stoß seiner Hüften wieder und wieder stöhnte.

Bald merkte Sandor jedoch, dass Sansa mehr wollte. Er folgte ihrer Führung, steigerte sein eigenes Tempo, als sie begann, ihre Hüften schneller zu bewegen, fickte hart und schnell in sie hinein und eine feine Schweißschicht bedeckte sie jetzt beide, als er Sansas köstlichen Hintern mit einer Hand knetete.

„Oh Götter, das fühlt sich so gut an… du fühlst dich so gut an, kleiner Vogel“, schnarrte Sandor in Sansas Ohr. Sansa stieß bei Sandors Worten ein kleines Klagen aus und ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Stalltür zurückfallen, ihr langer, wunderschöner weißer Hals für ihn und seine hungrigen Küsse entblößt. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, aber ihre rosigen Lippen öffneten sich zu einem kleinen lustvollen O.

Sandors Atem kam schnell und in seiner Aufregung, Sansas vollkommene Brüste von dem Oberteil ihres engen Kleides zu befreien, zerriss er die Vorderseite von Sansas verdammten Gewand. Sobald ihre Titten aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit waren, schloss er seinen Mund über ihrer rechten Brust, ließ seine Zunge um ihre sich erhärtende Brustwarze gleiten, ehe er fest daran sog, was sie vor Lust wimmern und seinen Schwanz noch härter pochen ließ.

Sansa bog ihren Rücken durch, schob sich ihm entgegen, zischte vor Lust. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem Hinterkopf, sie verwob ihre Finger in seinem Haar und kratzte fast schmerzhaft über seine Kopfhaut. Aber Sandor scherte sich keinen Deut darum – alles, was ihn kümmerte, war das intensive Lustgefühl, das er durch die Enge seines kleinen Vogels empfand, die um seinen harten Schwanz war, zusammen mit ihrem völligen Verlangen nach ihm, und dem seinem nach ihr.

„Sansa, mein wunderschöner, lüsterner kleiner Vogel“, murmelte er, sobald er von ihrer steifen kleinen Brustwarze abließ.

Sandor spürte, wie Sansa einen Arm von seinem Kopf nahm und zwischen ihrer beiden Körper gleiten ließ, als sie nach ihrer harten kleinen Knospe griff und ihre Finger sich in engen rhythmischen Kreisen darüber bewegten, als sie diesen süßen Punkt wiederfand und sie wieder gegen seinen Hals zu stöhnen begann. „Sandor, ja, es fühlt sich so gut an… du fühlst dich so gut an“

Er konnte fühlen, wie sich ihre Knöchel rhythmisch an seinen Lenden bewegten und ihn vor Lust verrückt werden ließen, und das Wissen, dass der kleine Vogel sich selbst berührte, während er sie fickte, trug noch zu seiner sich bereits aufbauenden Lust bei. „Scheiße Sansa, du machst mich einfach so verdammt an…“ stöhnte er in vollkommener Ekstase an ihr.

Dann griff Sansa nach seiner linken Hand und platzierte sie dort, wo ihre noch vor wenigen Momenten gewesen war. Sandor lehnt sich mit dem rechten Bein gegen die Tür, um Sansa noch fester an die Stalltür zu pressen, um ihr Gewicht zu stützen. Zuerst trafen seine Finger die ihren mit etwas wie einem Zögern, aber er begann rasch mit einer schnellen, engen, kreisförmigen Bewegung über ihrer harten, feuchten Knospe. Sansas erstickte kleine Schreie der Lust ermutigten ihn dabei.

Sansa atmete jetzt schwer und wimmerte in sein gesundes Ohr. „Oh Götter“, sagte sie plötzlich. „Hör nicht auf, hör nicht – hör nicht auf, mich zu ficken… hör nicht auf, mir Lust zu bereiten! Ich bin gleich so weit“, keuchte sie.

Das war alles, was Sandor zu hören brauchte. „Götter, Sansa!“ Er verlor die Kontrolle über die Bewegung seiner Hüften, fickte sie mit ruckartigen Bewegungen, ächzte hart und bewegte sich schnell in sie hinein und hinaus. Das mächtige Druckgefühl, das er in seinem Schwanz verspürte, schien in seine harten Hoden zurückzuschießen und es war so stark, dass er wusste, er würde sich nicht viel länger zurückhalten können.

„Kleiner Vogel“, krächzte er fast, „ich kann das nicht länger ertragen… oh sieben verdammte Höllen!“, stieß er hervor, als seine Erlösung ihn mächtig überfiel und er seinen Samen tief in ihr ergoss; die Lust durch seinen gesamten Körper schoss und explodierte.

Dann spürte er, wie Sansas eigener Höhepunkt hart kam, fühlte, wie ihre Fotze sich schnell um ihn verkrampfte, ihn mit wundervollen pulsierenden Wellen der Lust auswrang, und sie stieß ein lautes Klagen aus, das Sandor verstummen ließ, indem er seinen Mund auf den ihren presste und seine Zunge feucht über ihre glitt. Sie schluchzte ihre Erlösung in seinen Mund hinein, während sie damit fortfuhr, ihre Hüften und ihre Knospe gegen seine Finger und seinen Schwanz z reiben.

Er hielt sie, gegen die Stalltür gedrückt, eine Ewigkeit bewegungslos, wie ihm schien – eine Ewigkeit, die er nicht zu Ende gehen lassen wollte, bis sein Atem sich langsam normalisierte und er spürte, wie sein Schwanz in ihr zu erschlaffen begann und sein Samen an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel entlanglief. Als sie dort standen und sich mit so etwas wie Verzweiflung aneinander klammerten, wusste Sandor plötzlich, dass es nur eines gab, was er ihr jetzt sagen konnte. Er flüsterte es an ihrem duftenden Haar und sein Herz hämmerte so hart in seiner Brust, dass er sich fühlte, als würde er sterben.

„Ich liebe dich, mein lüsterner, gieriger kleiner Vogel. Also ja… ich werde dich heiraten."


	15. Sansa 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa und Sandor haben vor, zu heiraten, wird alles glatt laufen? Oder werden Alaynes Wachen es herausfinden?

Sansa Stark war auf einer Mission.

Nach dem leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel ließ Sansa Sandor im Stall zurück – damit er unauffällig zu seinem eigenen Raum im Klosterbereich zurückkehren konnte – und entwischte wieder einmal der Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Wachen. Sie entschloss sich, wieder direkt zu der kleinen Septe zu gehen, wo sie Septon Meribald im Gebet vorzufinden hoffte. Der Ältere Bruder hatte ihr zuvor gesagt, dass sie ihn um diese Zeit herum sicher dort finden würde.

Auf ihrem erneuten Weg zur Septe konnte Sansa nicht umhin, daran zu denken, was sie und Sandor gerade getan hatten – es war zur gleichen Zeit ziemlich unanständig, gefährlich und aufregend gewesen, und sie spürte, wie sie tief errötete und ihr Wärme in der Brust, am Hals und auf den Wangen aufstieg, während bei der Erinnerung daran ein dumpfes, lustvolles Pochen zu ihrer Weiblichkeit zurückkehrte.

Sobald sie an der Septe ankam, ging Sansa langsam auf den betenden Mann zu, neben dem ein Hund in Habacht-Stellung bei seinem Herrn stand, während die anderen Brüder ebenfalls im Gebet versunken waren, und Sansa erspähte den Älteren Bruder am Kopf der Versammlung. _Der Ältere Bruder hat mir gesagt, dass Septon Meribald einen Hund dabei hat,_ dachte sie und versuchte, so still wie möglich zu sein. Nur das Rascheln ihrer langen Röcke über die Binsen, die den Boden bedeckten, war zu hören. Das, und das Schlagen ihres Herzens, fürchtete sie.

Der Hund verließ seinen Herrn und schnüffelte an Sansas Hand. Sie kniete sich nieder und tätschelte ihn am Kopf, ehe er ihr über das Gesicht leckte, dass sie kicherte, ehe sie wieder traurig wurde, weil sie an ihren toten Schattenwolf Lady denken musste. In der Zwischenzeit wedelte Hund energisch mit dem Schwanz und schaute mit großen, unschuldigen runden Augen zu ihr auf, während seine Zunge weiter an ihr leckte. Sansa erhob sich hinter dem betenden Septon wieder und ließ Hund weiter an ihrer Hand lecken.

Septon Meribald hob den Kopf nicht, als er hörte, wie sie von hinten auf ihn zukam, sondern fuhr mit seinem Gebet fort. Sansa wartete direkt hinter ihm, unruhig und wieder an ihrem Kleid herumzupfend, Hund zu ihrer Seite, und versuchte, die obere Hälfte ihres Mieders ordentlich an Ort und Stelle und unter ihrem Umhang versteckt zu halten. Sie hatte alles getan, was sie konnte, nachdem Sandor es aufgerissen hatte, und hoffte im Moment nur, dass es niemand bemerken würde.

Trotz ihrer Versuche, ihre gesättigten Körper zu säubern, nachdem sie in den Ställen… _gefickt_ hatten, konnte Sansa noch immer die Klebrigkeit von Sandors Samen auf der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel spüren. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich damit eigenartig vollständig.

„Lady Stark, ich habe Euch erwartet“, sagte Septon Meribald endlich mit leisem Flüstern, nachdem eine Ewigkeit vergangen schien. Er wandte sich jedoch nicht zu ihr um und hielt seinen Kopf weiterhin vor der Mutter gesenkt. Hund begab sich glücklich zurück an die Seite seines Herrn.

„Dann wisst Ihr, warum ich hier bin?“, fragte Sansa so unauffällig wie möglich und hielt ihre Stimme leise und gleichmäßig.

„Ja. Der Ältere Bruder hat mir alles erzählt.“

Der reisende Septon erhob sich langsam und wandte sich Sansa zu. Er war ein sehr großer Mann, der über ihr aufragte, obwohl sie selbst auch groß war – trotz seines Buckels. Sie bemerkte sein windgegerbtes Gesicht, seine aufrichtigen Augen und seine graue Mähne. Sie bemerkte, dass seine Füße nackt waren und die Fußsohlen verwittert, beinahe ledrig schienen. _Wie kann er all diese Meilen noch immer barfuß auf dem kalten, gefrorenen Boden laufen? Die Herbstwinde stehen bevor und der Winter rückt näher._

Sansa senkte ihre Augen sittsam zum Boden der Septe und ihre Hände glätteten unsichtbare Falten in ihrem Kleid, bevor sie sie über ihrem Bauch faltete. „Ich würde Euch bitten, mich mit dem Mann zu verheiraten, den ich liebe. Heute Abend, wenn es Euch gefällt.“, wiederholte Sansa noch einmal vor Septon Meribald, nachdem sie dem Älteren Bruder zuvor genau das gleiche gesagt hatte, niemals ihre Höflichkeiten vergessend – vor allem nicht bei einem Mann des Glaubens. _Sie haben mich gut erzogen, sie alle… hier bin ich und zirpe meine Höflichkeiten, genau wie ich es damals in Winterfell gemacht habe. Wie ich es bei Joffrey gemacht habe, damit er mich nicht von seiner Königswache ausprügeln lässt. Genau wie ich es in Königsmund vor dem gesamten Hof gemacht habe. Genau wie ich es in Hohenehr und dem Tal bei meinem „Vater“ Petyr Baelish gemacht habe. Genau wie ich es genau hier mache, genau jetzt,_ dachte sie bitter.

„Irre ich mich, Lady Stark, dass Ihr als Kind des Nordens dem Glauben der Ersten angehört? Betet Ihr nicht zu den Alten Göttern in ihrem Götterhain?“, fragte Septon Meribald sie freundlich. „Wie kann ein Septon des Glaubens der Sieben Euch dann verheiraten?“

„Es war auch der Glaube meiner Mutter“, erwiderte Sansa leise. „Und es ist auch der Glaube des Mannes, den ich zu heiraten wünsche.“ Sansa schluckte hart und versuchte, nicht die Miene zu verziehen, als sie diese Lüge aussprach. _Petyr wäre jetzt stolz auf mich und Sandor wäre verärgert._ Sie wusste, dass Sandor an überhaupt keine Götter glaubte. Stattdessen würde er sagen, dass sie sich einen heißen Schürhaken in den Arsch schieben sollten. Sansa lächelte innerlich bei dem Gedanken.

Septon Meribald lachte leise. „Ja, ich habe von dem Mann gehört, den Ihr zu heiraten wünscht. Sagt mir, Lady Stark, ist Sandor Clegane – der ehemalige Lannister-Hund – wirklich die Sorte Mann, an die Ihr Euch zu binden wünscht?“, fragte er, den Kopf nach links geneigt, die Neugier deutlich auf seinen Gesichtszügen zu sehen.

Sansa schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht, ihre Augen dunkelblaue aufrichtige Tiefen, ihre Stimme gleichmäßig und kraftvoll, aber doch weich. „Ja. Ich glaube in meinem Herzen, dass es in den gesamten Sieben Königreichen keinen Mann gibt, der mir würdiger erscheint.“ Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder sittsam zum Boden. Hund kam langsam wieder zu ihr zurück und schnupperte an ihrer Hand. Sansa kniete sich nieder und tätschelte seinen Kopf, während er wieder über ihr Gesicht leckte und wild mit dem Schwanz wedelte, dass Sansa aus ganzem Herzen lachte und den Hund beinahe leidenschaftlich an sich drückte.

„Hund mag Euch“, sagte Septon Meribald erfreut und sie spürte, wie sich seine Augen in sie bohrten.

„Ich mag ihn auch“, murmelte Sansa.

Als sie ihr Gesicht wieder erhob, standen ihr jedoch Tränen in den Augen. „Ich liebe Sandor Clegane mehr als ich je für möglich gehalten hätte, jemanden zu lieben“, hauchte sie. „Er ist der Mann, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte, und er mit mir.“ Hund winselte ein bisschen, damit Sansa ihn weiter tätscheln sollte, was sie beinahe geistesabwesend tat.

Sie wartete darauf, dass der Septon etwas auf ihre aufrichtige Liebeserklärung für den ehemaligen Bluthund erwiderte, die ihr von Herzen gekommen war. Sandor hätte sich gewunden und sich bei so viel Gefühlsduseligkeit lautstark geräuspert, das wusste sie.

Septon Meribald schaute sie einige lange Minuten nachdenklich an.

_Zu viele lange Minuten,_ dachte Sansa.

„Der Ältere Bruder hat mir gesagt, dass Bruder Gräber ein… äh, etwas anderer Mann ist als der, der er einmal war… und er hat mir auch gesagt, dass er glaubt, dass Clegane aufrichtig in Euch verliebt ist. Ob Ihr gut für einander seid, nun“, lachte er leise, „es scheint, als sei dies etwas, was die Götter und jeder andere abwarten müssen.“

„Werden Ihr also die Zeremonie durchführen und uns heute Abend verheiraten?“ Sansa war etwas ungeduldig, dass der Septon ihr antworten sollte, aber sie war auch voller Hoffnung, dass er zustimmen würde.

„Wie kann ich wahrer Liebe widerstehen?“, war Septon Meribalds Antwort.

*****

Sansa und Randa beschäftigten sich damit, die Einsiedlerhöhle des Älteren Bruders für die Hochzeitszeremonie fertigzustellen – die Hochzeitszeremonie von ihr und Sandor –, die in weniger als einer Stunde stattfinden sollte. Sie hatte eine gründliche Reinigung dringend nötig, wie auch frische Binsen und ein paar Blumen, damit sie schön aussah und gut roch. Sie schnitten sogar spätblühende Winterrosen aus dem Garten, um das Studienzimmer des Älteren Bruders aufzuheitern.

Sie hatten sich entschieden, die Zeremonie dort stattfinden zu lassen, vor Sansas Wachen verborgen, denen die häufige Abwesenheit ihres Schützlings während der letzten beiden Tage offensichtlich verdächtig vorkam. Wenn Randa nicht ihr Bestes gegeben hätte, sie mit ihren schlüpfrigen Geschichten und offenen Flirtereien zu unterhalten, und der Ältere Bruder sie nicht mit Geschichten aus seiner Zeit als Ritter vor und während der Schlacht um den Trident erfreut hätte, wäre man Sansa und Sandor längst auf die Schliche gekommen. Und das beinhaltete nicht die kleine Episode des Liebemachens zuvor in den Ställen.

Sansa dankte im Stillen den alten Göttern und den neuen, dass man ihnen noch nicht auf die Schliche gekommen war.

Sie war für Randas Hilfe auch mehr als dankbar und sie wusste, dass sie ihrer liebsten Freundin viel schuldete. Sansa war sich auch bewusst, dass sie Randa noch einmal brauchen würde, um die Wachen heute Abend zu beschäftigen. Lady Myranda hatte vorgeschlagen, dass ein Fest, das heute Abend zu ihren Ehren gegeben werden würde, sehr gut geeignet wäre; ein Fest, dem Sansa natürlich als ihr pflichtbewusster Schützling Alayne beiwohnen würde, um nicht weiteren Verdacht zu erregen, und dem Sandor – zum allerletzten Mal als Bruder Gräber – ebenfalls beiwohnen würde. Ein Fest, bei dem Met und Wein freigiebig in die Becher der fünf Männer fließen würde, was hoffentlich dazu führen würde, dass sie es nicht bemerkten, wenn Sandor und Sansa sich später unauffällig zurückziehen würden.

Sie würden sich zu ihrer Hütte begeben und darauf warten, dass die Dämmerung anbrechen würde, bevor sie den Fluss in Richtung Saltpans auf der Fähre überquerten, und dann würden sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich auf den Weg nach Norden begeben, vielleicht in Richtung Moat Cailin und hoffentlich, _endlich_ , Winterfell.

Sansa konnte fühlen, wie sich wieder Angst in ihr sammelte. Sie war sowohl aufgeregt wie auch ängstlich bei dem Gedanken, Sandor zu heiraten. Sie wusste, dass sie bei ihm in Sicherheit war; sie wusste auch, dass er sie liebte… als er diese Worte, die sie so sehr hatte hören wollten, gesagt hatte: „ich liebe dich“, hatte Sansa ihn bei seiner Tunika gepackt und in innig geküsst, hatte ihm durch diesen Kuss übermitteln wollen, wie sehr sie ihn ebenfalls liebte. Zuerst hatte Sandor leise an ihrem Mund gelacht, aber dann war seine Zunge wieder begierig über ihre geglitten… und dann hatte er sie auf den Binsen des Stallbodens noch einmal zu der seinen gemacht.

Nach der Heftigkeit ihrer vorherigen Liebesaktes hatte Sandor sie dieses Mal langsam genommen, seine Hüften hatten sich ohne Eile an den ihren bewegt, beinahe träge, dass ihre Lust durch sie summte, als er langsam ihre erhärteten Brustwarzen geleckt und daran gesogen hatte, bis die Bewegungen seiner Hüften drängender geworden waren, wieder beinahe wild, und der gemeinsame Höhepunkt sie mit einer Macht traf, dass Sansa hinter ihren flatternden Augenlidern beinahe Sterne gesehen hatte und sie einander ihre Namen in ihren Kuss hineinstöhnten, als sie ihre Hüften beinahe verzweifelt aneinander gerieben hatten. Als sie sich mit den Zweigen gereinigt hatten, nachdem sie den Samen von ihren Oberschenkeln geschrubbt hatten, musste Sansa wie verrückt kichern, dass Sandor sie wieder wütend angestarrt hatte.

Als die Einsiedlerhöhle fertig und mit duftenden weißen Winterrosen angefüllt war (Sandor würde vermutlich beim Anblick der Blumen schnauben, wie Sansa wusste), näherte sich Randa ihr, hielt sie fest und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn. „Alles wird gut, Sansa. Du wirst sehen. Du heiratest endlich den Mann deiner Träume, oder nicht?“

Sansa musste bitter lachen. Es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, da war der ‚Mann ihrer Träume‘ ein hübsches blondes Ungetüm namens Joffrey Baratheon gewesen, und es schien ihr jetzt ironisch, dass der Mann, den sie jetzt heiraten würde, so gar nicht wie die stattlichen Ritter aussah, von denen sie als Kind und junge Frau geträumt hatte. Männer wie Ser Arthur Dayne, oder Ser Loras Tyrell, sogar der stattliche und galante Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen.

Sansa war erwachsen geworden – überwiegend dank Sandors brutaler Ehrlichkeit und, dachte sie widerstrebend, auch dank Petyr Baelish, der ihr auch so viel über das Spiel der Throne beigebracht hatte, trotz des Hasses, den sie jetzt für ihn empfand – und sie konnte nur schamerfüllt zurückdenken und ihren Kopf darüber schütteln, wie oberflächlich und dumm sie gewesen war. Götter! Aber jetzt _, Sandor ist für mich der stattlichste, schönste Mann auf der Welt,_ dachte sie lächelnd. Sie sah seine Narben nicht länger als hässlich an; er war für sie schöner als all die ‚hübschen‘ Ritter, von denen sie immer geträumt hatte. _Sandor ist auch der wahrhaftigste Ritter, den ich je kennengelernt habe, auch wenn er gar kein Ritter ist und das hasst, wofür die meisten von ihnen stehen, und ihre Heuchlerei hasst._

Randa drückte Sansas Hand und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Du siehst vollkommen aus“, formte Randa lautlos mit den Lippen.

Sansa biss sich nervös auf die Lippen, aber erwiderte das Lächeln ihrer Freundin. Sie hatte sich entschieden, ihr bestes Kleid aus fliederfarbener Seide zu tragen, das sie mit sich auf die Reise genommen hatte, und ihr langes bräunlich-kastanienrotes Haar war auf schlichte nördliche Art frisiert, mit einigen wenigen weißen Rosen darin. Sie hielt zwei behelfsmäßige Umhänge, damit sie als Teil ihres Eheversprechens verwendet werden konnten.

Bald kam der Ältere Bruder mit Septon Meribald und Hund und „Bruder Gräber“ im Schlepptau herein. Dieser beugte sich leicht nach vorne, bevor er in die Einsiedlerhöhle eintrat, weil er so groß war, dass er den Kopf einziehen musste. Sandor trug wieder die mattbraune Kutte eines Novizen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, und für einen Augenblick war Sansa versucht, zu lachen. Die Kutte ließ ihn so seltsam aussehen, der er so groß und breit war, seine Arme in den weiten Ärmeln versteckt und die spitz zulaufende Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen. Er trug sogar dieses seltsame Stück Stoff, um die untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes zu verbergen, und sie konnte sehen, wie unbehaglich er sich in dem Kleidungsstück fühlte.

Sandor musste bemerkt haben, dass sie mit dem Lachen kämpfte, und er starrte sie zornig an, als er die Kapuze abstreifte und das Stück Stoff abnahm, das sein Gesicht verdeckt hatte. Dann grinste er. „Nun, ich bin hier und jetzt ziemlich nüchtern, Lady Stark. Wenn Septon Meribald beginnen möchte, lasst uns heiraten, oder?“

*****

Das Fest verlief wunderbar. Die Wachen waren von viel Wein und Met abgelenkt, von der unterhaltsamen Anwesenheit von Myranda Royce, und natürlich von all dem köstlichen Essen, das ein herzhaftes Schmorgericht von Krabben und Muscheln umfasste, einige warme Laibe Brot und Kuchen, die mit dem Honig der Bienenkörbe von der Stillen Inseln hergestellt waren.

Die fünf Männer aus dem Tal waren ziemlich betrunken und ungestüm, als sie ‚Der Bär und die schöne Jungfer‘ zu singen begannen, was zu entsetzten Blicken der stillen Brüder führte und Sansa beinahe unkontrolliert zu kichern begann. Der Ältere Bruder lächelte sogar breit und stimmte herzhaft in das Lied ein – was zu noch entsetzteren Blicken der anderen Brüder führte und zu weiteren Kicheranfällen von Sansa und Randa, die den ehemaligen Ritter anlächelte.

„Randa! Er ist ein heiliger Bruder!“ Sansa stieß ihre Freundin an, als sie Blicke bemerkte, die Randa in die Richtung des Älteren Bruders warf.

„Na und?“, flüsterte ihre Freundin zurück. „Er ist ein Mann wie alle Männer, mit den Bedürfnissen und dem Verlangen aller Männer.“ Sie grinste Sansa an, die die Augen rollte.

„Du solltest bei Ser Hugh bleiben, ich glaube, er ist mehr als bereit und willens, deine Laken zu wärmen“, fuhr Sansa hilfreich fort. „Und er hat kein heiliges Keuschheitsgelübte abgelegt.“

„Ja“, seufzte sie. „Vielleicht werde ich Ser Hugh heute Nacht auf seiner Pritsche besuchen“, flüsterte sie Sansa zu, als ihre Augen auf dem jungen, stattlichen Ritter zu ruhen kamen. Ser Hugh bemerkte, dass Randa ihn anstarrte und er hob seinen Becher in ihre Richtung, während er ihr einige lüsterne Blicke zuwarf, dass Randa ihm beifällig zugurrte.

Sansa, die neben Randa an dem langen Tisch aus Treibholz saß, begann dann, an ihrem eigenen Wein zu nippen, während ihre Augen durch den Raum huschten, wo Sandor bei seinen ehemaligen Brüdern saß, die Kapuze tief über den Kopf gezogen, um sein Gesicht zu verbergen. Ihr frischgebackener Ehemann hielt ebenfalls einen Becher Wein und gab vor, dem Älteren Bruder und Septon Meribalds intensiver und lebhafter Diskussion über den Siebenzackigen Stern zu lauschen, dem heiligen Text des Glaubens der Sieben.

Sie versuchte, nicht zu oft zu ihm zu schauen, aber die Versuchung erwies sich als schwierig, und Randa musste sie ein paar Mal in die Rippen stupsen, um sie im Zaum zu halten. Sandor schoss seinerseits einige lüsterne Blicke in Sansas Richtung ab, und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie außer ihr niemand bemerkte. Sansa spürte, wie das dumpfe Pochen in ihrer Fraulichkeit zurückkam, und sie konnte es nicht abwarten, das Fest zu verlassen, um wieder bei Sandor zu sein. Alles, woran sie denken konnte, war, dass er sie in seine starken, kraftvollen Arme nahm, sie innig küsste, und sie noch einmal zu lieben. Der Gedanke, wie Sandor wieder in sie eindrang, ließ das Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen noch beharrlicher werden und die Lust schoss durch ihren ganzen Körper, dass Sansa beinahe vor Erwartung an das, was noch folgen würde, aufstöhnte. Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und ihre Gedanken wanderten glücklich zu ihrer Hochzeitszeremonie zurück.

Sansa hatte sich nervöser und glücklicher gefühlt, als sie lange Zeit je gewesen war. Der Ältere Bruder hatte als Sansas Leihvater gedient und ihren Jungfernmantel geöffnet. Dann hatte Sandor sie mit seinem behelfsmäßigen Umhang bedeckt, auf den Sansa eilig drei schwarze Hunde auf einem gelben Feld gestickt hatte, und ihn um ihre Schultern geschlungen, während sie die Worte austauschten, die sie im Stand der Ehe vereinigten. „Mit diesem Kuss gelobe ich meine Liebe, und nehme dich zu meinem Herrn und Gemahl“, sagte Sansa und Tränen der Freude stiegen in ihren Augen auf.

„Mit diesem Kuss gelobe ich meine Liebe, und nehme dich zu meiner Herrin und Gemahlin“, erwiderte Sandor heiser, und für einen Augenblick sah Sansa, wie außer Fassung er war, was ihre Liebe zu ihm noch höher steigen ließ.

Sandor hatte sich vorgebeugt und Sansa weich auf die Lippen geküsst, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihm entgegenzukommen, und seine Barthaare und sein Bart kitzelten sie. Obwohl sie den Kuss keusch hielten, fühlte sich Sansa, als ob ein Blitz durch ihren Körper gefahren war, was sie beinahe atemlos werden ließ. Sie konnte an seinem lüsternen Blick erkennen, dass Sandor das gleiche fühlte, und sie errötete tiefrosa.

Dann hatte Septon Meribald verkündet: „Hier im Angesicht der Götter und der Menschen erkläre ich feierlich Sandor aus dem Hause Clegane und Sansa aus dem Hause Stark zu Mann und Frau, ein Fleisch, ein Herz, eine Seele, jetzt und auf ewig, und verdammt sei diejenige, der sich zwischen sie drängt.“

Sie hatte bei der tiefen Bedeutung all dessen, was es für sie beinhaltete, beinahe geweint und erinnerte sich daran, wie Sandor seinen weißen Umhang der Königswache um sie geschlungen hatte, um ihre Nacktheit vor dem gesamten Hof zu verbergen, nachdem Joffreys Wachen sie geschlagen und ihr Kleid aufgerissen hatten. Ihr war nie zuvor ein Umhang so kostbar vorgekommen, als sie sich verzweifelt daran geklammert hatte. Wie prophetisch das gewesen war, erkannte sie, und sie fragte sich, ob Sandors Gesichtsausdruck, den er gerade trug, wohl bedeutete, dass er auch an diese für sie so unglückliche Zeit zurückdachte.

„Also, was sagt ihr dazu, Lady Alayne?“ Die beharrliche Stimme zu ihrer linken Seite brachte Sansas Aufmerksamkeit zurück in die Gegenwart. Es war einer ihrer Wachen, Ser Marq Ryder, ein Ritter mittleren Alters mit großem Bauchumfang und knollenförmiger Nase, der da sprach. Er versuchte, Alayne mit der Geschichte einer Jagd zu unterhalten, die er einmal in seiner Jugend unternommen hatte, nach einem monströsen Wildschwein oder Hirsch, der die Flußländer terrorisiert hatte, aber sie achtete nicht wirklich darauf, was er ihr erzählte. Sie wollte nur das Fest verlassen, in ihre Hütte zurückgehen und ihren frischgebackenen Ehemann noch einmal lieben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Sandor auch Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Augen von ihr fernzuhalten. Sowohl der Ältere Bruder wie auch Septon Meribald versuchten, seine Aufmerksamkeit mit ihrer Diskussion des heiligen Textes zu fesseln, und sie konnte beinahe sehen, wie er vor Qual innerlich stöhnte.

Um die Zeit herumzubekommen und in der Hoffnung, Ser Marqs Stimme auszublenden, begann Sansa, mehr Wein zu trinken, als sie sollte, und der warme Raum drehte sich bald gefährlich um sie herum. Aber sie fühlte sich so gut, dass es ihr fast nichts ausmachte. Als Ser Marq also weiter auf sie einredete und ihr Fragen zu diesem und jenem stellte, lächelte Sansa höflich und machte all die nötigen Laute, um ihre Anerkennung zu den ‚tapferen Heldentaten‘ des dicklichen Ritters zu zeigen.

Zu ihrer Rechten war Randa damit beschäftigt, zu kichern und Nettigkeiten mit Ser Hugh auszutauschen, der sich jetzt neben sie gesetzt hatte und den sie mit einem unzüchtigen Witz zum Lachen brachte, und sie gurrte dem ansehnlichen jungen Ritter anerkennend zu. _Wenigstens hat Randa Spaß_ , dachte Sansa bei sich, während sie sich erbärmlich neben Ser Marq fühlte. Nicht, dass es der Fehler des mittelalten Ritters gewesen wäre. Ser Hugh war tatsächlich gutaussehend und schien galant genug, und Ser Marq schien freundlich und höflich, aber Sansa wusste genug über falsche Ritter, um sich vor jedem von ihnen in Acht zu nehmen.

Nachdem sie zwei weitere Becher Wein mit alarmierendem Tempo heruntergekippt und sich bei Ser Marq entschuldigt hatte, erhob sie sich etwas unsicher von der Bank und begab sich auf den Weg zur Tür – sie musste Wasser lassen. Als sie an Sandor und dem Älteren Bruder vorbeiging, hörte sie, wie letzterer Bruder Gräber anwies, Lady Alayne zu begleiten, da es ihm schien, dass sie Hilfe benötigte.

Sandor ergriff ihren Arm, um sie zu stützen, zog sie sachte nach draußen und sein starker Arm war alles, was sie aufrecht hielt.

„Was tust du?“ zischte er fast. „Du bist betrunken.“

„Ich bin nicht betrunken“, erwiderte Sansa selbstgefällig. „Ich tue nur so als ob. Das ist alles Teil des Plans.“ Sie sprach ein wenig schwerfällig. „Obwohl ich mich etwas leicht im Kopf fühle“, gab sie zu.

„Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, sich närrisch zu benehmen“, schnarrte er zurück. „Deine Wachen scheinen auf dem besten Wege, selbst ziemlich betrunken zu werden. Der Ältere Bruder und deine Freundin Randa werden dafür sorgen, dass sie dabei bleiben“, fügte er hinzu.

Sie traten aus der stickigen Halle hinaus in die kühle, frische Herbstluft. Dann fühlte Sansa, wie Sandors große Finger sanft über ihr Gesicht fuhren, als sie beschwipst in seinen Armen schwankte.

„Jetzt glaube ich, ist es an der Zeit, dass wir uns zu deiner Hütte begeben, kleiner Vogel“, sagte er heiser.

Sansa spürte, wie das dumpfe Ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen zurückkehrte. „Ja“, flüsterte sie, „Gemahl.“ Aber dann fügte sie etwas schüchtern hinzu, „Aber ich muss wirklich zuerst Wasser lassen.“

 


	16. Sandor 9 / Sansa 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor und Sansa verbringen ihre Hochzeitsnacht als verheiratetes Paar auf der Stillen Insel. Jawoll. Da habt ihrs. Es folgt viel Schweinkram.

Sie waren kaum in Sansas Hütte angelangt, als ihre Hände und Münder überall waren. Sandor zog sich hastig seine Mönchskutte über den Kopf und warf das mattbraune Gewand mit einem Ächzen hinter sich in eine Ecke, ehe er nach den Verschnürungen ihres Kleides griff, daran herumfummelte und sie weiterhin innig küsste, hitzig, sein Mund fordernd an dem ihren. Es machte sie völlig atemlos.

Sansa sah mit völliger Begeisterung, dass Sandor außer seiner Leibwäsche unter dem hässlichen Gewand beinahe vollständig nackt war, ohne ein Untergewand zwischen ihnen, und sie konnte seine breite muskulöse Brust sehen, als ihre Hände sich aus eigenem Antrieb nach oben bewegten, um jeden Zoll seines festen Körpers zu liebkosen, während er vor Lust beinahe grollte.

_Er war die ganze Zeit fast nackt unter seiner Robe_ , dachte Sansa aufgeregt und versuchte, ihrem frischgebackenen Ehemann mit den Verschnürungen ihres Kleides zu helfen, schien sie aber ebenfalls nicht lösen zu können. _Verdammter Wein_ , dachte sie.

„Sansa, kleiner Vogel, du bist wirklich betrunken“, sagte Sandor, halb amüsiert. Er schaute von oben auf sie herab und lächelte sie selbstgefällig an.

Sansa hob ihren Kopf, um etwas zu erwidern, brachte aber als Antwort nur ein Grunzen zustande, was Sandor zum Lachen brachte.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor lachen gehört. Nicht so. Es gefiel ihr. Er näherte sich ihr wieder, zog sie fest an sich und sein Mund verschloss sich mit einem hungrigen Kuss über dem ihren, während er seine großen Hände in ihrem weichen Haar verwob und mit seinen langen Fingern hindurchfuhr, was ihr wundervolle Schauder am Rücken bescherte.

Sansa spürte, wie sich Sandors Männlichkeit an ihrem Bauch versteifte und das dumpfe Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen kehrte mit ganzer Macht zurück, aber sie hatte Sorgen, dass sie ein wenig zu schwindelig war, um ihn zu lieben.

Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Ein Gedanke, so undamenhaft, dass sie tief errötete und fühlte, wie ihr Hitze von der Brust in die Wangen stieg, was Sandor bemerkte.

Er legte sanft seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute ihr aufmerksam in die Augen. „Sollen wir aufhören, Sansa? Wir müssen nicht – “

„Nein!“ stieß sie hervor. „Das heißt“, fuhr sie schüchtern fort, „ich würde gerne etwas anderes ausprobieren.“ Götter, es war ihr so peinlich, aber ihre Lust auf Sandor war so groß, dass sie bereit war, beinahe alles von ihm zu verlangen.

Sandor schaute sie an. „Anders? Und was hat der kleine Vogel, meine Gemahlin, vor, das anders ist?“ fragte er, während er ihr tief in die Augen schaute. Da stand er vor ihr, so groß und breit und beinahe völlig nackt; so schön mit all seinen silbrigen Narben und seinem vollkommenen Brusthaar und sogar der verbrannten Gesichtshälfte. Es schmerzte sie fast, ihn anzuschauen.

Sansa erinnerte sich daran, wie sie Sandor das erste Mal im Fischteich gesehen hatte, und was er damals getan hatte – die Erinnerung daran ließ ihre Weiblichkeit noch stärker pochen und die Lust sammelte sich tief unten in ihrem Bauch. „Ich…“ Sansa hielt inne und fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht vor Verlegenheit brannte. „Ich – ich würde gern zusehen, wie du dich selbst bis zur Erlösung streichelst“, sagte sie, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie hatte nur seinen Rücken gesehen, als er sich selbst Vergnügen bereitete, aber jetzt wollte sie, dass er es wieder tat, während sie ihn dabei ansah.

Sandors Augen weiteten sich bei Sansas Worten vor Überraschung. Er war verblüfft, dass sie ihn darum bitten würde, so etwas zu tun, aber er fand den Gedanken, sich vor ihr zu streicheln, während sie zusah, unglaublich erregend. _Lass den kleinen Vogel ihr Vergnügen finden, während sie dir zuschaut_ , dachte er. Sein Schwanz zuckte und Sandor spürte eine Feuchtigkeit austreten, wo die Spitze seines Gliedes an der Leibwäsche lag.

Sansa hatte sich ihrerseits albern zu fühlen begonnen, Sandor gebeten zu haben, so etwas zu tun, aber zu ihrer Erleichterung und Begeisterung wandte er sich stumm von ihr ab und ging auf den hochlehnigen Stuhl zu, der in der Ecke des Raumes aufgestellt worden war. Er nahm ihn auf und stellte ihn direkt an das Fußende des Bettes.

„Setz dich an den Rand des Bettes, Sansa“, sagte er, seine Stimme bereits tief und heiser.

Sansa tat, was er von ihr verlangte, und Sandor zog rasch seine Leibwäsche aus und setzte sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, ließ sich gegen die Lehne fallen und öffnete seine Beine, was ihr volle Sicht auf seine lange Männlichkeit gewährte, die jetzt heiß und schwer an seinem Bauch lag, und perlweiße Flüssigkeit, die bereits seinen Magen verschmierte.

Er schaute sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, von dem sie dachte, ihn schon einmal auf seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, vor langer Zeit. Er ähnelte dem Blick, den Sandor seinem Bruder Gregor während des Turniers der Hand in Königsmund zugeworfen hatte, als er dem Reitenden Berg die Stirn geboten hatte, um Ser Loras Tyrell zu retten, den Ritter der Blumen.

Der Blick, den er ihr jetzt zuwarf, war ähnlich, ja, aber anstatt ein Ausdruck des Trotzes zu sein, war es jetzt ein Blick purer Erregung.

Sansa fühlte, wie eine erneute Woge der Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen hervorsickerte, dass ihre Leibwäsche unangenehm an ihr klebte. Sie schaute ihren Gemahl sehnlich an und wand sich auf dem Bett, rieb ihre Schenkel aneinander und schwelgte in der Reibung.

„Also du willst, dass ich mich streichle und mir Vergnügen bereite, bis ich meinen Samen in meine Hände vergieße, oder, kleiner Vogel?“ Scheiße, er war jetzt schon geil bei dem Gedanken, das zu tun.

„Ja“, gestand sie und leckte ihre Lippen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich vor Aufregung.

Sandor begann, eine Hand über seinem Schwanz zu bewegen und benutzte die andere, um seine Hoden zu umfassen, während Sansa zuschaute, von seiner sich erhärtenden Männlichkeit in den Bann gezogen. Er spielte weiter damit und zog daran, pumpte ein, zwei, drei Mal, bis er vollständig hart war.

Sansas Kopf war noch immer verschwommen, aber jetzt spürte sie, dass es auch vor Lust war. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Brustwarzen sich unter ihrem Mieder versteiften und ein dumpfer, lustvoller Schmerz verbreitete sich von ihrer Weiblichkeit bis in den Rest ihres Körpers.

Während sie zuschaute, schloss Sandor eine große Hand um seinen harten Schaft und begann, sich leicht zu streicheln, und die Spitze seines Schwanzes verschwand und tauchte bei jeder langsamen, rhythmischen Bewegung seiner Hand wieder auf. Die ganze Zeit hielten seine verdunkelten Augen Sansas klare blaue fest.

„Bereitet es dir Vergnügen, mir zuzusehen, wie ich das tue, kleiner Vogel?“ fragte er Sansa, während er in seine Hand hineinfickte. Er zog noch einmal an sich und ließ dann seinen Daumen an der Unterseite seines Schwanzes entlang gleiten, was ihn in heißer Verzückung erschaudern ließ, ehe er fortfuhr, seine steife Länge zu streicheln und ihm kleine Ächzer der Lust über die Lippen kamen.

Sansa konnte nur nicken, während sie das anstarrte, das Sandor gerade tat; ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, ihre Lippen teilten sich vor Lust nach ihm.

„Tut es das?“ frage er sie noch einmal. Er wollte, dass sie es _sagte_.

„Ja“, erwiderte Sansa atemlos, während sie sich wieder auf dem Bett wand.

Sandor stöhnte und bäumte seine Hüften seiner eigenen Hand entgegen, während er sich fester und schneller streichelte, noch immer seine Hoden mit seiner anderen Hand umfassend, sie leicht drückend, und seine Augen nahmen den glasigen Blick an, den er immer hatte, wenn er zutiefst erregt war.

„Fass dich an, Sansa. Jetzt“, stieß er beinahe atemlos hervor.

Sansa zwinkerte. Er hatte sicherlich nicht…

Aber ein Blick zu ihm, und sie wusste, dass er tatsächlich erwartete, dass sie gehorchte. „Ich bekomme meine Verschnürungen nicht auf“, sagte sie kleinlaut.

Sandor lachte leise. „Das macht nichts, kleiner Vogel. Leg die Kissen und die Felle am Kopfende aufeinander, damit sie dich stützen und du mich sehen kannst. Dann zieh deine Röcke über die Hüften und zieh deine Leibwäsche aus. Fass dich an, wie du es in der Badewanne getan hast“, schnarrte er. Götter, er war geil.

Sansa tat, was er ihr sagte und stapelte die Kissen und die Felle rasch zu einem Haufen auf, ließ ihre Leibwäsche auf den Boden zu ihren Knöcheln gleiten und trat sie aus dem Weg. Dann stützte sie sich nach hinten auf ihre Ellenbogen, zog ihre Röcke über ihre Hüften nach oben, öffnete ihre Beine und grub ihre Fersen in den Rand der dünnen Matratze, was Sandor einen tadellosen Blick auf ihre bereits feuchte Fotze ermöglichte, als sie ihre Finger auf ihre Knospe senkte.

„Ja“, sagte er, seine Stimme vor Lust belegt. „Genau so, jetzt reib deine wunderschöne kleine Knospe, mein lüsterner kleiner Vogel“, flüsterte er ihr heiser zu und ermutigte sie. „Da, ja, berühr auch deine Titten, über deinem Kleid… ja, genau so.“ Er konnte spüren, wie er sich diesem wundervollen, glückseligen Abgrund näherte… dass er noch fester pumpte und sich seine Hüften wild aus dem Stuhl erhoben, jede Ähnlichkeit mit Rhythmus verloren.

Sandor war völlig verzaubert von dem Anblick, wie Sansa ihre steife und feuchte kleine Knospe zwischen ihren Beinen berührte, ihre Finger in ihren feuchten Schoß gleiten ließ, ihre eigenen Titten packte. Der Klang ihres süßen Stöhnens stieg im Raum auf, während er dachte, dass er sie sehr gern auf seinen Lippen schmecken würde, sie an seinem Mund kommen lassen würde, während er sie mit seiner Zunge fickte. Er spürte, wie seine Lust sich weiter nach oben schraubte, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte, als er ihr dabei zusah, wie sie sich selbst Vergnügen bereitete, und er streichelte sich fester und schneller mit etwas, das sich wie Verzweiflung anfühlte.

Sandor begann, seine sich erhärtenden Hoden rauer zusammenzudrücken, während er seinen Daumen über das harte Stück Fleisch zwischen ihnen und seinem Anus rieb. Der Druck, der sich in seinem Schwanz aufbaute, wurde intensiver und unglaublich lustvoll, es war so viel klebrige Flüssigkeit auf seinem Bauch und seiner Hand verschmiert und er hatte das Gefühl, dass der ganze Raum nach Sex roch. Er rieb mit seinem Daumen über die Spitze seines harten Gliedes und verteilte die Feuchtigkeit darüber. Die Muskeln im unteren Teil seines Abdomens verkrampften sich hart und er wusste, er würde bald seinen Höhepunkt erreichen. Er konnte es beinahe schmecken. „Sansa“, keuchte er, „gefällt – gefällt dir, was du da siehst? Was du da tust?“

Sansas Augen zuckten von Sandors Gesicht – sie sah die Lust auf seinen verzerrten Zügen, seine Lippen in einem Moment geschmolzener Ekstase zurückgezogen, als sein Atem stoßweise kam – zu seinem Schwanz, den er fest und schnell streichelte, und sein lustvolles Stöhnen wurde mit jedem Stoß lauter. Sie schaute ihm zu, während er ihr zuschaute, und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihre Knospe schneller und schneller rieb, ihre Lust baute sich zwischen ihren Beinen auf und wand sich wie eine Feuerschlange unter ihrem Bauch, ihr eigener Atem kam in schnellen Zügen. Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern vor Anstrengung, sie geöffnet zu halten, damit er sehen konnte. Sie fing an, ihre Hüften an ihren Fingern zu winden, ihr Stöhnen wurde bei jedem Reiben über ihre schmerzhaft steife Knospe lauter. „Oh, ja, Sandor“, stöhnte sie vor Verzückung.

Das Gefühl, sich selbst zu berühren, während sie Sandor dabei zusah, wie er sich selbst Vergnügen bereitete, machte sie praktisch verrückt vor intensiver Lust. Sie war so nass, dass sie fühlen konnte, wie die Flüssigkeit die Bettlaken unter ihr durchnässten. Der Gedanke ließ sie erröten und zur gleichen Zeit stöhnen, während sie zwei lange Finger in ihre Weiblichkeit gleiten ließ und begann, sich selbst zu ficken.

Ein ersticktes Geräusch kam über Sandors Lippen, ehe er bei dem Anblick tief aufstöhnte und seine bereits intensive Erregung schwang sich in herrlicher Lust noch weiter nach oben. _Oh Scheiße, der kleine Vogel ist so wunderschön und erregend_ , dachte er, von dem Anblick völlig hingerissen. _Meine Gemahlin…_

Sie keuchten und ächzten jetzt beinahe im Gleichklang, und Sansa wusste, sie würde ihren Höhepunkt bald erreichen. Sie konnte ein leise brennendes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch spüren, als ihre Lust sich wand, intensiv, mächtig, unkontrollierbar, und es schlängelte sich langsam nach oben. Ihre Zehen rollten sich zusammen… aber Sandor war ihr einen Schritt voraus.

„Oh Scheiße, kleiner Vogel!“ keuchte er, ehe er einen gutturalen Laut ausstieß, als sein Schwanz plötzlich hart pulsierte und sich sein Samen mit heißen weißen Spritzern über seinen Bauch und seine Hand ergoss. Seine Brust und sein Bauch hoben sich schwer, er streichelte und zog weiter, auch nachdem sein Samen versiegt war, und der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, wurde beinahe tierisch und er knurrte, dass Sansas Atem in ihrer Kehle stockte.

Sandor war von dem ganzen Erlebnis so erregt gewesen, dass ihn seine Erlösung schneller und härter übermannt hatte, als er erwartet hatte; er hatte sie einfach nicht im Zaum halten können. Aber er war noch nicht ganz mit ihr fertig. Er stand aus dem Stuhl auf, bewegte sich zwischen ihre langen Beine und stützte sein Gewicht auf sein gesundes Bein, als er Sansas Oberkörper sanft auf das Bett zurücklegte und die Kissen und Felle beiseiteschob. Er platzierte eine große Hand unter ihre Hinterbacken und hob ihre Hüften an – und sie quietschte vor Überraschung auf –, als er wieder begann, sich selbst zu streicheln, dieses Mal an ihrer feuchte Öffnung, und Sansa stöhnte so laut auf, dass er spüren konnte, wie es durch ihren Körper vibrierte

„Sansa, meine Liebste, mein lüsterner Vogel“, keuchte Sandor.

„Oh, oh, OH, ja, oh, bitte, ja“, war alles, was Sansa sagen konnte und ihre Hände liebkosten sachte das weiche Haar, das Sandors muskulöse Brust und den harten Bauch bedeckte, und sie fühlte, wie er sich mit seiner Hand an ihr fickte. Für einen Augenblick lag sie mit geschlossenen Augen da und genoss die intensiven Gefühle, die sie erlebte, ehe sie endlich ihre Hände bewegte, sie an seinen starken, sehnigen Armen auf und ab bewegte, fühlte, wie sich seine Muskeln unter seiner warmen Haut bewegten, und liebkoste seine breiten Schultern, ehe sie den Kopf hob und langsam über Sandors linke Brustwarze leckte. Sie spürte, wie sie sich unter ihrer Zunge erhärtete und antwortete darauf, indem sie ihre Zähne darüber gleiten ließ; er schmeckte nach Schweiß und Salz und es entlockte ihm ein tiefes Grollen als Erwiderung auf ihre Zuwendung. Sie wusste nicht, ob es undamenhaft war, dies zu tun, aber ihr gefiel es, ihr gefiel es, dass Sandor so stark auf ihre Berührungen reagierte.

In einigen wenigen Augenblicken war er wieder so hart für sie, für Sansa, und mit einem Brüllen, das tief aus seiner Brust kam, und einer Bewegung seiner Hüften drang er mit einem raschen Stoß in sie ein. Die Enge seines kleinen Vogels um seinen Schwanz herum ließ die Lust wie einen Blitzschlag an seiner Wirbelsäule emporzucken. Pure Lust kribbelte durch seinen gesamten Körper.

„Sandor!“ Sansa atmete mit einem kehligen Stöhnen ein, aber es war schon zu spät für sie; sie hatte schon so nah am Abgrund ihrer eigenen Erlösung gestanden, dass sie in dem Augenblick um ihn herum kam, als er in sie hineinfickte, ihre inneren Muskeln krampften sich in rascher Folge um seinen harten Schwanz, ihr Körper krümmte sich wild und ihr Stöhnen war so laut, dass es laut im Raum widerhallte, während ihre Hände im Zug ihrer Erlösung Sandors festen Körper verzweifelt streichelten und kratzten.

„Das ist es, Sansa, komm für mich, kleiner Vogel“, stöhnte Sandor.

Während Sansa langsam von ihrem Höhepunkt zurückfand und ihr Körper von leichten Nachwehen erschüttert wurde, fickte Sandor weiterhin in sie hinein, ächzend, eine Hand packte nach ihren Brüsten, obwohl diese noch immer in ihrem Kleid gefangen waren. Irgendwie jedoch gelang es Sandor, einen Teil ihrer linken Brust zu befreien, und ihre steife rosa Brustwarte schaute über dem Saum ihres Kleides hervor. Er ahmte ihre Bewegungen von vorhin nach, indem er an ihr leckte und biss, was ihr heißglühende Stiche der Lust durch ihren Körper jagte.

Sie schlang ihre langen Beine um seine Hüften und begann, sich im Gleichklang mit ihm zu bewegen, während sie ihm die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht sah, das vor Lust verzerrt war und er ächzte bei jeder Bewegung ihrer Hüften gegen die seinen und bei jedem Stoß seines steinharten Schwanzes. Der Klang und das Gefühl seiner Männlichkeit, die sich feucht in sie hinein- und wieder hinausbewegte ließ pure Verzückung durch sie schießen.

Das Wissen, dass sie der Grund für sein Verlangen war, schob Sansa langsam noch einmal über diese wunderbare Klippe, und dieses Mal, nachdem sie ihre Hüften fest und schnell aneinander rieben und Sandor noch ein paar Mal fest zugestoßen hatte, erreichen sie ihren Höhepunkt gemeinsam und stöhnten den Namen des anderen wieder und wieder, während Sandor Sansas lange Haare mit der Faust packte, was weitere Schauder durch ihren gesamten Körper jagte. Ihre Herzen schlugen und pochten so hart, dass Sansa dachte, ganz Westeros müsste sie hören.

Sandor neigte sein Gesicht zu ihrem und küsste sie träge, seine Lippen bewegten sich sachte über ihren Mund, sogen und knabberten, seine Zunge glitt sachte an ihrer entlang, seine Zähne knabberten liebevoll an ihr. Sansa seufzte und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen wieder zögernd über seine verbrannte rechte Gesichtshälfte wandern und schob einige Strähnen seines feuchten Haares beiseite, während sie sanft die Narben nachfuhr, die ihn von seinem Schädel bis zu dem bedeckten, was von seinem Ohr übriggeblieben war, und dann seinem Genick hinunter. Er bewegte sich nicht und ließ sie ihn berühren, während er sie unter schweren Augenlidern und mit leicht geöffneten Lippen ansah. Als sie ihn jetzt anschaute, seine dunklen braunen Augen auf ihre blauen gerichtet, sein Atem noch immer schnell und abgehackt, war das einzige, was sie fühlte, reine Liebe zu ihm, diesem harten Mann, der in ihren Armen und ihrer Umarmung so weich geworden war.

Sandor lag schlaff über seiner Gemahlin ausgebreitet, gesättigt, aber er versuchte, sie nicht unter seinem mächtigen Körper zu zerquetschen. Er lag eine ganze Weile dort, ehe er sich endlich auf die Seite rollte. Er strich mit seinen Knöcheln leicht über ihre befreite linke Brustwarze; sie wurde wieder zu einer harten kleinen Spitze, und er hörte, wie auch ihr Atem wieder stoßweise kam. In ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen zu schauen… ihr langes Haar zu liebkosten, das in völliger Unordnung um ihr herzförmiges Gesicht war… ihre köstlichen Lippen anzuschauen, wie sie sich leicht teilten… Sandor war von der intensiven Liebe, die er für sie empfand, plötzlich überwältigt.

Er hatte noch nie so für jemanden empfunden, obwohl die Gefühle, an die er sich am ehesten erinnern konnte, diejenigen waren, die er für seine kleine Schwester empfunden hatte. Aber sie war sehr früh auf geheimnisvolle Weise verstorben, und danach hatte er nur noch Hass verspürt. Hass auf den Vater, der Sandor nicht vor Gregor beschützt hatte, Hass auf Gregor, der ein Tyrann war und sein Gesicht verbrannt hatte, Hass auf Ritter, weil Gregor einer geworden war und weil sie alle Heuchler waren… sogar Hass auf die Mutter, die all die Jahre untätig dabei gestanden hatte und dann so plötzlich und geheimnisvoll wie Sandors Schwester verstorben war.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er fast jeden gehasst – bis ein zirpender kleiner Vogel aus dem Norden gekommen war. Sie war in ihren goldenen Käfig in Königsmund gesetzt worden, und irgendwie hatte sie ihren Abdruck auf hinterlassen, dem alten, vernarbten, hässlichen Hund, der er war. _Kein Hund_ , seufzte er wieder. Irgendwie hatte sie etwas von seinem Hass verringert.

Trotzdem überraschte ihn die Intensität seiner Gefühle für Sansa, fühlten sich fremd an… aber er wusste, dass er und seine Gemahlin den Rest ihrer beider Leben vor sich hatten, reichlich Zeit, dass sie ihn alles über dieses wundervolle Gefühl lehren würde können. Dieses Wissen ließ ihn sich… sicher fühlen. Und glücklich. Gefühle, die ihm so fremd und unähnlich waren, dass es ihm schwerfiel, ihnen zu trauen.

Er wandte sich wieder seiner Gemahlin zu und begann, an den Verschnürungen zu zupfen, die den Seidenstoff ihres Kleides zusammenhielten, dass Sansa kichern musste. „Ich glaube“, sagte er, wieder mit heiserer Stimme, „dass _das_ eine Wiederholung verdient. Aber dieses Mal möchte ich, dass meine Gemahlin ganz nackt ist.“


	17. Sandor 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor und Sansa versuchen, die Stille Insel zu verlassen. Werden ihnen Alaynes Wachen auf die Schliche kommen?

„Wach auf, kleiner Vogel, wach auf“, flüsterte Sandor seiner Frau eindringlich ins Ohr und stupste Sansa sanft an, um sie aus ihrem tiefen, von Träumen erfüllten Schlaf zu holen. Sie hatte im Schlaf gesprochen und Dinge gemurmelt, die er nicht verstanden hatte.

Sansa gähnte und öffnete ihre vom Schlaf schweren Tully-blauen Augen. „Dämmert es schon?“, sagte sie, während sie sich wie eine Katze streckte und eine ihrer wundervollen Brüste über dem Rand eines Bettlakens auftauchte.

„Beinahe“, erwiderte Sandor, als er sie anstarrte. Er war von Kopf bis Fuß in seine alte Rüstung mit Kettenhemd gekleidet.

Sansa blinzelte verständnislos. „Warum hast du eine Rüstung an? Wie hast du deine Rüstung zurückbekommen?“, fragte sie, rieb sich die Augen und versuchte, den Schlaf aus ihnen zu bekommen.

„Der Ältere Bruder hat sie für mich aufgehoben“, lachte er leise. „Er dachte, dass ich sie brauchen würde.“ Um ehrlich zu sein, überraschte ihn der ehemalige Soldat immer mit allem, was er tat.

Sandor schnallte sich sein Schwert an die Hüfte. Sein beidhändiges Langschwert hing schon an seinem Rücken, sein Katar steckte vorne im Gürtel und ein brandneuer Dolch mit einem von Rubinen überzogenen Griff – ein Geschenk des Älteren Brudes – hing an seiner anderen Hüfte.

Das einzige, was fehlte, war sein zähnefletschender Hundehelm, aber Sandor hatte sich stattdessen für einen neuen, schlichten Helm entschieden. Es war ein Stück Rüstung, das nichts über ihn oder seine Vergangenheit verriet. Abgesehen davon hatte jemand anderes den Helm des Bluthundes in die Hände bekommen, nachdem dieser an den Ufern des Trident zurückgelassen worden war, wo er zum Sterben lag, als der Ältere Bruder Sandor auf die Stille Insel gebracht hatte – jemand, der dann in seinem Namen Abscheulichkeiten verbrochen hatte. Sandor versprach sich innerlich, dass er den Scheißer, der all dies tat, finden und langsam töten würde, sehr, _sehr_ langsam. _Ich habe den heiligen Mann davor gewarnt, ihn dort liegen zu lassen. Aber hat er auf mich gehört?_

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, zum ersten Mal nach beinahe zwei Jahren Rüstung zu tragen. Das kalte, metallische Gefühl auf seinem Körper fühlte sich nicht mehr bequem an, er fühlte sich im Gegenteil irgendwie ungeschickt, die Rüstung fühlte sich klobig an. Aber er wusste, dass dieses Gefühl vorübergehen würde, und das Tragen von Kettenhemd und solidem Stahl über hartem Leder würde ihm am Ende wieder so natürlich vorkommen wie es das Tragen einer schlichten gesponnenen Robe geworden war. Nicht, dass er sich in diesem verdammten Gewand je wohlgefühlt hätte, Sandor war froh, dass er es losgeworden war. Roben und das religiöse Leben passten überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Rüstung war ihm viel lieber.

„Ich habe Fremder schon gesattelt, während du geschlafen hast.“ Er grinste in Sansas Richtung. „Der Ältere Bruder hat eine Stute für dich bereit gemacht. Wir sollen die Stille Insel so schnell und leise verlassen, wie wir können.“ Sein Ton war drängend. Es wäre nicht gut, zu lange zu verweilen, für den Fall, dass Sansas – oder eher Alaynes – Wachen früher als erwartet aus ihrem trunkenen Schlaf aufwachten und feststellten, dass ihr Schützling verschwunden war. Sandor wusste, dass Myranda Royce und der Ältere Bruder ihr Bestes gegeben hatten, die fünf Männer am vergangenen Abend mit reichlich gutem Wein und Met aus den Kellern der Stillen Insel zu versorgen, aber diese Männer waren Soldaten. Sandor fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht daran gewöhnt waren, Unmengen an Wein zu trinken und trotzdem in aller Frische am nächsten Tag ihren Pflichten nachzukommen, genau wie er es gewöhnlich in Königsmund gemacht hatte.

Sandor sah, wie Sansa sich aus dem Bett rollte, noch immer nackt vom nächtlichen Liebesspiel, ihre Haare ein Durcheinander aus rotbraunen Strähnen, die ihr über ihre Brüste und Schultern fielen. _Götter, sie ist so schön… ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie mich gewählt hat_ , dachte Sandor, noch immer erstaunt, dass Sansa wirklich in ihn verliebt war. Sie zog sich schnell ein Unterkleid und etwas Unterwäsche an, zog sich ein einfaches Kleid aus brauner Lammwolle über den Kopf und hüllte sich dann in einen ärmellosen Übermantel, der mit weißem Fuchsfell besetzt war, ehe sie sich einen warmen grauen wollenen Umhang überwarf und diesen mit einer silbernen Brosche verschloss. Sobald Sansa angezogen war und ihre Haare entwirrt und gebürstet und im Stil des Nordens frisiert hatte, sammelte sie die wenigen Kleidungsstücke ein, die ihr gehörten und stopfte sie eilig in die Satteltaschen, die Sandor auf dem hochlehnigen Holzstuhl zurückgelassen hatte.

Währenddessen schaute Sandor unverwandt durch den Schlitz in der Treibholztür, die etwas offenstand. Er schaute nach links und rechts nach irgendeinem Anzeichen von Bewegung in der Umgebung von Sansas Hütte. Es war noch immer ganz dunkel und die Sterne leuchteten, aber der Mond war glücklicherweise verborgen. Das würde ihnen sicher dabei helfen, nicht dabei entdeckt zu werden, wenn sie die Insel verließen.

„Wir müssen auf die südöstliche Kante der Insel gehen, kleiner Vogel. Bruder Hubert wartet dort auf uns, mit unseren Pferden. Er wird uns mit der Fähre über die Krabbenbucht bringen und uns am Nordufer zurücklassen. Von dort aus müssen wir ohne Pause nach Möwenstadt reiten, weil Boote in Saltpans nicht mehr anlegen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und erwischen eines in einem der Fischerdorfe und Festen, die verstreut am Ufer liegen, es sei denn, diese sind auch schon geplündert worden. _Falls_ Wickenden verschont geblieben ist, können wir vielleicht dort ein Schiff erwischen. Falls nicht, müssen wir ein Boot in den Norden nach Weißhafen nehmen und dann hoch nach Weißmesser segeln, um die Königsstraße zu vermeiden, und dann direkt nach Winterfell reiten und Moat Cailin ganz vermeiden, was zu bevorzugen wäre, weil wir keine Armee haben und es fast uneinnehmbar ist und jetzt in den Händen der scheiß Ironborn ist.“ Sandor schaute seine Frau an, die plötzlich wie festgewurzelt schien.

Sansa sog ihren Atem ein. „Ich glaube, dass Petyr etwas in Möwenstadt zu erledigen hat“, eröffnete sie Sandor. „Er könnte gut noch dort sein.“

Sandor ging durch den Raum an Sansas Seite und nahm seine Frau bei den Schultern. „Das können wir nicht ändern, Sansa. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich in den Norden“, schnarrte er, und dann hielt er sie fest an sich gedrückt. „Abgesehen davon werde ich nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Ich beschütze dich, weißt du noch?“ Er drückte einen leichten Kuss auf den Kopf seiner Frau und wunderte sich, wieviel Veränderung Sansa schon in ihm hervorgebracht hatte.

Sansa schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille. „Ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst“, flüsterte sie beinahe. Aber sobald die Worte aus ihrem Mund kamen, sah Sandor, dass sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

„Was ist, kleiner Vogel?“

Er spürte, wie sich seine Frau für einige lange Momente anspannte, bevor sie ihr Gesicht hob, um ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen. „Wir können noch nicht nach Winterfell gehen“, sagte sie schlicht.

„Warum nicht?“ war Sandors überraschte Erwiderung. „Warum änderst du deine Meinung jetzt, Sansa?“ Als er sah, dass seine Frau wieder zu zögern schien, fügte er rasch hinzu, „Wir können nicht zu Cleganes Keep gehen – das wäre nicht die beste oder klügste Handlungsweise, aber wenn du möchtest, können wir in den Süden nach Dorne gehen… Prinz Doran Martell hat nichts für die Lannisters übrig. Oder für Petyr Baelish. Du wärst sicher, kleiner Vogel. Wenn es das ist, was du möchtest.“

Sansa schaute Sandor tief in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du wärst es nicht. Du bist immer noch der Bruder des Mannes, der seine geliebte Schwester Elia vergewaltigt und sie und ihre Kinder ermordet hat.“

Sandor strich mit seinen schwieligen Fingern über Sansas Kinn. „Gregor ist tot, kleiner Vogel. Und jeder in den Sieben Königreichen weiß, wie sehr ich meinen Bruder gehasst habe. Ich denke nicht, dass Prinz Doran mir die _ritterlichen_ Taten meines Bruders vorwerfen würde“, schnarrte er bitter.

„Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass wir nicht nach Winterfell gehen können, mein Liebster.“ Sandor sah, dass sie zögerte und für einen Moment wegschaute. „Ich hatte einen Traum… V-von meinem Vater. Und in dem Traum hat er mir gesagt, nicht in den Norden nach Winterfell zu gehen. Wenigstens noch nicht.“

Sandor war überrascht. „Du vertraust einem Traum? Warum hat er dir gesagt, dass du nicht in den Norden gehen sollst? Was hat dir den Vater gesagt, wo du hingehen sollst, Sansa?“ Sandor glaubte nicht wirklich an Grünsicht und prophetische Träume, aber er hatte gesehen, wie Thoros von Myr Schwerter aufflammen ließ… er hatte gesehen, wie Beric Dondarrion von den Toten zurückgebracht wurde… Geschichten von jenseits des Engen Meeres, die behaupteten, dass Drachen wieder lebten… und etwas in Sansas Ton ließ ihn auf das hören, was sie zu sagen hatte. Er schaute sie aufmerksam an, bis sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Wir gehen ins Tal, mein Liebster, so schnell und so geheim, wie wir hier fliehen können. Wir werden Petyr verraten und meinen kleinen Cousin Robert retten, Petyr wird nicht erwarten, dass wir ins Tal gehen. Er wird erwarten, dass wir entweder in den Norden oder in den Süden gehen werden, oder sogar über das Enge Meer nach Essos. Myranda wird ihrem Vater, Lord Nestor Royce, alles sagen, was Petyr Baelish getan hat – meine Tante Lysa umbringen, versuchen, meinen kleinen Cousin umzubringen, mich mit Harry dem Erben verheiraten zu wollen und ihn dann umzubringen, in der Hoffnung, mich selbst zu heiraten und mich als Sansa Stark erkennen zu geben, Königin des Nordens. Alle anderen Lords des Tals werden auf Lord Nestor hören, das weiß ich, Sandor.“

Sie hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne und ihre Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit, ehe sie fortfuhr, „Und sobald sie alles wissen, was Petyr getan hat oder plant, noch zu tun, werden sich die Lords des Tals gegen ihn zusammenschließen. Sie werden ihn hinauswerfen, oder versuchen, ihn zu töten, und ich werde dort sein, um sicherzustellen, dass Littlefinger nicht mit dem Leben davonkommt.“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Kannst du mir dabei vertrauen, mein Liebster?“ Sie schaute ihm wieder in die Augen. „Abgesehen davon werden du und ich eine Armee brauchen. Und sie ist da und wartet im Tal auf mich.“

_Leck mich, ich habe den kleinen Vogel noch nie so selbstsicher gesehen wie jetzt_ , überlegte er. Dann, „Ja“, war alles, was Sandor erwidern konnte.

*****

Sandor und Sansa verließen langsam den Bereich der Hütten und begaben sich so leise sie konnten zum südöstlichen Ufer der Stillen Insel, was mit Sandors Rüstung nicht leicht war. Er brummelte etwas davon, dass es eine dumme Idee gewesen war, seine verdammte Rüstung anzulegen. _Es ist wirklich dumm. Sieben Höllen, ich bin nicht mehr daran gewöhnt, egal, wie hart ich wieder trainiert habe. Glücklicherweise ist das Gelände leer, und niemand sollte uns hören können._ Sandor hoffte, dass das stimmte.

Trotzdem waren Sandors alte Kriegerinstinkte alle auf Alarmstufe, seine rechte Hand ruhe auf dem Knauf seines Schwertes und seine linke hielt die Schwertscheide bereit. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen seltsamen Laut hörte, blieben sie stehen und hielten inne, bis er das Gefühl hatte, es sei sicher, weiterzugehen. _Das klang wie ein Hase… das ist nur der Wind… und das ist eine scheiß Nachtigall._

Sein kleiner Vogel blieb so still wie eine Maus und befolgte die Anweisungen ihres Mannes auf den Punkt. Er nahm an, dass sie völlig verängstigt war bei dem Gedanken, erwischt zu werden. _Falls wir erwischt werden, werde ich kämpfen müssen. Aber ich werde den kleinen Vogel bis zum letzten Atemzug beschützen_ , dachte er hitzig.

In der Ferne konnten sie den schwachen Schein der Fährenlampe am Flussufer sehen. Aber anstatt an- und auszuflackern – das Signal, auf das sie sich alle geeinigt hatten –, leuchtete das Licht hell und gleichmäßig in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

„Scheiße, etwas ist nicht in Ordnung“, flüsterte Sandor besorgt. _Das war nicht das Signal, auf das wir uns geeinigt haben. Sind uns Baelishs Wachen auf die Schliche gekommen?_ Es gab nur eine Art, dies herauszufinden. Sie mussten sich vorsichtig auf den Weg zur Fähre machen und Sandor wusste beinahe, was sie dort vermutlich vorfinden würden. _Wir werden Bruder Hubert höchstwahrscheinlich tot auffinden. Scheiße._

„Was – was ist los?“ flüsterte Sansa.

„Kleiner Vogel, bleib hinter mir und bleib dicht bei mir. Verlass meine Seite für keinen Moment, es sei denn, ich sage es dir. Verstehst du?“ Sandors Puls beschleunigte sich und ein Adrenalinstoß schoss plötzlich durch ihn. Er hatte keine Angst um sich selbst, sondern er hatte Angst um Sansa, und er würde verdammt sein, wenn er nicht die Frau beschützen könnte, die er liebte. Wer immer das getan hatte, und Sandor wusste schon, wer es sein würde, sie waren bereits tote Männer. Dafür würde er sorgen.

Sansa nickte demütig, ihre Augen vor Furcht weit geöffnet.

Sandor ging langsam auf das Licht zu und seine Augen huschten überall hin. Er zog langsam sein seitliches Schwert aus der Scheide, so leise er konnte, und nahm eine kampfbereite Haltung ein. Er konnte hören, wie sein Blut im Rhythmus seines Herzschlages in seinen Ohren pumpte, und machte sich Sorgen, ob dies ihn davon abhalten würde, irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches zu hören.

Als sie auf die Fähre zugingen, konnte Sandor einen unruhigen Fremden sehen, der in der Nähe angebunden war. Neben seinem ruhelosen großen schwarzen Courser bewegte sich auch eine braune Stute nervös am Ende ihres Zügels hin und her, und am Rande des Wassers lag der stille Bruder, der auf sie gewartet hatte, um ihnen bei der Flucht zu helfen. Bruder Hubert lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten in der Bucht und war offensichtlich tot, sein Körper tanzte im Wasser wie ein Korken auf und ab; neben ihm, über dem Rand der Fähre zusammengesunken, lag die schlaffe weiße Gestalt von Myranda Royce.

Sansa öffnete ihren Mund, um zu schreien, aber Sandor unterdrückte den Laut rasch, indem er seine behandschuhte Hand auf den Mund seiner Frau legte. „Kleiner Vogel, du musst jetzt verdammt noch mal die Schnauze halten“, zischte er tief in seiner Kehle.

Plötzlich hörte Sandor einen Ruf, und in einem Augenblick umringten fünf Ritter von Alayne Stones Wache, auf Petyr Baelish eingeschworene Männer, Sandor und Sansa. Es geschah zu schnell, als dass Sandor eine Flucht hätte planen können. Er hatte keine Wahl, als sich dem Kampf zu stellen.

„Sansa, kleiner Vogel“, sagte er ruhig, als er seine Augen über die fünf Wachen gleiten ließ, die die Farben des Tals trugen – stählerne Kettenhemden und silbrige Rüstung, einen Stahlhelm mit einem blaugrauen Umhang, der an den Schultern zusammengefasst war, und einen runden Schild, der mit dem fliegenden Arryn-Adler und einer weißen Mondsichel gekennzeichnet war – und wo sie in Bezug auf sie positioniert waren. Das Wasser schlug ihnen beinahe in den Rücken und sie hatten hinter sich keine Deckung, im Moment wenigstens. Gut. So musste er es lassen. „Leg dich auf den Boden und versuche, mir aus dem Weg zu bleiben“, fügte er heiser hinzu.

Sansa gehorchte ihm eilig und legte sich einige Fuß hinter ihm auf den Boden, was ihm einen weiten Umkreis ließ, in dem er gegen die Wachen kämpfen und sich aus dem Weg halten konnte. _Das ist meine Kleine_ , dachte er.

Ser Hugh Mance trat vor, pflanzte sich direkt vor Sandor auf und hob eine flackernde Fackel in sein Gesicht. Sandors Kopf zuckte vor der Nähe der Flammen zurück, er grollte tief in seiner Kehle und schaute den jungen Ritter mordslüstern an. Es würde ihm Spaß machen, diesen kleinen Scheißer als erstes zu töten.

„Wenn das nicht der berüchtigte Wachhund der Lannister ist, der Bluthund“, lachte Ser Hugh Sandor ins Gesicht. „Der seine Männer, die Königswache, und seinen König in der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser zurückgelassen hat! Stellt Euch meine Überraschung vor, als Randa mir sagte, dass Ihr hier auf der Stillen Insel seid, Ser. Jeder dachte, Ihr seid entweder tot oder ein Feigling, der unschuldige Frauen und Kinder vergewaltigt und tötet.“

„Ich bin kein Ser“, spieh Sandor zurück. „Und ich habe mit dem Vergewaltigen dieser unschuldigen Frauen und Kinder zu tun. Ihr verwechselt mich mit jemandem, _Ser_ , werft mit nicht die Verbrechen von anderen Leuten vor die Füße. Und wenn ich Ihr wäre, würde ich mir aus dem Weg gehen, ehe ich Euch mit Euren eigenen Gedärmen erwürge.“

Sandor wurde aus so vielen Gründen jetzt richtig wütend auf den kleinen Scheißer vor ihm. Weil er Bruder Hubert umgebracht hatte, von dem er wusste, dass er ein guter Mann gewesen war, der vor so vielen Jahren seine Frau und seine Kinder während der Schlacht am Trident verloren hatte, ehe er Frieden im Glauben und Verehrung der Sieben gefunden hatte. Weil er vielleicht sogar Myranda Royce umgebracht hatte, Sansas Freundin und eine Frau, die für seinen kleinen Vogel die Freundlichkeit selbst gewesen war. Er fühlte, wie er vor reiner, blendender Wut kochte und sein Blut in seinen Adern vor Hass brodelte.

Und dann lachte Ser Hugh auf die Art und Weise, wie es junge Männer, die an ihre eigene Unsterblichkeit glauben, machten, was ihn grenzenlos reizte. _Großer Fehler_ , dachte Sandor.

„Wir sind hier fünf ausgebildete Männer, _Ser_ “, hatte der kleine Scheißer die Nerven, ihm mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu sagen.

_Jetzt fängt er schon wieder mit seinem Ser an. Der kleine Scheißer will mich wirklich ärgern_. Sandor starrte ihn wütend an. Er wollte das Gesicht des Mannes so sehr einschlagen, dass seine Finger um seinen Schwertgriff zu jucken begannen.

Dann fuhr Ser Hugh fort. „Fünf der besten Ritter des Tals, und Ihr seid nur ein einzelner Mann, und außerdem noch ein alter Hund.“ Er begann zu lachen und die anderen lachten mit ihm.

Sandor blieb ruhig stehen und schaute Ser Marq Ryder an, den beleibten älteren Ritter, der während des Festes der vergangenen Nacht versucht hatte, Sansa anzuquatschen. Dieser stand nervös zur Linken. Sandor grinste, wandte dann seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ser Hugh zu (obwohl er natürlich seine Aufmerksamkeit nie wirklich abgewandt hatte) und lachte düster. „Die Chancen standen schon mal schlechter, _Ser_.“ Sandor grollte ihn an. Sieben Höllen, wie tief sein Hass gegenüber Rittern doch ging. Vor allem gegenüber solchen kleinen Scheißern wie diesem jungen hier. „Schau dich um, _Junge_ , ich bin hier derjenige, der Schrecken verbreitet.“ _Und abgesehen davon,_ dachte er, _habt ihr bestimmt alle genug Wein und Met getrunken, dass es mir viel leichter fallen wird, euch zu töten._

Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er das Aufblitzen einer Klinge und all seine Kriegerinstinkte setzten sofort ein. In einer flüssigen Bewegung, die man einem Mann seiner Größe nicht zugetraut hätte, brachte Sandor sein Schwert auf Ser Hughs rechten Schulter nieder, bis zu dessen Brust hinab, es biss sich durch Stahlplatte und Kettenhemd hindurch und zerteilte den Mann beinahe in zwei Hälften. Für einen kurzen, flüchtigen Moment sah Ser Hugh tatsächlich überrascht aus – und dann brach er zusammen und starb zu Sandors Füßen, und auf dem halb gefrorenen Boden formte sich schon eine Lache Blut.

Die anderen Ritter sprangen sofort los und stürzten auf ihn zu, um mit ihm zu kämpfen.

Sandor drehte sich auf seinem linken Fuß, um einen Hieb von Ser Marq zu parieren und trat mit seinem rechten Bein nach dem Mann, dass dieser der Länge nach auf den kalten harten Boden fiel. Dann musste sich Sandor nach rechts drehen, um den Hieb eines weiteren Ritters zu stoppen und ihn mit dem lauten Klang von Stahl auf Stahl abzuwehren. Er schwang sein Schwert schnell noch einmal, blitzschnell, und schlug den Kopf des Mannes sauber ab. Dieser rollte einige Fuß von dem zusammengebrochenen Körper fort und das Blut spritzte aus dem durchtrennten Hals und sprühte über Sandors Gesicht und Schulterschutz.

Aber dann startete der größte von Alaynes Wachen, ein riesiger Mann, beinahe so groß und breit wie Sandor selbst, einen tödlichen Tanz aus Hieben und Parieren mit ihm. Sein Schwert schwang hart auf Sandors Parade nach oben herab und für einen Moment drehte sich Sandor und sein linkes Bein gab beinahe unter ihm nach. Scheiße. Dieser Mann war stark, so stark wie Sandor, aber Sandor war schneller. Nach einem hektischen Schwertspiel, in dem der Klang von Stahl auf Stahl wieder und wieder und wieder ein einem süßen Lied der Schwerter ertönte, schlitzte er endlich die Kehle des Ritters mit einem kraftvollen Schlag seines Schwertes auf, und Sandor brüllte seinen Sieg heraus, als der andere Mann starb, gurgelnd und mit einer behandschuhten Hand an seiner Kehle in dem sinnlosen Versuch, die Wunde geschlossen zu halten, als scharlachrotes Blut aus der grässlichen Wunde des Mannes ungestillt auf den Boden schoss.

Plötzlich schaffte es Ser Marq, der Ritter, den Sandor zu Boden gestoßen hatte, sich auf seine Füße hochzurappeln. Der andere Mann stieß wild zu und trieb das Messer, das er gezogen hatte, tief in Sandors linken Oberschenkel. In seinem Zorn schloss Sandor einfach seine rechte Hand um die Kehle des Mannes und hob Ser Marq vom Boden. Mit seiner linken Hand und einem schweren Ächzen entfernte Sandor das Messer, das aus seinem Schenkel hervorstand und benutzte es, um dem Mann schnell den Bauch aufzuschlitzen, dass dessen blutende Eingeweide zu einem warmen Haufen auf den Boden fielen.

Während Ser Marq zu seinen Füßen starb, bemerkte Sandor nicht, dass der fünfte Ritter – ein Mann mit einem Wieselgesicht, einem buschigen strohblonden Bart und trägen Augen – im Hintergrund geblieben war und jetzt auf Sansa losging, die schrie. Er drehte sich schnell zu dem kleinen Vogel um, während hm sein Herz plötzlich in die Knie rutschte. _Sansa, Scheiße, sie ist in Gefahr._

Sein kleiner Vogel hatte sich weiter zurückgezogen, näher an das Wasser heran, aber in seiner Eile, sie zu erreichen, hatte auch der Ritter Sandor vergessen. Das war der letzte Fehler des Mannes. Mit starkem Humpeln ging er rasch auf den Ritter zu und Sandors Schwert durchbohrte in mit einem Hieb nach oben durch und durch, von seinem unteren Rücken bis nach oben zur Kehle, ehe er seinem kleinen Vogel nahe genug kommen konnte, um ihr etwas anzutun. Der tote Ritter bracht zu Sansas Füßen zusammen, als sie wieder schrie.

„Es ist jetzt alles gut, kleiner Vogel, es ist alles gut“, sagte Sandor, eine genaue Wiederholung der Worte, die er gebraucht hatte, als er Sansa vor den Möchtegern-Vergewaltigern während der Brotaufstände in Königsmund gerettet hatte. Aber ehe er sie erreichen konnte, gab Sandors linkes Bein unter ihm nach und er fand sich halb kniend auf dem Boden wieder, schwer atmend und vor Schmerz ächzend.

„Sandor!“ kreischte Sansa, eilte auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Sie versuchte, ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, aber er wusste, dass er für sie zu schwer war, als dass sie es alleine geschafft hätte… Sandor versuchte wieder, sie zu beruhigen und ihr zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ging, aber er konnte nicht sprechen: der Schmerz war entsetzlich.

Plötzlich spürte Sandor, wie ihn ein Paar starker Arme auf der anderen Seite stützte. Es war der Ältere Bruder, der gestand, ihnen von Sansas Hütte an gefolgt zu sein. Ihm folgten bald Septon Meribald und Hund, der bellend angesprungen kam und an den Leichen der fünf Wachen schnüffelte und sie anknurrte.

„Ich hatte ein Gefühlt, dass es Probleme geben würde“, sagte ihm der Ältere Bruder, während er und Septon Meribald einem keuchenden, zusammenzuckenden Sandor dabei halfen, sich auf die Fähre zu setzen.

„Dank den Sieben, Lady Myranda Royce ist noch am Leben“, hörte Sandor Septon Meribald wie aus großer Entfernung sagen. Aus Sandors Wunde quoll das Blut hervor.

Der Ältere Bruder sah Sandor freundlich an. „Ich habe mich entschlossen, ein wachsames Auge auf die Wachen zu haben; ich hatte ein Gefühl, dass sie nicht so betrunken waren, wie sie uns glauben machen wollten. Bruder Yan, der die Raben hält, erwischte einen, den sie zu Lord Baelish zu schicken versuchten. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, die Nachricht zu lesen, aber ich denke, dass wir dankbar sein können, dass sie die Insel nicht verlassen hat.“ Nachdem er Sandor wieder einen Blick zugeworfen hatte, wandte sich der Ältere Bruder um und sprach Sansa an. „Wir müssen diese Wunde jetzt behandeln, Mylady.“

Sansa nickte zustimmend und Sorge und Furcht zeichneten sich deutlich auf ihrem schönen blassen Gesicht ab. „Sandor“, hörte er seinen kleinen Vogel sagen. „Kannst du zur Septe zurücklaufen?“

Sandor ächzte vor Schmerzen. „Es ist nichts, was ein bisschen Wein nicht heilen könnte“, nuschelte er ein bisschen wie im Delirium.

„Es ist dein schlimmes Bein, Bruder Gräber. Wir müssen dich zurück in deine Zelle schaffen und diese Wunde versorgen – jetzt.“

Sieben verdammte scheiß Höllen, warum klang die Stimme des Älteren Bruders so verdammt drängend? Es war nichts. Sandor hatte in seinem Leben als Kämpfer und Krieger viele Wunden davongetragen, es gab keinen Grund, sich jetzt um ihn zu sorgen, wie eine Mutter sich um ihre kleinen Kinder sorgte. Was könnte ihm eine kleine Messerwunde schon antun?

Sandor ächzte noch einmal und verlor das Bewussts


	18. Sansa 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obwohl Sansa und Sandor die Stille Insel verlassen, sind sie noch nicht außer Gefahr, weil Sandors Wunde Sansa Sorgen bereitet.

Sansa konnte nicht anders, sie musste Sandor umsorgen.

Ihr geliebter Gemahl und nicht-Ser lag noch immer in tiefem, festem Schlaf, der durch den Mohnsaft hervorgerufen wurde. Der Maester des Hauses Grafton in Möwenstadt, ein Freund des Älteren Bruders, hatte sie angewiesen, ihn regelmäßig zu verabreichen. Seine Stichwunde heilte jedoch gut. Sie wusste, dass es dem Älteren Bruder zu verdanken war, seinem schnellen Mitdenken, seinen heilenden Umschlägen _und_ seinen heilenden Händen, wenn man den Geschichten Glauben schenkte, dass Sandors Leben gerettet wurde. Bald würde sie in der Lage sein, den Mohnsaft durch ein wenig Traumwein zu ersetzen. Sandor würde dann aufwachen, mitgenommen, aber beinahe geheilt.

Sansa war auch den alten und den neuen Göttern dankbar, dass ihre beste Freundin Randa noch am Leben war. Der Ältere Bruder hatte am Ende entschieden, dass es noch immer das Beste war, dass die drei (Randa sollte jetzt auch gehen, weil es auch für sie gefährlich wurde) die Stille Insel verlassen sollten, obwohl die direkte Gefahr durch die fünf Wachen durch Sandor schnell entschärft worden war, obwohl Sandor selbst verwundet und nicht wirklich in der Verfassung war, zu reisen. Der Ältere Bruder befürchtete, dass Petyr Baelish misstrauisch werden würde, sollte er nichts von Alaynes Wachen hören; obwohl sie dem Schutzherrn des Tals gerade ihre Ankunft auf der Stillen Insel während ihres kurzen Aufenthaltes gemeldet hatten, war es besser, sicherzugehen. Als List hatte der ehemalige Soldat einen Raben zu den Toren des Mondes gesandt und vorgegeben, dieser sei von Ser Hugh, und mitgeteilt, dass alles mit ihrem Schützling in Ordnung sei und dass sie nach einigen Tagen Pause heimkehren würden.

So kam es, dass Sansa, Randa und ein bis an die Ohren betäubter und sich im Delirium befindlicher Sandor einen Tag später als geplant die Fähre bestiegen und sich zunächst nach Saltpans begeben hatten, und dann hatten sie Glück gehabt und im nächsten Dorf ein kleines Schiff gefunden, das sie nach Möwenstadt gebracht hatte. Die Überfahrt war besonders beschwerlich, weil es so schwer gewesen war, Sandor zu bewegen und er während der gesamten Reise bewusstlos gehalten werden musste.

Glücklicherweise wurden sie auf der Reise von einigen stillen Brüdern und Septon Meribald (und Hund) begleitet, die dabei halfen, Sandor zu tragen. Sobald sie die Stadt erreichten, suchten sie in einem recht herunter gekommenen Gasthaus mit dem Namen Schwarzer Aal Schutz, und dort waren sie während der vergangenen Woche geblieben, Randa in einem Zimmer und Sansa und Sandor in dem anderen. Die stillen Brüder, die sie und Septon Meribald begleitet hatten, trennten sich von ihnen und eine dankbare Sansa küsste den fahrenden Septon auf die Wange und drückte Hund noch einmal ganz fest.

Der Gastwirt, ein enger Freund von Septon Meribald, wurde ebenfalls gut bezahlt, um sie unterzubringen und zu verpflegen und wegzusehen. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn Petyr Baelish erfahren würde, dass seine geliebte Tochter ‚Alayne‘ in der Gesellschaft des ehemaligen Lannister-Bluthundes in Möwenstadt war – und außerdem noch frisch mit ihm verheiratet.

Ehe sie die Stille Insel verlassen hatten, hatte Randa Sansa erklärt, dass Ser Hugh Mance sie am Abend des Festes, nicht lange, nachdem Sansa die Septe mit Sandor verlassen hatte, mit nach draußen vor die Halle genommen und Randa einen Fick in seiner Zelle erwartet hatte. Er war die ganze Zeit charmant und lächelnd gewesen, hatte sie liebkost und geküsst, während sie bereits seinen Schwanz herausgeholt hatte, um daran zu saugen, als Ser Hugh plötzlich sein Messer an Randas Kehle gehalten und sie gezwungen hatte, ihm alles zu enthüllen. „Ich habe versucht, ruhig zu bleiben, aber ich konnte spüren, wie die Klinge in meine Haut geritzt hat, ich habe gefühlt, wie das Blut gelaufen ist und ich hatte Angst“, sagte Randa Sansa mit niedergeschlagenen Augen und ihre Hand ging zu dem kleinen roten Schnitt an ihrem Hals. Sansa drückte die Hand ihrer Freundin.

Ser Hugh war misstrauisch geworden, erklärte Randa ihrer Freundin weiter. Er hatte gesehen, wie Sansa zuvor in den Stall gegangen war, und obwohl er sich zunächst nicht dabei gedacht hatte, war ihm doch aufgefallen, wie viel Zeit verging, bis sie wieder aus dem Gebäude herausgekommen war. Sie hatte ein wenig unordentlich ausgesehen und hatte nach einigen Minuten einen großen breiten Mann im Schlepptau, und Ser Hugh hatte seine Schlüsse gezogen. Er hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass Randa es ihm bestätigte und sobald sie dies getan hatte, hatte er sie gegen den Kopf geschlagen, sie gefesselt und geknebelt, und das nächste, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie auf der Fähre das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, nachdem Sandor alle Wachen getötet hatte.

„Es tut mir so, so leid, Sansa“, flüsterte Myranda Royce ihrer Freundin zu, Tränen in den Augen. Sansa konnte sehen, dass Randa sich völlig elend fühlte.

Sansa drückte Randas Hand fest. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, Randa. Dein Leben war in Gefahr. Ser Hugh hat sich nicht als wahrer Ritter erwiesen“, war alles, was Sansa erwidern konnte. Sie wusste alles über falsche Ritter, dank Ser Meryn Trent und Ser Boros Blount und den Erinnerungen an deren wiederholte Schläge. Ser Hugh Mance, Ser Marq Ryder und die anderen waren auch keine wahren Ritter gewesen, obwohl sie Ritter des Tals waren, Petyr gegenüber loyal, jeder von ihnen zweifellos gekauft von seinem Gold. Sansa erinnerte sich daran, was Sandor ihr einmal gesagt hatte. „Was glaubt Ihr, wofür ein Ritter steht, Mädchen? Ihr denkt, es dreht sich alles um die Gunst der Damen und darum, gut in goldener Rüstung auszusehen? Ritter sind zum Töten da.“ _Wie recht du hattest, mein Liebster._

Sansa hoffte immer noch, dass der Rest von ihnen sich entschließen würden, ihr zu dienen, wenn sie bei den Toren des Mondes endlich ihren Zug gegen Littlefinger durchführen und sie sich als Sansa Stark, der Königin des Nordens, zu erkennen gab. Sansa fragte sich, ob sie auch auf die Unterstützung der drei fahrenden Ritter würde zählen können, die Petyr in seine Dienste gestellt hatte – Ser Byron, Ser Morgath und Ser Shadrich – und ob diese ihr tatsächlich folgen würden… oder Petyr in einen tiefen, dunklen Kerker folgen würden.

Sie hatte dann ihre Arme um die Schulter ihrer schluchzenden besten Freundin geschlungen. „Du musst deinem Vater einen Raben schicken, Randda, und ihm alles erzählen, was passiert ist. Sag ihm, wir machen uns bald auf den Weg, sobald es Sandor wieder besser geht, und frag ihn, ob Petyr wieder an den Toren des Mondes ist. Lord Nestor muss sich benehmen, als sei nichts vorgefallen. Wir wollen nicht, dass Littlefinger von unseren Plänen hört und direkt vor unserer Nase flieht. Obwohl er inzwischen wissen dürfte, dass etwas schiefgelaufen ist und Männer ausgeschickt hat, die nach mir suchen. Nach uns. Wir brauchen ihn, _ich_ brauche ihn lebend und nicht tot.“

Randa stand sehr aufrecht, nachdem sie noch einmal geschnüffelt hatte, und schaute Sansa mit stählerner Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen an. „Ich werde meinem Vater die Nachricht direkt senden. Hohenehr und das Tal werden von Littlefinger befreit werden, und die wahren Schutzherren des Tals soll seinen Platz einnehmen, zum Besten des Hauses Arryn, zum Besten des Tals und zum Besten der Sieben Königreiche.“

„Welche wahren Schutzherren des Tals?“ fragte Sansa und fürchtete sich ein wenig vor der Antwort, die ihre Freundin geben würde.

„Warum, Lady Sansa Stark, die Königin des Nordens und Cousine von Robert Arryn, der der wahre Herr des Tals ist, mit ihrem eingeschworenen Leibwächter und Ehemann, Sandor Clegane, Lord von Winterfell, an ihrer Seite.“

Sansa atmete bei Randas Worten scharf ein, und dann sanken ihre Schultern ein wenig nach vorne. „Falls Sandor überlebt“, murmelte Sansa plötzlich mit Tränen in den Augen.

*****

An ihrem zehnten Tag im Gasthaus zum Schwarzen Aal bekam Sansa von Maester Sulymon – ein Mann mittleren Alters, schlank und groß und noch größer als Sandor (tatsächlich war der Mann so groß wie Sandors jetzt toter Bruder Gregor, der reitende Berg, gewesen war, nur nicht so mächtig), frisch aus der Zitadell in Altstadt, der einst ein stiller Bruder auf der Stillen Insel gewesen war, ehe er seine Berufung als Maester gefunden hatte – gesagt, sie solle aufhören, ihrem Gemahl Mohnsaft zu geben. Sandors Wunde heilte sehr gut und etwas Traumwein sei jetzt besser für ihn.

Die Neuigkeit war eine Erleichterung für Sansa, die sich um Sandors Wohlbefinden wie auch um seine Gesundheit gesorgt hatte. Sie wusste, wie abhängig Mohnsaft machen konnte, da sie dessen Wirkung an ihrem jungen Cousin Robert aus erster Hand sehen konnte. „Vielen Dank, Maester Sulymon“, sagte Sansa dem Maester, der leicht errötete, ehe er die schwere Kette eines Maesters, die um seinen Hals lag, beinahe geistesabwesend streichelte. Für Sansa sah sie wie etwas sehr schweres aus und bestand aus vielen Metallgliedern.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Lady Sansa, alles für die Königin des Nordens.“ Er verneigte sich tief vor Sansa, die von der Höflichkeit des Maesters und dass er sie bei ihrem Titel als ‚Königin des Nordens‘ angesprochen hatte, aus der Fassung gebracht worden war. Sansa fühlte sich nicht wie eine Königin, aber sie hatte sich selbst immer geschworen, dass sie danach streben würde, dass ihre Untergebenen sie lieben würden, wenn und falls sie Königin werden würde. _Das war vor einem ganzen Leben, als ich in Königsmund war und Joffrey heiraten und seine Königin werden sollte. Jetzt bin ich Sandors Gemahlin und ich brauche kein Königreich. Ich brauche nur ihn. Aber ich kann dem Vermächtnis meiner Familie nicht den Rücken kehren, Winterfell. Ich bin immer noch eine Stark, und der Winter naht._

„Danke“, sagte sie noch einmal war, und nahm seine beiden Hände in die ihren. „Danke, dass Ihr geholfen habt, meinen Gemahl zu retten. Ich werde es nicht vergessen.“

„Es gibt viele, die die Rückkehr der rechtmäßigen Königin im Norden willkommen heißen würden, Mylady“, fügte Maester Sulymon hinzu. „Wir alle beten zu den Sieben und einige auch zu den alten Göttern in ihren Götterhainen um den Fall des Hauses Bolton. Dieser Ramsay Snow oder jetzt Bolton ist ein Mann vieler Abscheulichkeiten und Bösartigkeiten. Er und sein Vater, Lord Roose Bolton, muss zerschmettert werden – wie auch die Ironborns – und der Norden muss rechtmäßig an einen Stark von Winterfell zurückgegeben werden. Gerüchte besagen, Mylady, dass die Gemahlin des Bastards, Arya, nicht Eure wahre Schwester war?“

„Ja“, sagte Sansa. „Das habe ich auch gehört. Ich fürchte, dass Lady Arya tatsächlich meine alte Freund war, Jeyne Poole. Und ich bin dankbar für ihre Flucht…“ Sansa senkte sittsam ihre Augen und sprach nicht weiter darüber. Ihr „Vater“ Lord Petyr hatte ihr erzählt, was passiert war, ehe sie zur Stillen Insel abgereist war. Und es verstörte Sansa mehr, als sie sagen konnte. Sie hatte erzählen hören, dass Jeyne den Klauen ihres Gemahls, Ramsay Bolton, und Winterfell, mit der Hilfe des ehemaligen Mündels ihres Vaters, Theon Greyjoy, hatte entfliehen können und dass beide jetzt in den Händen von Stannis Baratheon waren.

Sansa war Theon dankbar, dass er Jeyne gerettet hatte, aber sie hasste ihn auch dafür, dass er am Ende ihren Bruder Robb verraten hatte und ihre kleinen Brüder Bran und Ricken hatte ermorden lassen. _Sie waren Kinder, und sie waren machtlos, und Theon hat sie ohne einen zweiten Gedanken ermordet. Theon, der als einer von uns aufgewachsen ist, seitdem mein Vater, Lord Eddard Stark, ihn mitgebracht hat, damit er als Mündel von Winterfell aufwächst. Theon, der bei unseren Kinderspielen mitgemacht hat._

Sansa war Theon nie nahe gewesen, aber ihr Bruder Robb war es. Sie waren einander so nah wie wirkliche Brüder gewesen. Sie konnte sich die Schwere und den Stachel des Verrates nur vorstellen, den Robb fühlte, als Theon zu einem Verräter geworden war und die Menschen verraten hatte, die ihn aufgenommen hatten, auch wenn Theon sowohl Geisel als auch Mündel gewesen war, und ihrer Familie Winterfell weggenommen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass Robb seinen Kopf hatte haben wollen. Aber es war Robb, der gestorben war und seinen Kopf verloren hatte, nachdem Theon verschwunden war, bis er wieder als Ramsay Boltons Spielzeug aufgetaucht war, ein blasser Schatten des Mannes, der er gewesen war. Einen, den sie Reek gerufen hatten.

Und dann war da noch Arya. Sansa wusste nicht, ob ihre wilde kleine Schwester noch am Leben oder tot war. Und falls sie noch am Leben war, wo war sie dann? Sansa hatte Angst um sie, und sie schwur sich, dass sie ihre Schwester finden würde, sobald sie die Macht dazu hatte. Sobald sie mit Littlefinger abgerechnet hatte.

Maester Sulymon verneigte sich noch einmal tief und ließ sie mit einem tief schlafenden Sandor zurück. Sie schaute den Mann an, den sie liebte, der in dem großen Bett schlief, der stärkste Mann, den sie je gekannt hatte und im Moment doch so verletzlich.

Anstatt ihm also seine gewöhnliche Dosis Mohnsaft zu verabreichen, gab Sansa Sandor jetzt ein wenig Traumwein und betete sowohl zu den alten Göttern wie auch den neuen, dass er bald aufwachen möge.

Sansa ging dann hinunter in die Küche, um den Gastwirt zu bitten, eine Waschschüssel mit heißem Wasser, einigen sauberen Tüchern und etwas Seife auf ihr Zimmer bringen zu lassen, wie auch etwas zu essen. Sobald man es ihr gebracht hatte, aß Sansa den Eintopf, den die Frau des Gastwirtes zubereitet hatte; es war Kaninchen und Zwiebeln und süße Kartoffeln mit Lauch, anschließend nahm sie einige Trauben und Datteln zu sich, und einen warmen Laib Brot, und spülte alles mit verdünntem Wein hinunter. Dann wusch sie sich die Hände und das Gesicht und reinigte ihre Zähne mit einem Zweig und zerkleinerten Minzblättern, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Sandor zuwandte.

Nachdem sie seine Wunde gereinigt und den Verband gewechselt hatte, wusch Sansa den Körper ihres Ehemannes – und errötete noch immer heftig, als sie seine lange Männlichkeit wusch –, legte Sansa ihre Kleidung ab und schlüpfte unter die Decke, um ihre Arme um ihren Mann zu schlingen und nackt neben ihm zu schlafen, wie sie es getan hatte, seitdem sie in Möwenstadt angekommen waren.

Aber heute Nacht begann sie, leicht ihre Fingerspitzen über die nackte Gestalt ihres Mannes gleiten zu lassen, anstatt warm an Sandor gekuschelt einzuschlafen. Das Feuer brannte noch immer im Kamin, warf einen goldenen Schimmer in den Raum und hielt ihn so warm, und sie konnte die wundervolle Haut ihres Mannes ganz sehen – vernarbt und ohne Narben – und die starken, harten Muskeln darunter fühlen. Sie liebte es, dem Lauf der weichen Brusthaare bis zu seiner Leistengegend zu folgen, bis hinunter zu seinem weichen Glied, das heiß und schwer auf seinem Bauch lag, und dann wieder hinauf zu seiner Brust, spielte mit dem Haar dort und wiederholte diese Bewegung wieder und wieder, während sie sein Gesicht, seinen Hals und seine Brust mit leichten, warmen offenen Küssen überschüttete.

Als sich ihre Finger jedoch dieses Mal seiner Männlichkeit näherten, spürte sie, wie diese langsam hart wurde. Überrascht schaute sie ihrem Mann ins Gesicht, nur um zu sehen, dass er noch schlief. Sie zögerte nur einen Moment, ehe sie sich entschloss, ihn in die Hand zu nehmen und spürte, wie die Erregung in ihr wuchs und Nässe aus ihrer Weiblichkeit austrat und ihre Schenkel befeuchtete.

Sie begann, ihn zu streicheln und schaute fasziniert zu, wie sein Glied langsam, aber stetig zu seiner vollen Länge und Härte anwuchs. Sie schaute noch einmal auf, aber Sandor schien tief zu schlafen und das regelmäßige Auf und Ab seiner Brust war ihr ein beruhigender Anblick.

Sansa entschloss sich, etwas anderes auszuprobieren.

Sansa warf die Bettlaken und Felle aus dem Weg, vermied vorsichtig Sandors linken Oberschenkel und setzte sich rittlings auf ihren Mann. Sie verspürte einen kleinen schuldbewussten Stich, dass sie Sandor auf diese Weise benutzte, aber diese verbotene Geste ließ einen weiteren Blitz der Erregung durch sie zucken und sich tief in ihrem Bauch sammeln, und ihre Weiblichkeit begann auf angenehme Weise zu schmerzen.

Sein harter _Schwanz_ stand jetzt aufrecht hinter ihren Hinterbacken, sie erhob sich langsam und stützte sich mit ihrer rechten Hand ab, die sie leicht auf Sandors Brust legte. Dann bewegte sie ihre linke Hand hinter ihren Rücken, nahm Sandors steifes Glied fest in die Hand und platzierte es an ihrer feuchten Öffnung. Sansa schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich in einer langsamen, lustvollen Bewegung auf seiner harten Männlichkeit nieder und erschauderte in reiner Lust, als sie auf ihm niedersank. Sie spürte, wie seine harte Männlichkeit sie lustvoll ausfüllte.

Sobald seine gesamte Länge in ihr war, öffnete Sansa ihre Augen wieder, um zu sehen, ob Sandor aufgewacht war – aber er schlief weiter.

Sansa ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken und begann, sich auf seinen Hüften und seinen Lenden vor- und zurückzubewegen, noch immer vorsichtig wegen seiner Wunde, und fühlte, wie sich ihre Lust steigerte, als ihre Knospe der Reibung vollständig ausgesetzt wurde. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Brüste mit der rhythmischen Bewegung ihrer Hüften wippten, und sie warf ihren Kopf zurück, dass ihre langen Haare sich über Sandors Oberschenkel ergossen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund in einem stillen O der Lust und hob ihre rechte Hand, um ihre harten Brustwarzen mit ihren Fingerspitzen zu kneifen und zu rollen.

Als sie die Bewegung steigerte und spürte, wie sich ihre Lust in ihr aufbaute, sich direkt unterhalb ihres Bauches sammelte und leises Stöhnen ihren Lippen entwich, hörte sie plötzlich eine benebelte Stimme ausrufen. „Leck mich… ich muss tot sein… und das muss einer der sieben Himmel sein, von denen die Septons ständig plappern…“

Sansa stieß einen kleinen Schrei reinsten Glücks aus, als sie auf das Gesicht ihres Mannes herunterblickte und entdeckte, dass er jetzt ohne Zweifel wach war. Sie konnte sehen, dass seine Augen glänzten, vielleicht noch ein bisschen vor Fieber?

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihre Wange an seine Brust, die sich mit seiner Lust zu heben und senken begonnen hatte. „Sandor, mein Liebster, du bist endlich wach.“

„Es scheint so“, sagte er vorlaut, und dann lachte er leise. „Dank deiner… pflichtbewussten Zuwendungen, kleiner Vogel. Aber bitte… hör meinetwegen nicht auf.“ Er schaffte es, trotz der Medikamente, die er noch in sich hatte, selbstzufrieden auszusehen.

Sansa schaute auf ihn herunter und Tränen des Glücks sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. „Du hättest sterben können“, war alles, das sie sagen konnte, und dann drückte sie ihn an sich, als salzige Tränen jetzt ungehindert über ihre Wangen liefen und auf Sandors Brust fielen. Alles sehr undamenhaft, dachte sie, aber Sansa kümmerte sich nicht darum, jetzt eine Dame zu sein, nur die liebende Frau ihres Mannes.

„Nun, das bin ich offensichtlich nicht. Und jetzt… wenn du so freundlich und damenhaft wärst, deinen eingeschworenen Leibwächter und Gemahl weiter zu reiten… so wie du es gerade getan hast… damit er seine Lust genießen kann… das würde ich sehr schätzen“, sagte er mit schleppender Stimme.

Sansa bedeckte seinen Mund hungrig mit dem ihren und küsste ihn innig, beinahe verzweifelt, und unterbrach den Kuss nur, um sich wieder über ihn zu setzen und ihre Hüften wieder gegen die seinen zu bewegen, und sie verspürte eine erneute, verzweifelte Sehnsucht nach ihm, laut stöhnend vor der unbeschreiblichen Lust, die sie mit ihm verspürte, wie er tief in ihr war.

Sandors Hände bewegten sich langsam von ihren Oberschenkeln und dann zu ihren Hüften, bevor sie sich zu ihren Brüsten bewegten und er sie auf ungeschickte, aber zärtliche Weise liebkoste. „Meine wunderschöne Sansa“, murmelte er benebelt. „Du kannst einen Mann von der Schwelle der sieben Höllen holen und ihn direkt in die sieben Himmel bringen…“ Sandor hatte seine großen, warmen Hände an ihr Hinterteil gelegt, griff jetzt nach ihren Hinterbacken und streichelte sie dort mit schwieligen Fingern, dass sich ihre Haut mit einer wunderbaren Gänsehaut überzog.

Seine Worte schienen eine spezielle Wirkung auf Sansa auszuüben, und sie fühlte, wie sie sich wieder ihrer süßen Erlösung näherte. Sie musste ihre Bewegungen verlangsamen und warten, bis er diese selige Schwelle gemeinsam mit ihr erreichte.

Sandor schaffte es schließlich, seine Hüften gemeinsam mit den ihren zu bewegen, und Sansa beschleunigte die Bewegung, als sie sich sachte auf seine Brust legte und es schaffte, dass ihre Brustwarzen voller Reibung ausgesetzt wurden. Sie keuchte und schnappte vor Lust nach Luft, als sie in Sandors gesundes Ohr flüsterte. „Es gibt keinen Mann außer dir, dir und nur dir, der mich je zu allen sieben Himmeln bringen könnte.“

Sandor zischte plötzlich und stöhnte, sie spürte, wie er seinen Samen tief in ihr vergoss und sein hartes Glied heftig pulsierte, während er ihren Namen stöhnte. „Sansa, mein kleiner Vogel…“

Nach nur einigen wenigen schnellen Stößen ihrer Hüften erreichte Sansa ihren Gemahl in den sieben Himmeln, von denen sie gesprochen hatten.


	19. Sandor 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noch während sie in Möwenstadt sind, zeigt Sandor Sansa, dass es ihm gut genug geht, um endlich die lange Reise zu den Toren des Mondes antreten zu können.

Nach einigen weiteren Tagen der Ruhe war Sandor endlich stark genug, um aus dem Bett aufzustehen und einige Male allein im Zimmer umherzugehen. Das Hinken war nicht so schlimm, wie es das erste Mal war, als sein linker Oberschenkel schwer verletzt wurde, als er vom Älteren Bruder zu der Stillen Insel gebracht worden war und der Mann die schreckliche, verrottende, übelriechende Fleischwunde so gut er nur konnte geheilt hatte. Damals war es für Sandor und den Älteren Bruder ein langsamer, unschöner und ungeheuerlich schmerzhafter Prozess gewesen, das Gehen wieder zu erlernen. Schmerzhafter, als er sich daran erinnern wollte… aber er erinnerte sich daran. Er war mehrere Male gefallen und der Länge nach auf dem kalten harten Boden seiner kleinen Zelle gelandet, und hatte versucht, wieder aufzustehen, obwohl sein Oberschenkel schmerzte und wie beschissen brannte. Er hatte bei allen sieben Höllen geflucht und dem Älteren Bruder gesagt, er solle sich mit all seiner Hilfe und Freundlichkeit verpissen.

Sandor erinnerte sich an das Frösteln des Fiebers, das ihn häufig übermannt hatte, während er heilte, und das ihn geschwächt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an seine Frustration und wie er geschluchzt und nach jemandem gefleht hatte, der es für ihn enden und ihn umbringen würde. Aber der Ältere Bruder hatte geduldig an Sandors Seite gestanden und ihm geholfen, wenn er konnte.

Eines, was er vom Älteren Bruder sagen konnte, war, dass der ehemalige Ritter wahrhaftig heilende Kräfte haben musste. Er hatte Sandors Leben jetzt zweimal gerettet, und Sandor wusste, dass er dem Mann etwas schuldig war. Vielleicht würde er sich eines Tages erkenntlich zeigen können.

Sandor wusste, dass Sansa nicht völlig davon überzeugt war, dass er stark genug war, um die lange Reise zu den Toren des Mondes im Tal zu unternehmen, wo er annahm, dass sie Littlefinger konfrontieren und töten würden, was letztendlich der Wunsch des kleinen Vogels war, wie er annahm. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihm gesagt – mit so vielen Worten –, dass sie nicht dachte, dass er stark genug sei, schon jetzt als ihr eingeschworener Leibwächter aufzutreten. Noch nicht.

_Scheiß drauf_. Sandor blickte sie für einen Moment finster von seinem Platz auf dem Bett an, auf dem er saß, ehe er ihr sagte, „Ich bin stärker als Ihr denkt, _Mylady_ , und ich kann sehr gut meine Frau beschützen und Petyr Baelish auf Euren Befehl hin töten – falls es das ist, was Ihr wollt.“ Vielen Dank. „Ich bin vielleicht doppelt so alt wie du, Sansa, aber ich bin stärker als die meisten, wie du sehr gut gesehen hast, als ich dich vor diesen Möchtegern-Vergewaltigern in Königsmund und dann wieder auf der Stillen Insel gerettet habe.“

Seine schöne Frau trat auf ihn zu und umfasste seine verbrannte Wange mit leichten Fingern. „Nun, ich bin nicht so sicher, dass du das bist, Sandor… du hinkst noch, und ich sehe, wie du zuckst, wenn du denkst, dass ich dich nicht ansehe“, sagte Sansa ihrem Gemahl trotzig, einen selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf ihrem kleinen und entzückenden herzförmigen Gesicht.

Sansas Haar war endlich wieder von dem schönen Rotton, den Sandor so sehr liebte, und eine Strähne hatte sich gelockert und fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Er streckte seine Hand danach aus und ließ die seidenweiche Locke zwischen rauen Fingerspitzen hindurchgleiten, ehe er sie seiner Frau hinter das Ohr strich. Ihre üppigen Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, als sie ihn mit ihren wundervollen Tully-blauen Augen unverwandt ansah. Götter! Sandor spürte, wie sich sein Schwanz in seinen Beinkleidern regte. _Verdammte Frau, sie macht mich mehr an als ein Knappe bei seiner ersten Hure! Aber ich werde ihr zeigen, wie stark ich wirklich bin._

Er sprang plötzlich vom Bett auf, umschlang Sansa mit seinen starken Armen, drehte sie herum und hielt sie an ihre Schlafzimmertür gepresst. Sandor drückte sich gegen ihren Rücken, sodass sie mit der Brust an der Eichentür stand, und er nagelte ihre Hüften mit den seinen fest, als er aufrecht und stark hinter ihr stand. Sansa schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als Sandor langsam seine Hand nach oben bewegte, um die Tür zu verriegeln.

„Nicht stark genug…“ schnarrte Sandor langsam in ihr Ohr. „Nicht stark genug, um dies zu tun?“, fragte er und überzog ihren Rücken mit leichten Küssen, während er seine Hand seitlich an der Seite ihres Körpers hinuntergleiten ließ und mit seinen Fingerspitzen seitlich über ihre Brust streichelte, ehe er seine Hand zwischen die Tür und ihren flachen Bauch schob. Er griff nach ihren Röcken, hob sie an und schob sie beiseite, um vollen Zugang zu ihrer Knospe zu haben.

Sandor schob seine Hand in Sansas Leibwäsche und seine langen warmen Finger streichelten die weichen Locken über ihrem Schoß, und ein leises Geräusch entfloh Sansas Lippen. Er begann, mit zwei schwieligen Fingern schnell über ihr kleines Bündel aus Fleisch und Nerven zu reiben, was Sansa nach Luft schnappen und unter seiner Berührung stöhnen ließ. Ihre Hüften zuckten nach hinten, dass ihr Hintern sich ganz gegen seine Lenden presste, und er gab ein ersticktes Stöhnen von sich. Sansa drehte ihren Kopf gerade genug, dass er sehen konnte, wie ein kleines Lächeln langsam über ihre Lippen spielte, als sie begann, sich an seinem härter werdenden Schwanz zu reiben. Er stöhnte.

„Du weißt, was ich meine“, keuchte sie unter dem Andrang seiner schwieligen Finger über dieser sensiblen Perle aus Fleisch zwischen ihren Beinen. Ihre Leibwäsche wurde feucht und hing an Sandors Fingern, als er sich ihr widmete.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht.“ Sein freier Arm zerrte an den Verschnürungen auf der Rückseite ihres Kleides und öffnete sie, damit er mit seiner großen Hand unter die Vorderseite ihres Kleides schlüpfen konnte. Sandor umfasste für einen Moment zärtlich eine Brust, ehe er begann, sie zu liebkosen und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre harten Brustwarzen, während er ihre Halsbeuge küsste, biss und an ihr sog, bis er einen purpurnen Fleck dort hinterlassen hatte. Er verletzte sie und zeichnete sie als die Seine. Sansa stöhnte laut und ihre Hüften zuckten nach hinten in ihn.

Sandor befreite ihre Brüste und langte nach unten, um ihre Röcke noch weiter über ihre Hüften zu ziehen, ehe er damit kämpfte, ihre Leibwäsche nach unten zu schieben und ihre perfekten Hinterbacken vor seinen umherwandernden Augen zu entblößen. _Scheiße_. Sansa mit ihrer Leibwäsche um ihre Knie zu sehen, ihre Beine weit für ihn gespreizt, war fast zu viel. Und in dem Winkel, wie ihr süßer Rücken durchgebogen war, konnte er ihre rosa feuchte Fotze sehen, wie sie nur darauf wartete, dass er in sie eindrang. _Sieben verdammte Höllen._

„Heb deinen Arsch weiter an, zu mir, Sansa“, stöhnte Sandor und liebkoste die Seite ihres glatten Oberschenkels, dass sie vor Lust wimmerte. Sein Herz schlug hart in seiner Brust und er atmete vor Lust schnell. Sansa ließ ihren Kopf zurückfallen und ihr Haar fiel in weichen feurigen Locken über seine Brust und seinen Bauch. Er packte ihre Haare am Ansatz mit der Faust, zog sanft daran und drehte ihren Kopf nach links, dass Sansas weiche Wange sich an den rauen Bart seiner vernarbten presste. Dann brachte er ihren Mund an den seinen, küsste sie erst sachte und dann vertiefte er den Kuss, bis sie beide bei dem Gefühl ihrer nass miteinander spielenden Zungen stöhnten.

Sansa langte mit ihrer Hand nach hinten, umfasste die Wölbung an der Vorderseite seiner Beinkleider und streichelte seine Länge langsam mit ihrer Handfläche, ehe sie begann, ihn eifrig zu reiben. Sandor stöhnte kehlig an ihrem Mund und er fühlte, wie ihre Lippen an den seinen lächelten. _Götter, sie ist so berauschend,_ dachte Sandor wild.

Dann kämpfte er damit, die Verschnürungen seiner Beinkleider zu lösen und zögerte den Moment hinaus, ehe er hineingriff und seinen vollständig aufgerichteten Schwanz befreite, während Sansas Hand noch immer an ihm herumtastete. Er streichelte sich selbst ein paar Mal, während sie die Basis seines Schaftes drückte. Sandor ächzte vor Lust, als er seinen Daumen benutzte, um die Feuchtigkeit zu verteilen, die schon aus der Spitze seiner Eichel austrat. Er beugte seine Knie ein wenig, um einen sicheren Stand zu bekommen, ehe er sein hartes Glied gegen ihre nasse Öffnung presste. Er rieb mit seiner Eichel an ihrer Öffnung, und Sansa wimmerte bei dem Gefühl.

„Also du denkst, dass ich nicht stark genug bin, um dies zu tun, Sansa?“, fragte er, als er sich mit einem harten Stoß seiner Hüften in ihr versenkte. Sansa zischte bei dem plötzlichen Gefühl seines Eindringens in sie, aber sie war so feucht, dass sein Schwanz leicht hineinglitt. Er stand einige Momente  dort und seine Hände zeichneten Kreise über ihrem süßen Hintern, pressten dann leicht und formten ihr Fleisch mit seinen Fingern, ehe er begann, sie mit rauen, tiefen Stößen zu ficken, seine Hüften hart mit den ihren zusammenbrachte und seine starken Hände sich in ihrer schmalen Taille vergruben.

Sansa stöhnte wieder und erhob sich noch mehr, praktisch auf ihre Zehenspitzen, damit sein Schwanz in einem neuen Winkel in sie eindringen und sie mit seiner harten Länge ausfüllen konnte. Sandor fing an, hinter Sansa zu keuchen, sein Schwanz glitt mit jedem langsamen, nach oben gerichteten Stoß seiner Hüften in sie hinein und hinaus. Er musste einfach seinen Schwanz anstarren, wie er feucht in sie hinein und wieder hinausglitt.

Sie bewegte sich ein wenig und rieb ihre Hüften an Sandor. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihre Beine vor Anstrengung bebten, und er begann, seine Hüften härter gegen sie zu stoßen und schlängelte eine Hand an ihrem Rücken hoch, zwischen ihre Schulterblätter. Er drückte nach unten, bis Sansa vornüber gebeugt war, und er hielt sie dort, während er sein Gewicht mit seiner linken Hand an der Tür abstützte. Sansa machte sich bereit, ihre beiden Arme drückten gegen die Tür und sie änderte noch einmal den Winkel, damit er seinen Schwanz noch tiefer in sie vergraben konnte.

Sie schnappte bei dem neuen Gefühl nach Luft, als Sandor sie jetzt von einer höheren Position aus fickte. Sansa klatschte ihre Hüften hart gegen die seinen, wieder und wieder, was einen wundervollen, lustvollen Schauder an seinem Rücken emporsandte. Sandor konnte hinter seinen fast geschlossenen Lidern beinahe Sterne stehen.

„Sag mir, Sansa… ficke ich dich hart genug?“, konnte er keuchend gerade noch fragen. „Willst du, dass ich dich härter ficke?“ Götter, das Denken fiel ihm schwer. „Oder sollte ich dich stattdessen mich ficken lassen?“ Sandor ächzte und beugte seinen Körper über den ihren, damit er wieder nach ihren Brüsten tasten konnte. Er konnte hören, wie sich Sansas Atem bei seinen Worten beschleunigte; sie liebte es, wenn er schmutzig wurde. Sie fuhr damit fort, ihre Fotze auf seinen Schwanz hinabfahren zu lassen, der von ihrer Feuchtigkeit ganz glitschig war, was ihn auf eine ganz neue Ebene der Ekstase brauchte.

„Ja“, stöhnte sie. „Nimm mich… nimm mich här-härter.“ Sandor bemerkte, dass Sansa diejenige war, die sich wieder und wieder auf seinen Schwanz presste, also entschied er sich, sich nicht mehr zu bewegen und es einfach zuzulassen, dass ihn sein kleiner Vogel fickte; es zu genießen, wie sehr sie ihn wollte; zu sehen, wie ihre Haut jetzt mit einer feinen Schweißschicht überzogen war, wie ihr seidiges rotes Haar feucht wurde und völlig aufgelöst, und ihr lüsternes Stöhnen zu hören. Es ließ ihn vor Lust verrückt werden.

Sandor stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus und wusste, es war an der Zeit, das Spiel zu verändern, oder er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Er ließ seinen Schwanz feucht aus Sansa herausgleiten – die einen Protestschrei ausstieß –, drehte sie um und drückte ihren Rücken gegen die Tür und lockerte ihr Kleid, bis es von ihren Schultern glitt und sich um ihre Füße herum am Boden sammelte. Er küsste sie wieder und wieder, biss in ihre Unterlippe, sog an ihrer Zunge. Er fühlte, wie sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlängelten, um ihn näher zu sich zu bringen, als sie seinen Kuss heftig erwiderte, sich ihm entgegenbog und seinen schmerzhaft aufgerichteten Schwanz zwischen ihre Unterkörper presste.

Sandor fummelte an Sansas Unterkleid herum und schaffte es schließlich, es mit einem ungeduldigen Grunzen wegzuziehen, dann zerrte er an ihre durchnässten Leibwäsche, während sie quietschte, bis sie auch dieser entledigt war. Er warf seinen Waffenrock von sich, zerrte seine Beinkleider hinunter und trat sie quer durch den Raum, dabei die ganze Zeit schwer atmend und keuchend. Dann standen sie einander gegenüber, aufrecht, nackt und erregt. _Sie ist schöner als die Jungfrau selbst_ , dachte Sandor, als er ihren wundervollen geschmeidigen Körper in sich aufnahm.

Er sah, wie auch Sansa ihn musterte und ihr Blick seinen starken, massiven, narbenbedeckten Körper langsam liebkoste, während sie an ihrer Unterlippe kaute, eine Geste, die ihn zutiefst erregte. Er konnte spüren, wie sich die Lust tief in seinem Inneren dabei sammelte, wie ihre verdunkelten blauen Augen an jedem Zentimeter seines Körpers entlang glitten.

Er nahm seine Hände nach oben, umfasste wieder ihr Brüste und presste sie zusammen. Sansa schaute ihn mit einem Ausdruck reiner Lust an, die sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete, ihre weißen Zähne entblößt wie die einer Wölfin, die sie war. Sandor ließ ihre Brüste los und umschlang sie wieder mit seinen starken, kraftvollen Armen, hob sie hoch, bis sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften schlang. Er trug sie zum Bett und setzte sie beinahe rau darauf ab. Sansa keuchte schwer, ihre Wangen waren errötet, und Sandors Atem stockte, als sie ihre Beine weit für ihn spreizte.

Sandor kniete sich vorsichtig zwischen ihre Beine und legte sie auf seine starken Schultern. Er wollte sie auf seinen Lippen und seinem Mund schmecken, ehe er sie wieder fickte. Mit der flachen Zunge leckte er ihre Fotze unerbittlich, während sie sich unter ihm wand und lustvoll stöhnte, ehe er ihre erhärtete kleine Knospe mit seiner Zungenspitze reizte. Er leckte an ihren Säften und fühlte, wie sein harter Schwanz vor Lust pochte.

Sansas Hüften rieben sich in völliger Hemmungslosigkeit an seinem Gesicht auf und ab und ritten ihn hart. Ihre Hände zogen an seinem Haar, ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und Sandor wusste, es wurde Zeit, dass er sie endlich wieder hart fickte. Er wollte, dass sie sich verlor, während er tief in ihr war.

Er küsste ihre Knospe nass und hob seinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen, während er sich mit dem Handrücken die Säfte von seinem Mund wischte. Sie schaute zu ihm hinab und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell vor Lust, ihre Titten wogten, ihre Brustwarzen waren hart.

Er erhob sich langsam und war vorsichtig mit seinem Oberschenkel, ehe er sie auf sie niedersenkte und seinen Schwanz wieder an ihrem feuchten Schlitz ausrichete.

„Fick mich, oh ja bitte, fick mich hart, mein Bluthund“, klagte Sansa beinahe, als er wieder in sie eindrang. Ihre Beine waren wieder fest um seine Taille geschlungen und sie vergrub ihre Absätze in seinem unteren Rücken, als sie sich fest an seinen Hüften wand, ihre Finger in sein feuchtes Haar wob und der Klang ihrer Lust Sandor vor lauter Lust verrückt machte. „Oh, oh, oh, ja, oh _ja_!“

Sandor hämmerte unerbittlich in seinen kleinen Vogel, während sie stöhnte und er mit jedem harten Stoß seiner Hüften keuchte, er schaute ihn ihre unter schweren Lidern halbgeöffneten Augen und sah, dass ihre Pupillen vor Lust vollständig geweitet waren und ihre Augen eine Blauschattierung dunkler aussahen. Ihre Brüste wippten im Takt seiner sich bäumenden Hüften und ihre Lippen waren vor Lust geöffnet, rosa und angeschwollen. Sandor presste seinen Mund wieder auf den ihren, küsste sie dieses Mal hart und tief, schob seine Zunge in ihren Mund, leckte an ihrer Oberlippe und sog an der Unterlippe, dass Sansa laut in den Kuss hineinstöhnte und ihn den Schmerz vergessen ließ, der wieder in seinem linken Oberschenkel pochte, als er sie hart und schnell fickte.

Sansa bog ihren Oberkörper von der Matratze weg und schob ihre Brust Sandor entgegen. „Du willst, dass ich an deinen Titten lecke, wie der gute Hund, der ich bin, mein lüsterner Vogel?“, schnarrte Sandor heiser. Sansas einzige Erwiderung war ein erneutes Stöhnen, offensichtlich zu erregt, um ihn zu korrigieren, als er sich selbst wieder einen Hund nannte, immerhin hatte sie selbst ihn in den Fängen ihrer eigenen Lust ihren Bluthund genannt, also gehorchte er ihr und leckte und sog an jeder ihrer wunderschönen üppigen Brüste, ließ seine Zunge lustvoll über jede kleine erhärtete Brustwarte gleiten, biss leicht an ihnen, sog an einer und spielte mit dem Daumen an der anderen, diejenige, die von seinem heißen Mund und seiner Zunge nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Sansa stieß bei diesem offensichtlich angenehmen Gefühl kleine lustvolle Laute aus.

„Oh Götter, Sandor! Scheiße, das fühlt sich so gut an!“, keuchte sie an seinem Haar und überschüttete seine Kopfhaut mit Küssen aus geöffnetem Mund und hob ihren Kopf gerade genug an, um sein gesundes Ohr zu liebkosen und zu beißen.

Sandor stieß beinahe ein bellendes Lachen aus, als er hörte, dass eine solch sittsame kleine Dame wie Sansa Stark dieses Wort von sich gab, obwohl sie gerade wie ein Paar läufiger Hasen fickten. Aber dann ließ ihn das Gefühl ihrer Zähne, die an seinem gesunden Ohr knabberten, ein ersticktes Stöhnen ausstoßen. Plötzlich fühlte Sandor, wie Sansas Hände wild an seinem Rücken und seinen Schultern kratzen und ihn mit ihren scharfen kleinen Nägeln zeichneten. Ihre Hände bewegten sich zu seinem Hintern hinab, griff danach und presste ihn noch tiefer in sich hinein, als sie ihre Hüften von der Matratze anhob, um näher bei ihm zu sein, mit ihm zu verschmelzen, der Klang ihrer beider nackten Haut, die aneinander klatschte, und Sansas Lustschreie laut in Sandors Ohren.

Scheiße, dachte er. Er wusste, dass sie jetzt jemand im Gasthaus gehört haben musste. Ohne Zweifel konnte sie Randa, die im Zimmer neben dem ihren wohnte, laut und deutlich hören. Vielleicht rieb sie ihre eigene Knospe bei dem Klang, wie sie einander fickten? Sandors Lust verstärkte sich plötzlich bei dem ungebetenen Gedanken.

Als er unerbittlich in sie hämmerte, angespornt durch ihr Stöhnen nach „mehr, härter“, bemerkte Sandor plötzlich, dass Sansa sich ihrer Erlösung näherte. Ihre inneren Muskeln spannten sich um ihn herum an und ihre Beine begannen zu beben, als sie von seinen Hüften nach unten glitten und auf der Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel zur Ruhe kamen. Ihr Kopf zuckte nach hinten auf die Kissen, ihre Augenlider flatterten rasch.

Sandors Hüften bäumten sich jetzt wild in Sansa hinein, sein mächtiger Schwanz füllte sie aus; glitt so schnell in sie hinein und hinaus, dass ihn die Lust durchzuckte. „Ich komme“, stöhnte Sandor verzweifelt, als er fühlte, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen, seine Lippen pressten sich an ihren langen, weichen Hals, sein heißer Atem kam in kurzen Zügen.

„Ich auch“, wimmerte sie beim Ausatmen. „Ich will spüren, wie du in mir kommst, _bitte_ “, flehte sie ihn an.

_Oh Scheiße_. Das war einfach zu gut, zu erregend. Mit ein paar weiteren wilden Stößen seiner Hüften fühlte Sandor, wie sich sein Schwanz und seine Hoden sich in schmelzender Ekstase zusammenzogen, kurz bevor sein Höhepunkt ihn erreichte; ein, zwei, drei weitere harte Stöße und er pulsierte hart in Sansa, die seinen Namen wie eine Litanei stöhnte. „Sandor, mein Bluthund, Sandor!“ Er spürte, wie sich ihre Fotze um ihn herum zusammenzog und ihn packte, sie über die Klippe brachte und sie ihren eigenen Gipfel erklomm, gerade als er seinen Samen mit einem Knurren ursprünglichsten Triumphes tief in sie ergoss. Er bewegte sich eine weitere Minute unrhythmisch aus seinem kleinen Vogel hinein und wieder hinaus, sein Schwanz zuckte in ihr und wollte alles nehmen, was sie zu geben übrig hatte, ritt die Wellen des Nachbebens ihrer Lust, als er bei jedem Stoß seiner Hüften weiter stöhnte.

Dann lag Sandor schwer auf ihr, völlig verausgabt, und Sansas Hände glitten von seinem Hintern weg, strichen an seinem muskulösen Rücken empor und wanden sich in sein feuchtes aschfarbenes Haar, während sein Schwanz in ihr erschlaffte und sein Samen über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel lief.

Sansa, seine Liebste, die seinen Namen gerade so liebreizend für ihn gestöhnt hatte, als sie ihren Gipfel erreicht hatte, genau als sie fühlte, dass er den seinen erreichte.

Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, und als sie noch einmal nach seinen Lippen suchte, bedeckte er ihren Mund noch einmal mit dem seinen. Sansa knabberte an den Barthaaren, die seine Oberlippe bedeckten, aber er zuckte spielerisch mit seiner Zunge über die ihre, vertiefte und verlangsamte ihren Kuss. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und er konnte spüren, dass ihr Herz so wild schlug wie das seine.

Sansa seufzte endlich an seinem Mund, als sie mit ihrem weichen linken Bein an seinem rechten auf und ab rieb. „Ja“, flüsterte sie, „mein Herr Gemahl ist stark genug, uns zum Tal zu bringen.“

„Habe ich dir das nicht eben gesagt?“, lächelte er selbstgefällig, als seine Ehefrau ihm spielerisch gegen die Hüften schlug.

*****

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie ihre Sachen zusammensuchten, um sich auf ihren langen, beschwerlichen Ritt zum Tal vorzubereiten, passierte Sandor Myranda Royce auf dem Flur des zweiten Stockwerkes, der zu ihren Zimmern führte. Er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er sah, dass sie tiefrot wurde; ohne ein Wort stürzte sie in ihre Gemächer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.


End file.
